


End of an Era

by BlackHunter666



Category: Original Work, Scarecrow Series - Matthew Reilly
Genre: Breaking Free, F/M, Fighting the odds, Gen, Imprisonment, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Punishment, Starting Over, Torture, War on home turf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 157,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is out to destroy Bounty Hunters. Who are they and Why are they doing it? From the depths of despair, three Bounty Hunters claw their way out of their inner hatred and start over, putting aside their old arguments to forge a stronger bond in readiness for their strike back against their enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Opening Agony

Curled up in the tiny cage, the battered and bloodied woman lifted her gaze and whimpered softly. Her once clean uniform was torn and half missing, weapons lost somewhere during her torturous journey. Her usual fire was gone, replaced with absolute terror whenever anyone came too close to her cage.  
'What do you want of me? I've done nothing wrong. Why do you torture me pointlessly?' she uttered, hiding her face as another prisoner screamed somewhere close.

Footsteps rang out on the heavy steel flooring, driving the battered prisoner back against the cage bars again despite the pain such activities caused. Hissing as her back flared with pain, prisoner 419-582-H trembled against the bars and waited to see what was about to happen to her. She recognised the approaching man as the one who had wielded the whip against her back. His close cropped black hair was flecked with grey and his green eyes were cold and distant.  
'Prisoner 419-582-H, I see you haven't completely been broken. Never mind, you'll shatter before long.' he taunted, uniform crisp and clean despite all the mess around them. 'Get her up, we're taking a walk.' he snapped, turning to the two younger men behind him. One was a stranger to the prisoner but the other was familiar from one of the torture sessions. Unlocking the door, the familiar man entered first, steely grey eyes boring into her terrified brown eyes as he sneered. Reaching down, he grabbed her arm and dragged her up, cuffing her hard across the mouth. Head snapping back, she glared at the savage blonde and snarled, her old fire coming back for a moment.  
'Whoa, easy to see why the Boss wanted this one broken.' the younger of the pair asked, staying well clear of the prisoner. Turning to glare at him, the prisoner took in his softer brown eyes and bright red hair before hocking a loogie at him. 'You bitch.' he snarled, wiping the muck off his face before driving his fist into the prisoner's stomach. Gasping for breath, she crashed to her knees and struggled to hang onto consciousness as they hauled her upright and dragged her from the cage.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Grateful for the chance to relax and catch their breath after another successful hunt, Aloysius Knight and his close friend Rufus settled outside a nice little restaurant in Paris and sipped their coffee contentedly, just watching the world go past.  
'Its days like this that makes it all worth while.' Aloysius remarked, smiling warmly at the pretty waitress as she took their order and headed back inside.  
'Yeah but I still can't shake that feeling I've been having.' Rufus shrugged, adjusting his sunglasses quickly.  
'I still think you're overreacting buddy. If something was going to go wrong, I'd have a gut feeling about it.' Aloysius sighed, rolling his shoulders quickly.  
'I know but maybe this time I'm right and you're just too relaxed to notice what your instincts are telling you.' Rufus teased, enjoying the sun and peace surrounding them.

Returning a few minutes later, the lovely young waitress set the two meals down on the table before retreating. Careful to keep his sidearm covered, Aloysius inhaled the rich smells from a real Beef Bourguignon as Rufus turned his focus to the Chicken Parisienne in front of him.  
'One of these days Rufus…' Aloysius grinned, grateful for the teasing since it reminded him they were still alive and doing well.  
'You'll what? Lord knows you'd be in a pickle without me at your side.' Rufus smirked, knowing he had Knight there.  
'Doesn't even bear thinking about Rufus. We're a team and nothing is going to change that.' Aloysius nodded, trying hard not to think about how close they'd come to losing their lives during that last hunt.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Groaning softly, 419-582-H lifted her head and looked around slowly. She had no idea where she was, the buildings she could see were totally unfamiliar. Looking down at her aching body, she was grateful to find she was dressed even though her cracked and bleeding feet were bare. Getting slowly to her feet, she gasped as a new wave of pain raced through her and cradled her sprained right wrist to her chest before slowly making her way out of the laneway in the hopes of finding a familiar landmark. Most people she passed left her alone, moving away and turning their shocked gazes away from the battered and bloodied woman slowly making her way down the footpath.

Stumbling again, the frightened woman finally realised where she was and swore softly but she knew she couldn't rest. Digging deep for the strength, she pushed on down the street slowly, every step sending white hot agony blazing up her legs. Her chest and back burned where fabric rubbed over raw wounds and opened them up again.  
'Of all the rotten luck.' she gasped, wondering why those who had been torturing her had released her in Paris of all places in the world. Pushing that thought away, she continued to walk slowly and trying to ignore the pain. Coming around another corner, she swayed and crashed to the ground, out for the count before her bleeding back hit the ground.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Leaving the restaurant, Aloysius and Rufus scanned the area for a moment before ambling away towards their hotel. Laughing and joking together, they crossed the street and walked on until Rufus stopped and stared at something on the ground.  
'Boss, someone's hurt.' he called, running over to the fallen figure. Slipping his long coat off, he draped it over the figure before tenderly rolling her over.  
'Oh god, not her. Leave her Rufus, she's nothing but trouble.' Aloysius yelped, jumping back and whipping out his sidearm, pointing it at the head of an old foe. 'We'd be better off just leaving her here with a bullet in her brain.'  
'No way, not like this. I seriously doubt she'd be able to fend off a street kid, much less be a threat to us. Think about it, who else gives us challenges like Black Hunter?' Rufus countered, doing what he could to make Emily comfortable before pulling the long coat around her and lifting her into his powerful arms. 'Face it, we need her to keep us on our toes.'  
'You are absolutely crazy Rufus, you know that. As much as I hate to say this, you've got a point. There's no one who can keep pushing us as hard as she does.' Aloysius sighed, holstering his sidearm and following Rufus away from the bloodstain on the footpath and back towards their hotel.  
'I wonder what happened to her. Doesn't seem right to see her like this.' Rufus uttered, gazing down at Emily's lax face, trying to see the woman under the injuries.  
'Well, if she doesn't get nasty when she realises we've got her in our hotel room, we might just find out.' Aloysius shrugged, not really feeling confident that they would find the answers they wanted.  
'Somehow I doubt we're going to have to worry about that too much. Of course, that might change when she gets a look at you. I'm not the one who keeps trying to put a bullstopper in her head so there's a chance she'll let me close.' Rufus smirked, protecting Emily's head as they walked.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Closing the door behind them, Aloysius hung back as Rufus carried the unconscious woman into his room and eased her down on the bed gently.  
'What do you need?' Aloysius asked, leaning in the doorway and watching as Rufus eased the coat off her and tossed it towards the chair in the corner.  
'Warm soapy water, washcloths, towels and the first aid kit.' Rufus listed, grabbing a spare blanket from the cupboard and draping it over Emily's battered frame lightly.  
'Get her out of those disgusting clothes too, there's no telling what's on them.' Aloysius suggested, turning to gather up the requested items quickly.  
'Please don't wake up just yet Emily.' Rufus uttered, drawing his boot knife and slashing through her shirt to avoid disturbing her injured arm more than was absolutely necessary.

Carrying the requested items back into the room, Aloysius set the bucket of water down beside the bed and set the first aid kit on the bedside table before handing Rufus the towels and washcloths.  
'I'm kinda glad she's unconscious for this. I really don't want to think about how she'd react to me doing that.' Rufus sighed, indicating the pile of cloth tossed against the wall.  
'Yeah, she probably wouldn't have reacted favourably to that.' Aloysius agreed, grabbing a plastic bag and gathering up the filthy, stinking clothes.  
'Good thing I did though, look at this mess.' Rufus nodded, gently sitting Emily up so Aloysius could see the badly infected lash marks on her back.  
'Oh god, that's just sick. Who could do something like that to a living being?' Aloysius gasped, feeling sick to his stomach as Rufus eased her back down.  
'I'd love to know that myself…when we find out, we make them pay.' Rufus growled, refolding one of the towels and sliding it under Emily's badly injured feet.  
'Do what you can to make her comfortable. I'll be on the balcony when you're done.' Aloysius nodded, pulling the door as he left the room quietly.

Perching on the bed, Rufus gently cradled Emily's right wrist in his hand and reached for the first aid kit, going back over all his training in his mind as he found the right bandage and got to work. Keeping his touch light and respectful, he wrapped her wrist carefully before checking her side for damage and rolling her over. Laying out another towel, he grabbed a washcloth and started to carefully wash her back, doing all he could to minimise her pain. Opening wounds, he flushed out the pus and muck gingerly, not wanting to wake Emily with the work.  
'Sleep Emily, you'll feel better once this is done.' he whispered, stroking her filthy hair gently.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Snorting softly, Emily started to stir out of the dark hole her mind was in and started to realise something was different. First surprise was the fact she was warm and comfortable for the first time in months. Then came the realisation that she was clean and her injuries weren't hurting as much anymore. Finally she heard someone rustling around nearby and felt gentle hands dressing her feet in soft bandages. Groaning quietly, she slowly opened her eyes as much as she could and tried to work out where she was.  
'Emily? Hey there, welcome back.' a deep male voice uttered, a blurry face appearing in her field of vision. 'You're safe now, no one else knows you're here.' he continued, taking a seat beside her. The change in position helped bring his features into focus. Jerking back, Emily bit back a scream of pain as she recoiled from the burly pilot.  
'Get back.' Emily snarled, straining her ears for any sign of Knight.  
'Easy Emily, easy. I'm not here to hurt you, we found you collapsed in the street. Captain Knight was all for putting a bullet in your brain but I wouldn't let him. Just relax, I'm here to help you get back on your feet.' Rufus soothed, picking up the bottle of water on the bedside table and turning, taking a knee beside the bed. 'Thirsty?' he asked, cracking the bottle open as Emily nodded. Slipping one hand under her head, Rufus supported her as she drank, her will to fight falling away again.  
'Thank you.' she uttered, eyes sinking closed as Rufus put the lid on the bottle and set it aside.  
'I know we've had our differences Emily but we really do want to help you. Lay back and rest, you're in safe hands now.' Rufus coaxed, helping her slide back down the bed and get comfortable.  
'This doesn't mean I trust you Rufus, I'm just too tired to fight.' Emily sighed, cradling her right wrist to her chest and allowing Rufus to pull the blanket over her shoulders.  
'I understand Emily, it all takes time. Sleep now, we'll talk more about this later.' Rufus nodded, touching her hair lightly before leaving Emily to sleep.


	2. Facing The League

Dressed in loose fitting, light clothes, Emily leant against the taller pilot as they headed out onto the balcony where Aloysius was sitting, sipping his wine and looking out over the city.  
'feeling a little better now Emily?' he asked, putting his glass down as Emily eased down onto the outdoor couch and got as comfortable as she could.  
'Yeah, still hurts to breathe and wear shirts but I'm getting there.' she nodded; taking the glass Rufus had poured for her and adjusting her sunglasses.  
'I'm not surprised; I saw the damage done to your back.' Aloysius grinned, starting to relax around the battle hardened woman.  
'Knotted leather whips, one of the worst things I've felt.' Emily uttered, lowering her gaze and shuddering at the memory.  
'What happened Emily? If you can tell us that is.' Rufus asked, patting his pockets down before setting a pack of cigarettes and a lighter on the small table beside the couch and digging a new ashtray out of the bag under the table.  
'Bounty Hunters everywhere are in danger. There is a new force out there, a force trying to eliminate all Bounty Hunters. I don't know where they're based, just that they call themselves The League. They set up false bounties to attract their targets then swoop in and capture anyone who tries to take the target. It's an impossible challenge, the targets don't exist but on paper. They know everything about us; fears and phobias, hopes and dreams, friendships and family. We have no secrets from The League, they have people everywhere. So many of our competitors are already dead, murdered in the cruellest ways imaginable. The Ice Queen, Zulu, Lockheed and Donatal were all captured when I was taken. Clarkson and Knoxer were also caught out…I'll never forget what I had to witness.' Emily explained, unable to look at the two men before her as the memories surfaced.  
'Clarkson and Knoxer? Who were they?' Aloysius asked, thoughts briefly turning to the names he recognised.  
'Liam Clarkson and Graeme Knoxer, rookies to the industry. They'd only been at it for a few months before falling into the trap. In a lot of ways, they were just like you two. Graeme was ex-USAF, a great pilot and loyal to Liam through it all. Liam was ex-Army and one hell of a shot. At first I got the feeling The League wasn't real interested in Graeme but I was so very wrong. They tortured Liam by torturing Graeme until he finally succumbed to death after three weeks of endless torment. I saw what was left of that once brilliant pilot and let me tell you, it was an absolute horror scene. Their final act before he died was to skin him alive. Liam didn't last long after that; he struggled through another week of torture before they finally claimed his life as well.' Emily choked, the memory of that fatal day slamming into her mind.

The silence was telling as Aloysius and Rufus stared at each other, seeing the similarities and realising how much danger they were in while The League was running around setting up false bounties.  
'The best thing you can do is turn tail and run Rufus, change your name and identity and get as far away from us as you can. I don't want to see you caught up in this horrible mess, you can still get out. There is still time for you, you'll find a new job someplace safe, I know it.' Aloysius managed, choking on the words as he tried to protect the brilliant man he'd known for so long. 'Hurry, I'll keep these bastards away from you for as long as I can.'  
'It won't help Aloysius, The League already knows about you two. If you'd given that order four years ago, you might have gotten lucky and kept Rufus out of this. If The League decides they want you two, they'll get you. There isn't a place on this planet we can hide from them.' Emily sighed, hating the fact she had to be so brutal with them after all their help.  
'Even if there was a chance I'd get away clean, I wouldn't leave. We're a team Boss; I won't abandon you just because of these bastards.' Rufus added, nudging Aloysius with one foot.  
'Rufus, sometimes you prove that there can be such a thing as being too loyal. So if we can't outrun The League, what the hell are we supposed to do?' Aloysius sighed, unable to believe Rufus wanted to stay neck deep in trouble.  
'Well, unlike most of us who fell into the trap you've got an advantage over The League. You know their plan…oh god, they knew. They knew.' Emily gasped, eyes blowing wide when she realised what they'd done wrong.  
'They knew what? What else did they know?' Rufus asked, realising Emily had figured out something really bad.  
'They knew about us Rufus, the connection between the Black Knight and the Black Hunter. I didn't escape from them, they let me go in Paris because they knew you two were here. They knew how you would react and were counting on you to take me in from the cold and get me back on my feet.' Emily breathed, horror, shock and disbelief written on her face.  
'Oh god, we walked right into their trap. Nice one Rufus, told you we should have left her there.' Aloysius groaned, hanging his head sadly as he tried to work out what to do next.  
'How was I supposed to know? Normally I would have agreed with you but after the hunt we just survived, I was feeling generous. Serves me right for opening my big mouth about something like that.' Rufus sighed, feeling the hopelessness of the situation starting to crush his spirit.  
'Snap out of it the both of ya. So ya got duped, happens to everyone at one stage or another. Right now, you need to get your heads on straight and get ready for a fight. The League will be coming for us all soon.' Emily barked, ignoring the protests from her injuries as she eased to her feet and smacked them both across the back of the head.  
'Sorry Rufus, this situation has just rattled me something fierce.' Aloysius nodded, rubbing his head lightly.  
'Feh, don't sweat the little shit Boss. We're in for a world of hurt and we need to be ready.' Rufus shrugged, turning his gaze to Emily. 'What do we need to be prepared for?' he asked, just hoping he had the strength of character to get through this mess with his sanity but more importantly, his life.

Returning to the couch, Emily lit a cigarette to calm her shaken nerves and took a few precious moments to compose her mind before laying all her cards on the table.  
'I can't speak for everyone's experiences at the hands of The League but I can warn you about what happened to me and some of the general stuff I noticed.' she offered, locking her gaze on their expectant faces.  
'Every little bit helps.' Aloysius nodded, scared out of his mind about the unknown and praying Emily's knowledge could see them all through this mess.  
'You need to be strong of mind and spirit, they will try anything and everything to break you. Physical, emotional and psychological torture, sleep deprivation, cramped conditions and lack of food were daily occurrences. They will beat you, torment you with words and sounds at all hours, withhold water and strip you of anything they can. They will take your name and give you a number instead, I was 419-582-H.' Emily described, hands shaking as she spoke of her torment.  
'What else Emily? We need to know the worst of it so we can be ready.' Rufus coaxed, moving to sit beside her, Aloysius joining them a moment later.  
'I…rape is another weapon in their arsenal. They came at me many times and from what I saw when other prisoners were paraded past my cage, no one was safe from that one, men and women copped the same treatment there. They will attack you in groups, beating you with a wide selection of things. Whips and chains are favoured but bats, clubs and other such equipment is also used, along with fists and feet. Knives and other blades are another favourite weapon class, they love to see how much their victims can take before giving up.' Emily continued, wishing there was something she could do to make this easier on the two men who were now looking rather pale and were trembling slightly.  
'Did you ever find out why they're doing this?' Aloysius asked, reaching behind Emily to squeeze Rufus' shoulder lightly.  
'Nope, they have a bad habit of not answering questions asked by the prisoners. Make no mistake, you will scream, you will cry, you will beg for mercy and you will pray for death before long. I thought I was strong enough to hold out against all they could throw my way…I only lasted a few weeks before I was begging for mercy. Some last longer, some crack far too easily but it is inevitable.' Emily choked, fresh tears falling freely down past healing cuts, fading bruises and fresh scars.  
'What was that about fears and phobias?' Rufus asked, rocking slowly as the true horror of what they were facing sunk in.  
'They know what scares us most and how to use that against us. Donatal had a deep seated fear of heights so they took her up to a platform over an incredibly deep hole and left her there for days on end. Lockheed feared drowning so they put him in a cage and dunked him in a pool over and over again. Whatever it is that leaves you frozen in terror, they'll use it against you time and time again. You can try and deny your fear but they won't stop. They'll laugh at your terror and push you to the brink and beyond as many times as they can. And don’t think you're safe just because you've got a strange fear or phobia, they'll figure out a way to scare the life out of you endlessly. I've always had a fear of falling so figured I'd be okay but I'd forgotten about bungee cords.' Emily confessed, draping her slowly healing right arm over Rufus' shoulders.  
'So they…' whatever Aloysius was about to say was rudely interrupted by someone blowing open the double doors leading into the suite.

Whipping around, the terrified trio could only stare in shock as fifteen masked men came charged into the main room, assault rifles pressed to their shoulders.  
'Well, this is it guys. I hope you're ready for this, there's no getting away now unless you can fly.' Emily whispered, getting to her feet and offering her hands to the pair.  
'So good to see you again 419-582-H and you've got friends this time. This is a good day for The League, the irritating Black Knight has finally been brought to heel. And a bonus target as well, Lieutenant Rufus McKenzie. It will not take long to find their fighter and destroy it as well.' an older man smirked, stepping in behind the soldiers. His grey hair was neatly combed back and his icy blue-grey eyes seemed to look right through the trio.  
'We'll be okay Emily, you have given us the knowledge we need to survive this.' Aloysius uttered, turning to the assault force and lightly squeezing her left hand for a moment.  
'Just so you know, I wouldn't change anything I've done over the last week.' Rufus added, falling into step behind the pair.  
'I appreciate that Rufus but it wouldn't change anything anyway. I'd have just been the bait for some other poor fuck.' Emily sighed, glancing up at the man-mountain behind her.  
'How touching 419-582-H, you made friends. Just a shame you'll all wind up dead before long.' the Commander snarled, signalling his troops. Putting their assault rifles down, the troopers charged the trio and tackled them to the floor, pummelling them with fists and feet until they were unconscious and bleeding from new wounds and old alike.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Groaning softly, Aloysius crawled out of the darkness in his mind and blinked, an image coming into focus around him. It took him a few minutes to recognise the scenes playing before his eyes but when he did, he very nearly gave The League what they were looking for. He was back in the Fortress de Valois, reliving times he'd much rather forget.  
'Rufus!' he screamed, fighting against the binds holding him down.  
'Scream all you like, he can't hear you.' an icy cold voice hissed in his ear as the scene started over again.

Not too far from where Aloysius was bound to a steel pillar, Rufus was going through the same treatment, the VR helmet taking him back to a time he didn't want to remember. Struggling against the ropes biting into his wrists, he fought the visions desperately and tried to hang onto thoughts of Aloysius but even if he closed his eyes against the images, the voices taunted him endlessly.  
'No, you won't break me that easily. I beat this once, you can't use these times against me again.' he snarled, pulling up mental images of his beautiful Black Raven and focusing on that instead.  
'You can't resist us forever, you will break before long.' a soft voice whispered in his ear, the taunts growing louder.

Fighting her rising panic, Emily hung by her ankles over the pair, an adjusted helmet scrolling images in her peripheral vision to give her the impression of constant falling. Logic told her she was safe but her fear won over and she screamed.  
'Emily!' Aloysius' voice rang loud in the room, drawing Emily's focus long enough for her to catch her breath.  
'Aloysius!' she called back, instincts flaring up and she started fighting again, working to get her hands free first.  
'Strong in mind and spirit!' Rufus challenged, refusing to back down despite the cruel words in his ears.  
'United in courage!' Emily agreed, her mind clearing and a new plan forming.

However, their unified strength and courage was soon defeated as Emily was yanked up into the darkness and seven burly men unbound Rufus before dragging him away.  
'You will break, no one can resist The League. You will learn this soon enough 284-105-K.' that cold voice was back, taunting the bound man with his lack of identity when he was alone.  
'I might just surprise you.' Aloysius snarled, letting off a blind loogie towards the voice. He must have scored a reasonable hit because he heard someone growl before a shocker of a left hook slammed into his exposed abdomen. Gasping with shock and struggling for breath, Aloysius slumped against his binds and fought back the darkness again.


	3. Terror

Lifting his head, Rufus looked around at his new cage, throat constricting in pure terror as he realised what they'd done to him this time. He was on his back, hard timber pressing against fresh whip marks on his back. Flailing out in the dark, he hit solid walls all around and screamed, fighting against the solid walls in a desperate attempt to break free. He'd never told anyone about his tapheophobia, but still The League knew about it and made the best use of it against him. Lashing out again, he screamed and cried, begging for mercy but no one responded to his desperate cries for help.

However, one person did hear his desperate screams but could do nothing about it. Bound firmly to a stone pillar, Aloysius was forced to listen to that desperate voice screaming full force through the headphones he'd been left with. He was bound so firmly that he could barely twitch, leaving him helpless to save his best friend. Like Rufus, he'd kept his kakorrphiaphobia secret but here he was, failing his best friend in the worst way possible.

Falling quiet for a moment, Rufus tried one last time to break free before going still, fear closing in over his mind. Head thumping back down, he wept in fear and pain as he felt fresh blood dripping down his hands and feet.  
'Please, just let me out. I can't be here anymore, please let me out. I'll do anything, just get me out of here.' he uttered, shivering violently as he lay there.

Hanging his head, Aloysius shuddered and renewed his struggles against the ropes, desperate to get to his friend. He'd never known the great man to crack but now, he wasn't sure if he could ever help put the bigger man back together.  
'Hang in there buddy, we'll figure something out. Don't give up, we'll be okay soon.' he uttered, tears falling as he stood there and listened to Rufus cry and scream, his own pain forgotten.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Slumped in her cell, Emily tried to ignore the blood dripping down her leg but the constant prickle made it hard to forget. She could hear the other prisoners screaming around her, lost in their own personal nightmares but couldn't be arsed to care about them. Hearing footsteps ringing closer, she recoiled against the back wall and almost passed out from the pain but she managed to hold on and watch what was going on outside her cage. Two burly men were dragging a limp figure between them, a figure Emily instantly recognised. Rufus was a mess, blood caked on his knuckles and feet and dripping from a fresh split in his lip. Lifting his head slowly, Rufus looked at Emily for a moment and nodded faintly before they dragged him away towards his cage.  
'Be strong Rufus, we'll survive this.' Emily whispered, an icy fist squeezing her heart as the guilt piled up on her shoulders.

More footsteps and Emily forced her abused body up and approached the front of her cell, grabbing the bars firmly so she wouldn't collapse. Another two guards came into sight, Aloysius hanging limp between them. Heart in her throat, Emily checked him over as much as she could but couldn't find anything too serious wrong with him, apart from the fresh blood on his skin from where ropes had rubbed into his flesh again. Lowering her gaze, Emily sunk to the floor and screamed at the hopelessness of the situation. Shuddering violently, Aloysius lifted his head and looked at Emily, the barest trace of a smile flitting across his features.  
'We'll be okay Emily.' he offered, grunting and crashing to his knees as one of the guards landed a heavy blow to his gut again.  
'Hang in there Aloysius, you're strong enough.' Emily nodded, scrabbling away from the cell bars before either of the guards could land a blow on her. Groaning again, Aloysius was hauled to his feet and dragged away for another session somewhere else in the compound.

Returning to the back corner of her cage, Emily curled up and wept for the absolute helplessness crushing in on her every day.  
'What's the matter 419-582-H, is this all too much for you?' one of the older guards asked, crouching before her cage.  
'Go to hell you sick fuck, you won't break me twice.' Emily snarled, knowing she had to do something to protect her friends.  
'You can't hold on much longer, it is only a matter of time before you break.' he taunted, rising and unlocking the cage. 'Until then, you have a lot left to give.' he continued, kicking her in the stomach and forcing her onto her back.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Grunting as he connected heavily with the floor, Rufus crawled into the back corner and curled up as best he could without tearing his back open again. Fingers locking through the grating on the floor, he trembled and tried to hide his shame as hot tears continued trickling down his face. Even with all he'd been through in his life, he'd never felt as low as he did right then, alone and naked, covered in blood and other fluids that he really didn't want to think about. Curling up a little more, he groaned as his stomach clenched, reminding him all over again that he hadn't eaten for a few days at least.

Hearing the door unlocking above his head, he looked up with wide, pleading eyes at the two guards standing in the open door.  
'Dunno why the Boss thinks this is a good idea.' one remarked, stepping back as the other dragged a limp frame forward.  
'Give them hope and shatter it again. He used the same trick with another pair a while back.' the other replied, entering the cage and dumping the limp figure on the floor. Kicking him once in the guts, the guard turned and left the cell.  
'This should be fun. There's something funny about watching scum like that suffer.' the first guard laughed, following his companion down the corridor.

Sitting up a little, Rufus reached out and lightly touched the fallen figure beside him, relieved to feel warmth in the badly mangled skin and flesh. Squirming closer, he rolled his new companion over and gasped, realising exactly who was beside him.  
'Hey, can you hear me Boss? Aloysius, wake up. Come on, don't give up yet. Wake up Aloysius, don't leave me here alone.' he begged, bloodied fingers tracing through matted and filthy black hair. 'Please Aloysius, don't leave my side. I can't do this alone, I need you.' he choked, hope cracking as he gazed at that familiar weathered face and tried to rouse the shorter man.

Groaning faintly and coughing up a mouthful of blood, sunken brown eyes fluttered open and he reached up, right hand brushing one shaggy cheek tenderly.  
'I'm not going anywhere just yet Rufus. It's getting harder to keep going though.' he uttered, managing a faint grin as Rufus caught his hand and held it against his face, fresh tears cutting through the grime on his face.  
'Don't scare me like that Aloysius, I feared the worse.' Rufus whispered, sagging down beside his oldest friend.  
'Sorry, didn't mean to scare you but that one was bad. I think they broke a couple ribs that time.' Aloysius nodded, rolling carefully onto his side and gazing up at the shaken man sitting beside him.  
'We'll be okay Aloysius; we'll get out of this mess somehow. Here, lean on me for a while. You've been the strong one for so long, let me take my turn.' Rufus coaxed, easing Aloysius up and back against his chest lightly. Shuffling around a little more in a vain attempt to get comfortable, he draped his right arm around Aloysius' chest tenderly.  
'Don't look at me this time, I don't have a plan and unless you've got a spare pistol hidden away, I can't see any way of getting out of here. I don't think I've ever felt this damn useless.' Aloysius sighed, relaxing a little more now that his ribs weren't aching as badly.  
'I had a couple ideas but nothing solid. There's always a chance that Emily has a plan.' Rufus offered, the barest flicker of hope reigniting in his dark gaze.  
'Yeah but I'm not counting on that.' Aloysius agreed, head landing on Rufus' shoulder as his eyes slipped closed.

Relaxing into the peaceful silence, Aloysius reached up and placed his hand over Rufus' where it rested over his heart. Smiling softly, Rufus tangled their fingers together and nodded, grateful to have something good in the middle of so much darkness.  
'I heard you screaming for mercy. I didn't know you were a tapheophobiac, I can't imagine how terrifying that must have been for you in that steel and timber box.' Aloysius uttered, feeling the tension building in his best friend again.  
'You heard that?' Rufus asked, eyes blowing wide despite the swelling on his face.  
'Yeah, didn't get a lot of choice in that one. Forcing me to listen to that was one heck of a way to bring my kakorrphiaphobia out full force again. My greatest fear; failing you as a friend whenever you need me to be there.' Aloysius nodded, trembling with renewed fear as he closed his eyes.  
'Never going to happen Aloysius, you'll always be right here.' Rufus uttered, fingers drumming over Aloysius' heart for a moment. 'no one can take you from there.' he continued, ignoring his own pain as he sat up a little more and wrapped his free arm around Aloysius' waist lightly.  
'Right back at you big man. Couldn't ask for a better friend than you, even if I do get you into more trouble than we can both handle some days.' Aloysius chuckled weakly, setting off another coughing fit.  
'Just breathe Aloysius, we're going to get through this together. Relax and breathe, nice and easy now.' Rufus soothed, doing what he could to help until Aloysius slumped back against him, absolutely drained.  
'So damn tired. Gimme a chance to sleep and I'll be okay.' Aloysius panted, certain he'd busted a couple ribs now that his chest was burning fiercely. 'Not that that's going to happen anytime soon, hurts so bad.' he groaned, trying to fight the pain back down.  
'I wish there was something I could do, I hate seeing you in pain.' Rufus sighed, close to cracking again but doing his best to stay strong. 'I just don't know what to do anymore.' he confessed, jumping slightly as Aloysius wriggled around in his arms.  
'There is one thing you can do. Just relax, I'm not trying to weird you out or anything.' Aloysius uttered, leaning in a little more and hiding his face in the crook of Rufus' neck. 'Ahh, blessed darkness at last.' he breathed, shoulders sagging comfortably.  
'Well, that's one way to make a brilliant pilot feel like a right idiot.' Rufus grinned, shuffling back until he was leaning against the cell bars, Aloysius held tenderly to his side.  
'Wasn't my intention Rufus. I just couldn't handle the pain anymore.' Aloysius shrugged, snuggling closer and sighing softly.  
'Doesn't matter, just glad I could help. Try and get some rest, there's no telling when the guards will be back.' Rufus suggested, eyes sinking closed slowly as Aloysius got comfortable and wrapped his left arm across Rufus' chest.  
'You too, we'll be okay for a little while. The sirens and flashing lights aren't going off, we might as well catch some sleep while we can.' Aloysius agreed, burrowing a little closer and drifting towards sleep. Smiling faintly, Rufus relaxed and slid towards sleep, comforted by the soft snoring so close to his ear.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Jarred awake, Rufus cried out in shock and fear as one of the guards grabbed his ankle and yanked hard, dragging the taller man across the grated floor and tearing fresh gashes in his back and ass.  
'Leave off him you monster.' Aloysius snarled, launching blindly towards the guard near the door. He came close to grabbing the guard but was batted aside by his companion and crumpled against the wall.  
'Don't you touch him.' Rufus growled, lashing out with his free leg and managing to kick one of the guards in the nuts.  
'You're gonna pay for that 714-811-M.' the other guard swore, stepping past his companion on the floor and laying his steel toed boot into Rufus' unprotected side. Howling in pain, Rufus curled up and tried to protect the injury, gasping for breath.  
'I said leave him alone!' Aloysius barked, surging to his feet and managing to grab the still standing guard. Wrenching him around, Aloysius got one arm around his neck and heaved, pulling the guard off balance and down.  
'Backup requested at cell 14.' the first guard called, one hand on his nuts and the other on his radio.  
'Rufus, run! I'll be right behind you!' Aloysius cried, shifting his grip on the second guard as Rufus eased to his feet.  
'I won't leave you behind Aloysius.' he replied, lashing out at the guard he'd kicked and breaking his nose.  
'Go, I'll be right on your tail. This is our only chance!' Aloysius barked, snapping the neck of the guard below him before rising and bolting from the cell, Rufus hot on his heels.

Charging down the corridor, they spotted another pair of guards and leapt for cover, hunkering down behind an unmarked crate.  
'Oh shit, more of them!' Aloysius yelped, spotting a pair coming up the corridor in front of them.  
'Command, we have eyes on the prisoners. They're in sector three, corridor gamma.' one radioed, drawing his sidearm.  
'Fuck it, this place is going to be crawling with guards soon.' Rufus groaned, looking at the blood pooling around him as he knelt there and tried to come up with a plan.  
'I'm sorry Rufus, I tried but I just made it worse. I'm not sure what's going to happen but I severely doubt we'll get another time together. I'm so sorry buddy, I never meant for this to happen.' Aloysius uttered, hanging his head sadly.  
'We tried Aloysius, can't ask for much more than that. If this is the end, at least we can take comfort in the fact we gave it our best shot. Remember what I told you and hang onto that, we'll be together again some day.' Rufus nodded, turning to his oldest and dearest friend.  
'Yeah, we sure did. Keep your chin up big man, ain't no one on this planet that can keep us apart for long. Never forget who you are, you can beat these guys. Remember what makes you great and don't let them take that from you.' Aloysius sighed, drawing the bigger man into a gentle hug before laying out full stretch on the floor, hands behind his head.  
'Be nice if Mother came to our rescue.' Rufus remarked, stretching out beside Aloysius.  
'I was just thinking that. Scarecrow could really have fun here.' Aloysius smirked, grunting as one of the guards planted their boot in his back.  
'Hang onto that thought, we might just get lucky.' Rufus nodded, howling as someone tore open his freshest wounds even more.


	4. Salvation

Writhing against the ropes holding him firmly to the icy cold pillar, Aloysius could only watch in horror as three members of The League gathered around Rufus and laid into him with knotted leather whips. The taller man was naked except for a rag tied around his waist, bound wrist and ankle to two large posts set in the floor. His frame was already a mass of scars and infected wounds but now they were opening up fresh ones and reopening older ones at the same time.  
'Leave him alone you bastards! Take me, I'm the Bounty Hunter! He's just a pilot! Leave him alone!' Aloysius screamed, feeling the warm blood running down his arms from where he'd rubbed his wrists raw during the battle for freedom.

Throwing his head back, Rufus screamed to the heavens as one of the three landed a particularly nasty strike across his lower back. Swaying as much as his bound position would allow, Rufus passed out and slumped forward, blood flowing like a river down his back and legs. Lowering his gaze, Aloysius shuddered at the memories of what these three bastards had done to his best friend right there in front of him.  
'I'll make them pay Rufus, I swear to god I'll make them all pay.' he growled, his rage growing as he was forced to stand witness to such brutality. Even now, slumped against the binds holding him upright, Rufus wasn't freed from the torture as one of the three unzipped his fly.

But before he could continue the sodomy, the heavy steel door into the room blew open and smoke poured into the room. The three troopers turned and stared a moment too long before reaching for their pistols but they didn't get that far. Shots rang out through the smoke and the trio danced a grizzly dance before dropping to the ground, deader than disco.  
'Mother, you and Book grab Rufus, I've got Knight!'  
'Copy that Scarecrow!'

Bursting from the smoke, the trio split up and headed for their targets, slinging rifles and drawing knives as they ran.  
'Scarecrow! How the fuck did you find us?' Aloysius asked, lowering his arms slowly as Shane worked on cutting the rest of the ropes holding him in place.  
'Someone was stupid enough to activate the alert beacon on board the Raven. We followed the beacon to this place but it went dead last week. Took us a while to find this place. We've got a chopper waiting not to far away to get you the hell out of here.' Shane explained, fishing a pair of amber tinted anti-flash glasses out of his pocket and handing them over.  
'We can't leave just yet. There someone else here who deserves rescue. She's been here twice as long as us.' Aloysius nodded, slipping the glasses on and hustling over to check on Rufus' condition.  
'We don't have a lot of time here Knight.' Shane growled, watching the door.  
'I'm not leaving without her and I know Rufus would agree with me on this one.' Aloysius shot back, shoulders drooping with relief now that he was satisfied Rufus was alive.  
'Fine, but I'm coming with you. Mother, Book, take Rufus and head for the rendezvous outside. We'll meet you there.' Shane nodded, handing Aloysius his rifle and drawing his favoured Desert Eagle.  
'Come on, no time to waste.' Aloysius barked, pressing the rifle to his shoulder and charging from the room.

Covering Knight's torn and scared back, Shane couldn't believe the state his old friends were in but he took some comfort in the fact Aloysius was still pushing hard like always.  
'So who are we going after?' he asked, ducking into the shadows beside the taller man.  
'Ask me later, I'm working with broken ribs here. I need what breath I can get to keep going.' Aloysius replied, indicating the ugly bruise on his left side.  
'Fair call. You want this, it should fit.' Shane nodded, digging a spare pare of shorts out of his kit and holding them out.  
'You couldn't offer those earlier Schofield?' Aloysius groaned, snagging the shorts and yanking them on.  
'Like you gave me a chance.' Shane scoffed, scanning the area around them.  
'Come on, this way. Stick close, it gets real tight up here.' Aloysius nodded, leading Shane up the stairs and along the catwalk.

Making their way through the narrow corridors, Aloysius found where he wanted to be and slowed, scanning the cages until he located his target.  
'Emily, wake up dammit! Emily, get up and get ready to run.' he hissed, indicating the lock and ducking back. Lining up his shot, Shane unloaded three rounds into the lock before pulling the door open. Trembling in fear, Emily scrambled back in a blind panic until Aloysius knelt and cupped her cheek.  
'Come on Knight, they had to hear that.' Shane urged, scanning the area carefully.  
'Shut up Shane, just shut up.' Aloysius snarled, not looking away from Emily.  
'Aloysius? What's going on?' Emily asked, gaze snapping from Aloysius to Shane and back.  
'We're getting out of here. Can you run?' Aloysius grinned, indicating Shane as he stood guard. 'He owed me a favour and tracked the Raven's distress beacon.'  
'Then go, I'll only slow you down. Grab Rufus and go free, I can't run.' Emily sighed, gaze falling to her right ankle. Following her gaze, Aloysius hung his head for a moment before turning to Shane.  
'You're going to have to carry her, there's no way she can run on this ankle. I'd do it but I doubt I can safely.' he directed, moving back as Shane holstered his sidearm and entered the cell.  
'It's never easy with you Aloysius.' he muttered, scooping Emily over his shoulders and making sure she was comfortable.  
'Thank you Aloysius.' Emily uttered, hanging on as best she could as Shane broke into a light jog beside the taller man.  
'You got us through this Emily, no way in hell I was going to leave you behind. If not for your warning in Paris, I doubt I'd still be around. I've got a feeling Rufus would be in the same boat if not for you, despite our previous arguments.' Aloysius grinned, squeezing her hand lightly before moving forward.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Hustling from the base and dodging the searchlights sweeping the perimeter, the trio slid into the dense undergrowth and hurried away from the facility even as the escape alarms went off behind them.  
'Fuck, if I'd known night time was the better time to escape, I'd have figured out a way to track the time.' Aloysius growled, hissing as he stepped on something sharp.  
'You okay Aloysius?' Emily asked, groaning softly as Shane set her down beside a large bush and stretched his back.  
'Yeah, just a twig. After everything we've gone through, that's not going to stop me for long.' Aloysius grinned, taking a knee beside Emily and scratching at his filthy beard.  
'That's the spirit, we're a tough breed. Come on, help me up and let's get the fuck out of here.' Emily nodded, getting her good foot under her ass.  
'Sounds like a plan. If Rufus has come around, he'll be worried.' Aloysius agreed, grasping her hand and hoisting Emily up to lean against him lightly.  
'Fuck yeah, he'll be terrified without one of us nearby.' Emily hissed, just hoping they could get Rufus back on his feet after this terrifying place.  
'So what's the plan now that you've got us out?' Aloysius asked, glancing at Shane as he led them alone a narrow animal track.  
'Technically, we shouldn't be here but Mother was adamant we had to try. Once we get back to friendly soil, we'll drop you three off at locations of your choice and hope we've still got jobs.' Shane shrugged, shouldering the rifle and pushing deeper into the scrub around them.  
'Whoa, now that I wasn't expecting. I think it's time we called this even Scarecrow. I will not have you putting your ass on the line for me like this again.' Aloysius sighed, pushing a branch clear of their faces as they followed Shane.  
'I tried telling Mother that but she wasn't listening.' Shane offered, glancing back at the pair. 'Perhaps you can tell her it's time to back off.'  
'No Raven, no beacon. We're even Shane, once you've dropped us off we go our separate ways and that's it.' Aloysius nodded, looking forward to getting away from the Marines.

Emerging from the scrub, they approached the waiting chopper and climbed aboard, Emily and Aloysius instantly moving to roll Rufus onto his left side and huddle in close so he didn't freak out when he woke up.  
'Its okay buddy, we're safe now. Sleep, you've earned a long rest.' Aloysius uttered, brushing the hair out of his eyes before settling down and closing his eyes.  
'So where can we drop you guys off?' Shane asked, pulling the door closed and hanging on as the chopper lifted off.  
'Give me something to write on, I'll give you a set of GPS co-ordinates that will take you to a specific hotel in Berlin. Land on the roof.' Emily directed, sitting up and taking the pad and pencil Mother handed her. Scratching out the co-ordinates from memory, Emily handed the items back and snuggled back in against Rufus' back, sighing softly as she settled.  
'Berlin it is.' Shane shrugged, grabbing the blankets they'd thought to bring and flicking them over the trio.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Twitching in his sleep, Rufus stirred and blinked in wonder at the peaceful face of Aloysius right in front of him. Reaching out with shaking fingers, he checked for a pulse and nodded when he found it, strong and steady under his fingertips.  
'Hmmm, it's okay now Rufus.' Emily muttered, stirring for a moment and patting his shoulder lightly.  
'What happened?' he asked, looking over his shoulder at the battered woman.  
'Loyal friends tracked us down. Go back to sleep, we've still got a long flight ahead of us.' Emily grinned, pulling the blanket tighter around her shoulders.  
'I'm awake now, might as well stay awake for a while.' Rufus shrugged, squirming back to lean against the wall, blanket wrapped over his bloodied frame. Nodding slowly, Emily settled again and sunk back into the welcoming darkness of sleep.

Shuffling around into the most comfortable position, Rufus gazed at his sleeping friends and smiled, relieved to finally be getting away from that hellhole.  
'Hey, how are you holding up Rufus?' Mother asked, crouching nearby and looking him over slowly.  
'As well as can be expected Mother.' Rufus sighed, gaze falling back to Aloysius, snoring peacefully into the vibrating floor plates.  
'Well that's something at least. Here, figured you might want this.' Mother offered, holding out her canteen.  
'You have no idea.' Rufus nodded, accepting the bottle and letting the cool water wash the taste of blood from his mouth. Lowering the bottle, he reached out and gently shook Emily awake, holding out the canteen.  
'Yeah, I can wake up for that.' Emily grinned, sliding back to lean against the rear wall and taking the canteen.  
'Figured as much.' Rufus uttered, torn for a moment before deciding it was a good idea. 

Reaching out and trailing his fingers over Aloysius' shoulder, he eased the shorter man from his peaceful slumber.  
'Hey Aloysius, time to wake up.' he coaxed, watching as he struggled to fully wake up.  
'Huh? What's going on?' Aloysius asked, looking around for a moment.  
'Water, thought you'd want some.' Emily grinned, leaning over and handing him the canteen.  
'After so long, I'd be a fool to turn that down.' Aloysius nodded, fingers wrapping over the plastic. 'Did you get someone to look at your ankle Emily?'  
'I fell asleep before I got a chance to ask. Months of sleep deprivation will do that to you.' Emily shrugged, gaze turning to Shane.  
'Already taken care of, Book II dealt with it while you were sleeping.' Shane grinned, indicating the quiet man across the hold.  
'Thought it wasn't hurting as much. Thanks soldier, I appreciate the help.' Emily nodded, flicking her blanket back to admire the neat work he'd done.  
'Don't mention it, just following orders.' he shrugged, going back to staring out the window.  
'Tough crowd.' Emily breathed, taking the canteen again.  
'Don't mind Book II, he's been like that for as long as I've known him.' Aloysius shrugged, getting comfortable before patting his knee lightly. 'And you shouldn't be putting weight on your back or ass Rufus.'  
'Not like there's much choice.' Rufus sighed, shuffling around and planting his head on the indicated knee, back to the wall.  
'We'll get you patched up soon. Just try and keep off those grate injuries.' Aloysius nodded, adjusting the blanket over his shoulders and running a kind hand through his hair. 'No point making them worse than they already are.'  
'From the way they feel, I doubt that's even possible. How's the ribs?' Rufus sighed, snagging the canteen and taking another mouthful, careful not to dribble.  
'Aching a bit but I'll be fine. They were worse while I was helping Emily along.' Aloysius grinned, looking at the nasty bruise over the breaks.  
'So how long have you known Shane?' Emily asked, trying to work out how long she'd been a prisoner.  
'Couple years at least. We met on a hunt, I could have gone for the fifteen targets but it was worth my while to keep Scarecrow alive. Well, it would have been had Demon Larkham not blown my employer to bits in Majorca. He got rather steamed when I stole three heads from him, with Shane's help so stole the equivalent of seven heads right out from under my nose. $130.2 million up in smoke.' Aloysius growled, still sore about that nasty little snatch by IG-88.  
'I've been out of the loop that long? Now that just bites. I was planning on dealing with one last small hunt before getting a piece of that action. I didn't even get a chance, that's where The League first grabbed me, right out from under the nose of my fighter.' Emily sighed, head thumping back against the wall.  
'I did wonder where you were during that hunt, it was strange not to have that damn Strike Eagle of yours right on my ass.' Rufus added, lifting his head when he remembered something important. 'Remember when those bastards threatened to find where we'd hidden the Black Raven?'  
'They found her buddy, found her and tore her apart as threatened. Shane was following the beacon but it went quiet about a week ago.' Aloysius uttered, wishing he could have come up with a better way to break the news about the loss of the plane.  
'Aw hell, well that just fucking stinks. I had just about finished wearing the seat in properly.' Rufus groused, settling back down.  
'We've had that girl for years and you've only now gotten comfortable?' Aloysius gawked, sometimes Rufus really did amaze him with the things he came out with.  
'Pilots are fickle when it comes to creature comforts Aloysius. I'd had that Strike Eagle of mine for almost four years and still didn't like the way the seat was worn. At least I didn't have to break it in from new but I'm not happy about losing it. I had everything set up just the way I wanted it front and rear, and then those assholes tore her apart.' Emily agreed, reaching out and tracing her fingers down Rufus' arm.  
'Breaking in ejection seats from new is no picnic. It's not so bad for those who are out of the seat more often than they are seated.' Rufus nodded, glancing up at Aloysius and smirking.  
'There is just no pleasing you some days Rufus. We'll get something better, with all the latest gear and you can take all the time you need to wear the seat in comfortably.' Aloysius sighed, scuffing his hair quickly.  
'Nah, I'm in no hurry to fly again. I just want to settle down someplace quiet and recover from that bleak pit of despair. Speaking of which, where are we going?' Rufus shrugged, batting Aloysius' hand away and getting comfortable again.  
'Berlin, I've got a place there we can hide.' Emily offered, pulling her blanket in tighter and reaching for the canteen.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Touching down lightly on the rooftop, Shane gave the pilot a moment to cut the engines before opening the side door and turning back to the trio. Sighing softly, Emily shuffled over to the edge and relaxed, gazing out over the city as she waited for Rufus and Aloysius to get organised and clamber off the chopper. Reaching back, Rufus wrapped one arm around Emily's back and eased her up, supporting her weight easily as they moved away from the chopper.  
'We can handle it from here Shane, thanks again.' Emily grinned, shaking his hand warmly.  
'Just don't expect it again. I'll talk to Mother when we get home, hopefully I can convince her.' Shane nodded, glancing back as Mother and Book II climbed out and stretched.  
'Hey Mother!' Aloysius called, pitching her canteen across the gap between the two groups. 'Thanks for the save but no more.'  
'What you talking about? This ain't over yet.' Mother shot back, walking over to stand beside Shane.  
'Oh yes it is Mother. I kept Shane alive when it counted and when we needed help, you were there for us. It's been a wild ride and a bit of fun at times but things can't go on like this. I still haven't forgotten about what I saw the first time in the Shark Pit, The League made sure of that. I never thought I'd say this but I reckon it's time for this old soldier to hang up his rifle and settle down for a good long while.' Aloysius offered, guiding Emily's right arm over his shoulders and looking up at Rufus.  
'I don't believe you Aloysius, you'll be back in the game before long.' Mother scoffed, shaking her head slowly.  
'Not a chance, not while The League is in existence. I made a promise to keep Rufus safe from those who would wish him harm. I ain't about to screw that up again, The League won't find us again. It's been nice knowing you all but it's time to say goodbye.' Aloysius nodded, turning and heading for the roof entrance to the hotel.  
'So that's it, we risked our lives and careers for you and you just walk away?' Mother asked, unable to believe what she was seeing.  
'People change Mother, we've all changed. Shane earned my loyalty once but it's not worth the risk anymore. One day we might return to the Bounty Hunting but for now, it's over. I didn't ask you to risk your careers for us, that's not my style. Thanks again for the rescue but we're even and it's over. If you can't handle the truth, I'm sorry but the decision is mine to make.' Aloysius sighed, glancing back at the trio.  
'What about you Rufus?' Shane asked, interested to know what the bigger man thought.  
'My loyalties never changed, I'm right where I want to be.' Rufus replied, supporting Emily as she pressed her hand to the scanner before pulling the door open.  
'Personally, I'll be glad to never see another bloody Marine for as long as I live. They're nothing but trouble, I regret ever getting involved with the Corps.' Emily growled, glaring at the trio of serving Marines before disappearing inside.  
'Yeah, probably should have mentioned that Emily hates the Corps. Oh well, you'll get over it Shane.' Aloysius shrugged, following his friends inside and making sure the door was shut securely behind them.


	5. Recovery

Stretched out full length on his stomach, Rufus actually found it somewhat comfortable as he flicked idly through one of the flight magazines Emily had scattered around the place. Aloysius was flaked out on the other couch, his smaller wounds cleaned and neatly sutured closed by Emily the day previous.  
'He should be here soon.' Emily sighed, crutches barely making a sound on the thick carpet.  
'Who is this guy anyway?' Aloysius asked, lifting his face out of the pillow he'd appropriated the night before.  
'He's a friend of mine, Dr Kurt Haggen. I trust him to put me back together when things don't go to plan. He knows what sort of situations I can get into and always packs appropriately.' Emily explained, settling on the third couch in front of the entertainment unit and propping her gradually shrinking ankle up on the table.  
'You really think he's going to be able to clean this mess up?' Rufus asked, indicating the infected gashes marring his bare back and ass, the area so very painful to the slightest pressure.  
'Don't see why not, he put my shoulder back together in the bedroom. No bone damage thankfully but a lot of soft tissue damage.' Emily shrugged, fingers idly tracing over the old and new scars decorating her left shoulder.  
'So not looking forward to this.' Rufus muttered, going back to the article he was reading.  
'Relax, he'll probably knock you out completely before touching that mess. Kurt is a good man, he'll make sure you're well taken care of Rufus, don't worry.' Emily soothed, shuffling around and stretching out comfortably, cigarettes and lighter landing on the table.

Flipping the magazine closed, Rufus flicked it across to join several others under the coffee table and settled back down, trying to get comfortable.  
'Ah, there he is now.' Emily grinned, perking up when she heard a soft chime from the door.  
'Guten tag Emily.' Kurt called, making use of his secret access code to get into the suite.  
'Guten tag Kurt. Thanks for coming by on such short notice.'  
'But of course Emily. Oh, I did not realise you had company.' Kurt was a middle aged man, with laughing blue eyes and short black hair. He was a little on the chubby side but his smile was genuine as he looking the trio over carefully.  
'Yeah, these are some good friends of mine in need of your expert assistance. We had a rough few months and really need someone with expertise to clean up this mess. Just be gentle, some of these wounds are severely infected.' Emily explained, trying to relax as Kurt pulled on a pair of latex gloves and knelt beside her.  
'But of course Emily, I'm always gentle. Just relax, I'll try not to hurt you too much.' Kurt soothed, keeping his touch light and very respectful as he checked the state of Emily's back.  
'Forget about mine for the moment.' Emily hissed, jerking sharply as Kurt hit a particularly nasty gash.  
'Rufus first, his are the worst and badly infected.' Aloysius added, guilt colouring his voice as he spoke.  
'Very well, but first.' Kurt nodded, digging in his many cases before finding the no freeze ice pack he needed. Breaking the vial inside, he wrapped the cold pack in a cloth and secured it around Emily's ankle before pulling his gloves off and tossing them into a waste bag.  
'Hello, I'm awake now.' Emily yelped, the cold shocking in its sudden application.  
'I do apologise Emily. Now, let's have a look at you Rufus.' Kurt offered, setting his kit out before pulling on a fresh pair of gloves and taking a knee beside the battered pilot.  
'Christ! Holy motherfucking god!' Rufus howled, tensing up and screaming into the pillow as Kurt barely touched his back.  
'This is worse than I have ever seen before. I humbly apologise Rufus, I did not realise how bad this was.' Kurt offered, fishing in one of his cases and coming up with a bottle and a cloth.  
'Chloroform? Is this guy for real Emily?' Aloysius asked, nervous all of a sudden as he eyed Kurt.  
'Oh would you relax Aloysius. Kurt is a highly respected local surgeon, this is something he does in his off time. He would have swung by last night but he was busy doing emergency surgery. Now just chill out, everything is going to be fine.' Emily sighed, easing off the couch she was stretched out on and making her way over to sit by Rufus' head.  
'Just make it stop Emily.' Rufus uttered, lifting his head slowly.  
'Shhh, it's going to be okay Rufus.' Emily whispered, stroking his hair tenderly. 'Give it to me Kurt, I got them into this mess and I made a promise in my heart to see them out the other side.' she insisted, free hand reaching for the dosed cloth.  
'I would expect nothing less of you Emily.' Kurt nodded, putting the bottle away and handing the neatly folded cloth over.  
'Everything is going to be fine Rufus, you're in safe hands and surrounded by friends. Shhh, close your eyes and relax, I'll be right here when you come out from this. Shhh, we'll never leave your side.' Emily whispered, rising up a little more and offering out the cloth to the shaken man.  
'I trust you Emily.' Rufus nodded, turning to look at Aloysius.  
'Its okay buddy, we're right here. Go on, time to rest now. You'll feel so much better when you come around again.' Aloysius promised, smiling warmly at his best friend.  
'I just want it to stop hurting.' Rufus breathed, grasping Emily's wrist lightly and closing his eyes as he inhaled the fumes in the cloth and waited for it to kick in and take him away.

It didn't take too long for the man-mountain to slip under, sagging into the pillows a bit more. Smiling softly, Emily pried her wrist out of his hand and set the cloth aside before relaxing against the end of the couch and toying with his hair.  
'Now the real work can begin.' Kurt muttered, rising up onto his knee and setting a smaller kit within easy reach before starting to clean the ugly mess on Rufus' back.  
'Now that's just foul. I knew those wounds were infected but that's just plain nasty.' Aloysius choked, recoiling from the smell.  
'Feh, this is nothing. I have smelt worse time and time again.' Kurt offered, fishing out a solid plastic container and getting to work on draining out the worse of the muck from the wounds.  
'Personal connections make it harder to bear Kurt, even I'm struggling.' Emily added, trying not to breathe through her nose as she sat there.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Muttering incoherently for a few moments, Rufus shook off the chloroform and lifted his head, a slightly stoned look on his face.  
'Hey, welcome back buddy. You still all there?' Emily asked, scuffing at his hair lightly.  
'Huh? Yeah sure, just give me a moment.' Rufus muttered, head thumping back into his pillow.  
'Take all the time you need Rufus, its okay.' Emily nodded, lifting her head a little more and gazing along Rufus' back to all the neat dressing over his wounds.

Kicking off the last effects, Rufus readjusted his position and idly noted that he wasn't hurting anywhere near as bad now that Kurt had worked his magic.  
'You all back together now Rufus?' Emily asked, returning to her couch and climbing up to wait her turn.  
'Yeah, I think so. How'd it go while I was down?' Rufus nodded, looking over his shoulder at the neat work.  
'Kurt gave all the wounds a thorough cleaning and disinfecting before suturing you up and dressing the injuries. You're on antibiotic shots for a while, no point arguing.' Emily briefed, turning her focus to Aloysius and Kurt for a moment before relaxing.  
'I saw that coming. What's that nasty smell?' Rufus nodded, settling down and watching over Aloysius contentedly.  
'That is the lingering odour of your back. The gunk Kurt pulled out of the wounds was just rotten. He's confident it was the right choice to remove it though and I trust him.' Emily sighed, indicating the bio-hazard bag near the coffee table. 'He sealed it in plastic jars, bagged it three times and still the scent lingers.'  
'No wonder I felt so sick.' Rufus uttered, finding his water bottle and taking a drink before settling in for a long wait.  
'You should start feeling better fairly soon.' Emily offered, left foot twitching idly in time with the music floating around the room.

~~~!~~~!~~~

It was quite late by the time Kurt had packed up all his gear and left the recovering trio with plenty of medication and care instructions. Covering a yawn, Emily rolled over a little and reached for the room service menu on the coffee table.  
'Anyone have a complaint against a nice vegetable soup made with beef broth for dinner? As much as I'd love a nice steak, I'm not stupid. It's going to take a while before we can handle anything too rich or heavy.' Emily asked, flicking through the menu before handing it to Rufus.  
'Sounds good to me Emily. It's food and that's all I care about right at the moment.' Aloysius shrugged, sitting up carefully just to see how his back would handle the shift.  
'I'll second that idea. Light and nutritious, can't ask for much better than that after so long suffering.' Rufus agreed, flicking the menu back onto the table.  
'Done deal. Shouldn't take too long, unless the service has fallen dramatically since I was last here.' Emily grinned, grabbing her crutches and getting to her feet.

Groaning softly, Rufus eased up into a seated position, injuries flaring but nowhere near as bad as it was before Kurt's visit. Adjusting the pillows and creating a new nest, he settled back comfortably and tucked his legs up beside him, back nestled into the corner of the cushions.  
'Now that looks cosy.' Aloysius grinned, hobbling around the coffee table and perching on the only available spot.  
'It's not perfect but at least I'm only leaning on the minimum necessary.' Rufus shrugged, still trying to get used to seeing Aloysius looking so scruffy. 'Next chance you get, find a damn razor, it's just not you.'  
'So I've noticed. Damn near gave myself a heart attack when I saw how bad I looked this morning.' Aloysius agreed, running one hand through his hair. 'This just feels wrong.'  
'I'm just glad we're out of that place and in one piece. I came far to close to breaking, closer than ever before.' Rufus uttered, dropping his gaze.  
'We're going to be okay Rufus, we'll get through this somehow. I'm not saying it's going to be easy but we can get through this together. We can get back from this, as a team and as friends.' Aloysius promised, gentle fingers guiding Rufus' chin back up until their eyes locked. 'You don't have to try and face your demons alone, I'm right here always. No matter what you need, I'll be there for you to lean on or scream at.'  
'I'm so lucky to have you around Aloysius. I don't know what I'd do without your steady support during the low times.' Rufus sighed, gentle hands soothing over new facial scars and wounds.  
'Don't even go there, I'm here and there isn't a force in existence that can pull me away. Friends forever, right?' Aloysius corrected, his new insecurities telling in his voice as it caught in his throat.  
'Friends forever, no doubt. Come here, we'll get past this memory together.' Rufus agreed, shuffling a little and drawing Aloysius closer to his chest.  
'Thanks Rufus. Just don't hurt your back again.' Aloysius muttered, leaning into the contact gratefully and closing his eyes.  
'It's okay, I'm supported comfortably. Just relax, I can hold us both up.' Rufus soothed, their lack of clothes no longer a concern as they held each other close and relaxed into the friendship.  
'Aww, you two are so sweet. Dinner should be here soon, along with freshly brewed green tea. According to the staff, it should do us some good. Oh, I specifically asked for the soup in mugs too, should be easier to manage.' Emily teased, settling back and snagging the remote.  
'After all we've gone through, it's nice to have a moment of comfort and connection. This isn't the first time we've enjoyed a moment like this and it probably won't be the last. There have been some truly terrifying moments, times when I thought I'd never see his eyes lit with amusement or charging into battle with shotguns raised.' Rufus sighed, hand falling to an older scar along Aloysius' side and tracing along it slowly.  
'You're not totally blameless there either Rufus. What about the time you came thirty seconds too close to going out with a bang? Or that deep gouge in your blue flight helmet?' Aloysius countered, reaching back and poking Rufus in the forehead.  
'I never said I'd had a flawless record. And just so you know, that explosion was not my fault. My usual bird was down with bullet damage so I took Ricochet's chopper instead. I should have known better, he never took proper care of his kit so why should his chopper have been any different?' Rufus shrugged, absently rubbing the right side of his forehead.  
'I so don't want to know guys. That said, I don't feel so bad about some of the hell I've gotten into and out of alone.' Emily remarked, slightly amazed they were still alive.

Peeling away reluctantly, Aloysius got up as the door chimed again. Hobbling over, he opened the door and moved aside as the room service waiter wheeled his trolley into the room.  
'Just set it on the coffee table my good man.' Emily instructed, shuffling around and getting comfortable as Aloysius settled on his couch contentedly.  
'Of course Ma'am.' he nodded, setting out the special soup mugs and teacups before pouring the tea and retreating, leaving the trolley off to the side safely.

Picking up his mug, Rufus inhaled the delightful odour of the soup and grinned, relaxing as the warmth worked into his hands.  
'Here's to surviving hell all over again.' Aloysius offered, sipping the rejuvenating soup contentedly.  
'We can only go up from here. We've been to the lowest point, now it's time to heal.' Emily added, the beefy back note in the soup doing a lot to alleviate her craving for steak.  
'I'll drink to that.' Rufus grinned, glad to finally get something decent in his stomach before he lost too much condition.  
'I still can't figure out why The League was trying to eliminate us. I mean, sure, we've ticked off some pretty important people and left a lot of governments with egg on their faces but that's no reason to suddenly start taking out Bounty Hunters.'  
'Just let it go Aloysius, we were lucky to get out of there with our lives. I don't care about the why, I've learned my lesson. I'm not taking up arms as a Bounty Hunter again, I'm no fool.'  
'So you're going to let them win. You're going to sit there and admit that The League had you running scared Emily.'  
'Hell no, I ain't running scared. I want revenge as much as you but I'm not going to risk my life for revenge. We barely got out with our lives, it's not worth it to try and find them again.'  
'You know I'd follow you anywhere, right Aloysius?' Rufus cut in, lowering his mug slowly.  
'I've counted on that fact quite a few times buddy, you know that.'  
'I won't go back to that place, no way no how. I hate what they did to us but I'm not going near there again. You want revenge, fine, but don't expect me to come swooping in to pull your ass out of the fire. You said you thought it was time to hang up your gun and settle down. Well, I don't need to think it over. I'm not going back to that life, I refuse to take those insane risks anymore. Life is too precious, we came to close to death and that scared me more than anything else I've ever done.' Rufus nodded, going back to his meal as Aloysius stared at him.  
'It's not about The League winning, it's about survival Aloysius. We go back to our old ways and we're dead, it's that simple. The world is changing, people like us aren't wanted anymore.' Emily added, staring into her soup like it held all the answers.

Scrubbing one hand through his hair, Aloysius set his mug down and looked at his hands, cataloguing old scars and weighing up his options carefully. As much as he wanted to go back to the hunting and fighting, he knew it wasn't fair on Rufus to ask him to put it all on the line again.  
'I don't know how to be anything else. All I've ever known is combat and danger. I screwed up my home life so badly, got my social standing all wrong and lost a beautiful woman and a child I never knew in the process.'  
'You didn't get everything wrong. You've still got me, that's not about to change. We can get through this and find something to do with our time, we can adapt.' Rufus grinned, glad to be off that last topic.  
'We all get it wrong at times Aloysius, it's part of life. But if we don't try and keep striving, we've got nothing left to live for. I've lost a lot of people I cared about but I learnt early that there was no time for tears or regrets, I had to push on.' Emily added, thoughts turning to friends and family now dead and buried but never forgotten.  
'I'd never be happy with a desk job. I need to be outdoors and active, it's what I do well.' Aloysius nodded, picking up his mug again.  
'We don't have to think about that just yet Aloysius, we've got plenty of time before we need to worry about work.' Emily sighed, wondering if she could ever go back to some of the things she'd enjoyed during her downtime.

Finishing his soup and tea, Rufus carefully eased to his feet and scratched at his beard quickly but Aloysius still caught sight of the smug grin on Rufus' face.  
'Well, I think I'm going to turn in. It's been a long day and I'm not counting on getting much sleep.' he grinned, quickly hiding a yawn.  
'Sounds like a plan big man. Good night, I'll see you in the morning.' Emily nodded, watching him hobble away slowly towards one of the bedrooms leading off the main room.  
'Night buddy, sleep well. I'll pop in and check on you a little later.' Aloysius grinned, trying to push away the guilt bubbling up inside at the sight of Rufus' broad back.  
'Thanks Aloysius, don't stay up all night you two.' Rufus called, closing the door behind him.

Finishing his meal, Aloysius leant back carefully and sighed, shaking his head slowly.  
'Smug bastard. You always were too damn smart for me to keep up with.' he muttered, fluffing up the pillow under his side and getting comfortable.  
'What are you going on about?' Emily asked, lunging for the ashtray on the table and digging out her cigarettes.  
'Rufus. He's got me by the balls and he knows it, the smug bastard. He knows I won't work with just anyone and by refusing to help take out those assholes, he's got me in a corner. He won't make it obvious but he's got me pegged, I can't get anything past him.' Aloysius shrugged, so very grateful that their torment hadn't changed that fact about his best friend.  
'Only you could pull that off Aloysius, only you.' Emily commented, puffing away contentedly as she relaxed and mentally prepared for bed.  
'Pull what off?'  
'Suddenly smug bastard is affectionate, never known anyone to pull something like that off so smoothly.' Emily teased, listening closely for any sounds of distress from Rufus' room.  
'We stir each other up all the time…well, we used to. I just hope he's still got that cheeky spark inside somewhere, it'd be a real shame to lose that. He can be a real ratbag at times, pulling pranks and getting into mischief when there's nothing going on in the way of work. I give as good as I get but he's the better man in those games.' Aloysius grinned, remembering better times gone past.  
'Only time will tell how he copes with what happened. Doesn't take a genius to realise he's not used to torture in the way people like us are used to it and are trained to counter.' Emily offered, butting out her cigarette and easing onto her crutches. 'Try and get some sleep Aloysius, you're looking really quite pale.' she guided, heading for her room.  
'Yeah, sounds good Emily. Thanks for listening, I feel a little better already.' Aloysius agreed, hobbling towards the room next to Rufus' as Emily crossed the main room.  
'Oh, just in case something goes wrong, come in here for a moment.' Emily called, hitting the lights in her room and vanishing inside.

Slipping in behind her, Aloysius stared as Emily abandoned one crutch and headed over to a large safe imbedded in the wall. Spinning the locking wheel, she yanked the door open and fished inside for a moment. Walking around the bed, Aloysius peered over her shoulder in wonder at the impressive array of weapons neatly tucked away inside.  
'Expecting a war?' he remarked, gaze draw to three Remington 870's he could make out on the top shelf.  
'What? You mean to say that you didn't have stockpiles like this hidden around the place?' Emily asked, finding the right drawer and pulling it out until it locked open.  
'Sure but never anything this expansive. My biggest safe was probably half the size of this one.' Aloysius shrugged, eyes blowing wide behind his glasses as Emily hefted out a heavy machine gun and turned to set it on the bed.  
'Reckon Rufus would appreciate having this little baby under his bed in case of danger?' Emily grinned, locking the hopper into place and making sure the modified M240B was ready to go immediately.  
'I think he'd be quite happy to have this beast close to hand. Don't think he's ever had his hands on something this heavy. Of course, weaponry is all good but what about ballistic vests?' Aloysius nodded, hefting the weapon and gauging the weight.  
'Just give a minute, I'm trying to find the pea shooters I've got stashed away in here.' Emily replied, rattling through the drawers until she located the aforementioned weapons.  
'Pea shooters?' Aloysius asked, attention drawn away from the heavy weaponry on the bed.  
'Yeah, your weapons of choice.' Emily grinned, drawing out the matte black pair and turning to offer them to Aloysius casually.  
'I wouldn't exactly call these pea shooters Emily.' Aloysius commented, popping the mags and staring at the familiar rounds. 'Loaded with bullstoppers too, you really do know me too well.' he grinned, slamming the mags home.  
'There you are, a big bad ex-Delta operator running around firing nine mil. Bullstoppers or not, it's still a paltry effort. I've got a line on bullstoppers but I don't use them for one simple reason. They aren't chambered for my preferred weapons.' Emily taunted, reaching into the safe again and drawing her favourite pair out.  
'Desert Eagles, why am I not surprised?' Aloysius chuckled, mind flicking back to Shane for a moment.  
'Chambered to fifty cal and loaded with extended mags. I might not load as many as you but I haven't found a situation where I've needed more than these and my shotgun.' Emily shrugged, tucking the black Eagles under her pillow safely. Turning again, Emily fished out three sets of body armour and checked them over before setting one down beside her bed and tossing the other two onto the bed beside the machine gun.  
'Get some sleep Emily, we'll be okay. I'll take this in and set it down beside Rufus.' Aloysius grinned, slinging the body armour over his shoulders, taking the USP's in his left and the M240B in his right.  
'Goodnight Aloysius, sleep well.' Emily nodded, turning out the lights and crawling into bed.

Switching off the main lights, Aloysius tucked his borrowed pistols under his pillow and set the smaller set of armour down beside his bed before heading next door to check on Rufus. Opening the door, he watched the big man twitch in his sleep, the light covers riding low over his back. Sighing softly, Aloysius padded into the room and set the weapon on the desk before walking over and taking a seat on the side of the bed.  
'Easy buddy, it's okay. Shhh, no one is going to hurt you again.' he whispered, setting the body armour down between the bed and the bedside table safely. Whimpering softly, Rufus stirred from his sleep for a moment before crashing back under. Nodding slowly, Aloysius stood and adjusted the covers, tucking the bigger man in gently before ruffling his hair and leaving him to sleep. Padding back to his own room, he hit the lights and crawled under the covers, making sure his armour was close to hand in case of attack. Drawing the covers up a little more, he snuggled down and drifted into a restless sleep.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Lashing out at something in his dreams, Rufus screamed and bolted upright in the bed, eyes wide as he searched the room for danger and panted for breath. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he sat up and ran one hand through his hair, shuddering as he tried to calm his raging nerves.  
'Rufus? You okay buddy?' Aloysius asked, barging in through the open door and hitting the lights. 'Bad dreams?'  
'Yeah, one hell of a bad dream. It felt so real, like I was back in that place.' Rufus nodded, hugging his waist and rocking slowly.  
'Shhh, it's okay now buddy. Those bastards will never hurt you again. You'll be ready for them the next time they turn up. Look, a gift from Emily and I put your body armour beside the bed for you.' Aloysius soothed, pressing in against Rufus' side and drawing his focus to the machine gun standing proud on the desk.  
'I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet Aloysius, I'm not sure I'm ever going to be that guy again. They broke something inside, something that I'm not sure can be repaired. I don't know what that something is, I can't work it out but I know something has been taken from me and destroyed.' Rufus uttered, hanging his head sadly and wiping his eyes.  
'I know, I've got that same feeling. It's there if you want it but no one is forcing you to take it if you're not ready. Whatever happens, I'll always be right here beside you. That's never going to change, I'll never leave you behind again. Come on, you can't let this beat you. You're still a great man, my best friend and I'm so lucky to have you around.' Aloysius grinned, managing to wriggle in under one limp arm in an attempt to get Rufus to at least grin.  
'You okay Rufus?' Emily asked, appearing in the door and watching the pair on the bed.  
'I will be Emily, I just need some time. Go on back to bed, it's okay.' Rufus nodded, getting Aloysius in a decent headlock and scuffing up his hair quickly.  
'Yeah, he's going to be fine Emily. This is more the Rufus I remember from crazy weekends of nothing much going on.' Aloysius added, starting a wrestling match in an attempt to get his head back.  
'Just don't break anything boys.' Emily chuckled, heading back to her room. 'And don't let me find out you tore your stitches!' she added, trusting the pair to help each other through the ordeal.

Smiling warmly at his best friend, Rufus dumped them both backwards onto the bed and flipped over, grunting as his tender back made contact with the mattress a little harder than he had planned. Finally getting loose, Aloysius sat up and grinned warmly at him, flicking his long hair out of his eyes. Leaning up on his elbows, Rufus shook his hair out of his eyes and blinked before laughing long and loud.  
'What's so funny?' Aloysius asked, fairly sure he was the butt of the joke.  
'Cock-a-doodle-do.' Rufus crowed, pointing at Aloysius' hair. Reaching up, Aloysius realised what the joke was and flattened his hair before getting Rufus back and scuffing his hair up in return. Batting Aloysius' hand aside, Rufus sat up and combed one hand through his hair, smoothing it out as best he could.  
'All good now?' Aloysius asked, wiping a light sheen of sweat off his forehead.  
'Yeah, all good.' Rufus nodded, his bad memories well and truly pushed to the back of his mind.  
'That's what I wanted to hear. Reckon you can go back to sleep now?' Aloysius grinned, reaching out to squeeze one scared wrist lightly before climbing off the bed.  
'Not trying to weird you out or anything but would you stick around? I don't think I can handle being alone again.' Rufus uttered, breaking Aloysius' grip and flipping his hand over to tangle their fingers together.  
'It takes a lot more than that to weird me out Rufus, of course I'll stay. You just snuggle down and get comfortable, I'll be right back.' Aloysius soothed, guiding Rufus down and drawing the covers up over him before leaving the room.

Returning a few moments later, he tucked his body armour down beside the bed before slipping one pistol into the bedside cabinet and the other under the pillow. Shuffling over a bit more, Rufus rolled onto his side and smiled as Aloysius switched out the lights before climbing into bed beside him and getting comfortable.  
'You don't mind if…'  
'Get comfortable Rufus, whatever it takes. Seriously buddy, after all we've been through, there's nothing you can to do weird me out.' Aloysius cut him off, rolling onto his side and setting his glasses on the table.  
'Thanks Aloysius. I just wanted to make sure.' Rufus nodded, wriggling closer and draping one arm around Aloysius' waist lightly.  
'We've already done this once buddy. Admittedly, it's a lot more comfortable this time but I'm totally okay with this.' Aloysius uttered, covering a yawn and rubbing tired eyes lightly. 'Get some sleep, we could both use it after that little game.'  
'Yeah, but it's a good sign. Maybe I'm not as screwed up as I feared.' Rufus yawned, snuggling closer and sinking towards sleep willingly this time.  
'We'll get through this, no matter what.' Aloysius promised, safe in the tender hold around his waist as he drifted off to sleep with a faint smile on his face.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Smiling warmly, Emily watched as Aloysius and Rufus emerged the next morning, looking like they got a decent nights sleep. Pulling on his dressing gown, Rufus headed for the breakfast tray on the table as Aloysius wandered out to where Emily was sitting on the balcony.  
'I was wondering when you two were going to make an appearance.' Emily grinned, relaxing back on the outdoor sofa and exhaling, sending smoke curling around her head.  
'Don't take this the wrong way Emily but you look like shit. Did you get any sleep last night?' Aloysius asked, taking in the dark circles under her eyes and the tiny shakes in her hands.  
'A little but the nightmares kept me awake most of the night. I'm surprised you didn't hear me, I screamed a couple times.' Emily shrugged, yawning wide and rubbing her eyes.  
'You did wake me up once but there was no way I could slip away to check on you. Rufus has quite a grip, even when he's fast asleep.' Aloysius sighed, reaching over to take her empty hand lightly, thumb tracing over her knuckles.  
'He needs you Aloysius, I'll be okay. I heard you two having a laugh last night, that's a good step.' Emily grinned, watching as Rufus ducked out the door and set two teacups on the table.  
'A little wrestling match, nothing serious. Don't panic, we were real careful not to do any damage.' Rufus shrugged, hooking a seat and settling contentedly.  
'I trust you two to be careful, no point making these injuries worse.' Emily grinned, shuffling into a more comfortable position and grabbing her tea from where she'd left it sitting.  
'Anything planned for today?' Aloysius asked, sipping his tea and gazing out over the city peacefully.  
'Yeah, I found something to keep us out of trouble for a while. This place has a great list of services, including an onsite barber and hairdresser. They'll be here in an hour and a half to get us cleaned up a bit more.' Emily nodded, checking her watch quickly.  
'Aww, no more rooster.' Rufus teased, trying to tame his shaggy brown mop. Rolling her eyes, Emily laughed along with them as Aloysius crowed proudly.  
'you two are absolutely insane.' she grinned, relishing the wonderful freedom and peace that had settled over them as they sat there together and let go of their fear slowly.  
'It helps break up the monotony of nerves and combat readiness.' Aloysius smirked, thoughts drifting to some of the crazy and so juvenile stuff they'd gotten up to in the past.  
'Remember the time we went bungee jumping in New Zealand?' Rufus asked, sipping his tea and leaning back a little more.  
'How could I possibly forget that? I thought you were crazy when you handed me snow goggles of all things. Made sense during the first jump, what a rush.' Aloysius grinned, remembering the pure joy he'd felt that day, soaring off the bridge like a great eagle.  
'That was an incredible week, camping under the stars and hiking in the mountains.'  
'Getting into drinking contests with the locals.'  
'Oh yeah, now that was fun.'  
'Yeah, until I had to drag your drunken ass back to the campsite.' Aloysius shrugged, going back to their drunken stagger back to the camping grounds.  
'You got me back for that too if I recall.'  
'Big time payback for that one. I paid a couple bikers to come tearing past the tent since I knew you had the mother of all hangovers.'  
'Cor, talk about evil.' Emily sighed, glad to see the pair were relaxing and unwinding a bit more.  
'No kidding, he came out swinging.'  
'What'd you expect? I still don't remember much of that night.'  
'I think everyone got a laugh when you tried to catch me though. Racing through the camping ground, he's screaming all kinds of nasty things then all of a sudden he goes quiet. I turn to look and he's come off the log bridge across some stream. So now he's hung over, ticked off and soaking wet.' Aloysius howled with laughter, Rufus joining in a moment later.  
'I still got you fair and square on that one.' Rufus nodded, ready to turn the tables on his best friend. 'He comes back to fish me out of the water only to take an unscheduled bath himself.'  
'And that water was bloody cold.' Aloysius grinned, shaking his head in wonder.  
'Sounds like you two really know how to have a good time. I'll pass on the bungee jumping though, you'd never get me off the bridge. But, when were all feeling better and ready for some fun, there's a great place I know about.' Emily suggested, getting up and heading to get dressed after checking her watch again.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Relaxing on the couch and waiting her turn, Emily sipped her tea and iced her ankle as Carly and Craig set up their stations and organised everything they would need.  
'So who's going first?' Carly asked, hooking up to the water supply and making sure she had the temperature right.  
'You go buddy, I've lived with filth before but this has got to go.' Aloysius grinned, nudging Rufus towards the pretty young brunette before heading over to settle in the other chair.  
'No arguments there.' Rufus nodded, sinking carefully back against the soft leather and trying to relax.  
'Alright, here we go. Just relax and I'll get you cleaned up a bit.' Carly uttered, remembering Emily's warning not to do anything without a little warning. In the other seat, Aloysius slid his glasses off and closed his eyes, not sure what to expect but willing to put his trust in Emily again. He knew his hands were still shaky, he'd noticed a few times so letting someone else to this was probably his safest option.  
'Just let me know if this stings in those fresh wounds.' Craig nodded, glancing at Emily before getting to work.

Picking up one of the new catalogues piled on the corner of the coffee table, Emily started flicking through for the items on her list. She'd asked the guys to provide her with measurements but when they asked what she wanted them for, she'd just winked and told them they'd find out soon enough. Glancing up occasionally, she watched over the guys and worked out what would be needed, imagining different things and working out what would and wouldn't work. There was one nagging question that needed to be answered but Emily had more respect for Aloysius and Rufus to just out and ask them around total strangers. Instead she marked several pages in the catalogues and set them aside for later. Picking up one of the remotes set out in easy reach, she aimed over her shoulder and turned the sound system on, flicking over to her MP3 player and adjusting the volume to a comfortable level.

The familiar songs from home eased the tension in the room, drawing old memories forward and helping to chase away the darkness over the group.  
'So how long did you want this cut?' Carly asked, flicking the used towel aside and picking up a photo from her workstation. 'Emily provided this as a reference.' she explained, holding out the image.  
'Probably add about three or four inches to this. I'm not that guy anymore.' Rufus shrugged, gazing at the old army headshot. 'Do I even want to know where you found this old thing Emily?' he asked, holding up the image.  
'I've still got sources Rufus.' Emily grinned, starting a third page and making a list of her own requirements. 'Besides, it's not hard to find info on you two if you know where to look.' she added, picking up another catalogue and going back to her work.  
'Alright here we go. Relax, you're in good hands here.' Carly soothed, taking the photo from his hand and propping it up before getting back to work. Sighing softly, Rufus glanced over towards Aloysius and grinned before letting his eyes drift closed.

Shuffling around a little, Emily adjusted the icepack on her ankle and looked up from her work, smiling fondly at the relaxed pair as they enjoyed the treatment from such professionals. Shaking out her scraggly black hair, she let it hang over the arm of the couch and sighed, going back to the catalogues again and making sure she'd thought of everything.  
'All off?' Craig asked, blocking Emily's view but there was no malicious intent so she let it slide.  
'Yeah, this just feels so wrong.' Aloysius confirmed, adjusting one of the pads protecting his back and relaxing again.  
'Okay then, nice and still.' Craig grinned, moving around to the other side and picking up the cutthroat razor waiting for him.

Silencing her watch alarm, Emily removed the icepack and dropped it in the bucket beside the couch before easing up and heading onto the balcony. Leaning on the railing and gazing out over the city as she fished out her cigarettes and lit up, Emily felt more at peace than she had in years. Her instincts were calm, her desire to fight and kill quietly humming in the back of her mind. Muscles relaxed and hair in her eyes, she was the total opposite of her usual self but she was comfortable to be seen like this but only in select groups, namely Aloysius and Rufus.  
'You've forced us to hide for now you bastards but we will hunt you down and slaughter you like you murdered our kind. You will not destroy us, we will come back time and time again.' she swore, her desire for revenge burning bright in her heart. It was only her newly formed friendships that kept her in Berlin when she could be out hunting for The League.

~~~!~~~!~~~

By the time Carly and Craig left, the battered trio were feeling more human than they had in a while. Emerging from her bedroom, Emily headed for her usual spot and settled, sliding the towel off her shoulder and scrubbing at her wet hair. Her dark brown hair was back to its shining best, neatly trimmed and shaped to frame her face but it was shorter than usual; only because of all the damage done. Rufus was next to emerge, one towel around his waist and another around his neck.  
'Well look at you. You're a brand new man now Rufus.' Emily called, flicking her hair out of her eyes and looking him over. He'd taken her words to heart, going for a new look in an attempt to hide his identity. Of course, his height was a problem but to look at him now, you'd never know who he was.  
'You really think I look okay?' he asked, settling back and starting to towel off his hair. Gone was his beard, revealing scars Emily doubted had been seen for a while interspaced with some she knew were much more recent additions. His soft brown hair was plastered to his scalp at the moment, hanging in his eyes a bit but when it was dry and sitting right, it curled across his neck and behind his ears elegantly, framing his honest face beautifully and drifting lightly across his forehead.  
'I don't bother with empty compliments, they prove no purpose. If I say you look good, I mean it Rufus and you look absolutely amazing.' Emily nodded, watching the bright blush bloom across his face. 'I plan on telling you that over and over until you believe me too, just so you know.'  
'I believe you Emily. I've just never had a woman such stuff like that to me, at least not truthfully.' Rufus uttered, lowering his towel and gazing at her shyly.  
'You won't have to worry about that with me Rufus. I say exactly what's on my mind, I don't censor my thoughts for anyone. Good or bad, I don't care for hiding the truth or faking my words.' Emily soothed, getting up and hobbling around to lean against the back of the couch, taking his towel from lax fingers. 'Any woman who would treat you wrong is a fool and a nasty bitch.' she uttered, rubbing his hair lightly and drawing her fingers through the silky locks to tidy it up a bit.

Wandering out of his room, Aloysius smiled warmly as Emily and Rufus, glad to see the taller man was relaxing in her presence and had lost a lot of his old nerves about women. Slinging the towel around his neck, Emily finished straightening out his hair and came around to sit beside him, a fond smile on her face.  
'There, you're all done. Such a handsome face, I'll never understand why you chose to cover it up.' she remarked, tracing his jaw lightly with one finger. Blushing again, Rufus just shrugged then jumped as Aloysius plopped down on his other side.  
'Told ya those women back then were full of it buddy.' he grinned, slipping his glasses off and pulling his second towel over his head.  
'Yeah, you did. Guess I needed a real woman to prove it though.' Rufus shrugged, allowing Emily to guide him around so she could check his back.  
'I'll prove it as many times as you need me to Rufus, you've just got to ask.' Emily added, apologising softly when she brushed over a tender area. 'Well, at least you're not howling in pain anymore. That's a good start.'  
'Still hurts like a mother but at least it's healing.' Rufus nodded, getting up and wandering over to stretch out on a different couch as Emily grabbed the kit from under the coffee table and limped over to sit beside him.  
'It's not as red and angry either so the infection is settling.' Emily agreed, pulling on a pair of gloves and starting to clean and redress the wounds carefully.  
'You seem to be walking a little better now Emily.' Aloysius remarked, hands going still for a moment.  
'Kurt would have a fit if he found out I was putting weight on that already but I'm beyond caring at the moment. I can't stand crutches, never could.' Emily shrugged, refusing to be distracted from her work.  
'Fair enough, I'm not a fan of them either but when times call for them, I try and stick with them.'  
'Not that you always do. I don't think I need to remind you about that jump you got wrong in Chile.' Rufus weighed in, hissing as Emily found another tender spot.  
'I would prefer you didn't Rufus. Not a great example of my extensive military training. We were out of action for months while my knee healed. I'm still amazed I managed to screw that one up so badly.' Aloysius sighed, sliding his glasses on and flicking his towel back around his neck.  
'Let me guess, you bungled the landing.' Emily nodded, thinking back to times she'd done similar.  
'Rookie mistake, I got tangled up in my rope somehow and I still can't figure out what went wrong. One minute I'm rappelling perfectly, the next I'm hanging upside down in a tangle and I've gone and popped my knee out of joint.' Aloysius shrugged, flushing red at the memory.  
'Well, at least you still had your pants on. Buddy of mine from the Corps was part of a display at some local high school. Anyway, he's rappelling down the building, totally professional and looking great when all of a sudden he slipped on the wall, got tangled in his rope and managed to pants himself halfway up the building. Someone had to go up there and rescue him, he couldn't get down on his own.' Emily smirked, remembering how badly everyone had ribbed Duds after that.  
'That makes me feel a lot better about my mishap on the rope at least. What a dimwit.' Aloysius chuckled, relaxing back against the cushions comfortably.  
'No one said you had to be smart to be a Marine.' Emily sniggered, smoothing out the last of the dressings before reaching into the kit again and finding one of the needles Kurt had left. Hiking up Rufus' towel just enough, she distracted him with a gentle hand in his hair as she stuck him and injected the contents.  
'And you call me evil.' Aloysius remarked, shaking his head slowly.  
'That wasn't evil Aloysius, not by a long shot. If I was going to be evil, I would have just gone for it, through the towel and everything. Rufus got fair warning I was about to do that.' Emily replied, dropping the used syringe into the sharps container tucked into the large medkit.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Covering a yawn, Emily bid the men goodnight and headed for her room, trusting in them to keep the noise down. Hissing softly, Aloysius eased to his feet and padded around the coffee table, settling beside Rufus and leaning back against him gently.  
'I like this new length, it really suits you.' Rufus uttered, fingers toying idly with Aloysius' hair where it curled against his neck.  
'Figured it was time to let go of who I was. You look so different, it's going to take some getting used to but I like this new look.' Aloysius grinned, settling closer and sighing happily as Rufus' lifted his chin a little in invitation. Shuffling up more, the shorter man tucked his head into the offered space and closed his eyes, glasses held lightly in his right hand.  
'I'm worried about Emily, she's still alone. Sure, we're here but she's trying to fight her demons alone.' Rufus sighed, managing to grab the digital unit for the suite and turn the lights right down low.  
'I've been thinking that too. She's been so good to us ever since we found her in Paris, warning us of the danger and doing her best to protect us. I want to be there for her like that but I'm not sure she'd accept us after she was hurt so badly. It's not a challenge for us, we know each other well and have everything sorted. We know where the boundaries are and how far we can take things. I don't know where Emily's boundaries are and I'd rather not force the issue with her.' Aloysius nodded, finding that for once he was desperately craving the tender arms around him.  
'It's worth the risk, we can't leave her to face the nightmares alone. Sure, I'd rather not run the risk of another blow to my manhood but if it's got to happen, I'll handle it. Emily needs us, she's been alone for far too long.' Rufus agreed, feeling Aloysius' breath against his chest and listening for any sounds of distress from Emily's room.

They didn't have too long to wait before a terrified scream had them on their feet and hobbling for the only occupied room. Opening the door, Aloysius climbed onto the bed and grabbed Emily's hands, holding them tight before she tore any more flesh from her neck in a blind panic.  
'It's okay Emily, we've got you. Shhh, it was just a dream. You're safe, in Berlin with us. Easy now, it's alright Emily.' Rufus soothed, climbing up behind her and stroking her shoulders lightly.  
'Go back to bed guys, I didn't mean to wake you.' Emily uttered, trying to pull her hands free but Aloysius refused to release his grip.  
'We weren't asleep Emily, we were just talking quietly. We've come to a decision about you as well.' Aloysius grinned, brushing her hair out of her eyes tenderly.  
'What sort of decision?' Emily asked, looking up at Rufus as he guided her back to lean against his side lightly.  
'We're not going to leave you to face the nightmares alone Emily. It's not fair on you after everything you've done for us. We're here, we're not letting you do this alone anymore.' Aloysius replied, releasing her hands and lightly cupping her cheeks.  
'We won't let you fall Emily, we're a team now. It's going to be okay, we can get through this together.' Rufus added, smiling softly as Emily sagged back against him, trembling faintly.  
'It's not safe for you guys, I'm not safe to be around.' Emily uttered, turning her gaze away sadly. 'I don't want to hurt you, you've become so important to me, both of you have.'  
'It's okay Emily, we'll take the risk. Shhh, we're not going to abandon you when you need us most. We're here and nothing could make us leave you again.' Aloysius promised, wiping away the tears trickling down her cheeks tenderly.  
'Just lay back, we'll take care of you. Everything will be okay, the sun will shine in our lives again.' Rufus coaxed, moving back a little and guiding Emily back down comfortably.  
'If anything happens, I apologise in advance.' Emily uttered, rolling over and snuggling down comfortably.  
'And you are forgiven in advance. Shh, sleep now Emily, we'll protect you.' Aloysius nodded, stretching out behind her and setting his glasses safely on the side table.  
'No matter what, we'll be here for you.' Rufus soothed, toying with her hair gently as he lay back and pulled the covers up over them before handing the corner to Aloysius.  
'Thank you my precious friends.' Emily nodded, pulling the blankets up and closing her eyes.  
'Anytime Emily.' Rufus promised, draping one arm over her lightly. Emily tensed and he started to move it but she sighed and grabbed his wrist, relaxing again.  
'Need to know this is real.' she mumbled, burrowing closer to the offered warmth.  
'Goodnight Emily, sleep well.' Aloysius whispered, curled in against her back contentedly. Relaxing into the tender embrace wrapping around her, Emily drifted into a peaceful slumber easily, her nightmares forgotten for the first time in a long time. Sighing softly in her sleep, she snuggled closer to Rufus and mumbled something incoherent before slipping under completely.


	6. Relaxing

Climbing out of the tub, Rufus towelled off before turning to the full length mirror attached to the back of the door. Turning his back to the mirror, he looked over his shoulder at the ugly scars across his back and sighed softly, tracing the worst of them lightly. Pushing away the dark thoughts threatening to drag him down again, he wrapped his towel around his waist and left the room, running one hand through his hair. Dragging on a light pair of sweats and a singlet, he wandered out to the main part of the suite, sinking down on the couch.  
'What's got you down buddy?' Aloysius asked, wandering over to lean on the back of the couch.  
'Nothing in particular. Missing home, still recovering and looking for something to do.' Rufus shrugged, gazing up at his old friend.  
'Yeah, I know what that's all about. I'm starting to get a bad case of cabin fever here.' Aloysius agreed, walking around and plopping down beside Rufus.  
'What's up with you two? It's a beautiful day and there's stuff to do. Get your shoes on, we're going out.' Emily grinned, tying her hair back as she emerged from her room.  
'Where are we going?' Rufus asked, getting to his feet slowly.  
'It's a surprise but trust me, you'll enjoy this. It's a special place I've got hidden away under a false identity. I just checked, everything is there as it was before I was captured.' Emily replied, snugging up the laces on her boots before pulling on her jacket.  
'Well, guess I'd better go put on something warmer.' Aloysius sighed, getting up and disappearing back into his room.  
  
~~~!~~~!~~~  
  
Coding through the large steel gates, Emily pulled their rental up outside a rather large building and yanked the door open before vanishing inside to bring the lights up as Aloysius and Rufus looked around in confusion.  
'Is any of this making sense to you yet?' Rufus asked, stretching his back and gazing at the paved road leading away from the shed and through a gap in the tree line in the distance.  
'Beats the hell out of me buddy. Either this is going to be great fun or Emily has flipped her lid.' Aloysius shrugged, scratching his head in wonder.  
'Are you two coming or not?' Emily called, still busy inside the large shed.  
'Alright, we're coming. An explanation would be nice though.' Aloysius replied, pushing the door open and entering.  
  
Smiling warmly, Emily looked up from where she was checking the engine on one of the cars and waved, beckoning the pair closer.  
'Welcome to my Berlin paradise. From sleek, speedy beauties to rugged and dependable road warriors, all your driving dreams can come true here.' he offered, closing the bonnet and moving away from the dark blue car she'd been checking.  
'Are these all yours Emily?' Rufus asked, staring in amazement at the shining cars all neatly lined up.  
'Yep, this is just a small part of my ground fleet. I've got cars stashed all over the place, waiting for me to get behind the wheel. Now I'm offering you the chance to slip into something sleek and sexy for one hell of a day on the track.' Emily chuckled, leaning lightly against a magnificent emerald green Lamborghini Murciélago.  
'You really trust us to drive these sleek beauties?' Aloysius asked, slowly approaching her blood red and white Bugatti Veyron.  
'Wouldn't offer if I didn't believe you'd take good care of them. Normally these girls only come out when I'm not feeling threatened so they're not as well reinforced as those four beasts over there. We can play with them later, right now I just want to fly without wings.' Emily nodded, indicating the open door that led to the paved road.  
'So no treating these girls rough, not a problem. You coming too Rufus?' Aloysius chuckled, sliding in behind the wheel of his chosen Veyron.  
'Hell yeah, wouldn't miss this for the world.' Rufus grinned, adjusting the seat and sinking into the bright yellow and blue Edo GT.  
'Told ya you'd like this.' Emily taunted, firing up the engine and peeling out of the garage.  
'Now this is the life.' Aloysius agreed, feeling the power under him as he shot after Emily.  
'Catch me if you can.' Rufus grinned, blasting after the others.  
  
Charging off the connecting track, Emily snapped right and sped away, glancing in the rear view mirror as Aloysius kept gaining ground on her. Beyond him, she caught sight of Rufus bursting onto the track and whipping around the corner.  
'shoulda grabbed the Veyron.' she muttered, planting her foot and listening to the deep roar of her chosen girl as they pulled away slowly and slid sideways around the first corner. Spinning the wheel, Aloysius stuck right on her ass around the track, engines roaring in tandem. Suddenly, as Emily and Aloysius raced down the back straight, Rufus shot past them both on the inside, waving before he blurred past and rocketed away up the track. Nodding slowly in acceptance of the challenge, Emily planted her foot and pulled away, her sleeker machine slowly reeling Rufus back in as they hit the next series of turns. Aloysius must have finally realised the true power under his ass and took both his friends on the next straight, leaving them eating his dust.  
  
Blazing across the finish line, Aloysius eased up and slowed back to a crawl before pulling off and waiting for the others to catch up and pull up beside him.  
'I thought I had you there.' Rufus grinned, shrugging his jacket off and tossing it onto the passenger seat.  
'You would have too, had it taken Aloysius any longer to realise what he was sitting in.' Emily shrugged, glad to see her adjustments to the Edo were still doing well.  
'Took me a while to remember that the Veyron is one of the world's fastest cars.' Aloysius offered, still amazed by the raw power he'd felt when he'd really opened up the throttle.  
'She's a beauty alright, I'm lucky to have something that amazing. It's by no means the rarest car in my collection, that honour belongs to another Lamborghini.' Emily agreed, leaning lightly against her Murciélago, fingers trailing over the roof lightly.  
'Oh, what's your rarest one then?' Rufus asked, briefly wondering how many Lamborghini's Emily owned.  
'A silver 2000 Lamborghini Diablo VT Roadster Millennium. I don't drive that magnificent showpiece around, it's far too rare. There were only thirty of them ever made and I've got one. I keep her locked away safely, protected for many damage and treasured among all my cars.' Emily bragged, thoughts drifting back to her silver dream.  
'A car like that should be shown off, not hidden away from the world Emily.' Aloysius remarked, wondering just how amazing this particular car was.  
'If it was safe for me to go driving, sure I'd take her for a spin but I'm not risking any bullet damage to something that rare.' Emily shrugged, slipping back behind the wheel. 'Wanna take another spin with these or do you guys want something more exciting? I'm thinking armoured vehicles, an off-road course and paintball guns.' she tempted, settling back in the seat comfortably.  
'One more lap then onto the rough and tumble.' Rufus replied, peeling out and heading back to the start line.  
'Sounds like a good plan.' Aloysius agreed, following Emily back to the line.  
  
~~~!~~~!~~~  
  
Sitting high in her old Hummer, Emily pulled away from the fast track and through another gap between trees. The battered old H1 had definitely seen better days but it was still one of her best heavy duty hunt vehicles. Behind her, Rufus had the window down on his green Chevrolet Tahoe, rifle across his lap and helmet snugged down tight just in case. Bringing up the rear, Aloysius already had his adjusted rifle out the window of his blue Dodge Ram 1500, exposed arm protected with a simple steel brace.  Winding the window down and snugging down her modified helmet, Emily pulled up and locked her armguard down before climbing out of the humvee. Pulling up on either side, Rufus and Aloysius jumped out and wandered over to stand beside her, looking over the outstanding track.  
'The rules are simple. We each take a start point and on the signal, go for broke. These monsters are tough, they'll take a hell of a lot of punishment before giving up on you. You've got plenty of ammo and full tanks so this could last for a fair while. Take your positions.' Emily briefed, climbing back into her mighty machine and waiting as the others moved to the other marked locations.  
  
Giving the guys a few minutes to get ready, Emily hit the horn and threw the humvee into gear, rumbling into the off-road and obstacle course combination. Wrenching the wheel hard left, Emily fairly made her humvee dance as she rocketed towards Aloysius. Spotting the approaching Hummer, Aloysius hit the brakes and slammed the Dodge into reverse, levelling his rifle as he backed up. Opening fire, Emily splattered his windshield red as he blindly fired back while still reversing. Finding the right spot, he worked the gears again and ripped the wheel around, his parting shots leaving a row of purple splats across her front end. Gunning it forward, Emily chased Aloysius through the tight corners, firing whenever she saw an opening. One shot hit the wing mirror, splashing Aloysius when it exploded. Swinging left, Aloysius whipped around Rufus and headed for another track with Emily hot on his tail. Rising up onto the outer track, Rufus gunned his Tahoe and opened fire, bright blue paint leaving almost straight lines down the driver side of both. However, due to the fact the windows were down, Emily and Aloysius were now sporting bright blue paint on their faces. The helmets had caught the impact but some of the paint had still gotten through. Snarling low in her throat, Emily abandoned her chase and whipped around, flicking up the dust and barrelling towards Rufus.  
  
Spotting the charging Hummer, Rufus threw the Tahoe around a tight three point turn and shot off the mark before Emily got onto the high track. Skidding down one of the ramps, he hit the river on the fly and powered through, ducking when he saw Aloysius line up on him. The round passed by his head and exploded against the passenger window, the backlash splattering his arm. Swinging his sights around, Rufus returned fire and added blue to the red already smeared across Aloysius' windshield. Leaning out the window, Aloysius wiped a patch clear before backing up and spinning the Dodge around again. Knowing Rufus would have to slow down to make it up the other side of the river, Emily jumped on the gas and barrelled after him, the great diesel engine under the bonnet rumbling like an approaching storm.  
  
Hearing the approaching Hummer, Rufus leaned right out the window and opened fire, covering Emily's windshield before making good his escape while Emily wiped a patch so she could actually see where he'd gone. Lining up his shot carefully, Aloysius sent another wave her way, peppering the exposed side and interior before Emily slammed the Hummer into reverse and took shelter behind a small hill. Swinging around again, Rufus reached for the paint bombs on the passenger seat and lobbed two down towards Aloysius. The first thudded into the bonnet, throwing a fresh wave of paint onto the windscreen. The second bomb went a little wide, clipping the door and exploding spectacularly all through the cabin and right in Aloysius' face.  
'I'll get you for that Rufus!' Aloysius cried, wiping off his mask and gunning the Dodge after him. Swallowing nervously, Rufus jumped on the accelerator and powered away with a cloud of dust and gravel shooting high behind him.  
  
Sweeping out onto the outer track, Emily pushed her humvee to the limit and raced back into the fray, angling to get up on Rufus' flank before Aloysius could cut them both off. Rufus saw her approaching and yanked the car hard to the right, slipping off the edge and dropping to the lower track safely. Smirking as she passed him, Emily pummelled him with three bombs. One hit the windshield, one caught the bonnet and the third whacked into his shoulder, temporarily blinding the skilled pilot. Wiping his mask off, Rufus jumped on the brakes and shot off down a side track, coming around to level with Emily. Cutting left, Aloysius also shot onto the outer track, racing towards them at top speed. Realising his plan, Emily stepped on the brakes, threw her humvee into reverse and shot back away from Aloysius before dropping onto the lower track and powering after Rufus again. Growling low, Aloysius blasted down the nearest ramp and barrelled after them again, knowing he had to get around and come at them from the other side.  
  
Finding his opening, he opened up the throttle and raced past the fleeing pair before turning and hitting the high track. Circling back, he grabbed for his grenades and opened fire, coating both interiors and drivers in purple paint.  
'Low blow Aloysius!' Emily snarled, slapping her Hummer into reverse and chasing him before lobbing a grenade into the cab and tearing away. Wiping the paint from his mask, Aloysius sighed and gave chase again, amazed by the control Emily had over her mighty humvee.  
  
~~~!~~~!~~~  
  
Returning to the garage, the bruised and exhausted trio pulled up outside and yanked their masks off, looking at the state of the three cars lined up in front of them.  
'You're a damn good shot Rufus, right in the ear.' Emily groused, finding a relatively clean rag and wiping the paint off her ear.  
'I just know that's going to leave a hell of a bruise, Rufus groaned, shucking his filthy shirt and looking at the bruise already forming on his shoulder.  
'At least you only took one grenade to the face Emily.' Aloysius grinned, scrubbing at his hair and watching the dries flakes of blue and red paint drifting down.  
'You want a good shot, look at that one. Right past my nose and into the window.' Rufus chuckled, indicating the purple paint in the inside of the passenger window.  
'I'm tempted to leave these three coated in paint as a reminder of this great time. I've got hummers all over the place and good solid working vehicles aren't that hard to find.' Emily remarked, admiring the red and blue paint streaked across the windshield of the Dodge. 'Almost looks like you got yourself Aloysius.'  
'For blind shooting, I didn't do so bad.' Aloysius chuckled, walking closer to the Hummer and inspecting the six shots he landed across the front. 'It'd be a real bitch trying to clean these three up anyway, the paint is absolutely everywhere.' he added, leaning in to look at the damage inside the Tahoe.  
'Well that settles it, we'll keep these three for games like that. I couldn't be arsed to get paint out of the upholstery.' Emily nodded, climbing up and driving the Hummer back into the garage.  
'Sounds like a plan to me Em.' Rufus agreed, bringing the Dodge in and pulling up beside her before grabbing his paintball gun and the remaining couple paint bombs.  
'As great as this has been, I reckon we head on back to the hotel and take a shower. I'd like to get this stuff off as soon as possible.' Aloysius suggested, bringing the Tahoe in and scratching more paint out of his hair.  
'Now there's a plan I can live with.' Emily agreed, scratching at the paint on her arm quickly.  
  
~~~!~~~!~~~  
  
Running one hand through his hair nervously, Rufus grabbed the phone and settled on the couch, just hoping Aloysius and Emily weren't going to cause too much of a fuss when this call was picked up. He'd already talked to Emily about his plan and she'd been very supportive of the idea so had pulled Aloysius aside to keep him from saying the wrong thing. Swallowing his nerves, the man mountain dialled the familiar number and activated the speakerphone.  
  
Listening to it ring, he thought about all the things he wanted to say but all his careful planning vanished into the wind when a loving and tender voice answered.  
'Hello, McKenzie household.'  
'Hi Máthair. Sorry I haven't called in a while, been busy with work.'  
'Rufus, it's so good to hear your voice. A while, it's been six years. I've been worried sick.'  
'I've been meaning to call home mom, I really have. Did you at least get my e-mails?'  
'Yes, we got your e-mails. Words on a page cannot replace your voice though my son. So how are you?'  
'I'm okay mom, keeping fit and eating well. I miss your cooking though, nothing comes close to the creations from your kitchen.'  
'Oh your silver tongued devil. Where are you now? Will we see you for Christmas?'  
'I'm in Europe at the moment mom. As for…'  
'Is that my Paddy on the phone?' a deep booming voice called, startling Emily and Aloysius as they relaxed and read the local papers on the other couch.  
'Hi Athair. I don't know about making it home for Christmas mom, things are a little crazy.'  
'Now there's an understatement Rufus.' Aloysius chuckled, going back to the article he was reading.  
'For the love of god Aloysius, shut up will you?' Rufus growled, glaring at his friend for a moment.  
'Rufus Patrick Michael McKenzie! You will not use the Lord's name in vain!'  
'Sorry mom, guess I have been away from home for too long.'  
'Patrick Michael? That's the big secret you've been hiding for so long?' Aloysius snorted, struggling to hold his laughter in as Rufus went bright red.  
'Don't go there Aloysius, don't even go there. It's a good strong Irish name, I kept it a secret so I wouldn't have to deal with more flack than I already got.'  
'We'll talk about this later you two, just get out of here until you've calmed down Aloysius.' Emily sighed, shaking her head slowly as Aloysius wandered into his room. 'As for Christmas Rufus, I don't see why not. It's not like there's anything going on that could cause a serious problem to such plans.' she continued, trying to salvage the situation.  
'Who's that?'  
'That's my good friend Emily Hunter, a lovely young woman who does her best to keep me out of trouble.'  
'A pleasure Mr and Mrs McKenzie.' Emily offered, smiling warmly at Rufus as she returned to her reading.  
'It's nice to hear our son has a young woman to care about him, he's the last of his siblings to marry.'  
'Mom, we're just friends and nothing more.' Rufus sighed, glancing over at Emily. She just smiled and stood, fingers trailing along his arm before she headed onto the balcony.  
'So it looks like Christmas is on with the full McKenzie clan after all these years.'  
'Looks like it dad. Mom, mind if I bring a couple friends along to share the festivities? Aloysius lost his wife and baby a few years back and Emily's got no one left either. Christmas hasn't really happened for us for a long time, as bad as that sounds.'  
'Of course you may bring them along Rufus, I'll set two extra places at the table. How about I put Emily to your left and Aloysius was it, to your right?'  
'That sounds great mom. Yeah, Aloysius, A-L-O-Y-S-I-U-S. I'll talk to them both and make sure they understand the rules of the household. They're both ex-military so you can imagine.'  
'Unfortunately, I can. Your siblings will be so happy to hear that you're coming home for Christmas and so will your nephews and nieces. Now, do you need any help purchasing appropriate presents for everyone?'  
'That would be great mom, I wouldn't have a clue what to get anyone anymore. If you could come up with a list and sent it to me, I'd be grateful for the help.'  
'But of course my son. I will get that list to you as soon as possible. I'd better go, there is so much to be done.'  
'Of course Máthair, I'm sure you're very busy. Can't wait to see you all again.'  
'Much love my son. Your father wants to talk with you as well.'  
'Much love to you as well and God bless you Máthair.'  
'Can we expect you to rejoin the family around the piano again Paddy?'  
'Umm, I hadn't really thought about it dad but I'll be there. I haven't played since my last instrument was damaged beyond repair. I'll see about getting another one and get in some serious practise. I'm sure it'll all come back to me before long.'  
'That's good to hear son, the sound hasn't been right since you left home. I'll leave you to get onto that while I start preparing that list. God bless you my son.'  
'I'll see you soon dad. God bless you and much love.'  
  
Hanging up the phone, Rufus rocked to his feet and stretched, actually looking forward to Christmas for the first time in years.  
'All sorted now Rufus?' Emily asked, walking over to squeeze his wrist lightly.  
'Yeah, we're all sorted. Mom's going to set two extra places at the table too, even though she's not to sure about you.' Rufus grinned, gaze turning to Aloysius.  
'I didn't mean anything buddy, you know that. Seriously, I wish my parents had been as kind as yours. There's one humiliating reason I only use a middle initial.' Aloysius soothed, dropping his gaze as he walked over to sink onto the couch.  
'What could be worse than Rufus Patrick Michael McKenzie, it's an absolute mouthful?'  
'Mine's not as long but I swear my parents wanted me to be tormented for a long time to come. Aloysius Kingsley Knight, you can imagine the flack I caught for that one at school.' Aloysius confessed, cheeks flaring at the mention of his shameful name.  
'All of a sudden I don't feel so lousy about mine. I always hated it but hearing that, it's really not so bad. Emily Belinda Michelle Hunter, a mouthful but not to shameful in the grand scheme of things.' Emily shrugged, plopping down beside Aloysius and draping one arm around his shoulders.  
'They'll be time to worry about names later. I'll be back, there's something important I have to get and I saw the perfect place not to far from here.' Rufus sighed, heading for his room to grab his jacket.  
'Rufus, what's going on? You're not usually so secretive.' Aloysius asked, instantly registering the change in his friend.  
'Remember that black case I always kept close and made sure was undamaged after every job?' Rufus sighed, shouldering into his jacket and grabbing his wallet.  
'Yeah, kind of hard to forget that case. You were paranoid something was going to happen to it.'  
'Turns out I was right and now I need to replace the contents of that case. Just stay here, this won't take too long. I'll explain everything when I get back.' Rufus nodded, snagging one set of keys from the table by the door.  
'If you're going out alone, I expect you to carry some sort of protection. I'm not ringing your parents and telling them you got hurt…or worse. You know we only want the best for you.' Emily coaxed, getting up and disappearing into her room.  
'Alright, but nothing too big Emily. I know what you're like.' Rufus agreed, briefly wondering what Emily was going to grant him the use of this time.   
  
Returning a few minutes later, Emily handed the taller man a solid handgun and holster, nodding slowly as he tucked the Para-Ordinance P-14 into the small of his back and flicked his jacket over the top.  
'There, all safe and armed. I'll be fine Emily, don't worry about me too much.' Rufus grinned, comforted by the weapon secured inside his belt.  
'I'll always worry about you Rufus, you've gotten to be quite important to me over the last few months. Go on, go do what you need to do, we'll be here when you get back.' Emily replied, touching his cheek lightly before watching him leave.  
'You like him, don't you?' Aloysius asked, propping his feet up on the coffee table.  
'It's hard not to, he's such a sweetie.' Emily shrugged, disappearing into her room again. Emerging with a solid case in her hand, she padded onto the balcony and set up her perch before drawing the Accuracy International L96A1 sniper rifle from the case and getting into position.  
'Over protective or what?' Aloysius teased, shaking his head in wonder as Emily put her eye to the scope and tracked Rufus down the street, ever the guardian angel.  
'You'd never forgive yourself if something happened to him. We've got to let him stand on his own two feet, as much as we might want to stick close to him at all times.' Emily sighed, not taking her eye off the scope as she followed Rufus down the busy street.  
  
Aloysius had to admire Emily's balance and calm as she held her position on the railing of the balcony and kept her sights on where Rufus was making his way through the crowd. Left foot on the floor, right leg hooked over the railing and left arm wrapped through the railing before cradling the weapon, Emily was totally unmoveable from her perch, breath slow and measured so her sights didn't waver as she continued her watch.  
'Damnit, lost him.' she hissed, lifting her gaze for a moment before going back to the sights.  
'Everything okay?' Aloysius asked, a thrill of nerves racing down his back.  
'Yeah, he just headed into a store. Can't read the sign out the front from this angle.' Emily replied, shifting her perch without losing her focus on the target door.  
  
Unmoving through it all, Emily kept her position for over two hours before Rufus emerged from the store, a solid black case held in one hand and two plastic bags in the other.  
'Hey there buddy, I've got your back.' she muttered, barely twitching as she kept her sights locked on the tall man in the crowd. Twice she thought he was in danger but both proved to be false alarms so the two unsuspecting citizens were allowed to pass unmolested.  
'All clear?' Aloysius asked, looking up from the book he'd borrowed from her library.  
'I have him in my sights.' Emily confirmed, lowering the rifle slowly to keep in pace with the approaching pilot. She kept her vigil until he was almost at the entrance to the hotel and the canopy over the door blocked her sight. Nodding slowly, she relaxed her grip and eased off the railing slowly, easing the kinks and aches out of her muscles after so long perched where she was. Closing the covers over the scope, she returned the rifle to the case and grinned, carrying it back into the bedroom.  
  
By the time Rufus got back to the suite, there was no clue as to what had been going on, keeping him in the dark about the possessive nature the younger woman had displayed.  
'See, told you I'd be fine.' he grinned, setting his purchases on the couch before removing the gun and holster from his belt.  
'Keep it Rufus, I've got another couple of them. I wasn't about to let you take a stupid risk, we all have to be careful.' Emily grinned, putting her newspaper aside as Rufus set the weapon on the coffee table beside her Desert Eagle and Aloysius' USP.  
'So what'd you have to run out and get? You did say you'd explain when you got back.' Aloysius asked, setting his book down and sitting up a bit more.  
'This is another secret I've kept for a while, I didn't want anyone to realise what other talents I had. Everyone in my family is musical, whether we wanted to be or not. It just happens to us, we pick up an instrument and it just comes naturally. We've all got our specialties though…this is mine.' Rufus offered, laying the case down and popping the catches.  
'You're a man of many surprises Rufus.' Aloysius remarked, wondering what Rufus was going to pull out.  
'Ever since I was about seven, I've been playing whenever I got the chance. Haven't played in a while so I'm probably a bit rusty but won't take me long to get back into the rhythm of things.' Rufus continued, lifting the brand new guitar out and taking a seat on the couch. Setting it on his lap, he fished around in one of the bags for something else.  
  
Finding what he wanted, he adjusted the guitar on his lap and started to play, sky blue pick resting in his right hand. He stumbled over the chords but slowly his confidence built and the old notes came flowing back into his mind and down to his fingers. Caressing the strings with a lover's hands, he lifted his gaze shyly and watching Aloysius and Emily watching him, caught up in the music. Confidence boosted by their easy acceptance of his talents, he relaxed into the music and tried to remember some of the songs he'd once played so easily. Setting his pick down on the table, Rufus dug around in the bags beside him for a moment before pulling out the book he wanted and flicking through it and setting it up in front of him, weighing it down with his sidearm.  
'No promises but we'll see how this goes.' he offered, taking the tiny piece of blue plastic in hand again.  
  
Rich brown eyes locked on the open pages in front of him, he started to play again, lost in the beauty of the music after so long keeping his talent silent. Then came the greatest surprise as his rich baritone sparked to life, weaving a tale around his friends and welcoming them freely into his secret.

_I've been out on this highway of heartache_   
_Hopin' that somewhere down the line_   
_I could find somebody who_   
_Could rev me like you do_   
_So grab on to my wheel_   
_And I'll be fine_

Eyes blowing wide in amazement, Emily and Aloysius looked at each other before turning their full attention to Rufus, captivated by the wonderful talent hidden beneath his quiet exterior.

_Take the keys to my heart_   
_And drive me crazy_   
_I've been runnin' on empty way to long_   
_Honey you got the touch_   
_That heat's my motor up_   
_Take the keys to my heart_   
_And drive it home_   
  
_I don't know where this road is gonna lead us_   
_But what a beautiful night for a drive_   
_Baby put your mind at ease_   
_Drop the top and feel the breeze_   
_Just follow all the signs to paradise_

Lifting his gaze from the sheet music, Rufus looked straight at Emily and smiled, hoping she could understand what he was trying to say without actually saying the words. Returning the smile, Emily nodded slowly and brushed her hair back behind her ear, telling him what she wanted with that simple gesture. She waiting for him to make the first serious move, with heartfelt words and not some country song she didn't know.

_Tonight we're gonna set these wheels on fire_   
_And find out just how far this thing will go_   
_Honey we don't need no map_   
_'Cause where we are is where it's at_   
_Take the keys to my heart_   
_And drive it home_   
  
_Baby make my motor yearn_   
_I long to feel that rubber burn_   
_Take the keys to my heart_   
_And drive it home_   
_Drive it home_

Wiping the strings down carefully, Rufus put his new guitar away and packed away the book before turning his gaze back to Emily. Snapping out of her stupor, Emily grinned and stood, walking over to drape her arms around his shoulders.  
'That was amazing Rufus, you're a man of many talents.' she praised, releasing him slowly and retreating to the balcony.  
'She likes you buddy, you should have seen her when you left.' Aloysius grinned, trailing Rufus as he went to put his gear away.  
'What're you talking about?'  
'Once you were out the door, she grabbed a sniper rifle and took up a position on the balcony. She didn't move a muscle until you were back under the canopy covering the entryway.' Aloysius offered, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Emily wasn't right behind him.  
'Horseshit, she's just looking out for me Aloysius.' Rufus scoffed, unpacking the rest of his purchases and setting them out on the desk after moving his machine gun to a spot under the bed.  
'I'm not shitting you buddy, she really likes you. I asked her while you were gone, she called you a sweetie. I'm not trying to play matchmaker or anything but she is so into you it's just not funny.' Aloysius replied, leaning lightly against the wall.  
'Well, I can't deny she's pretty but I seriously doubt she'd say yes to a date, let alone anything more serious than that.' Rufus acknowledged, sinking onto his bed and hanging his head.  
'You're not going to know for sure unless you ask. Sometimes you just have to go with your gut and reach for what you want. You're a great guy Rufus, a little on the shy side but that's no real problem. There's no point denying that you like Emily, she's a one of a kind woman. If you ever want to get past this uncomfortable stage and find love, you have to be willing to risk it all. It's not easy but the rewards are worth the effort in the long run.' Aloysius coached, falling back to past experiences in an attempt to help Rufus.  
'You really think she'd say yes? Personally, I don't think I'm much to look at, there were always better looking guys who caught the attention of any girls I liked.' Rufus sighed, flopping over backwards and staring at the ceiling.  
'The only close competition you're got around here is me buddy and I swear to you, I don't see her like that. We spent too long fighting directly for me to even consider a romantic relationship with her. Friendship is one thing but anything beyond that would end in disaster. If there was anyone else special in her life, I really doubt she'd be as affectionate towards you all the time.' Aloysius nodded, walking over to settle beside him.  
'Alright, I'll give it a shot. I still think this is a bad idea but I've trusted you on things that were a lot more dangerous than this.' Rufus agreed, kicking his boots off and climbing onto the bed properly.  
'Take your time, she'll wait for you to make the first move.' Aloysius grinned, ruffling his hair before leaving the bigger man to think.  
  
~~~!~~~!~~~  
  
Picking his moment carefully, Rufus followed Emily out onto the balcony as the sun set across the city. Sidling up beside her, he draped one arm around her shoulders and gazed out across the city for a few moments.  
'Something troubling you Rufus?' Emily asked, cigarette hanging loosely between two fingers as she looked up at him.  
'There's something I'd like to ask you Emily, something deeply personal. I've been thinking it over and I think it's time I just out and asked.' Rufus sighed, his courage deserting him again.  
'Speak your mind Rufus, I'm always honest and fair with you my cherished friend.' Emily grinned, reaching back to squeeze his wrist tenderly as she leant against his side gently.  
'I…would you consider going on a date with me dear Emily? You are the most amazing woman I've ever laid eyes on and I want to share all that I have with you.' Rufus managed, moving away a half step as Emily tensed.  
  
Turning to him, Emily butted her cigarette out and flicked the butt into the nearest ashtray before cupping his cheeks lightly and gazing into his expressive eyes.  
'Sweet Rufus, you are a wonder among men and I am so lucky to know you as I do. I'm dying inside as I say this but the answer must be no Rufus, there is too much at risk. One day, when we know for sure we've beaten The League, when the dust had settled and the guns have gone quiet, sweep down on my soul and ask again. Once we have safety and a new horizon to turn for, my answer will be a resounding yes that all will hear. As we strive for that peace, hold this knowledge in your heart - I have never cared for a man as much as I care for you. That will never change, I will love you until the day I die. I'm sorry Rufus but I won't be the one to put you in more danger than you already are. I love you too much to ever see you hurt.' she offered, cursing mentally as great sorrow crossed his face. 'No one else can take my heart as you have my handsome pilot, it is yours and yours alone.' she whispered, lowering her hands slowly, fingers trailing over his skin lovingly.  
'I understand Emily, I never thought about it that way. I got all worked up thinking there was someone else waiting for you somewhere far from here, wondering if he'd ever see your beautiful face again.' Rufus nodded, catching her hands and holding them lightly in his own.  
'No, there is no one else. I always kept my heart locked to others, unwilling to risk another life for mine when things got nasty. I made that mistake once and paid so dearly for my foolishness, losing everyone I ever cared about. I thought it was still sealed against love, but you slipped through my barriers, broke down my walls and took up residence in my heart like you belonged there. I could try and remove you from your place in my heart but it would not work, you're firmly held there and will never leave. You have done what no man has done before, you taught this black and sinful heart what joy and love are again.' Emily grinned, moving closer and laying her head against his chest tenderly.  
'I'll wait for you Emily, for as long as it takes. You are a beautiful woman, with a good heart and strong morals. I couldn't ask for any better, you are all I could ever wish for. When the time is right, I'll be right here to sweep you off your feet and step forward into a new life with you at my side forever.' Rufus offered, holding her close and relishing the loving arms around his chest.  
'That time cannot come soon enough Rufus, even if it came tomorrow. In the mean time, I'll treasure every moment together as friends and will keep you safe with all I am. No one will raise a hand to you again and survive.' Emily vowed, closing her eyes and trusting in Rufus to hold her up as they stood there chest to chest.  
'Thank you Emily, that's something that does still scare me more that I'd like to admit.' Rufus uttered, dropping a light kiss on her forehead before pulling away slowly.  
'No need to be scared, I'll watch over you always. You're safe under my watchful gaze, I will strike as swift as the falcon against anyone who would harm a hair on your head. You will always be safe under my watch and I swear, I will brutally punish those who seek to endanger your life.' Emily promised, caressing his cheek again before digging out another cigarette. 'Remember that Rufus and smile, you are untouchable.' she called, watching him walk away with a spring in his step.  
'I will Emily, I understand.' he replied, relaxed and confident as he settled on the couch and turned the TV onto the news.  
  
Emerging from the library, Aloysius looked at the pair and frowned, not liking the fact they were sitting apart. Sighing softly, he wandered over and plopped down beside Rufus and adjusted his glasses.  
'So, did you ask her?' he asked, sinking back against the cushions.  
'Yeah, I asked. She turned me down.' Rufus shrugged, tearing his gaze away from the screen.  
'What? I thought for sure she was into you. Sorry buddy, guess I read the situation wrong.' Aloysius groaned, guilt piling up on his shoulders again.  
'No need to apologise, it's for the best.' Rufus replied, gaze drifting back to the TV.  
  
Getting to his feet, Aloysius stormed out onto the balcony to confront Emily about her mistreatment of the situation.  
'Emily…'  
'Before you get fired up, put your arse in that chair and shut the fuck up. Yeah, I turned Rufus down but I did it with as much love as any woman could muster. I didn't want to turn him down, my heart was screaming for me to say yes but I will not add his name to an already long list of those who've died in my place. There are already nine names on that list, I will not let sweet Rufus become number ten. When I have physical proof that The League has been destroyed, whether that be the fact we've stormed the facility and shot them all or by some other method, I will proudly and freely turn that dark no into a joyful yes. I explained my reasons and fears to Rufus and he accepted my decision. Now we've got something special to look forward to when we finally finish off The League.' Emily silenced the battle hardened man easily as she spoke.  
'…I believe you Emily.' he uttered, patting her arm lightly before heading back inside.  
'Told you it was for the best.' Rufus grinned, fingers idly trailing over one of the scars on his left wrist.  
'Oh shuddup.' Aloysius shot back, grabbing three beers out of the fridge and handing one to Emily before plonking down on the other couch and flicking one across to Rufus.  
  
~~~!~~~!~~~  
  
Three days later, Rufus downloaded the files from his parents and printed them out, going through the list carefully. Last to emerge was a family photo, a note added at the bottom. Gathering up the sheaf of paper, he left the office and headed back to the main room, sorting out the list and going back through the photos.  
'Everything came through okay?' Emily asked, finishing her lunch and returning her plates to the room service trolley before taking it out to the elevator and sending it back down.  
'Yeah, everything is here. A full list of names and suitable presents and a few photos.' Rufus grinned, sinking onto the couch and laying the stack of paper on his lap.  
'Well, let's take a look at this family of yours.' Aloysius chuckled, sipping his beer as he sunk down beside Rufus.  
'Wait for me guys.' Emily called, hurrying back into the suite and kicking the door closed.  
  
Settling beside Rufus, Emily set her beer on the table as he flicked the pile over and turned over the bottom page.  
'Holy shit.' Aloysius breathed, eyes blowing wide as he took in the image.  
'Now I see why your father said McKenzie clan not McKenzie family.' Emily agreed, shaking her head in wonder at the sheer size of the family they were going to be spending Christmas with.  
'That's last years Christmas photo. There have been a few new additions since that was taken.' Rufus grinned, handing Emily the first image before flipping over the next four pages. Each page had two or three baby photos on it, details of the child underneath the smiling faces.  
'That's a few additions? Ten kids in a year.' Aloysius gaped, taking one of the pages and looking closely at the kids.  
'That's not that difficult considering there are twelve in my generation and I'm the only one not married and producing kids. One year we have fifteen new arrivals, didn't that cause a headache.' Rufus chuckled, taking the family photo back and looking at it carefully.  
'So where do you fit into the family?' Emily asked, leaning in a little more.  
'First was Erin, then Breandán, Kelly, Fergus, Tara, me, the twins Seán and Séamus, Claire, Aidan, Niall and finally Bríghid.' Rufus listed, finding his siblings in the main photo and pointing them out to his friends. 'And there's my parents, Tara and Patrick.' he added, finger stroking over the smiling faces. Emily couldn't believe how similar they all were, there was no mistaking the family connections. They were all clearly shorter than Rufus but had the same thick hair and dancing eyes.  
'Never heard of a mother and her third daughter sharing a name.' Aloysius remarked, slowly adjusting to the idea of Rufus' family and just how many there were.  
'It's an old tradition. I can't remember exactly how it goes now but Erin, Breandán, Kelly and Fergus were named for our grandparents. When Tara was born, tradition dictated she be named for our mother. Then I came along, mom was adamant I be named for a very dear friend of hers and because dad loved her so much, he agreed to grant her that and so Patrick was put it front of Michael. It wasn't until I was fifteen when I found out just who Rufus was to my mom.' he explained, ducking his head for a moment at the memory.  
'Well, who was he?' Emily asked, glaring at Aloysius in warning about laughing at whatever was about to come out.  
'The original Rufus was her favourite horse. No one knew what breed he was, he just appeared in the field one day, abandoned and unwanted. Mom was just a little girl but her papa let her keep the foal in the barn so long as she cared for him. She rode him proudly for many years, winning quite a few awards before he eventually died.' Rufus continued, cheeks flaming red at the story.  
'You should be proud to be name after something so important in your mother's life, it's a lovely story.' Emily grinned, nuzzling his shoulder lightly.  
'Yeah, I guess it is. Enough reminiscing, there's a lot to be done in the way of Christmas shopping. I've got the list and need to get a move on if I'm ever going to get this done.' Rufus sighed, holding up the rest of the pile on his lap.  
'Oh boy, this is going to take some doing.' Emily uttered, taking the list and flicking through it slowly.  
'You two will help me with this, won't you?' Rufus asked, looking more than a little lost.  
'Of course, it's the least we can do buddy. After all, this will be our first real Christmas in years and it's all thanks to you.' Aloysius replied, draping one arm around his shoulders and squeezing gently.  
'Well, let's get on with it.' Emily nodded, getting to her feet and heading to grab her coat and bag.


	7. Christmas

Rumbling up the driveway, Rufus gazed at the familiar house and grinned, adjusting his sunglasses and checking the rear view mirror to make sure Emily and Aloysius were still right behind him. Given the amount of stuff they'd and to bring along and the number of people coming for the holidays, they'd made the decision to hire a trio of RV's and set up behind the house in a semi-circle around a small firepit so they could talk all hours of the night. Swinging around the house, Rufus spotted his father carrying a load of timber towards the house and wound the window down, not wanting to spook the older man.  
'Athair!' he called, waving to the stocky man as he turned.  
'Paddy! Hang on, I'll get the gate.' he replied, accent still thick and strong even after spending most of his life in the heart of Texas.  
"Rufus, what's going on up there?" Aloysius radioed, bringing up the rear of the convoy and unable to see anything.  
'Dad's just opening the gate. Just relax Aloysius, we're almost done.'  
'Everything is ready for you Paddy.' Patrick called, swinging the double gates open and moving aside.  
'Thanks dad. See you in a minute.' Rufus nodded, pulling into the small paddock behind the house. Spotting the prepared firepit waiting for them, he pulled up near it and cut the engine, Emily and Aloysius moving into position near his dark blue RV and switching off the powerful engines. Not too far from where they were parked, three bright tents were already set up around another firepit, a large van and trailer parked behind them.  
  
Jumping down and stretching his back for a moment, the man mountain couldn't wipe the happy smile of his face at finally being home after so long.  
'Paddy! You're looking well.' his father called, hurrying over to join the group. Emerging from their vehicles, Emily and Aloysius hung back and looked the tall, solid man over, trying to see Rufus in this man. With shaggy red hair and a full beard, dancing green eyes and a wide smile, he seemed open and friendly but both Hunters knew better than to judge a person by outwards appearance.  
'It's good to see you again dad, I've missed you.' Rufus grinned, wrapping the older man up in his arms and squeezing gently.  
'Your mother will be so glad to see you've finally arrived. And these must be the friends you were talking about, Emily and Aloysius.' he continued, pulling back to gaze up at his son before turning to the pair leaning against the white RV.  
'It'll be good to see máthair again; it's been far too long. Yeah da, these are my closest friends Emily Hunter and Aloysius Knight.' Rufus nodded, snapping to look as someone called his name from the direction of the house.  
'Welcome to the McKenzie household my friends. Any good friend of Paddy's is most welcome here.' Patrick grinned, offering his hand to Emily first.  
'Thank you Mr McKenzie, Rufus has told us so much about you all.' Emily replied, shaking his hand warmly.  
'Patrick will be fine Emily, we're a pretty informal lot.' Patrick chuckled, turning his gaze to Aloysius.  
'Your son is a great man, it's a privilege to know him.' Aloysius offered, glancing over towards Rufus as he took off.  
'Do come inside, Tara's probably got the kettle on for a nice cup of coffee.' Patrick invited, leading the stunned visitors towards the huge house.  
  
Skidding through the house gate, Rufus slowed and swept his mother into his arms, whirling around once before setting her back on her feet gently.  
'Welcome home my dear boy. Still as strong as an ox I see but you've lost weight.' she grinned, pulling back to look him over critically, much to Rufus' amusement.  
'I haven't lost a pound mom, but I won't turn down your cooking. It's good to be home, I missed everyone so much.' Rufus chuckled, jumping as his mother poked him in the gut.  
'I thought you were bringing friends with you.'  
'I did mom, they're back at the RV's with dad. I wanted to see you, they know where I am.' Rufus shrugged, turning back and watching his friends as they headed for the house with his father.  
'Come inside and I'll put the kettle on so we can have a cup of coffee and get to know these friends of yours.' Tara nodded, slipping her shoes off and entering the house.  
'Be right in mom.' Rufus called, falling back into old routines as he started unlacing his boots.  
  
Chuckling softly, Emily glanced at Aloysius as they entered the house yard and looked around, admiring the neatly kept gardens and the lovely orchard in the far corner.  
'You weren't kidding about this place Rufus, it's even more beautiful than you described.' Emily grinned, leaning against the wall to get her boots off.  
'So many wonderful memories, each one full of laughter, fun and family.' Rufus nodded, yanking his boots off and setting them up on the rack among so many others.  
'I can see why you were excited to come back. I've never seen anything like this before.' Aloysius agreed, working his boots off and finding a spot for them.  
'Just wait until you meet the rest of the family. You're not going to know what hit you.' Rufus chuckled, ducking through the door and leading his friends through to the main part of the house.  
  
Ducking through the archway between dining room and lounge room, Rufus walked over to the fireplace and gazed at the photos lined up neatly across the mantle, five generations on display together.  
'Welcome to our humble home friends.' Tara offered, appearing in the arch. She was shorter than her husband but not quite as stocky, probably only five four at best, smiling brown eyes and dark brown hair neatly pulled up into a bun. With flour in her hair and a smudge of something on her face, she was the perfect image of a loving mother preparing to shower her brood with a meal filled with love and time.  
'Thank you Mrs McKenzie, you have a wonderful home.' Aloysius replied, dipping his head respectfully.  
'Tara is fine and you must be Aloysius. Do you really need your sunglasses on inside?' Tara asked, wiping her hands on her apron before shaking his hand warmly.  
'Unfortunately, I need them all the time. I've got a rare eye disorder, can't take natural light. I found a colour that works well for me so I can live a reasonably normal life.' Aloysius shrugged, relaxing into the warm smells all around them.  
'I see, thank you for informing me of that. I'll make sure the message is passed to everyone so the children are taught not to go trying to take your glasses.' Tara nodded, gaze turning to Emily. 'So you're the wonderful lady watching over my son, it really is a pleasure.' she beamed, taking Emily's hand lightly.  
'Thank you for allowing us to join your family for Christmas Tara. Your son is a great man, he watches out for me as much as I do for him.' Emily replied, recognising similarities to her own mother in Tara's kindly face.  
'I can't believe you've still got this on display mom, it seems like a lifetime ago.' Rufus remarked, carefully taking one of the photos down from the mantle and holding it in both hands.  
'Which photo is that Rufus?' she asked, walking over to gaze at the slightly faded image.  
'My first day at school. I was such a little weed back then, no wonder I was an easy target for bullies.' Rufus grinned, turning the old silver frame so his friends could see how much he'd changed.  
'Aww, what a little cutie.' Emily teased, taking in his crisp school uniform and bowl cut hairstyle.  
'I'd love to see what those bullies made of you now Rufus.' Aloysius added, briefly thinking back to the first day they'd met.  
'Now that would be amusing.' Rufus agreed, putting the photo back up among the other family photos.  
'Make yourselves at home, I'll bring the coffee in when it's ready.' Tara offered, heading back through to the kitchen.  
  
Easing back onto the soft leather couch, Aloysius rubbed tired eyes and stretched his legs out, relaxing slowly as he mentally adjusted to such a slow lifestyle.  
'So what do you think of my family so far?' Rufus asked, running one hand through his hair.  
'Your parents are great. I was expecting to feel a little nervous about being around the people that made you who you are. They're  such a calming influence on me and I've only just met them.' Aloysius sighed, trying to rub the ache out of the back of his neck.  
'Uncle Rufus! Uncle Rufus!' the excited voices of two young girls echoed through the house as they came running.  
'That sounds like Esther and Debbie.' Rufus called, padding around the coffee table and taking a knee.  
'Uncle Rufus!' a little boy's voice rang out, his footsteps much lighter than the girls.  
'And little Tobias.' Rufus added, eyes lighting up as the twins raced into sight and right into his arms. With bouncing brown curls and stunning blue eyes, they were absolutely adorable in their matching outfits. Well almost matching, Esther was wearing a blue shirt while Debbie wore pink.  
'We missed you Uncle Rufus.' Debbie grinned, nuzzling into his neck happily.  
'I missed you girls too. You've gotten so big since I last saw you both.' Rufus replied, pulling back to look at the sweet angels. Then Tobias came into view, looking every bit like his sisters. Shifting his grip on the twins slightly, Rufus welcomed the younger boy into his embrace as well, holding the trio close and rejoicing in family.  
'Welcome home Uncle Rufus.' he chirped, tucking his head under Rufus' chin lovingly.  
'Thanks Tobias. You're sprouted up too, last I saw you, you were just a baby in your mother's arms.' Rufus uttered, feeling truly blessed as he knelt there.  
'There's a new baby in my arms Rufus.' lifting his gaze, Rufus broke out into the biggest smile of all and released the children before standing and looking his sister-in-law over quickly.  
'Amy, it's good to see you again. So this is child number four.' he nodded, accepting the bundle she was offering to him.  
'This is Tommy, our latest angel.' Amy nodded, tucking her blonde hair back behind her ear.  
'Well look who it is. How've you been Rufus?' lifting his gaze from the child, Rufus moved around the dining table to take the offered hand of his younger brother.  
'Good to see you as well Seán. I've been keeping busy, travelling a lot and staying out of trouble. There are some people I'd like you to meet, they're in the living room.' Rufus replied, leading them back through to the living room.  
  
Jaws dropping, Aloysius and Emily stood and moved around the coffee table to greet the new arrivals as Rufus calmly held the baby in one arm.  
'Seán and Amy, I'd like to introduce Aloysius Knight and Emily Hunter, my two closest friends. Emily, Aloysius, this is my younger brother Seán and his wife Amy. Then we have Esther in blue and Debbie in pink, Tobias and finally Tommy, the baby of this family so far.' Rufus offered, handing Tommy back to his mother when he started whimpering.  
'It's nice to meet you both. Hopefully Rufus hasn't been telling too many stories about what we used to get up to growing up together.' Seán chuckled, shaking their hands warmly as the kids gathered around their legs.  
'Actually, he hasn't said much about those times. We've spent most of the last six weeks flat out, there hasn't been a lot of time for reminiscing.' Aloysius replied, crouching down and smiling as the girls wrapped their arms around his shoulders and squeezed.  
'I'm sure we'll hear some of those stories while we're here though.' Emily added, sweeping Tobias up onto one hip and holding him close for a few moments before setting him down again.  
  
~~~!~~~!~~~  
  
Reawakened by the coffee, Emily and Aloysius followed Rufus from the house and back across to the camp ground to finish setting their camp.  
'Paddy, there's someone else who wants to say hello!' Patrick called, releasing one of the dogs. Confused for a moment, Rufus shrugged and let rip with a piercing whistle, bringing the dog tearing towards him.  
'Who's this? Phantom's gone, mom told me so.' he asked, voice carrying easily back to his father.  
'Phantom the second, Dancer had a litter with your boy and we kept this pup for ya.' Patrick replied, wandering after the dog.  
  
Taking a knee on the grass, Rufus couldn't believe his eyes as the sleek dog wormed under the fence and shot towards him like a bullet out of a gun.  
'Hey there Phantom.' he grinned, wrapping the excitable young dog up in his arms and giving him a good scruff up.  
'He's just as good as the original Phantom, Breandán trained him to do the same things as his sire.' Patrick explained, pipe hanging from the corner of his mouth as he spoke.  
'He's perfect dad, just like the Phantom I remember.' Rufus nodded, flipping the dog onto his back and rubbing his tummy. 'What about Apache? Mom never mentioned him much in her letters.'  
'He's still here, working hard like always. While you've been away, we've been hitching him up to the old hay cart. So he's as fit as he ever was and probably heard you calling.' Patrick grinned, head tilted to the side as the sound of several horses nickering passed on the wind. 'Go on, all his gear is ready to go, I've been taking care of it ever since you left.' he coaxed, waving towards the gate.  
'You're the greatest dad. I'll be back soon guys, just chill out and relax for a while.' grabbing something out of his RV, he turned and bolted towards the gate, excited about something. Tail wagging faster than anyone could follow, Phantom bounded after the big man, barking joyfully.  
'It's nice to see him relaxing. He's always so busy and working hard, to see him acting like a kid again is wonderful.' Emily remarked, disappearing into the blue RV and finding where Rufus had stashed his new fold up chair.  
'Yeah, I don't think I've ever seen him smile like that. This will do wonders for his outlook.' Aloysius agreed, setting his chair up near the fire before unrolling the awning and locking it into place.  
'And you were worried you wouldn't like the country lifestyle.' Emily teased, reaching up and unlatching the clips holding her awning in place against the side of the RV.  
'Here, allow me Emily.' Patrick grinned, reaching up and grabbing the awning.  
'Thank you Patrick, most kind of you.' Emily nodded, snapping the locks into place.  
  
It didn't take long to finish setting up their camp, generator humming quietly in the background as Emily flipped the little table over and Aloysius opened out Rufus' awning.  
'There's a sight I've missed, Paddy with Apache.' Patrick chuckled, pointing to the left. Following his finger, Emily and Aloysius were struck dumb by the relaxed image coming through the gate. Leaning over in the saddle, Rufus swung the gate closed and latched it before guiding the solid looking horse over to his friends.  
'What breed is he?' Emily asked, astounded by the appearance of this particular horse. His coat was dappled grey, with mane and tail of brown and long white feathers around his hooves.  
'Irish Draft crossed with a Shire for the bulk. Most Irish Drafts these days are more like any other horse that a true heavy horse. The Shire gave us what we needed in a horse for Paddy.' Patrick explained, not taking his eyes off the pair as Rufus eased the mighty horse to a stop and Phantom jumped down from the back of the saddle.  
'Good boy Apache, steady now.' Rufus praised, dismounting smoothly and patting his solid neck. 'What do you think guys?'  
'He's magnificent Rufus, a truly appropriate match for you.' Emily grinned, approaching the stately horse and offering her hand, formed into a fist, for him to sniff.  
'I really don't know what to say Rufus, I never expected anything like this. You always struck me as the city type, I'm still adjusting I think.' Aloysius shrugged, stepping up beside Emily and following her lead.  
'Take your time, you'll get used to the way things are done around here soon enough.' Rufus nodded, turning to his father. 'Has the herd been checked today?'  
'I was just going to do that once I'd finished stocking the firepits. The pasture up there is a bit thin so I'd need to borrow Apache and take a load of hay up for them.' Patrick shrugged, one eye on the large horse as Emily stroked his neck lightly.  
'I'll do that dad, I don't mind and it'll give Emily and Aloysius a chance to see how things used to be done.' Rufus offered, planning to give his friends the full country experience before they left.  
'Sounds good to me Paddy. Will you be right or do you need some help with that?' Patrick agreed, noting Aloysius as he relaxed a little more into the idea of a country life.  
'So long as everything is where it always was, I'll be fine dad.' Rufus replied, memories coming back to him.  
'Nothing's changed Paddy, I'm too old and stubborn to change things now. Go on and have fun but watch these city folk don't go stirring up the herd. Pack the cart two high, you know the rest of the load out.' Patrick nodded, turning and heading towards the barn.  
'They'll be fine dad, I trust them to keep quiet.' Rufus called after him before turning his focus back to his closest friends.  
'I hope you remembered to pack old clothes guys, you're about to get dirty. No one stays at the McKenzie homestead for free, everyone pitches in and gets the work done.' he explained, swinging back up into the saddle. 'Get changed and meet me at the barn, it's that big timber building over there.' he added, pointing out the building before turning Apache and trotting away.  
'You heard the man Aloysius, time to get dirty.' Emily chuckled, heading into her camper to get changed.  
'I'm actually looking forward to this Emily. I'd stay here for as long as we're welcome.' Aloysius replied, disappearing inside and looking through the clothes he'd packed for the trip.  
  
~~~!~~~!~~~  
  
Falling back into familiar patterns, Rufus harnessed up Apache and checked everything was right before bringing him around and backing him up to the big hay cart.  
'Good boy, back it up. That's it, back we go. Steady now, we'll get moving soon.' he coaxed, securing the long reins out of the way before finishing the harnessing, checking and double checking his work until he was happy with the setup. Nodding slowly, he climbed up into the seat on the front of the cart and released the reins, giving them a gentle flick. Tossing his head, Apache stepped off readily and heaved against the collar, the old cart rolling smoothly from its place.  
'Now that's a sight not seen for many years.' Emily remarked, braiding her hair quickly as she approached the old green cart.  
'I think we're one of the last families to be using horses for work like this in America. Up you climb, there's plenty of work to be done.' Rufus grinned, offering Emily his hand and helping her up onto the cart before dragging Aloysius up as well.  
'I could definitely get used to this life. It's so peaceful out here.' Aloysius commented, leaning back on his hands as Rufus clicked his tongue and flicked the reins to get Apache moving.  
'You'd get bored before too long. There's not much going on here as you can see. The most exciting things I remember from my childhood is going full tilt across the paddock with my brothers and sisters, jumping fallen trees and dealing with pest animals. Apache might not look it but he always could keep up with the lighter horses.' Rufus shrugged, hands light on the reins as he swung Apache around to the neatly piled hay bales.  
  
Tying off the reins safely, he stood and approached the stack, hauling his bulk up onto the top of the stack. Yanking the thick gloves from his back pocket, he pulled them on and grabbed the first bale.  
'Look in the box off the side for some more gloves, I'll toss them down to you. Just pack them in tight, six wide and nine along.' he guided, waiting for them to get clear before letting fly with the bale. Flicking the box open, Emily found the gloves and tossed a pair to Aloysius before climbing back onto the cart and hauling the first bale into place.  
'I'm getting the feeling you're a country girl Emily.' Aloysius remarked, climbing up and lugging the second bale into position.  
'Yup, grew up in Montana. I only left the family ranch to join the military like my dad wanted.' Emily nodded, dodging the next bale and dragging it into place.  
'Well that's nice to know.' Rufus grinned, waiting for Aloysius to move out of the way before dropping another one down to them.  
'You're not the only one with secrets Rufus. There's a lot you don't know about this rough and tumble woman.' Emily chuckled, waiting for two bales to hit down before heaving them into position.  
'I look forward to learning about your past Emily.' Rufus replied, relishing the burn in his shoulders as they pushed on through the task together.  
  
~~~!~~~!~~~  
  
Returning to the house after feeding the cattle, unhitching Apache and settling him back into his stable, the trio headed back to their campsite to clean up and change their clothes before relaxing with a couple beers. Aloysius was in a foul mood after their little side adventure, a combination of cow manure and straw stuck to his face.  
'Go take a shower Aloysius.' Rufus sniggered, nudging him lightly. Growling low, Aloysius stalked into his RV and slammed the door behind him.  
'City slicker couldn't handle it?' Seán asked, getting up from his chair outside one of the tents.  
'He was doing just fine, until he got tangled up in the string pile and came off the cart. Not so bad in itself, he's used to taking the odd fall but he landed in a pile of cow crap.' Rufus replied, knowing he'd probably pay for telling that story later.  
'You know he's going to make you hurt later, don't you Rufus?' Emily asked, shaking her head slowly.  
'before this holiday is over, I'll more than likely do something just as embarrassing, if not more so. It's been far too long since I did half the things I'm doing now.' Rufus sighed, running one hand through his hair as he walked over to grab a beer.  
'Speaking of far too long.' a young woman called, approaching the RV circle and stopping.  
'Another of your siblings Rufus?' Emily asked, eyeing the delicate young woman with long brown hair and dazzling brown eyes.  
'Sounds like…Bríghid!' Rufus nodded, turning and staring at the beautiful young woman. 'My dearest baby sister, it's so good to see you again.' he grinned, catching her as she ran and leapt into his arms.  
'You as well Rufus, it's been years. I'm hurt you didn't come home for my wedding, I prayed that you would make it.' she replied, tears in her eyes as she hugged her older brother close.  
'I'm so sorry Bríghid, I tried to get back but I couldn't get the time off. I felt so guilty when mom sent me photos from the wedding, you looked stunning.' Rufus apologised, right arm locked around her waist as he cradled her head in his left hand.  
'Come and meet Marco and the children, they're eager to meet you.' Bríghid coaxed, slipping from his arms and tugging him towards a large camper on the other side of the campsite.  
  
Leaving her favourite brother settled on the camping lounge in the shade of the camper, she practically bounced into the van.  
'I suppose we'll just have to get used to you getting dragged away like that.' Emily mused, settling comfortably on the ground beside him and leaning back on her hands.  
'Well, at least until I've caught up with everyone. Don't panic, I'll make sure you're taken care of if I'm called away again.' Rufus replied, leaning over a little and checking to see if Aloysius had emerged from his RV.  
'I'm not too worried, I know what it's like in the country. It's Aloysius we need to watch.' she nodded, shaking the tight braid out of her hair and smoothing it out quickly.  
'He's looking a little better now that he's cleaned up a bit.' Rufus grinned, waving Aloysius over to them.  
'Only time will tell if his attitude has changed.' Emily shrugged, sitting up a little more and tucking one leg under her butt as Aloysius jogged over to them.  
  
Emerging from the camper just as Aloysius skidded to a neat stop, Bríghid cradled a neatly wrapped baby to her chest and led another by the hand. Behind her came a handsome young man with olive shin, black hair and dark green eyes with a third child in his arms.  
'Rufus, this is my husband Marco Johnson. Marco, meet my third brother Rufus McKenzie.' Bríghid offered, readjusting her grip on the child in her arms.  
'I've heard a lot about you Rufus, it's nice to finally meet you.' Marco added, his African accent a little bit of a surprise but Rufus didn't call him on it.  
'It's nice to meet you as well Marco, I'm sure you're doing my sister right. I'd like to introduce my closest friends, Aloysius Knight and Emily Hunter.' Rufus grinned, shaking Marco's hand warmly as his friends moved up to flank him.  
'She'd make a good wife for you Rufus.' Bríghid teased, shaking Emily's hand warmly.  
'We're friends Bríghid, nothing more and nothing less. I may be the black sheep of the family but I'm happy with what I've done with my life.' Rufus sighed, glancing at Emily with a grin.  
'And you do what you do so well Rufus, I'm proud to work with you.' Emily agreed, knocking shoulders lightly.  
'So long as you're happy Rufus.' Bríghid nodded, approaching her brother and placing her youngest child in his arms. 'This is Patrick, our youngest son.'  
'Hello little man, I'm your Uncle Rufus. From my heart to yours, I give you this blessing. May the nourishment of the earth be yours; May the clarity of the light be yours; May the fluency of the ocean be yours; May the protection of the ancestors be yours, And may you be buried in a casket made from the wood of a century old oak I shall plant tomorrow.' Rufus uttered, rocking the sleeping baby slowly and gazing at his adorable face. Shifting the child a little, he traced the cross on his forehead before kissing his cheek and handing him back to his mother.  
'This is Michael, our oldest son, now five.' Marco added, handing Rufus a bouncing toddler with bright blue eyes and thick brown hair hanging in his eyes.  
'Hello Michael, I'm your Uncle Rufus. From my heart to yours, I give you this blessing. For every petal on the shamrock, May these three blessings come your way: God grant you love, health and happiness today and every day.' Rufus grinned, crossing and kissing the toddler before the young boy latched on around his neck.  
'Hi Uncle Rufus.' he chirped, squeezing gently and relaxing into the loving arms holding him.  
'You're going to go far little man, I just know it.' Rufus nodded, setting the older toddler down lightly as Bríghid handed Patrick to Marco before lifting their middle son into her arms.  
'This is our middle son, he's three now and we decided to name him Rufus.' Bríghid announced, handing the younger toddler over proudly.  
  
Holding the young child gently to his chest, Rufus gazed down at his namesake and took in his brown hair and depthless brown eyes. Smiling wide, baby Rufus reached up for his Uncle and burbled happily, eyes sparkling with life and love.  
'Bríghid, I don't know what to say. I never expected an honour like this. Admittedly, I got a little suspicious when you said Patrick and Michael but I brushed that thought aside. Thank you, I never could have dreamed of an honour like this.' he managed, bringing the child up a little more and smiling gratefully at Emily as she reached up and lay her hand over his supportively. As he spoke, Emily and Aloysius both noticed the way his old accent was coming back, bringing fresh life to his voice.  
'You've earned it Rufus, you're a good man in everything you do. I am so proud to call you my best friend.' Aloysius added, squeezing his shoulder lightly.  
'Hello Rufus, I'm your Uncle Rufus. From my heart to yours, I give you this blessing. May you live a long life full of gladness and health, With a pocket full of gold as the least of your wealth. May the dreams you hold dearest be those which come true, The kindness you spread keep returning to you. May the friendships you make be those which endure, And all of your grey clouds be small ones for sure. And trusting in Him to Whom we all pray, May a song fill your heart every step of the way.' he offered, blessing and kissing the precious child in his arms. Giggling happily, the handsome young boy reached out and grabbed Rufus by the collar for a tender hug. Nodding slowly, Rufus raised the child to his shoulder and held him there, fingers drifting over his back lovingly.  
'I knew you two would form an immediate bond. Everyone commented on how much he looked like you dear brother.' Bríghid commented, walking into Rufus' strong embrace and resting her head against his chest.  
'He'll do the name proud Bríghid, I just know he will. Thank you again sweet sister.' Rufus grinned, releasing his sister and setting his tiny namesake back on the ground.  
  
~~~!~~~!~~~  
  
'Paddy! Breakfast!' groaning loudly, Rufus flicked the covers off his head and sat up, blinking dumbly for a moment. 'Paddy! Get up! Breakfast time!' flipping over, Rufus yanked the covers over his head and ignored the call of his father, wondering if he'd ever get through to his father about that one point of contention between them.  
'Rufus, time to get up big man. Come on, I've got your coffee.' Emily called, knocking softly before opening the door. Rolling over and half sitting up, Rufus smiled softly as Emily padded through the van and handed him the steaming mug.  
'Thanks Emily, you're the best. I'll be out in a few, just let me wake up a bit more.' he nodded, sipping his coffee and trying to wake up a bit more.  
'Whenever you're ready.' Emily chuckled, turning and heading for the door.  
'Hey Emily, can I ask you about something?'  
'Sure, what's on your mind this time?'  
'Is there any way to get it through to dad that I don't like being called Paddy. Ever since I can remember, he's never called me Rufus. It's always been Paddy and I'm sick to death of it.' Rufus sighed, sitting up a bit more.  
'Plain and simple answer Rufus, stand up and call him on his actions. He might be your father but that's no excuse for not listening to what you have to say. Besides, if he wants a go, you've got us to stand at your side like always and you know what we're capable of.' Emily replied, smiling warmly at the taller man for a moment longer before leaving him to clean up and get dressed.  
  
Emerging a few minutes later, Rufus readjusted his belt and headed towards the house with a new spring in his step. Adding his boots to the rack and covering a yawn, Rufus slipped inside and hung his coat up, comforted by the weight against his lower back.  
'Finally decided to join us then Paddy.' Patrick remarked as he entered the dining room and hooked a chair.  
'How'd you sleep Rufus?' Aloysius asked, refilling his coffee mug and handing him the bacon.  
'Not too bad considering. Can't wait to get home and sleep in my bed, these RV's aren't designed for the unusually tall.' Rufus shrugged, still trying to wake up properly. This easy living was starting to get to him, dulling his instincts and slowing his reactions.  
'You sure you're okay Rufus? You look a little pale.' Emily asked, brushing his hair back and looking deep into his eyes.  
'nightmares.' he uttered, dropping his gaze slowly and going back to his coffee. 'Same ones as always.'  
'It'll be okay Rufus, we'll get past that together.' Emily soothed, squeezing his wrist lightly.  
'I'll need your help to bring the cattle down to the stream today Paddy.' Patrick grinned, knowing Rufus would have to respond this time instead of just blowing him off.  
'Doesn't feel right to lean on you two so much. You've got your own problems to worry about, you shouldn't have to carry me as well.' Rufus sighed, easily ignoring the call of his father and turning to look at Aloysius.  
'We're a team Rufus, nothing is going to change that. You know you can always rely on us, no matter what's going on in our lives.' Aloysius replied, patting his shoulder and relaxing a little more. 'You're a vital part of this crew, we'd be royally stuffed without you flying cover for us when things get hairy.'  
'Yeah, stop worrying about putting extra stress on us and just do it. We dump stuff on your shoulders and yet you never feel confident to repay us in kind. Come on, stop bottling it up and just let it go Rufus.' Emily added, munching on her toast and slipping into the family around them.  
'Good morning Rufus.'  
'Morning mom, sorry I was a little late to the table.' Rufus grinned, snagging the eggs as they went past.  
'Didn't you hear your father calling?'  
'I heard him calling for Paddy but that's not my name mom.' Rufus shrugged, picking up the coffee pot and glancing at Emily. 'You ready for a refill?'  
'Thanks Rufus, I could use another cup.' Emily nodded, pushing her mug a little closer.  
'Well, if it's not your name, you can hardly be expected to respond.' Tara agreed, draping one arm around Rufus' shoulders as she set another tray of toast on the table.  
'My thoughts exactly mom. Sit down and eat, we're old enough to take care of breakfast without you pushing so hard.' Rufus chuckled, guiding his mother to an empty seat.  
'Ever the gentleman Rufus.' Tara grinned, always surprised by the little things her favourite son did to help out around the house.  
'So, you don't like to be called Paddy anymore. That's just too bad, I refuse to acknowledge I lost my right to name our third son to a mangy old horse.' Patrick snapped, getting to his feet and shoving Rufus back a step. Wobbling for a moment, Rufus went down hard, left hand stretching for the lid off the teapot even as he was covered in scalding tea.  
'Rufus, you okay?' Emily called, shooting out of her seat and skidding across the floor to his side.  
'Oi! No one goes pushing my best friend around!' Aloysius barked, rising smoothly and reaching for his belt.  
'Good news is, I saved the teapot. Apart from that, no.' Rufus uttered, lowering his gaze and looking at his hands.  
'It's okay Rufus, we'll take care of you. Shhh, just relax and let us take care of everything.' Emily soothed, gently taking the teapot and handing it back to Tara before grabbing the towel she'd collected. 'Deep breaths big man, I'm trying to be gentle.' she whispered, gently wiping away the water clinging to his skin.  
'Sit the hell down Patrick. One twitch and you'll know what real pain is you bastard!' Aloysius snarled, pistol held lightly in his hands as he sighted on the older man. 'No one has a right to raise a hand to my best buddy!'  
'Steady Rufus, let's get this off you.' Emily grinned, draping the towel over her shoulder before starting to unbutton his shirt. 'Aloysius, give me your overshirt!' she barked, careful not to drag the cloth over fresh damage.  
'You got it Emily.' Aloysius nodded, aim never shifting as he worked his buttons free and slid the heavy denim down his arms, switching his grip a couple times until he had the dark blue cloth in one hand. 'Heads up.' he directed, blindly flicking the shirt across the corner of the table.  
  
Not looking up from her task, Emily rose up on her haunches a little and caught the flying shirt across her back even as she carefully lowered the wet shirt down Rufus' arms and slid it clear.  
'I'm sorry Rufus, this is my fault.' she uttered, yanking the spare shirt off her back and draped it around his shoulders.  
'No Emily, it had to be said. The timing probably could have been better.' Rufus replied, tracing her cheek lightly for a moment.  
'Come on, let's get you cleaned up and into some dry clothes. Everything will be okay, the sun will shine in your life again sweet Rufus.' Emily coaxed, easing him up and following him from the dining room.  
'We'll finish this later.' Aloysius snarled, backing up slowly as they left the view of the family.  
  
Hustling back towards the RV, Emily stuck in close beside Rufus as Aloysius watched their backs, pistol held lightly in his right hand while keeping his left near the knife also attached to his belt and now in sight.  
'You going to be okay buddy?' he asked, relaxing a little more now that they were outside.  
'I don't know Aloysius, I just don't know anymore.' Rufus sighed, shaken to the core over the incident.  
'We'll get through this Rufus, we've gotten through a lot worse than this. Compared to what The League did to us, this is nothing.' Emily soothed, keeping Rufus in against her side as they walked. Turning off the track, Emily spotted the hose and guided him towards it. 'Sorry buddy, there's nothing for this. You're going to get wet again but this will help you feel better.'  
'Its fine Emily, I understand. Anything to ease the pain.' Rufus nodded, carefully easing the borrowed shirt off his shoulders and trying to relax as Emily picked up the hose and turned on the water.  
'Hey, I promised I'd always take care of you Rufus and I meant it with all I am.' Emily grinned, checking the temperature before turning the hose on the older man.  
  
Watching the house carefully, Aloysius was tense and ready for action, scars on view for the world to see as he took a knee and steadied his aim on the back door.  
'Feeling better big man?' he asked, eyes glued to the sights on his favourite pistol.  
'A little, still hurts a fair bit.' Rufus replied, lifting his chin a little more.  
'Paddy! Don't you dare walk away from me boy!' Patrick bellowed, yanking the back door open and storming out, a well cared for hunting rifle pressed to his shoulder.  
'Don't try it Patrick! You won't walk away from this alive if you dare take that shot!' Aloysius challenged, finger slipping down to rest against the trigger lightly.  
'This is no concern of yours outsider!' Patrick snapped, sights rising as he turned towards Rufus. 'No one talks back to me Paddy! You know the rules!' he roared, finger resting against the trigger.  
'You're a dead man if you try it Patrick!' Aloysius warned again, lifting his sights and making sure he'd have a clean shot.  
'This is my home! My rules! No one breaks my rules!' Patrick howled, finger tightening on the trigger.  
  
Right then, time seemed to slow for the three close friends. Dropping the hose, Emily raced across the gap and wrapped one arm around Rufus' chest, yanking him to the ground and taking the brunt of the impact against her back, howling with pain. Without hesitation, Aloysius squeezed the trigger and released two of his favourite rounds towards the threat. The first shot slammed into his temple and the second caught him in the side, sending the portly man flying.  
  
Hearing the shots, Tara burst from the house just as Aloysius stood and holstered his sidearm before policing up his brass and tucking them in his pocket.  
'Rufus, Emily, you two okay?' he called, walking over to check on the fallen man.  
'Yeah, I'm okay.' Rufus nodded, sitting up and realising there was blood on his chest. 'Emily's been shot!'  
'Nothin' to it Rufus, I'd do it again for you. Don't stress, he just winged me with that loose shot.' Emily corrected, sitting up slowly and wrapping Rufus' dark red shirt over her bleeding shoulder.  
'Did you just…?' Rufus asked, staring at the still form of his father.  
'I couldn't let him hurt you Rufus, I had to protect you. You're the only family I've got Rufus, the only one to be there through the best and worst. Forgive me buddy, there was no other option.' Aloysius sighed, unable to look Rufus in the eye. Getting to his feet, Rufus walked over to Aloysius and grinned, yanking him into a supporting hug despite the flaring pain from his scalds.  
'Thank you, you've done what no one else has ever done. You've given not only me, but my family as well, a new start. Patrick was a tyrant, it was his way or the highway. No one dared stand up against him for fear of what might happen. You took away that fear, you alone gave us hope again Aloysius.' he uttered, squeezing gently and ruffling his hair. 'Thank you so much.'  
  
Tara looked over the scene in disbelief and wonder before breaking out into a huge smile and bouncing on the balls of her feet.  
'It's over mom, we'll never have to worry about that evil man again.' Rufus grinned, releasing Aloysius and walking over to her side.  
'Who do we owe our salvation to my son? Who set us free after so long?' she asked, unable to believe what she was seeing.  
'Aloysius K. Knight, defender of the weak and protector of our family.' Rufus replied, beckoning Aloysius over as Emily struggled to her feet.  
'This is a great moment and all but I'm still bleeding over here.' she called, swaying dangerously for a moment and crashing back to her knees.  
'Of course, Breandán is a trained doctor, he can patch you up easily.' Tara nodded, turning back towards the open door. 'Breandán! Your medical skills are required!' she hollered, trusting in her oldest son to do the right thing.  
'Be right there mom!'   
  
Bolting out the door and looking around quickly, Breandán ignored the fallen figure on the ground and raced for Emily, a large medkit dangling from his hand.  
'You take care of her Breandán. She's a wonderful woman and she means a lot to me, you hear.' Rufus called, watching his older brother as he gently moved the shirt away from Emily's shoulder.  
'I hear ya Rufus, I'll take good care of her. Go tell the family what's happened, there's so much to be done.' Breandán promised, gently cleaning the wound.  
'Actually, I'm going to take a cold shower. I'm sure mom can tell of Aloysius' great deed without my help.' Rufus replied, working his boots off and heading back inside.  
  
~~~!~~~!~~~  
  
As the sun set over the McKenzie ranch that night, a new life seemed to come to everyone gathered there as they sat down for dinner and enjoyed their new found freedom. Everyone was much more relaxed as they sat and talked, swapping stories and having a laugh instead of the silent meals from the past. The final disgrace had come when it came to burying the tyrant. Instead of the consecrated ground behind the local church, the stubborn old man was buried under the manure pile behind the stables, making certain there would be no more reminders about what had happened on the ranch.  
  
Passing previously forbidden wine around the table, the family cherished what they had and focused on the future together, a future made so much brighter now.  
'Will we ever hear more about this job of yours Rufus?' Niall asked, sipping his wine and handing the soda bread down to Aloysius.   
'Not for a long time to come my dear brother. It's not a job I feel comfortable discussing with you all.' Rufus replied, brown eyes meeting stormy grey along the table.  
'So long as you're safe Rufus, I don't need to know more than that.' their mother added, confident she could keep the ranch going with help from her children.  
'Judging by the scars on his back, I'm not so sure about that mom.' Breandán shrugged, taking another roast potato from the dish as it went past his place.  
'I earned those scars serving my country Breandán, I'm proud of most of them.' Rufus replied, gazing steadily at his eldest brother.  
'I don't think this is a conversation for the dinner table.' Aloysius cut in, unconsciously rubbing one of the wide scars around his wrists lightly.  
'Or young ears. Save it for later, once the children have gone to bed.' Emily added, doing what she could to soothe Rufus again.  
'To be honest mom, what I'm doing now with Emily and Aloysius is less dangerous than when I was flying in the army. At least now I know who is taking pot shots at us while we're trying to do our jobs.' Rufus grinned, calming his mother and diffusing the situation with practised ease.  
'And most of the times, we're on guard against any threats. Occasionally things don't go to plan but for the most, we're the ones who take the heat when things get dicey.' Aloysius nodded, glancing at Emily again and smiling warmly.  
  
~~~!~~~!~~~  
  
Stumbling out of bed and getting dressed for day four of their holiday, Emily tied her hair back and left her RV to catch up with the guys for another day of fun and activity.  
'Morning Emily.' Aloysius called, taking the coffee pot off the fire and filling their mugs.  
'Morning Aloysius. Rufus up yet?' Emily grinned, taking her mug and inhaling the fresh country air.  
'Haven't seen him yet. I was going to make his coffee then see about waking him.' Aloysius shrugged, going through the gear under the table for Rufus' travel mug.  
'I'll get him up, he knows better than to take a swipe at my gentle touch.' Emily replied, putting her mug down and heading for the larger RV.  
  
Opening the door and poking her head in, she froze and frowned as she took in the rumpled and empty bed where there should have been a tall pilot snoring peacefully.  
'uhh, don't panic Aloysius but he's not there.' she called, eyes blowing wide as a hundred bad options raced through her mind.  
'What? Tell me you're kidding.' Aloysius uttered, horror sinking into his mind.  
'The bed is a mess but there's no Rufus.'  
'Is there a note?' stepping into the RV, Emily searched everywhere for a possible explanation, tossing the bed and flicking through the paperwork piled on the counter.  
'No, there's nothing here.' she groaned, leaving the RV and looking around for any sign of their friend.  
'Go check the stable, I'll check the barn.' Aloysius barked, mug slipping from his hand as he sprinted away.  
  
~~~!~~~!~~~  
  
Having found no trace of Rufus anywhere on the farm, the concerned Hunters returned to the house to see if anyone there had seen him recently. Kicking off their boots and heading inside, they could hear happy conversations in the living room and paused long enough to make themselves another coffee before heading through to join the family.  
  
Looking up from his work, Rufus cracked a grin and went back to working a thick bundle of raffia into a tight plait as Emily and Aloysius walked into the room.  
'Morning guys.' he greeted, hands dancing along the strands as he pulled and adjusted the plait quickly.  
'Can I strangle him Emily, please?' Aloysius growled, putting his coffee down and advancing on the seated man.  
'Temping Aloysius but no, I want first dibs.' Emily replied, grabbing him by the collar and yanking him back a step. 'Rufus McKenzie, you ever scare the life out of me like that again and I'll make sure you regret it for the rest of your natural life.' she hissed, getting right in his face.  
'You…sorry guys, I didn't mean to worry you. Kelly suggested I come join the family to make the new decorations for the house.' Rufus offered, bundling the raffia into his right hand and cupping Emily's cheek lightly.  
'I just can't stay mad at you Rufus. So what are you making?' Emily sighed, moving back to sit beside Aloysius.  
'This is the wreath to go over the fireplace, Claire will decorate it when I've got it finished.' Rufus grinned, bracing his feet against the stick threaded through the finished end and stretching it out again.  
'How much longer until you're done Rufus?' Claire asked, coming in from the garden with a selection of plant material.  
'Five minutes tops Claire, I've still got the skills.' Rufus replied, smoothing out the work again before finishing the last few turns and grabbing a spare strand by his hip. Securing the end of the plait, he worked the stick loose and formed the careful work into a loop, securing it with fine wire. Setting the ring in his lap and grabbing the fine plait draped over his ankle, Rufus wrapped it over the wire and pulled it into a bow, holding that in place with his left hand as he wrapped a lone strand into place with his right to secure the bow. Tidying up the work, he rocked to his feet and carried it through to where his younger sister was settled with her flowers and other decorating equipment.  
'Nice work Rufus, it's perfect. This will be the most beautiful family wreath we've ever made.' Claire grinned, taking the wreath and working out the right decorations for the ring. 'The hanging designs you wanted are all ready for construction down there.' she added, pointing to the neatly laid out supplies down the other end of the table.  
'Oh yeah, the flat wreaths for over the table. How many am I supposed to be making?' Rufus nodded, walking down and looking through the piles of supplies.  
'Mom thought four would be enough.' Claire replied, head down over the raffia wreath. Sinking into his chair, Rufus got stuck into the work carefully, securing the items together and sliding back into old routines feared forgotten.  
  
~~~!~~~!~~~  
  
The rest of the week leading up to Christmas flew by, full of final preparations and redecoration. Down came all the bland and ancient decorations Patrick had demanded and in there place went bright baubles of every conceivable colour until the old house positively shone with the festive spirit. Setting up the fresh tree in the corner of the living room, Rufus and Aloysius fluffed out the branches and secured the stand before waving the children in to help decorate.  
'Uncle Rufus, I can't reach.' James sighed, holding up a golden string of tinsel.  
'Up you come James.' Aloysius grinned, sweeping the six year old onto his shoulders and listening to his happy laughter as he draped the tinsel over the tree.  
'Up you come Toby.' Breandán chuckled, gathering him up and helping him add a line of purple to the tree.  
'Here Catherine, why don't you put this one up?' Maggie suggested smiling warmly at her husband Breandán as she handed the little blonde girl a bright pink bauble.  
'Okay Aunty Maggie.' she chirped, finding a bare branch and putting the bauble in place.  
  
In the kitchen, Emily was busy bringing the Christmas puddings and mince pies up from the cellar, each bundle gently set on the bench so Tara could work out what she had and still needed to finish.  
'Could you bring up the spiced beef please Emily? It's in a large plastic tray.' Tara called, setting the mince pies off to the side safely.  
'Next load Tara.' Emily replied, emerging from the cellar with the last two puddings.  
'Just don't hurt yourself further Emily.' Tara added, taking the puddings and setting them with the others.  
'I'm being very careful Tara.' Emily grinned, vanishing back below the floor level.  
  
Untangling the lights, Rufus handed one set to his younger brother Aidan before starting to wrap the tree in glittering fairy lights, the smallest of his siblings getting the lower areas and ducking under his reaching brother.  
'So who gets to put the angel on top this year?' Erin asked, adjusting her long brown ponytail and looking the group over before lifting the beautiful angel from her special box and smoothing out her beautiful blonde hair and shimmering wings.  
'What about Aunty Emily mom?' Beckie replied, taking Maggie by the hand.  
'What a lovely idea Beckie. I'll go get her.' Kelly agreed, slipping past her older sister. 'Mom, where's Emily at the moment?'  
'She's in the cellar fetching the spiced beef.' Tara guided, still busy in the kitchen.  
'I heard my name, what's going on?' Emily asked, carrying the beef into the kitchen.  
'You're wanted in the living room for a few minutes.' Kelly directed, leading the taller woman into the gaily decorated room.  
  
Moving aside, the family welcomed Emily in near the tree before Seán and Séamus stepped up and swept the startled woman onto their shoulders.  
'Beckie invited you to put the angel on the tree. This is an honour reserved for the best behaved child each year.' Erin explained, handing the delicate angel to Emily as Rufus reached up and placed one hand between her shoulders for support. Tucking the precious item in her sling for safety, Emily wrapped her good hand over Séamus' shoulder and held on as they approached the tree.  
'We won't let you fall Emily.' Séamus uttered, wrapping one arm around her legs to hold her steady. Fishing out the angel and smoothing out her satin dress lovingly, Emily reached up to set her on the top of the tree.  
'During the coming Christmas season May you be blessed With the spirit of the season, which is peace, The gladness of the season, which is hope, And the heart of the season, which is love.' she offered, smiling warmly at the children below her as she finished adjusting the elegant angel's dress and halo.  
'Well said Emily, an appropriate blessing.' Rufus grinned, helping her down from his brothers shoulders and gazing up at the beautiful angel, a tear clinging in the corner of his right eye.  
'It's moments like this that bring the magic of Christmas back Rufus, even to dark people like us.' Aloysius added, smiling warmly at Emily as they looked up at the angel overhead.  
'I couldn't have said it better Aloysius.' Emily agreed, rolling her damaged shoulder lightly. 'Well, better get back to work. The food won't bring itself up from the cellar.' she sighed, pulling away and heading back into the kitchen.  
  
Heading upstairs to grab the last of the decorations, the McKenzie sisters returned with several more boxes and handed them around depending on where they belonged in the house. Opening one of the boxes, Rufus lifted out a roll of lifelike ivy and unrolled it along the archway between the living and dining rooms, hooking it into the old eyehooks dug into the brickwork.  
'Ooh, before I forget. There's something I need to grab from the RV.' he jumped, finishing the ivy trail before hustling from the house at a jog.  
'What was that all about?' Bríghid asked, turning to Aloysius in confusion.  
'I'm not…' Aloysius started, scratching his head for a moment.  
'Walnut boxes with many velvet lined compartments.' Emily called, bringing the memory back to the front of his mind.  
'Walnut…oh, I remember now. Thanks Emily.' Aloysius nodded, recalling the collection of boxes Rufus had ordered. 'You'll find out soon Bríghid and I think you'll like the surprise.' he added, continuing where Rufus had left off and following Erin's directions on the locations of things.  
  
Rejoining the family a little while later, Rufus set a large cardboard box down in the corner and got back to work as if he'd never left the family as a young man with big dreams.  
'So what's in the box?' Niall asked, tying his long hair back loosely now that he could get away with showing off his ponytail.  
'You'll find out after we've eaten and reset the table for the Christmas Eve welcoming.' Rufus replied, his words making it clear that no one was to go peeking in the box before it was time.  
  
~~~!~~~!~~~  
  
Spotting a truck coming down the drive, Emily apologised to Tara quietly before bursting from the house and yanking her boots on. Pulling her jacket on as she ran, she guided the truck around to the rear of the house and nodded, listening to the sounds coming from inside the truck.  
'this has got to be the strangest delivery I've ever made.' he remarked, jumping down and walking around to open the back of the truck to reveal four covered cages and a steel box.  
'They're for some very special friends of mine, to help with work. So how are they all?' Emily shrugged, climbing up into the truck and peeking into the cages to check on the health of her purchases.  
'All are in perfect health. Here's all their documentation. So where am I putting them?' he shrugged, indicating the wad of paperwork in his hands.  
'Everyone goes into the garage until tomorrow. These are the final gifts for the day.' Emily directed, helping to move the first of the larger cages into the garage.  
'Never heard of anyone calling a fine creature like that something as plain as Raven.' he remarked, setting the cage down lightly and peering in to check on the occupant.  
'I wouldn't normally but the man who is to receive Raven will understand the reference.' Emily shrugged, heading back for the second large cage.  
  
With all four cages safe in the garage and the doors locked, Emily waved the trucker off before heading back inside to help out.  
'What was that all about?' Aloysius asked, pouring a coffee and settling at the kitchen table.  
'You'll find out tomorrow Aloysius. He just dropped off the last of my presents…some very special presents indeed.' Emily replied, checking the list Tara had written out and heading for the cellar again.  
  
~~~!~~~!~~~  
  
With everyone well stuffed on rich food and the table reset for any travellers passing by during the night, Rufus opened the last box from the attic and lifted out the gold plated candleholder and set it in the window before Aloysius positioned the pillar candle.  
'Here you go Mary.' Tara uttered, handing the beautiful little nine year old a box of matches. Smiling softly, Mary stepped forward and struck a match before lighting the white candle in the window.  
'Welcome travellers, from wherever you have come.' Emily whispered, draping a final strand of holly around the candleholder lightly and tucking the ends out of sight.  
'There's just one last thing left to do before we can tuck these sweet angels into bed so Santa will come.' Rufus grinned, ducking through the arch and picking up his secret box.  
  
Squeezing onto the couches and settling on the floor, the eager family waited to see what Rufus had for them hidden inside such a plain box. Taking a knee and opening the box, he removed a thick wad of padding before lifting out the first dark timber box. It was carved with all manner of festive scenes and looked really quite expensive.  
'Emily, Aloysius and I got together and thought really hard about these. We really hope you like them.' he grinned, angling the box a little into the light of the flickering fire. 'Erin this is for you and yours to share and cherish.' he offered, handing the box to Emily to pass around the group until Erin got in in her hands.  
  
Gazing at the lid, she was amazed by the delicate work as she took in the pretty Christmas tree carved into the top, their names written around the tree. Unlatching the lid, she opened it and gasped at the treasures nestled inside. Each of the wonderful items was safe in a separate velvet lined compartment.  
'What are they my dear?' Tara asked, watching her oldest daughter closely.  
'They're amazing Rufus, thank you.' Erin uttered, handing the box to her husband Tony before rising and drawing Rufus into a loving hug and dropping a kiss on his cheek.  
'Personalised Christmas baubles, how thoughtful Rufus and space for four more as needed.' Tony added, lifting out a shining green bauble and turning it around so everyone could see his name written across the front in shining silver.  
'The details of the company that made them is inside the lid if you need more of them made.' Rufus added, blushing a little more as Tony set his bauble back into the box before gathering the children and approaching the tree.  
'Thank you Uncle Rufus.' John grinned, taking his bright blue bauble and hanging it up on the tree, golden letters looping across the front gracefully.  
'Thank you Uncle Rufus, I'll treasure it always.' Mary added, glimmering pink and red lighting her hands as she put her name on the tree for all to see.  
'It's so pretty Uncle Rufus, thank you.' Catherine beamed, dazzling purple and sparkling white added to the tree with such love as Tony put his personalised bauble on the tree.  
'They will be displayed proudly for many years to come Rufus.' Erin promised, gold and blue matched perfectly on her last addition to the tree.  
  
Lifting out each box carefully and checking the trinkets were undamaged after their long journey, Rufus felt like jolly old Santa Claus as he handed the boxes around and watched his siblings hang their names on the tree in a rainbow of colours and finishes. Coming to the bottom of the cardboard box, he lifted out a much smaller wooden box and cradled it in his hands as he walked around the coffee table and knelt beside his mother.  
'I love you mom, I don't think I've ever told you that enough. Now, even if I can't make it home for Christmas, you can gaze at the tree and know I'm with you in spirit.' he offered, holding out the box. Taking it with shaking hands, Tara opened the box and gasped, grateful for the supportive hands under hers as tears sprang unbidden to her eyes.  
'My sweet, sweet son. This will not sit on the tree, this belongs on the mantle where I can look upon it all year long.' she replied, kissing both cheeks and his forehead before rising and approaching the tree first. Reaching into the box, she lifted out the silver bauble with gold writing and placed it up on the tree near the angel. Turning again, she stopped before the fire and handed the box to Rufus before lifting out the framed photo and setting it up among all the others. The glistening gold frame stood out among the others, three best friends standing shoulder to shoulder with the Eiffel Tower in the background. They were all looking happy and refreshed, dressed in fashionable casuals as they took in the sights.  
  
Returning to the cardboard box one last time Rufus lifted out one last box and turned to Aloysius and Emily before opening the box and holding it so they could see what he was holding. Eyes blowing wide behind his glasses, Aloysius set his drink down and eased to his feet, shaking hands lifting his bauble from the box.  
'You're a man of many surprises Rufus McKenzie, thank you.' he uttered, hugging the taller man for a few moments before hanging the black and silver item on the tree.  
'Ever the sweetie Rufus, you're absolutely amazing. Thank you so much for this.' Emily managed, amazed by how easily such a simple action could bring tears to her eyes now as she wrapped her good arm around his waist and squeezed lovingly. Pulling away slowly, she lifted out the black bauble and let her eyes drift over the lovely gold cursive across the front before getting it up on the tree. Setting the box down on the table, Rufus took the last trinket and reached out to add his name to the tree. His bauble was the perfect opposite of Emily's with a matte gold surface and black cursive across the curve.  
  
Moving back again and drawing his best friends back in against his sides, Aloysius gazed at the sparkling tree proudly and read over all the names hanging from the branches.  
'I think it's time we got these little angels all tucked up in bed.' Bríghid sighed, getting up and handing her middle son to his namesake uncle before taking Patrick and heading upstairs to the bedrooms.  
'Yeah, it's been a big day for these little angels. Here Aloysius, you take little Rufus up, I'll help Tara and Chris with the triplets.' Rufus uttered, handing the sleeping toddler over before walking over to his older sister and gently gathering one of the blonde trio into his arms.  
'thanks Rufus, you're a gem.' she grinned, sitting another of her boys up and staring as Rufus swept him up as well.  
'Don't hurt yourself Rufus.' Emily chastised, helping Breandán and Maggie by taking little Richard in her good arm.  
'I carried Aloysius and you to safety didn't I?' Rufus chuckled, cradling the sleeping boys close as their father picked up the third brother and Tara readjusted her grip on their daughter. 'I've got Justin and Joel right?'  
'Close, Joseph in your right and Joel in the left.' Tara corrected, glancing at the boys in Rufus' strong embrace as he took to the stairs.  
'I'll learn to pick these three apart, eventually.' Rufus promised, managing the stairs with practised ease and keeping the sleeping boys safe as he walked.  
'It takes time Rufus. I still trip up from time to time and I'm their father.' Chris smirked, soothing his third son as he spoke.  
'I used to have a lot of trouble with Seán and Séamus, I'm enough of a man to admit that. Still get them mixed up occasionally but those times are few and far between now.' Rufus shrugged, finding the right room and slipping inside to lay the boys down in their beds. Even though they had their camping gear outside, Tara, as matriarch of the family, had made the decision to prepare beds for everyone inside for one night so they could have a proper Christmas.  
  
Uncle duties complete for the night, Rufus padded down the corridor to his old room and pushed the door open, smiling softly at the two new beds tucked in beside his own.  
'Come on big man, bed time.' Aloysius yawned, yanking his shirt off and crawling under the covers before removing his glasses and setting them on the window sill.  
'Yeah, all the kiddies are tucked up in bed and it's going to be a huge day tomorrow.' Emily agreed, wriggling down and getting settled quickly.  
'Night guys, merry Christmas.' Rufus grinned, hanging his shirt at the end of the bed and sliding under the covers contentedly.  
'Merry Christmas my dear friends.' Emily nodded, adjusting her shoulder and untying her hair.  
'Merry Christmas my family.' Aloysius replied, rolling over and pulling the covers up over his bare shoulder.  
  
~~~!~~~!~~~  
  
Drawn from his slumber by someone jumping on his bed, Rufus groaned and rolled over, peering up at the intruder through sleep crusted eyes.  
'Wake up Uncle Rufus, everyone else is already downstairs.' Kristy chirped, bouncing on the bed and pushing against his right shoulder in an attempt to wake her giant uncle. 'We're waiting for you so we can open our presents.'  
'Hhmmm, right. Just give me a few minutes sweetie and I'll be right down.' Rufus groaned, sitting up a little and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
'Okay Uncle Rufus, I'll tell gran to put the kettle on for you.' Kristy nodded, climbing off the bed and running out of the room. 'Guys, time to wake up.' he added, sitting up and reaching over to shake the sleeping warriors awake only to find Emily's bed empty.  
'We heard Rufus, she'd only been bouncing on your bed for the last ten minutes.' Aloysius groused, sliding his glasses on and rolling out of bed to get changed into the clean clothes he'd thought to bring inside the day before.  
'You're getting into some seriously dangerous habits Rufus.' Emily warned, already half dressed as she brushed out her hair and tied it up in a high ponytail before wrapping some very festive ribbon in place and tying it off.  
'I'll shake them again Emily, don't stress.' Rufus promised, crawling out of bed and finding his clothes.  
  
Trooping downstairs a few minutes later to the smell of fresh coffee and the sounds of excited children, Rufus stopped to kiss his mother good morning before grabbing one of the three mugs on the bench and heading through to the living room.   
'Well look who finally decided to get up and start the day.' Breandán teased, cuddling closer to his wife.  
'At least let him wake up before you start on the teasing.' Emily sighed, sipping her coffee as she settled on the floor and leant back against Rufus' legs comfortably.  
'Yeah, it's no fun swiping at an unarmed man.' Aloysius agreed, sinking down beside Emily and nudging her over a little more.  
'You know all about that, don't you?' Rufus smirked, ruffling his hair affectionately.  
'Considering the alternative…it was worth the effort.' Aloysius shrugged, batting his hand away.  
'Can we open our presents now dad?' Declan asked, bright green eyes looking up at Fergus pleadingly.  
'Now that everyone is here, go right ahead.' Fergus nodded, smiling warmly at the delighted cheers as the kids pulled their presents out of the sacks beside them and started opening them.  
'We made the traditions our own. In Ireland, children leave sacks at the foot of their beds for the presents and there's only a few unwrapped presents under the tree. Instead of putting all the pressies under the tree, we kept the sack idea but make the children bring their presents down to the family room to open them.' Tara explained, watching over all her excited grandchildren as they unwrapped present after present and shared the joy.  
'This is great but I think it would be best if I gave you two your presents while the kids are distracted. This is a private moment, just for us.' Emily uttered, getting to her feet.  
'We'll be right back everyone, Emily's got something for Aloysius and I. Just stay here, we shouldn't be long.' Rufus offered, following Emily outside.  
  
Opening up the garage, Emily got the guys to help with the cages, bringing them around to a safe area behind the house. Opening up the box that had come with the gifts, Emily handed Rufus a thick leather glove and a customised jacket with some serious padding over the left shoulder. Reaching into the box again, she handed Aloysius a thick chain with a heavy clip on one end before closing the box.  
'What are you up to this time Emily?' Rufus asked, pulling the jacket on and trying to relax as Emily made sure the padding over his shoulder was sitting correctly.  
'You know how I used to have those two war dogs, Romus and Remus?' she asked, hanging her head for a moment as the guys nodded. 'The League slaughtered them in front of me in an attempt to break my spirits.'  
'I'm sorry to hear that Emily.' Aloysius offered, squeezing her shoulder gently.  
'It's okay Aloysius, they're always with me in spirit. But thoughts of them got me thinking of other options and I decided it was high time we got some really nasty pets that could keep attackers at bay if The League ever tries coming for us again. Put the glove on Rufus, you're going to want it in a minute.' she explained, leading Aloysius over to one of the cages and crouching beside it before taking the chain from his hand. Reaching into the cage slowly, she clipped the chain to the equally heavy collar and handed it back to Aloysius.  
'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' he muttered, listening to the soft growls from inside the cage.  
'Just relax, everything is going to be fine. These animals have been well trained, they will not attack their owners.' Emily soothed, lifting the tarpaulin covering the first cage.  
  
Staring in shock, Aloysius couldn't believe what Emily had given him so freely. Standing proud in the cage, a young Sumatran tiger gazed at Aloysius calmly, ears turned towards him.  
'Is that a real tiger?' Rufus asked, eyes blown wide in disbelief.  
'This is Stalker, a hand reared Sumatran tigress. She's unsuitable for release because she's sterile, a fact that worked out well. No one wanted her because she was sterile until I put out the call for a collection of intimidating pets. Don't be afraid Aloysius, so long as you hold the leash, she knows you are her owner. You can pet her, she likes being stroked between the ears.' Emily coaxed, opening the cage and taking his hand. Reaching out, she guided his scared and callused hand out until it was resting between her ears. Smile widening, Aloysius lightly rubbed at the soft fur and chuckled as Stalker leant into his touch a little more.  
'Hello beautiful girl.' he uttered, coaxing her out of the cage slowly.  
'I'll leave you two to get acquainted.' Emily whispered, getting up and turning to Rufus.  
  
Reaching into the box again, she found the lure and held it out to Rufus. Taking the contraption, he looked it over for a moment before turning his confused gaze to Emily.  
'When I open the cage, whirl the lure around beside you and offer up your gloved arm like so. Raven will come to you and perch on your arm so be ready, she's not exactly a featherweight.' she explained, backing away and grasping the cover of another cage firmly. 'Aloysius, make sure you've got a strong grip on Stalker. Andy promised they were trained to work together but I don't want anything going wrong just yet.' she added, lifting the cover slowly.  
'I've got her Emily.' Aloysius nodded, drawing his beautiful girl in against his side and holding her to the ground by throwing one leg over her side.  
'Let it rip Rufus! Here she comes.' Emily called, tossing the cover aside and opening the heavy barred door.  
  
Setting the lure into motion, Rufus played out the cord and listened to the whir as he waited to see what was about to happen. Emerging from the cage, the majestic eagle saw the lure and took flight, powerful wings beating as she soared and wheeled around before coming in for a landing on the offered wrist. Grunting at the impact, Rufus stepped back half a pace and let the lure slow before he caught the flying end in his free hand.  
'In the top pocket of your jacket you'll find a specially designed hood. Put the lure in the pocket and slip the hood over her head to keep her calm.' Emily guided, opening the box and pulling on a matching heavy jacket and glove before fishing out a heavy steel chain. Keeping his movements slow, Rufus gathered up the lure cord and tucked it into the side pocket of his new jacket before finding the hood. Fluffing up her feathers a little, Raven obediently lowered her head so he could slip the hood into place.  
'What now? She's killing my arm.' he asked, daring to trace one bare finger over her chest.  
'Hold your arm up to your padded shoulder and brush her feet against the padding. She'll get the message and move up onto your shoulder without a problem.' Emily replied, closing up Raven's cage and moving it aside. Unable to take his eyes off the magnificent bid perched on his arm, Rufus followed Emily's instructions and waited until Raven had transferred up onto his shoulder and turned around to face front.  
'She's amazing Emily, but how?' he grinned, stroking her chest again.  
'I'll explain in a minute, just let me release my own additions to this team. I couldn't decide on what I wanted so I took my two favourite animals.' Emily grinned, waving Rufus over to a much smaller cage. 'Just let me get Timber and then lift the cover on this one and let Blaze fly.' she instructed, kneeling beside the last occupied cage.  
  
Securing the chain quickly, she flipped the cover open and unlocked the door before leading the stunning female timber wolf out of the cage, stroking her back to calm her as she led her across the grass.  
'A Sumatran Tiger, a Golden Eagle and now a Timber Wolf…what's left?' Aloysius gaped, eyeing the muscled lines of the powerful beast at Emily's side.  
'Down you go Timber. Good girl, stay there.' Emily uttered, stopping in a clear patch of lawn and getting the beautiful wolf to lay down on the ground. Stretching out and putting her head down, Timber barely even twitched as Emily put the chain down and stood on it to keep her secure. 'Alright Rufus, let her fly.' she nodded, pulling on a thick leather glove and holding up her arm even as she got the lure spinning by her side.  
'Here she comes.' Rufus replied, lifting the cover and pulling the door open.  
  
With a flurry of feathers, the last member of the team shot from her cage and soared, her much smaller wingspan no less powerful as she rocketed down towards Emily and landed on the offered arm.  
'Good Blaze, good.' Emily praised, stroking her back lightly before putting the beautiful bird on her shoulder and sliding the hood into place.  
'A Peregrine Falcon…how appropriate.' Aloysius remarked, getting to his feet and leading Stalker over to Emily's side.  
'Well, my nickname has been Falcon for a long time.' Emily replied, crouching and grasping Timber's chain in her bare hand.  
'Are these creatures safe to have here though?' Rufus asked, joining his friends and turning towards the house.  
'So long as the birds are kept hooded and safe up on our shoulders, they'll be fine. Timber and Stalker have been trained to stay close unless they see firearms pointed towards us. If they see that, they'll go on the attack.' Emily replied, relaxed and calm with a bird of prey on her shoulder and a wolf at her side.  
'So my family is in no danger from having them around?' Rufus nodded, more comfortable now with trailing his fingertips over Raven's chest lightly.  
'They're perfectly safe, but I suggest we keep Stalker and Timber outside. Raven and Blaze won't move from our shoulders unless unhooded and cast out on the attack. I'll teach you how to do that later Rufus.' Emily soothed, turning back to the steel box. 'In there you'll find two heavy steel stakes that can be screwed into the ground. Would you mind grabbing them Aloysius?' she asked, tightening her grip on the chain in her hand.  
'Sure Emily. C'mon Stalker.' Aloysius grinned, slowly becoming more comfortable with his new pet as he retrieved the requested items from the box.  
  
Wandering around the house to a suitable location, Emily and Aloysius screwed the stakes into the ground and made sure they were solid before threading the lead chains through the reinforced hole at the top and padlocking them into place.  
'What is that on your shoulder Rufus?' Tara cried, staring in disbelief at the eagle on his shoulder.  
'It's okay mom, Emily gave her to me to keep me safe. She's perfectly harmless at the moment, see.' Rufus soothed, coaxing Raven back onto his arm and stroking her back lightly.  
'It's alright Tara, these animals are trained to be safe so long as we are calm. They are no threat to any member of the McKenzie family.' Emily added, caressing Blaze's chest lovingly.  
'If you say they are safe, I trust you Rufus. Now come inside, the children are almost finished with their presents.' Tara sighed, waving the trio inside.  
'You behave now Stalker, I'll be back later.' Aloysius uttered, stoking his tigress lightly before heading inside.  
  
Everyone fell silent and stared in shock as Rufus settled on the couch as though nothing had changed. Chuckling softly, Emily squeezed in beside him and relaxed as Aloysius plopped down on the floor.  
'What the heck?' Erin squeaked, rubbing her eyes before going back to staring.  
'Don't be alarmed, Raven won't hurt any of you. She's a trained eagle, trained to protect me when things get hairy. Blaze is also trained, she'll stay on Emily's shoulder unless there is danger. Outside you'll find a wolf and tiger chained up, don't get too close to them just in case. Emily provided these animals for protection, each one trained and loyal only to their specific owner.' Rufus explained, Raven totally comfortable on his arm as he stroked her back and chest lovingly.  
'May I?' Breandán asked, offering out his hand.  
'Gently, very gently. Just trace your fingertips down her breast like this.' Emily nodded, fingers trailing over Blaze's chest lightly.  
'Hello beautiful.' Breandán whispered, fingertips barely touching the majestic bird perched on his younger brother's arm.  
  
~~~!~~~!~~~  
  
Rolling her shoulders without disturbing Blaze, Emily slowly circled the adults table and put the finishing touches to the table display as Rufus reached up with his right hand and hung the candle wreaths over the table on the hooks that had been there for as long as he could remember.  
'Well, I don't think I'll be forgetting that lesson for a while.' he remarked, pushing off and straightening up before dabbing at the blood on his temple.  
'Raven tell you off did she?' Emily asked, folding another napkin and setting it up on the empty plate.  
'Yeah, I went to reach with the left and she gave me a warning peck.' Rufus replied, shoving the bloodstained handkerchief back in his pocket and picking up the last candle wreath.  
'Don't tell me you're so used to her weight that you forgot.' Emily chuckled, looking up from her careful work.  
'I'm getting used to that but I'm used to doing things with my left.' Rufus offered, stretching up for the hook.  
  
Folding the last napkin and setting it down lightly, Emily stretched her back and soothed Blaze before turning back to Rufus and checking her watch quickly.  
'We'd better feed these darlings, they haven't had anything for the last couple days.' she sighed, waiting for Rufus to hang the last decoration before collecting a polystyrene box from the back fridge and heading outside.  
'This could be an experience.' Aloysius remarked, hurrying out to join them.  
'It's simple for you Aloysius, take this and throw it right in front of Stalker.' Emily grinned, handing him a large, bloody chunk of meat and bone. Getting a good grip on it, he walked behind Timber and caught Stalker's attention just as Emily pitched another large piece towards Timber.  
  
Opening the box again, she pulled out two plastic bags of meat and handed one to Rufus before getting Blaze back on her arm.  
'The cast off is really simple Rufus. Get her on your arm to start.' she guided, waiting for the bigger man to get his new friend on his arm and settled. 'Now take off her hood and lift your arm up overhead, keeping the wrist flat. When you're ready, jump your wrist up a little and she'll fly.' following her lead, Rufus got Raven into position and shook his wrist lightly, eyes widening as she took off and soared gracefully.  
'So just hold the meat in my hand and she'll take it?' he asked, opening the bag.  
'Yup, unlike Blaze. She hunts and kills in the air.' Emily replied, waiting until Raven was coming down before letting fly with the first piece of meat. Wheeling around, Blaze tucked her wings in and shot after the meat, talons extended until she grabbed it and winged away to eat.  
  
~~~!~~~!~~~  
  
Ruffling up her feathers, Raven perched on the thick leather padded stand by the door as Rufus changed and tidied up for lunch. Knocking sharply, Emily entered and looked him over slowly before holding out a different leather guard.  
'It not as heavy as the jacket and looks a little nicer with more formal outfits.' she grinned, loping the black leather over his shoulder and securing it into place quickly.  
'Thanks Emily, I was worried about putting that jacket back on over this.' Rufus replied, pulling his glove on and transferring Raven back to his shoulder.  
'Not a chance. I don't get to see you all scrubbed up very often so I intend to enjoy it while I can.' Emily shrugged, soothing Blaze before she could complain about being jostled around. 'You look really good Rufus, scars and all.'  
'Thank Emily, you scrub up pretty good yourself.' Rufus blushed, taking in her lovely dress as she turned slowly.  
'You could almost mistake me for a proper lady.' she smirked, taking his arm and heading for the stairs.  
  
Waiting for his friends at the foot of the stairs, Aloysius felt just a little out of place as he looked the family over and tried not to think about how many ways he was the odd man out. Smoothing out his tie again, he sighed and looked up the stairs as he heard approaching footsteps. It was right at that moment that all his nerves slipped away as he took in the amazing sight of Emily and Rufus coming down the staircase. Emily had her hair all tied up neatly high on her head and two locks curling gracefully past her face. Her hard edges and well defined muscles were hidden under dark blue satin, skirt sweeping the floor. Even the wide black leather strap crossing over her chest and thick pad on her shoulder couldn't take away from her stunning appearance as she lifted her skirt just a little to reveal lighter blue strappy heels. At her side, Rufus looked like a proper gentleman as he escorted her down the stairs. His crisp white shirt was perfectly ironed, bow tie crisp and straight and black dinner jacket and waistcoat, unlike everything else in his wardrobe. Just visible at his waist, the shining silver buckle caught the light and reflected it back to draw the eye to the kilt hugging his hips and draping smoothly down his legs. The look was completed with long white socks and glossy black lace up shoes. Gathering his wits again, Aloysius stepped up beside Emily as they came off the stairs and offered his arm.  
'Ever the gentleman Aloysius.' Emily uttered, smiling warmly at him as they walked.  
'Just curious Rufus but what's the pattern?' Aloysius asked, admiring the green, blue, yellow and red tartan his best friend was wearing so proudly.  
'This is the Longford tartan. Unlike Scotland, Irish tartans are based on county. My family has called county Longford home for many generations. We've been here in Texas for four generations now but we still keep to what our forefathers gave us.' Rufus explained, smoothing out his kilt as they entered the dining room.  
  
Leaving Aloysius to seat Emily, Rufus walked down to the head of the table to seat his mother with all the grace and respect he could muster after so long without practising his etiquette.  
'Rufus, would you say grace please?' she asked, watching Rufus as he returned to his seat.  
'Of course mother.' he replied, settling comfortably and offering out his hands to Emily and Aloysius. Bowing their heads, the two Hunters opened up their hearts to whatever divine grace was still available to them after countless sins committed.  
'Let us pray.' Tara uttered, bowing her head.  
'May this food restore our strength, giving new energy to tired limbs, and new thoughts to weary minds. May this drink restore our souls, giving new vision to dry spirits, and new warmth to cold hearts. And once nourished and refreshed, May we give thanks to Him who gives us all and makes us blest.' Rufus offered, squeezing gently as he spoke.  
'Amen.'   
  
Raising her head and lowering her hands, Tara smiled warmly at the family gathered around the table and nodded.  
'Well, what are you waiting for? A formal invite?' she grinned, picking up the goose and serving a portion before handing it around.  
'Dig in guys just leave room for desert.' Rufus chuckled, balancing the goose on one hand.  
'Like I have any trouble doing that.' Aloysius snorted, going for the turkey right in front of him.  
'There's no doubt you've got a healthy appetite. I don't know where you put it all.' Rufus teased, laying a couple pieces of goose on his plate before offering it to Aloysius and handing it on.  
'Good genetics, there hasn't been a Knight in generations with an expanded gut.' Aloysius shrugged, lost in the smells around them as he took the roast potatoes from Kelly.  
'Just an extended ego.' Emily quipped, quite enjoying the friendly banter now that the worse of the problems were behind them.  
'If anyone's got an ego, it's you Emily.' Aloysius shot back, passing the carrots on down the table.  
'How do you keep up with them Rufus?' Niall asked, shaking his head slowly.  
'It's not hard really. They might go on about successful missions and nice saves but they both know they'd be in deep trouble if I wasn't around. They go in all gung ho, guns up and ready for anything but when things go bad and they need out, there's only one man they can call.' Rufus chuckled, effectively ending the debate going on across him. 'Ground pounders like these two think they're all that but it's pilots who are the real men.'  
'I'll remember that the next time you get in over your head Rufus.' Aloysius countered, much to the amusement of the rest of the family. 'You miss half your shots with a rifle.'  
'Bullets are cheap. You missed a shot with a missile remember.' Rufus smirked, picking up the gravy and leaving Aloysius to stew.  
'Now boys, this is supposed to be a family Christmas. Enough talk of work.' Emily cut in, focus on her lovely meal.  
  
~~~!~~~!~~~  
  
With lunch sitting lighter in their stomachs and the last presents handed around, the McKenzie siblings dispersed like birds startled from their roost, returning minutes later with a variety of hard plastic cases. Perching comfortably on the arm of the couch, Rufus put his guitar on his knee and looked over to where his mother was just settling at the old piano.  
'Hey mom, when was the piano last tuned?'  
'Last week. Why do you ask.'  
'Would you mind playing me a C, just want to check my tuning.'  
'Of course.' Tara nodded and the lone note rang out even as she fished through the pile of music books for just the right one. Nodding slowly, Rufus checked his tuning and nodded, gaze falling on his mother again. Registering his gaze, Tara pressed the key again and set up the book she wanted.  
'New guitar Rufus?' Aidan asked, setting his accordion on his knee and adjusting the straps over his shoulders.  
'Yeah, lost the old one in a military mishap. This one might not have the charm of the old one but it's just as good.' Rufus grinned, strumming out a few chords just to make sure his tuning was right. He was just working out he last tweaks when his third string snapped with an ugly twang.  
'What was that?' Kelly asked, looking up from her fiddle.  
'I snapped a string. This'll only take a minute to repair.' Rufus sighed, flipping his case open and hunting up the correct string.  
  
Working the old string free and shoving it in his pocket for the moment, Rufus quickly restrung and tuned his guitar, looking up as Bríghid settled beside him with her lute.  
'Be nice Raven, you might get moved around a little.' he warned, testing her reactions to his motions as he strummed a few more chords. Fluffing up her feathers, Raven got comfortable and preened his hair lightly, totally calm in the situation.  
'She be okay Rufus, don't stress. So long as you keep your arm down, she won't mind.' Emily grinned, smoothing out Blaze's feathers before setting her back up on her shoulder.  
'Let's start with Curoo, Curoo.' Tara suggested, settling at the piano and glancing over her shoulder.  
'I know I got that one before we came home.' Rufus uttered, flicking through the pile of printouts he'd brought along and setting out the one he needed.  
  
Leaning in against Aloysius' side comfortably, Emily released her shoulder guard and gathered Blaze onto her wrist before resting the thick leather pad on her leg and setting her down. Fluffing out her feathers, Blaze got comfortable and preened her feathers contentedly as Emily stroked her back. Smiling softly, Aloysius draped one arm around her shoulders and eased back against the cushions as they enjoyed the show given so freely. Glancing over at his friends, Rufus smiled warmly and started to play with his family, thirteen strong voices rising to the heavens.

_Full many a bird did wake and fly_   
_Curoo, curoo, curoo_   
_Full many a bird did wake and fly_   
_To the manger bed with a wandering cry_   
_On Christmas day in the morning_   
_Curoo, curoo, curoo_   
_Curoo, curoo, curoo_

Eyes lighting up, the older children abandoned their games and joined in the song, clapping along with their grandmother, parents, aunts and uncles. Digging in his pocket, Zeke pulled out a pair of slightly battered spoons and put his foot up on the edge of the couch before joining in the rhythm. 

_The lark, the dove, the red bird came_   
_Curoo, curoo, curoo_   
_The lark, the dove, the red bird came_   
_And they did sing in sweet Jesus' name_   
_On Christmas day in the morning_   
_Curoo, curoo, curoo_   
_Curoo, curoo, curoo_

Digging out another book from the stand by the piano, Emilia opened it to the right page and carried it over to Emily and Aloysius. Thanking the young teen with a warm smile, Aloysius took the book and set it on his lap, following along with the words. Understanding what she was trying to say, Emily sat up a little more and joined in with the family, her voice a little scratchy but smoothing out as she sang.

_The owl was there with eyes so wide_   
_Curoo, curoo, curoo_   
_The owl was there with eyes so wide_   
_And he did sit at sweet Mary's side_   
_On Christmas day in the morning_   
_Curoo, curoo, curoo_   
_Curoo, curoo, curoo_

Looking up from his playing, Rufus turned his gaze to his friends and grinned as he saw them singing along with the family, looking years younger than he'd seen then before. Nodding slowly, he turned back to his instrument and relaxed into the song as he hadn't been able to do since leaving home. 

_The shepherds knelt upon the hay_   
_Curoo, curoo, curoo_   
_The shepherds knelt upon the hay_   
_And angels sang the night away_   
_On Christmas day in the morning_   
_Curoo, curoo, curoo_   
_Curoo, curoo, curoo_

Securing Blaze's perch back on her shoulder, Emily set her new companion up on her shoulder and stood, stepping over the children to stand beside Rufus.  
'May I?' she asked, indicating the instrument held tenderly to his chest. 'Don't look so nervous Rufus, I'll take good care of it, promise.' she grinned, toying with his hair for a moment.  
'Alright, I trust you Emily.' he agreed, handing the guitar over and standing to open up the couch for her. Settling comfortably, Emily reached inside her shirt and pulled out the chain she'd been wearing all day. Hanging from the chain was a white pick, a tiny family crest just visible on the surface. Releasing the tiny clip holding the pick on the chain, she spun it in her grip and tucked the connecting chain into her hand.  
  
Closing her eyes for a few moments, Emily adjusted her hold on the guitar and trailed her thumb over the family crest lovingly.  
'Words can ne'er express how special this holiday has been ta me, it's given me something I haven't had for many years. Ye have given me a feeling o' family again, a place ta call home for more than a couple weeks. It's been far ta long since I felt like this, safe and protected from harm.' she offered, her traditional family accent slipping out loud and clear.  
'Emily…'  
'Aye Rufus, ye're not the only one with secrets. I was raised in Montana but my family originally hailed from Edinburgh. I was born there and made the journey ta Wolf Point when I was just three. My da made sure I ne'er lost my roots and fought to keep my accent pure Scottish until I started school.' she continued, focus turning to the guitar on her lap.  
'Well this is an interesting turn.' Aloysius mused, shaking his head slowly.  
'So what are you going to play for us Emily?' Séamus asked, putting his clarinet down as Rufus settled on the couch beside Aloysius.  
'A country song I picked up before I met Rufus and Aloysius.' Emily offered, tucking the pick into her hand properly and starting to play softly.

 _I'm not always strong_  
 _And sometimes I'm even wrong_  
 _But I win when I choose_  
 _And I can't stand to lose_  
  
 _But I can't always be_  
 _The rock that you see_  
 _When the nights get too long_  
 _And I just can't go on_

Sweet voice rising into the silent air, Emily captivated the family with her hidden talent as she sang. Pouring her hidden emotions into the words, she remembered all her precious times with the target of her song and smiled as she lifted her gaze.

 _The woman in me_  
 _Needs you to be_  
 _The man in my heart_  
 _To hold tenderly_  
 _'Cause I'm a woman in love_  
 _And it's you I run to_  
 _Yeah the woman in me_  
 _Needs the man in you_

Eyes widening slightly, Rufus realised what she was up to and sighed softly, hoping no one else realised what was going on as Emily's angelic voice set the room ringing with released love and hope for the future with the one man she loved above all else. Smile widening as he caught Emily's gaze, he nodded slightly and blushed as Emily dropped a wink in his direction, a gesture hidden from everyone else by her hair.

 _When the world wants too much_  
 _And it feels cold and out of touch_  
 _It's a beautiful place_  
 _When you kiss my face_

Chuckling softly, Aloysius watched the pair and knew that everything would be alright between the lovebirds. All he needed to do was watch over them both and keep them safe from harm until the business with The League was finished. Closing his eyes for a moment, he prayed for peace to find them before anyone else got badly hurt by this business.

 _The woman in me_  
 _Needs you to be_  
 _The man in my heart_  
 _To hold tenderly_  
 _'Cause I'm a woman in love_  
 _And it's you I run to_  
 _Yeah the woman in me_  
 _Needs the man in you_  
 _Yeah the woman in me_  
 _Needs the man in you_

Even though she was calm on the outside, Rufus and Aloysius knew her well enough to recognise how scared she was to open up her heart after all she'd suffered in her life. "I will not add his name to an already long list of those who've died in my place. There are already nine names on that list, I will not let sweet Rufus become number ten" her comment on that fateful night in Berlin kept playing through their minds, reminding them of the danger.

_I need you baby_   
_Yeah, yeah_   
_Oh baby..._

Returning the pick to her neck, Emily placed the guitar back in the case before rising and soothing Blaze again. Getting up, Aloysius walked over and plucked a small piece of mistletoe from the mantle before wandering back to stand beside Rufus just as the taller man started to rise. Spotting her chance, Emily advanced and pulled him into a loving kiss, the kind of kiss she'd never risk in any other situation. Relaxing into the kiss, Rufus brought his right hand up to cup her cheek lightly, ignoring the twinge in his back easily enough.  
  
Pulling away reluctantly, Emily turned her focus to Aloysius just as Rufus reached out and plucked the sprig from his fingers. Knowing they needed to throw the family off the scent, Emily took a moment to catch her breath before drawing Aloysius into an equally passionate kiss. Shocked by her actions, it took Aloysius a few moments to realise what she was trying to do and relaxed, falling into the first truly loving kiss he'd had since his wife had been murdered. Knowing how hard life was when family was nothing more than a dream or a few close friends, Emily lifted her right hand to card through his hair, toying with the soft locks and offering her love silently but Aloysius understood the difference.  
  
Drawing away slowly, Emily took the sprig and set it on the coffee table before settling on the couch, the guys instantly pressing in beside her and getting settled.  
'Thank you.' Aloysius whispered, resting his head against her right shoulder.  
'I know what it's like.' Emily uttered, stroking his hair lightly.  
'Well that was unexpected.' Kelly remarked, openly gawking at the trio.  
'I've realised it's time I looked to settling down with a good man. I couldn't ask for better men, it's just a matter of picking which one is right for me personally.' Emily lied, calming Blaze before she got too upset about being bumped around.  
'I thought you were just colleagues.' Bríghid remarked, suddenly wary of Emily as she snuggled in contentedly between the two men.  
'We are but that's no reason why we can't see where a relationship goes. We're grown people Bríghid, we can cope if things don't go the way we might wish.' Aloysius shrugged, startled by the sudden harshness in previously welcome gazes.  
'Not this again. How many times do we have to have this debate? I'm not that way inclined. So I'm not the perfect little catholic, I know that but even I have my limits.' Rufus snapped, unable to believe the sudden change in atmosphere.  
'You keep saying that Rufus but after some of the stories we heard during your school years…' Breandán started but Rufus cut him off before things got really ugly.  
'Ah yes, here we go with the bullshit. Come on guys, we've outstayed our welcome like always.' Rufus snarled, getting to his feet and packing up his guitar before storming from the room. Registering his thoughts, Emily and Aloysius paused by the tree and took down their personalised baubles, returning them to the box before following Rufus.  
'Why can't you just let that go Breandán?' Tara sighed, heading after the trio but not before making a quick side trip upstairs.  
  
~~~!~~~!~~~  
  
Fuming silently, Rufus undid the locks holding the awning out the side and eased it back into its storage position. Realising now why Rufus had been so reluctant to come home for Christmas, Emily and Aloysius were quiet as they worked on striking camp and packing away all the stuff outside.  
'Rufus, wait.' Tara called, hurrying towards them with two covered picnic baskets in her hands.  
'What's the point mom? The others have made it quite clear that they don't want me around anymore.' Rufus snorted, taking his camping chair inside and putting it away. 'I might be the only McKenzie with the balls to walk away from Patrick but I'm still the gutless wonder that even my youngest sister torments.'  
'They will be punished for that Rufus, I'll make sure of it. I know they hurt you and I can't stop you from leaving but before you go, there's something else I want you to have…apart from some good home cooking.' Tara nodded, handing him the two baskets.  
'Come in and take a seat mom, it's not much but it's better than some places I've slept.' Rufus offered, heading back into his RV and setting the baskets on the bench.  
  
Removing her muddy boots, Tara entered and settled on the couch opposite the door, watching as Rufus carefully packed away all the homemade goodies in the baskets. Fresh bread and cookies, cakes, jams and preserves. In the other basket were several icy containers of stews and soups pulled from the freezer and large pieces of meat left over from Christmas lunch. Packing it all away in the empty fridge and freezer, Rufus grinned and set the empty baskets on the table before taking a seat beside his mother.  
'It's nice to see you've got your quilt out where it belongs.' she remarked, gaze falling on the lovingly made patchwork quite spread over the bed.  
'I'm sure it'll be very warm too mom. It's the best Christmas present I could have asked for.' Rufus replied, wrapping one arm around her shoulders tenderly.  
'I want you to have this my son. Bríghid is adamant that it will be hers upon my passing but I fear she will not respect the history of the gift, just as she did not respect the history that came with the dress she wore on her wedding day. I know you will respect the history and keep it in the family when you find the right woman.' Tara nodded, digging out the slightly worn velvet box and pressing it into his hand. Opening the box carefully, Rufus gaped at the gift he'd been given and closed the box again, putting it on the table the moment his hand started to shake.  
'Great grandmother's wedding ring…I'll treasure it mom.' he uttered, tucking the small box safely in his top pocket and doing up the button so he couldn't lose it.  
'I know you will my boy. Be safe Rufus, whatever you're getting up to out there.' Tara nodded, sliding out from behind the table. 'You finish your packing, I need to talk to Aloysius and Emily before you leave.'  
'Okay mom, they're in their RV's.' Rufus nodded, getting up and heading out to grab Raven's cage.  
  
Knocking softly and waiting for permission to enter, Tara opened the door and stepped inside just as Aloysius was tucking a neatly wrapped bundle safely into the bed where it couldn't possibly get damaged.  
'I really must apologise about that, I thought they had all grown up.'  
'It's okay Tara, we had to get going anyway. There's always work to be done in our industry, even on Christmas day. We'll probably have to fly out later tonight and get straight to work.' he shrugged, opening the passenger door and coaxing Stalker up and into the foot well before securing her chain. 'Stay there Stalker.' he instructed, wriggling out from his uncomfortable position after locking her chain around the support base for the chair.  
'You asked me before why I gave you that antique weapon set. The answer I gave was a total lie but I didn't want the others to realise what I was doing. Breandán laid a claim to it when he was just ten and made sure all his brothers knew it would be his when his father and I passed away. I know he would sell it immediately to feed his expensive lifestyle and I want it to stay in the family. I gave it to you so I could be certain Rufus would get it on his wedding day. As a military man, I know you'll take the very best care of such a priceless family treasure until the day comes when Rufus finds the perfect woman to walk down the aisle with.' Tara explained, gaze falling on the bundle tucked up safely.  
'I'll make sure he gets it Tara, I'm sure he'll be thrilled to have such a piece of history in his possession.' Aloysius promised, grabbing out another blanket and tossing it over the precious items before tucking it in securely.  
'Thank you Aloysius. Well, if I don't see you again, goodbye and the very best of luck. Keep my boy safe, he's got so little to smile about, even here where he should feel safest.' Tara nodded, drawing Aloysius into a tender hug.  
'It was nice to meet you Tara. Rest assured, I'll take the best care of Rufus that I can, he's the closest thing to family I've got.' Aloysius replied, his shock fading as he relaxed into the embrace.  
  
Whistling softly as she finished her packing and settled Timber beside the bed, Emily was surprised to find Tara standing in the doorway, a warm smile on her face.  
'I might be getting on a bit but you don't fool me Emily, I know you care about my son very much.'  
'Sure, I care about him a lot but like I said, I'm not sure which one is my better match. Aloysius compliments my personality perfectly while Rufus tempers my more aggressive streak nicely. They are both wonderful but I'm not ready to pick one and settle down just yet. There is some unfinished business to take care of first.' Emily shrugged, making sure her gift from Tara was secure and not likely to go anywhere.  
'Well, which ever one you pick, I do hope the dinner set finds a place on the table.' Tara nodded, remembering the hours of work that had gone into the present.  
'I have no doubt that it will see a lot of use Tara, just not right away. This is the longest time we've spent in one place for a while without feeling the need to carry large assault rifles and other such things. All good things have to end and now it's back to heavy assault weapons, grenade launchers and sidearms in sight at all times.' Emily sighed, digging out her holsters and buckling them into place before drawing her Desert Eagles and holstering them.  
'Just take care of my son, that's all I ask.' Tara uttered, approaching the hardened woman.  
'Count on it Tara, I'll never let any harm befall him.' Emily promised, hugging the older woman tight for a few moments before releasing her.


	8. Growing Friendships

'You have got to be fucking kidding!' Aloysius called, sounding quite annoyed with something. Abandoning her work in the private hunt office extending off her bedroom, Emily resettled Blaze on her shoulder and hurried through to the public office to see what was going on this time.  
'What's wrong?' she asked, watching as Aloysius tried accessing something else.  
'We've got another problem.' Aloysius growled, one hand dropping to soothe Stalker as she lifted her head.  
'How big of a problem?' Rufus asked, ducking through the door and looking at the screen.  
'The League…I can't access our accounts.' Aloysius sighed, indicating the screen in disgust. Leaning over his shoulder, Emily scanned the screen carefully and sighed.  
'How the hell did The League manage to lock out three Swiss accounts…never mind, I see where you went wrong.' she uttered, realising just where Aloysius had gone so wrong. 'Someone must have sold the information to The League; it's the only way they could have done this.'  
'Damnit! That's not exactly a short list Emily, these are the same accounts I always use. Any one of a dozen assessors could have sold that info to The League.' Aloysius groaned, shaking his head slowly.  
'What's this mean for us?' Rufus asked, wondering if their hidden fortune would ever be recoverable after this mess.  
'Unless I can fix this mess, we're flat broke and living of Emily's dime until she gives us the flick.'  
'Not gonna happen Aloysius, you two can stick around on my dime for as long as you need. I've got plenty of money hidden across the globe, some easy to freeze out, others damn near impossible.' Emily grinned, trying to pick his spirits up. 'Now move over and let me work my magic. I might just be able to unfreeze these accounts but no promises.' Emily offered, toying with his hair as he stood and moved aside.  
'Anything I can do to help Emily?' Rufus asked, a little jealous of the attention Emily was giving Aloysius.  
'Actually yeah. I've got a search program running on the computer in my hunt office. Can you go keep an eye on it while I try my luck here?' Emily briefed, fingers dancing over the keyboard as she best to unlock the three accounts up on the screen. 'Here, you'll need this to get through the door.' she added, one hand tearing away from the keys to hand Rufus a carefully folded sheet of paper.  
'No problem Emily.' Rufus nodded, ducking out the door and heading straight for the second office.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Getting up when the door chimed, Aloysius welcomed the waiter inside and watched as he lay out the three crisp white plates on the table before drawing out a large plastic container and taking it out to the balcony.  
'Merci.' Aloysius grinned, closing the door behind the young man. 'Lunch time!' he called, whistling for Stalker as he headed for the container on the balcony.  
'Be right there.' Emily replied, still busy in the office. 'Don't expect a reply from Rufus, that room he's in is totally soundproof.'  
'Fair enough.' Aloysius shrugged, setting the quarter of a sheep on the tiled floor and moving aside so Stalker could eat.

Emerging a few moments later scrubbing gritty eyes, Emily wandered over to feed Timber before heading to collect Rufus. Equally tired after staring at the screen for hours, Rufus headed straight for the balcony to feed Raven, reaching right out over the balcony for her so she didn't have to risk hitting anything.  
'Any luck with the search yet?' Emily asked, pitching the first lump of meat off the balcony and watching Blaze chase it down before coming back to the railing to eat.  
'Nope, it's still running a global search for whatever you're looking for.' Rufus sighed, rolling his shoulders quickly and offering out another lump of meat.  
'Damn, I was hoping for something by now.' Emily groaned, pitching another piece high over the Paris street.  
'What are you even looking for?'  
'I'll know when I find it. I've got it set with some fairly broad parameters. If something pings, it could be a number of things but only one is what we want.'  
'You really know how to be annoyingly vague, you know that?' Aloysius mused, joining the pair on the balcony.  
'Yeah, I've found it to be of huge help when dealing with annoying clients.' Emily grinned, pitching another piece skyward and watching Blaze chase it down eagerly.  
'I might have to remember that trick. So how's it going with my accounts?' Aloysius asked, hoping for some good news.  
'I'm getting somewhere but I'm not sure I'm heading in the right direction. I've found the problem and now come the fun of trying to fix your monumental fuck up.' Emily groaned, rubbing tired eyes again and throwing another lump of meat up into the air.  
'My monumental fuck up? How is this my fault?'  
'Three accounts, each one under an obvious name. Aloysius K Knight, Melanie R Knight and Rufus P McKenzie. It wouldn't have taken The League long to find them, even if no one told them where to look. If you want to keep your account safe, you need to use burner accounts and very good false identities.' Emily explained, digging out her wallet and pulling out a bank card.  
'Catherine T Anderson.' Rufus read, stretching out over the railing again.  
'I've got seven accounts, four are impossible to reach and the other three aren't important enough to worry about. I've probably only got fifteen thousand spread between them. As for those main four, I've got two in Switzerland and two in the Cayman Islands. Before every hunt, I decide which account to use and set up a burner account linked to it then use that burner account when I get my money. The cash only stays in the burner account for a couple minutes before dumping into the main account. The burner then disappears and no one knows where the money went.' Emily grinned, proud to finally have one up over Aloysius.  
'Damn, that's a lot of fiddling around. Don't you get tired of all that?'  
'Yeah, it can be a pain Aloysius but it's worth it in the long run. Look at it this way, I've still got my cash and you don't…who's the bigger fool.'  
'Fair point Emily, fair point. Guess I got complacent after so long in the game.'  
'Happens to all of us at times, don't worry. I'll keep working on breaking the lock on your accounts and I'll funnel them into a secure account so The League can't do this again. Not that I mind supporting you guys, it's nice to have someone to spend my millions on but I can tell you're itching for financial independence again.'  
'Come and eat guys, we can talk more after lunch.' Rufus called, returning Raven to his shoulder and heading for the table.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Watching the sun set over the city, Aloysius jumped when something dropped in his lap. Picking up the bank card, he frowned as he read the name on the card before flipping it over but the signature square was blank.  
'I managed to get two of the accounts unlocked and compiled into a top security Swiss account. No way is The League gonna find that one. If they do, we're all screwed. It's got very similar security protocols and defences as my own accounts. I suggest you don't use this one for a while, don't wanna bring The League down on us again.' Emily explained, plopping down beside him and putting her feet up on the railing.  
'And just who is Raymond T. Clark?'  
'Far as the bank knows, a very wealthy man who likes his privacy and security. So much so that he paid a lot of money to many people to have his life hidden away from prying eyes.' Emily shrugged, handing him a pad of paper and a pen. 'Settle on a signature and you're good to go. I've still got to crack Mel's account and add that to your total but I'm making progress.'  
'Got a card for Rufus too?'  
'He's already got it, Matthew J. Thompson. I tried to be fair with the funds, it's a pretty even split so far. I figure he deserves that much for all he's put up with over the years.'  
'I can agree with that, he deserves better than he got running with me for so long.'  
'Alright, hold it right there Aloysius. Now ain't the time for a pity party. You kept him alive, that's what really counts. So things weren't always smooth, no big deal. You're both still alive and going strong, that's something to be proud of. We're all still here, three Bounty Hunters that beat the odds. So many of our competitors are dead and forgotten but not us, we're too damn stubborn to just roll over and die.'

Considering Emily's words, Aloysius had to smile at that thought. So many Bounty Hunters were gone, taken out by the unknown figures of The League but here they were, some of the toughest competitors around and they were still going strong, still alive and pulling together like never before.  
'You've got a point there Em, we are survivors. We're been through hell, survived the worst and we're still here to ask for more. We're beaten and scarred but we ain't giving up.'  
'That's the spirit Aloysius, we can't just give up. I'm still planning on going after The League, just not yet. Got other priorities before I consider going after them, namely getting back to peak condition and making sure I'm fit for hard combat.'  
'You won't be going in alone Emily, I'll be with you every step of the way. I won't speak for Rufus, he's got to make his own choice about going back but I'd be proud to run into that hellhole with you again.'  
'Thanks Aloysius, good to know I've got some backup. I'm not sure about asking Rufus to join us, he suffered so much. We're used to taking a beating for our work, we took brutal punishments daily. But Rufus, you always kept him away from the worst of the trouble and danger, you did you best to keep him safe. That place was the definition of brutal, he suffered so much at their hands. I'm not sure he'd ever willingly go back to that place, wherever it happens to be.'  
'He might, given the right preparations. I'm not saying I'm thrilled at the idea of going back but if it means I'll get my revenge for what they did to us, I'll swallow my uncertainty and make ready for war again. That place was scary, takes a lot to get me nervous but that place…I still have nightmares about it.'  
'We all do Aloysius, make no doubt of that. I'm not saying we have to do anything yet, we still don't know where that compound is. We've got time to make certain we're ready, there's no real rush to make the charge.'  
'There's a lot to do before we even start looking for The League. We could all use some fitness training and there's the sticky little problem of finding those assholes.'  
'You're not wrong there Emily, I'm out of shape and I know it.'  
'Yeah, I see your little gut hanging over your belt.' Emily teased, reaching out and poking him in the stomach. 'You're getting fat with all this soft living.'  
'I am not getting fat. Knight men do not get fat.'  
'Oh yeah, pull the other one Aloysius. You've got love handles, I can see them from here.'  
'Hey, get outta that Emily.' Aloysius grinned, swatting her hand away. 'Knight men do not get fat.'  
'Apparently they do, you're getting tubby.' Emily shot back, vaulting the couch and taking off after Aloysius as he tried to dodge her reaching hands.

Looking up from the book he was reading, Rufus had to laugh as he watched Emily tackle Aloysius and drive him to the floor. Grabbing Emily around the shoulders, Aloysius flipped over and turned it into a proper wrestling match, the pair of them tussling like kids and laughing their heads off. Shaking his head in wonder, Rufus turned back to his book and sighed contentedly, reaching up to stroke Raven's chest lightly as she perched on the back of the couch.  
'There's a good girl.' he muttered, totally content to chill out and watch his friends tussle.  
'Ha, got your love handles.' Emily crowed, straddling Aloysius' waist.  
'Alright…alright…I admit it…I'm getting…fat.' Aloysius managed between gales of laughter.  
'There, that wasn't so hard, was it?' Emily smirked, releasing her grip and yelping as the world turned upside down again.  
'You haven't beaten me yet Emily.' Aloysius grinned, grasping her wrists as he sat on her back.  
'Feh, you just enjoy being on top.' Emily teased, rolling sharply and dropping Aloysius on the floor again.  
'You two are hilarious.' Rufus chuckled, snagging his bookmark and relaxing against the arm of the couch.  
'That was fun Emily, I'll give you that.' Aloysius grinned, flicking his hair out of his eyes.  
'It was enjoyable, certainly.' Emily agreed, flicking her hair back over her shoulder. 'I was thinking of heading to enjoy the heated pool if either of you want to join me for a few laps.'  
'Sure, I could go for that.' Rufus agreed, uncurling from the couch and getting up.  
'Yeah, a swim would be nice. Just hope there ain't too many people there.' Aloysius nodded, rocking to his feet and turning to offer Emily his hand.  
'The joys of the penthouse suite, we've got a private pool. It's on the next floor up, panoramic views of the city and no one to bug us while we're relaxing. It's all glassed in and the water is kept at a comfortable 82 degrees.' Emily explained, heading for her bedroom to change.  
'Ohh, now that sounds heavenly.' Rufus mused, glad that no one else would be around to stare at his massive scars.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Sinking into the warm water, Rufus sighed and struck out across the pool, rolling to avoid Emily and popping up to lean on the wall contentedly, enjoying the chance to relax and partake of some light exercise. Putting his glasses down nearby and donning his new swimming goggles, Aloysius launched into the water from the starting blocks up the far end, slicing in and striking out along the pool with fairly good speed. Slipping quietly under the surface, Emily kicked off and almost seemed to be flying through the water before she spun into place beside Aloysius and grinned, rolling and daring Aloysius to chase her down.

Slipping on his own goggles and ducking under the water, Rufus watched the pair chasing each other along the bottom of the pool, testing lung capacity and pushing to the limit. Shaking his head, Aloysius burst from the water and headed for the edge, chest heaving as he fought to catch his breath. Pushing off the bottom, Emily broke the surface and flicked her hair back out of her eyes before making her way over to the edge.  
'For real Aloysius? I'm a pack-a-day smoker and I've still got better lung capacity than you.'  
'Ribs never healed properly.' Aloysius managed, feeling the strain as Emily lightly rubbed his back.  
'Ah shit, why didn't you say anything Aloysius?'  
'Didn't want you to worry.'  
'Hate to say it but you failed there. You should have told me Aloysius.'  
'Nothing can be done about it now.'  
'It'd probably be a good idea to spend a few hours every day working on getting your lung capacity back up.'  
'That's the plan Emily.'  
'In the meantime, I'm gonna work on boosting mine a little higher. Just take it easy Aloysius, you've already pushed further than you should have.' Emily nodded, executing this very stylish little tuck roll to kick off the edge beside Aloysius and raced along the length of the pool.

Climbing out at the deep end, she took a few deep, replenishing breaths before diving back into the pool and disappearing under the surface. Scrambling out of the pool, Aloysius stretched out on the side and watched her streak along the bottom, pulling off some pretty tight roll turns at the ends and racing back in the other direction.  
'How long did she say this pool was?' Rufus asked, watching her tumble again.  
'25 meters. Why do you ask?'  
'She's on her forth lap without a breath.'  
'No way, nearly 100 meters without a breath…fuck.'  
'Fifth lap underway.' Rufus grinned, stunned by Emily's abilities. 'Very impressive Emily.'  
'Thanks Rufus. Whoa, head spin.' Emily replied, making her way over to the edge and sagging against it tiredly. 'Been a while since I had to do anything like that.'  
'You okay Emily?'  
'Yeah Aloysius, I'm fine. Never know when you'll have to swim 200 meters without coming up for air, it's not an easy thing to do but it can be done with training.'  
'200...holy shit. That's a long way to go without air. I used to always carry a pony bottle just in case I had to take a long swim.'  
'I didn't always have that luxury. I can think of three separate occasions where you two shot me out of the sky and I had no chance to grab any of my supplies. Straight in the drink with nothing to help me make the distance. I quickly started working on increasing my lung capacity.'  
'Aww shit, sorry Emily.' Rufus offered, reaching over to tuck her hair back behind her ear.  
'I don't blame you, nor do I hold it against you anymore. There are bigger things to worry about.' Emily replied, shooting him a shy little grin.  
'Can we not go there right now? I'm enjoying this too much for those kinds of thoughts.' Aloysius sighed, rolling onto his back and looking up at Emily. She looked good in her black bikini but he'd promised Rufus that he'd stay hands off and give his buddy a clear shot at Emily so he clamped down on his interest.  
'We'll have to worry about them one day. I can't believe they've left us alone this long, the peace can't last forever.' Emily shrugged, reaching out to run her fingers over Rufus' shoulder, tracing one of his many scars.  
'I've been thinking about that too Emily, I'm worried I made a mistake going home. What if The League goes after my family?' Rufus asked, lifting his gaze and managing a weak grin.  
'I don't know Rufus, I just don't know. They might be safe but there's just no way to be certain without getting in touch with them again. But doing that could put them in danger if they aren't already. I wish there was an easy answer for you Rufus, I really do.'  
'It's okay Emily, I understand. They might not like me for some choices I made when I was a kid, but they're still family and I love them all. I don't want them hurt for my mistakes.'  
'We figure something out Rufus, don't worry. I'm not sure what or how but we'll get a message to your family and warn them of the impending danger. I'm just not sure how to do that without putting anyone else in danger.'  
'Thanks Emily.'

Pushing off the wall and striking out towards the deep end, Rufus enjoyed stretching out his muscles and doing a few laps under the watchful gaze of his friends.  
'You gonna ask him or not?' Aloysius asked, looking up at Emily again.  
'Not just yet. You heard him, he's worried about his family. Asking him if he's interested in that is only going to make him more nervous and might push him to do something stupid.'  
'Fair point Emily. Do you really think he would though, I mean, his siblings did get hostile at Christmas.'  
'I think he's used to that sort of treatment from them. Don't worry about it too much Aloysius, I doubt he'll go running off without us.'  
'Yeah, you're probably right Emily. I just worry about him, you know.'  
'I'd be worried if you didn't Aloysius. Rufus deserves so much better than he's received over the years.'  
'You still serious about accepting his advances once this business with The League is all cleared up?'  
'Hell yeah, I ain't letting him go any time soon. I truly do love him, it's getting harder to ignore that little fact but I will not risk it just yet. He's far too precious to risk like that.'  
'Emily, you're not doing anyone any favours by resisting what you feel. I'm not suggesting you go all out and push this blossoming relationship as far as it will go, just spend a bit of time with him and let him know you still care. He came to me last night, needing someone to calm his fears. He's worried that for all your tender words, you're gonna do the same thing as every other woman he's ever tried to date. He's afraid of losing you Emily, although he won't say it to your face. Go on, let him know you do still love him.'

Slipping back into the water, Emily chased Rufus through the water before catching him up the far end of the pool. Snagging his hand and drawing him close, she backed him into the corner and smiled, reaching up to touch his cheek lightly.  
'I'm sorry Rufus, I've been ignoring you lately. I've been so busy focusing on keeping us all safe that I completely forgot about my promise to you. Never doubt that I do love you, I care about you so much and will do all that I can to ensure your safety and survival no matter what we face. I will always love you, don't ever doubt that. I won't ignore you again, I'll always remind you that I love you and will forever.' she offered, reaching up to stroke his cheek lovingly.  
'It's alright Emily, I know you're busy.' Rufus replied, supporting Emily gently and toying with her hair.  
'That's no excuse Rufus, I've been neglectful towards you and that's going to change. We'll take things slow, there's no need to rush anything but we'll make it work. All I ask is for the chance to love you as you deserve.' Emily grinned, shifting closer and draping her arms around his neck. 'The woman in me needs the man in you.' she whispered, the lyrics bringing back memories of her happy Christmas smile.  
'I'll give you all the time you need, just keep looking at me like I'm the only one that matters. I've never had anyone look at me like that before.' Rufus agreed, cradling her head lovingly in one hand and gazing into her eyes. 'Take the keys to my heart and drive it home.' he returned, taking them back to the day he'd first revealed his musical talent to his friends.  
'You are the only one that matters, you are the one I love.' Emily promised, drawing him in for a tender kiss.

Smiling softly as he turned away from his friends to give them some privacy, Aloysius flicked his towel out over one of the recliners and switched back to his glasses, perfectly content to watch the sparkling lights of Paris below them. Getting comfortable and relaxing, he sighed softly and smiled, wishing his companions the very best with their new romance.  
'Hey Aloysius, we're gonna head down and get cleaned up for dinner. I thought we might go out tonight.' Emily called, drawing his attention back to the happy couple.  
'If you don't mind, I might just stay in the suite. I'm not feeling real great.' he replied, sitting up slowly and smiling at the slightly stunned look on Rufus' face.  
'Are you sure?' Rufus asked, helping Emily out of the pool before climbing out.  
'Yeah, you two go enjoy yourselves. I'll just order in something light, have a shower and turn in early.' Aloysius nodded, easing to his feet and securing his towel around his waist.  
'Well, if that's what you want. We'll bring you something special for desert.' Emily grinned, wrapping up in her towel and heading for the elevator back to their suite. Shooting a grateful smile back over his shoulder, Rufus hurried after Emily and took her hand, totally in love with his beautiful lady.


	9. Picking Up The Pieces

Back on American soil and heading towards the McKenzie Homestead, the trio of friends were silent, each one considering what they would say to Rufus' family when they told them of the dangers they were facing. Coming around the last corner, they were confronted with a sight that no one was prepared for. Slamming the brakes on and bailing from the SUV, Rufus made it three steps before Aloysius drove him to the ground, doing his best to restrain the taller man. Whipping out her pistols, Emily stalked forward and searched the area carefully, hope fading and horror sinking in when she found no trace of whoever had done this horrible thing.  
'Clear!' she called, holstering her weapons and looking around in shock.

Shoving to his feet again, Rufus ran right into the carnage and looked around, not sure where to turn first. Turning his face away from the scene around the homestead, Aloysius staggered behind the SUV and threw up violently, body protesting being witness to such horrors. Crashing to his knees in the blood, Rufus screamed to the heavens, unable to process the macabre display all around him. It just didn't feel real.

All around them, bodies lay where they had fallen. Blood was splattered everywhere and bits of brain matter and other tissue covered the ground and trees around the burned out wreck of the McKenzie family home. Curling in on himself, Rufus choked and sobbed helplessly, unable to bear the brutality of this attack of his family. They were innocent; they had nothing to do with his step into Bounty Hunting. They didn't deserve this, none of them did.

Hoping she didn't offend Rufus, Emily picked her way through the bloody chaos and knelt beside one of the bodies, carefully rolling it over and hanging her head. The sheer scale of the carnage was horrifying but the pain and horror on the faces of the dead was even harder to cope with. Gently closing the frozen green eyes, she checked the injuries and cursed, recognising the killing blow and the weapon that had done it. If this was the handiwork of The League, she knew where to start looking for them. As if the mindless slaughter wasn't enough, there were unmistakeable signs that this poor woman had been raped.

Regaining control of his stomach, Aloysius made his way into the mess and crouched beside Rufus, lightly squeezing his shoulder in comfort but he knew it wasn't going to help much. Hunching up more, Rufus screamed and howled in anguish, helpless against his grief at what he was seeing.  
'I know this is hard Rufus but we should look at burying the bodies. We can't let the animals get them.' he uttered, not sure what else they could do when faced with such a mess.  
'No, we clean them up and call the local minister. My family deserves better than to be buried on un-consecrated ground. Father Murphy will know what needs to be done; he's been so close to our family since I was just a baby. He'll take care of them quietly.' Rufus replied, lifting his head slowly and looking around.  
'Okay, how about you call Father Murphy while Emily and I sort out the bodies and line them all up. We should be able to figure out if anyone survived this mess after we've gotten that done.'   
'Yeah, okay Aloysius. Looks like the area over there is clear.' Rufus nodded, pointing to the west of the homestead.  
'We take care of them, don't worry buddy. Once we're done here, we'll turn all our attention to finding out who did this and we will make them pay.' Aloysius promised, helping Rufus up and guiding him back towards the waiting SUV.  
'I just can't believe they're gone…' Rufus uttered, sinking to the ground beside the SUV and staring out across the carnage.  
'Take your time buddy, we're here for you.'

Leaving Rufus to his phone call, Aloysius made his way to Emily's side and knelt beside her, wishing he knew what to say to make any of this easier to bear.  
'Rufus is calling the family priest. He's confident Father Murphy will take good care of them all. In the mean time, he wants us to gather up the bodies and take them over there for identification.' he offered, pointing to the spot Rufus had selected to place the bodies until they were identified.  
'Take a look at this blunt force injury on her chest; I recognise it from my past.' Emily nodded, drawing Aloysius' attention back to the body in front of them.  
'What sort of weapon makes an indent like that in a human body?' Aloysius asked, stunned to feel that all her ribs were broken and her sternum smashed as well.  
'This is the result of a Maghook strike into the chest at fairly close range. Those things are a favourite tool of one Shane M. Schofield. Do I really have to remind you of that name?' Emily explained, gently gathering the young woman into her arms and pushing to her feet.  
'The Marines did this? I've worked with Schofield, this doesn't seem his style.'  
'Believe it Aloysius; no one else had access to Maghooks. Those are USMC exclusively.'  
'Shit, does that mean The League is working with the Marines or are the Marines are The League?'  
'I have no idea.'  
'Shit. This is bad, really bad.'

Digging out his phone and flipping it open, Rufus reluctantly dragged his eyes away from the scene around the homestead and dialled a number from memory, just hoping Father Murphy was still the local catholic minister.  
"Good morning, Father Seán Murphy speaking."  
'Father Murphy, its Rufus McKenzie.'  
"Rufus, how are you my son?"  
'Not so good Father. I need your guidance and the Lord's strength now more than ever before.'  
"Has something happened my son? You sound quite upset."  
'Yes Father, something very bad has happened.'  
"You can tell me, child, what has happened?"  
'Can you come out to the homestead, it's very urgent.'  
"Of course Rufus. I can be there in 20 minutes."  
'There has been a death in the family, just so you are aware Father.'  
"Lord have mercy. I am sorry to hear that Rufus, I will dress appropriately."  
'Thank you Father. I'll meet you on the track; I need to talk to you before you see this.'  
"Very well Rufus. Christ Almighty bless and keep you Rufus."  
'In His name, we pray.'

Watching Rufus walk away with Raven on his shoulder, Emily crushed down on her urge to run after him, knowing full well that he needed space before facing this horror scene again. Saying nothing of Emily's behaviour, Aloysius bit back a groan of pain as he crouched and gently cradled a tiny body in his arms, the innocence stolen by a deadly knife drawn across such a tender throat.  
'It looks like the entire family was slaughtered, I think this is Niall and Sarah's youngest, Rachael.' he muttered, turning to Emily and letting her look upon the child.  
'How can anyone slit the throat of a baby? It's just disgusting.' Emily sighed, lifting the bullet ridden body of a young teenage boy into her arms and trying not to slip in the blood as they headed to place the bodies with the others they had already moved away from the mess.  
'I'm more worried about how Rufus will cope after this. The last conversation he had with his siblings was an argument, that's got to be weighing heavily on his mind.'  
'What I don't get is why they're all here. Rufus said that the family had scattered across the country yet here they all are.'  
'It makes no sense, I know.'

~~~!~~~!~~~

Perched on the fence about half way up the track, Rufus idly stroked Raven's back and let the tears fall freely, anger and pain waring in his heart. He would have his revenge against The League for this; they would not go unpunished for taking away every last member of his family. He wasn't going to do anything stupid though, he'd wait until Emily and Aloysius were ready to take the fight to The League. He could be patient, his rarely seen temper simmering away in the background until it was time to unleash his fury in one massive fire fight.

Looking up when another SUV headed down the track, Rufus slid off the fence and soothed Raven again, bringing her close to his chest and stroking her feathers to keep her calm. Turning to protect his bird from the rising dust as the white SUV pulled up, Rufus managed a weak smile as Father Murphy opened the door and climbed out. Dressed in his full cassock and collar, Father Murphy's presence instantly soothed Rufus, his kindly grey eyes and neatly groomed white hair as familiar as Rufus' own appearance.  
'Thank you for coming Father. We will get to the business of blessing the deceased but I need someone to talk to first, I carry a great burden that I must shift.' Rufus uttered, walking over to the fence again, Raven quickly transferred to the wooden rail beside him before he eased to his knees in the dirt.  
'Speak my child and ease your burdens.'  
'In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. My last confession was six years ago. I have lied, cheated, stolen, killed and used the Lord's name in vain too many times to count any longer. I turned away from my faith and have committed many sins over the last six years. My greatest sin however is to be the one responsible for the harm inflicted upon my family. I did nothing wrong, my choice was made with a clear conscious and a free heart but still it has come back to haunt me, Father. I choose the path of a Bounty Hunter's pilot, I took many lives while doing my job, all to protect my truest friend. Now there is a group out there that seeks to eliminate all Bounty Hunters from American soil. They are known simply as The League. As punishment for escaping their grasp, they took away the one thing I have always treasured, my family.' he continued, unable to look at his priest as he spoke.

Placing his hands on Rufus' shoulders, Father Murphy considered his response carefully before speaking, not wanting to trivialise Rufus' words but not quite sure how to react to them either. Whatever had happened, it was clear that this son of Christ was suffering badly and needed all the divine guidance he could get. Hoping to bring comfort in more ways than one, the prayer he offered up did not flow in English but came forth in Latin, the ancient words familiar to any that attended his Sunday Masses.

Listening to the words and translating them subconsciously, Rufus felt the burden of his pain lifting, the great embrace of his Lord taking away his pain and suffering and replacing it with a sense of relief and comfort.  
'O Lord, Jesus Christ, Redeemer and Saviour, forgive my sins, just as You forgave Peter's denial and those who crucified You. Count not my transgressions, but, rather, my tears of repentance. Remember not my iniquities, but, more especially, my sorrow for the offences I have committed against You. I long to be true to Your Word, and pray that You will love me and come to make Your dwelling place within me. I promise to give You praise and glory in love and in service all the days of my life.' Rufus offered, crossing himself again and straightening up again. 'Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name; thy kingdom come; thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread; and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us; and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For the kingdom, the power, and the glory are yours now and for ever. Amen.'

Spirit lifted and fortified, Rufus rocked smoothly to his feet and straightened, automatically turning and collecting Raven back onto his arm, stroking her feathers lightly. Stepping back a little, Father Murphy gazed at the wild animal with a mix of concern and wonder, amazed to see such a majestic creature perched so calmly on Rufus' arm.  
'Father Murphy, this is Raven, my worldly protector. She was given to me by the woman I love as a symbol of her never-ending promise to protect me from those who would harm us. You do not need to fear her.' Rufus explained, keeping his magnificent bird tucked close to his chest where she felt safest.  
'Your life certainly has been difficult since our last meeting if you require such a defender and carry a sidearm with you Rufus.'  
'It has Father, my life has been very tough since our last meeting. I have offered up my burden to the Lord and he has answered my prayers. I have been beaten and tortured for my choice but I stand strong and will not be swayed from the path I have chosen.'  
'I can only assume that you have not taken Raven to the Blessing of Pets.'  
'No Father, I have not. Most do not believe that she is a pet, I have been told many times that such a fine animal should be free but this dear lady was unsuitable for breeding purposes so was saved by my requirement for a strong protector. My personal need saved her life and she repays that kindness every day.'  
'This is something that must be corrected then. I have just what we need.' Father Murphy nodded, returning to his car and reaching inside to grab what he needed.

Shifting Raven on his arm and making sure she was calm and comfortable, Rufus waited patiently for Father Murphy to return, a small bottle of holy water in his hand. Pouring some into a small bowl, he reached out and lightly touched the bird, still amazed to be so close to such a magnificent creature and feeling totally safe with her.  
'Blessed are you, Lord God, maker of all living creatures. You called forth fish in the sea, birds in the air and animals on the land. You inspired St. Francis to call all of them his brothers and sisters. We ask you to bless this pet. By the power of your love, enable it to live according to your plan. May we always praise you for all your beauty in creation. Blessed are you, Lord our God, in all your creatures! Amen.' Father Murphy prayed, lightly sprinkling Raven with the holy water.  
'Amen.' Rufus repeated, smiling softly as Raven bore the blessing with quiet dignity, seemingly enjoying her bath. 'For a natural born killer, you're a sweetheart Raven.'

~~~!~~~!~~~

Taking a break from their labours, Emily and Aloysius looked back out to where all the bodies had been sorted and lined up, briefly wondering if they'd managed to get the smaller family groups right but they were exhausted after a morning spent moving bodies.  
'61 bodies, such a waste of life.' Aloysius sighed, wiping sweat from his forehead and leaving a streak of blood instead.  
'I stand by my original thought, this was done by Marines. What really gets me in the pointless slaughter of the toddlers. How much danger can a group of two-year-olds pose?' Emily agreed,   
'I don't think they cared about the age of their victims, this was all done to torment Rufus as much as possible. They can't get at me anymore, I don't have anymore close apart from you two.' Aloysius shrugged, draping one arm around Emily's shoulders.  
'Same here, I've been alone for years. It's nice to have someone I can talk to again.' Emily agreed, hooking the water bottle from the door and offering it out. 'As much as I'd love to bundle Rufus up and get him the hell away from this place, I doubt it's going to be that easy. Keep an eye out, I'm going to see if I can find anything left in the house.' she added, grabbing a towel from the back and wiping off the majority of the blood before heading for the house, an empty camping pack slung over her shoulder.

Very carefully stepping into the burned out wreck of a home, Emily tested the floor with every step before shifting her weight forward, carefully sifting through the ashes and debris littering the floor. Crouching and brushing aside more ash, she found a damaged family photo and picked it up, shards of glass tinkling to the ground as she gazed at the warped image. Dropping the last few pieces of glass out, she carefully tucked the image into the bag and continued her search. There wasn't much to salvage, whoever had lit this fire knew exactly how to do it to create the most damage. Wary of the weakened brickwork, she passed into the living room, gaze falling on the scorched and damaged hearth. So careful as she sorted through the ashes, Emily was able to salvage a few other photos from the ruins, each one a tiny fragment of an incredible family. Just about everything else in the room was destroyed but these photos seemed fairly intact. Some had survived better than others but all could be salvaged. Easing the glass out and flicking it into the hearth where it wouldn't be a danger, she tucked each one into the pack lovingly. She wasn't sure what Rufus wanted out of the house but she had to try and salvage everything she could from the burned remains.

Drawing strength from the presence at his side, Rufus returned to the bloody scene and looked around slowly, a faint smile on his face as he watched Aloysius searching the scene for clues, Stalker padding calmly at his side.  
'What happened here Rufus?'  
'Father Murphy, this is the doing of The League. They came down upon my family and slaughtered them like animals to try and draw me out of hiding. Their plan will fail, I will not let them win.' Rufus replied, attention caught by movement in the house.  
'How can you be so calm Rufus? This is horrifying.'  
'Father, I have seen things twice as ugly as this bloody mess. I have survived rape, torture and torment to stand here strong against The League. I do not expect you to understand my situation, no one but those directly involved can possibly understand. I called you out here so my family can be given the respect they deserve.' Rufus explained, watching Emily scrabbling through the debris of the homestead, a large camping pack in her hand.  
'How can you be so cold about this Rufus?'  
'If I break down now, valuable time will be lost in our hunt for The League. Like all good soldiers, I save my grief for after. There is much to be done and little time if we are to punish those who dared harm my family. This will be the last time you see my in the area Father, I leave everything in your hands. All I ask is that when you put my family to rest in the McKenzie mausoleum, you place one extra coffin among the others. Publicise the burials, make it known that all 62 members of the McKenzie family have perished. Put my name with all the others, grief driven suicide or something. Once I have what I want from this ruin, the property is yours to do with what you like, I will see that the proper arrangements are made for the transfer.'  
'I do not understand Rufus, don't you ever plan on taking up the family business?'  
'Not a chance, I've always been the black sheep of the family. Once I'm done here, I'll get back to work tracking down The League and ending this blood feud they have initiated against all Bounty Hunters and Mercenaries. Once the last of The League has been destroyed, those who survive will vanish and settle in new places under new names. We most likely will leave America and take refuge elsewhere in the world, far from the reach of any organisations that might seek our demise.'  
'You have gotten cold since you last sat in my church Rufus.'  
'No Father, I have gotten hard. In my line of work, these sorts of things are common. Both my friends here have lost their families to those who hate us, we all knew my turn would come. I prepared for this day mentally, I knew it would come to this. Now, if you will excuse me Father, I have things to get done. Call whoever you need for help, just start preparing my family for their send off.' Rufus instructed, grabbing another pack from their SUV and jogging towards the remnants of the barn.  
'What has happened to you Rufus? You used to be such a sweet boy.' Father Murphy uttered, turning back to his SUV and reaching for his phone.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Returning from the barn and putting down the salvaged items near the SUV, Rufus emptied his pack and turned to watch the last vehicles leave with the bodies of his family. Turning away from the soft gaze of Father Murphy, he stood and headed for the house just as Emily let out an undignified squawk of shock.  
'Emily!' he called, charging up to the house before carefully picking his way inside. 'Where are you Emily?'  
'Living room! I could use some help, I'm kinda stuck!' Emily replied, sounding relieved that help was coming.  
'I'll be right there, I'm just wary of this floor.'  
'You should be able to see my footsteps, the floor there is solid. I don't know about the rest of it.'  
'Alright, I'm on my way.'

Ducking through the arch, Rufus smiled as he crossed the room and knelt beside Emily, taking in her situation and figuring out the best way to get her out. Tearing away some of the damaged flooring, he reached down into the floor space to check she was free. Leaning against Rufus' shoulder as she waited for him to figure out what was going on, Emily heard the dull thunk of metal striking metal and jumped, looking around quickly.  
'There's something else down here. Can't tell what it is though.'  
'Well how about getting my foot out so you can see better.' Emily suggested, shifting a little as Rufus worked on freeing her foot from whatever she was stuck on.  
'Okay, just a little more to the right and you should be clear.' Rufus guided, barely flinching as his knuckle scraped on something else in the darkness.  
'Thanks Rufus.' Emily grinned, pulling her foot out of the floor and grabbing out her torch. 'Now, what's that in the hole?' she asked, aiming the bright light into the crawl space.  
'It's grandfather's cigar tin. It always lived on his dresser and after he died, it was put in the family safe. I reckon I know how it got here too. Niall swore that this would be his, regardless of the fact it was left to me in grandfather's will.' Rufus explained, brushing the dust and ash off and tucking the tin safely in his pack.  
'There's a safe in this place?'  
'Yeah, but getting at it ain't going to be easy. It's in the den, through there.' Rufus nodded, pointing to a fallen section of masonry that used to be a second arched doorway.  
'Oh boy, that's not going to be easy to get at. How about you keep searching in here and I'll see about finding a safe way through to the den. I'm a bit lighter than you, I should be able to find a path.'  
'Alright Emily, just be careful and watch out for more weak spots in the floor.'  
'Oh shuddup you.' Emily chuckled, getting up and carefully making her way across the floor again.

Sorting through the debris around his feet, Rufus slowly cleared a path to the third stone archway in the living room, the custom made glass door on the outside shattered but the stones seemed solid. Reaching up to check the stones, he tapped and pushed on them, nodding slowly when they proved to still be stable and secure. Slipping his jacket off and wrapping it over his hand, he knocked out the rest of the glass in the frames and kicked it out of the way so they had at least one stable emergency exit. Now they could make a rapid escape if this burned out old structure finally gave up the ghost and came crashing down.  
'Need some help in there buddy? I've gotten all the info I can from out here.' Aloysius asked, walking over to what remained of the side porch.  
'See what you can do to strengthen this area here. The archway here is stable and secure, perfect emergency escape.'  
'I saw some felled timbers back over there. I'll see if they're any good for the job.'  
'That'll work nicely, thanks. We've found a few things in here, nothing much yet. Emily's checking on the safe, hopefully the good stuff is still here and intact.'  
'I'll get those timbers and join with the search.'  
'Thanks, there's a lot of house to search. Three stories up and four cellars deep in the ground.' Rufus nodded, turning and getting back to the search.

Finding a path over the fallen masonry, Emily stumbled into the den and whistled, amazed by how good this room was looking. The fallen masonry and the wall above had kept this room reasonably safe from the rampaging fire. Turning back and working to shove other debris clear of the doorway, she whistled and smiled as Rufus turned, amazed by the intact room. Grabbing his pack, he trod in her steps to cross the room and climb over the rubble, Emily reaching out to take his hand.  
'The greatest achievements of the McKenzie family are housed here. I remember when I came home with a maths trophy, mom put it in here so proudly. And there it is, right where she put it so long ago.' he reminisced, reaching up and lifting down a tarnished trophy from one of the shelves.  
'I doubt we're going to find any boxes to put this stuff in, we're going to have to pack it out.' Emily sighed, looking up at the shelves of trophies and other memories all around them.  
'I could head back into town and pick up some boxes and a trailer of some kind. I have no intention of coming back to this place so I'd like to get everything gathered and shipped somewhere where we can keep it.' Rufus suggested, returning his trophy to the shelf.  
'Of course, we can organise that once we know how much stuff there is to ship out. Get as many boxes as you can, I'll make a couple of calls to organise a couple of trucks with shipping containers. That'll make it easy to send this stuff wherever you want.' Emily nodded, walking over to examine the safe. 'I don't suppose you've got the key for this safe?'  
'No, mom took the key after dad passed away. I have no idea where it's likely to be now.' Rufus shrugged, climbing back over the rubble. 'I'll be back, just take everything outside and pile it near where I managed to save some of the stuff from the barn. You'll see the spot when you get outside.'  
'Be careful Rufus, we have no idea where The League is currently active.' Emily nodded, starting to gather down the trophies and put them on the rubble wall so she could make several trips outside before having to climb back into the den.  
'I'll keep Raven with me at all times, we'll be okay.'

~~~!~~~!~~~

As the sun set over the destroyed homestead, the three friends struck a simple camp between the two 18-wheelers with the shipping containers. They were exhausted and filthy but were making good progress. Rufus had come back with a full load of flat boxes, piling them up just near where they were working and making them up as needed while Emily lifted everything off the shelves and handed it to Aloysius for stacking within Rufus' reach. Packing the boxes carefully, Rufus piled them nearby until they had a dozen. Climbing out of the den again, Emily and Aloysius helped with the carrying, lugging the boxes outside and packing them into the waiting containers.

Now, sitting around a tiny campfire and eating takeaway Chinese, they relaxed and considered the rest of the job that needed to be done before they could leave. But there was something more pressing to Emily.  
'Rufus, we've figured out a tangible link to exactly who The League is. It's not much and it's nothing solid we can chase but it's a start.' she offered, glancing at Aloysius and nodding.  
'I checked the massacre sight and found a lot of casings that I recognised from a previous adventure of ours. That information combined with what we were able to learn from the bodies points in only one direction.' Aloysius added, sipping his beer and wishing it was at least cool.  
'The League is connected to the Marines. We're not quite sure how they are linked but it's unmistakeable.' Emily nodded, absolutely certain in her judgement of the situation.  
'I found these in your mother's hand, she didn't go quietly.' Aloysius shrugged, handing over a bloodied set of dogtags.  
'Shane M. Schofield…that slimy little bastard.' Rufus growled, looking at the name in the metal and snarling.  
'We'll make them pay Rufus, don't worry. They will all pay for this.' Emily promised, reaching out to take the dogtags.  
'I know they will Emily. It's just a matter of time now.' Rufus nodded, shoving the bloodied dogtags in his pocket. 'Scarecrow is mine, no one gets away with harming my mother.'  
'And they will pay Rufus, just be patient. Once we have their location locked down, we will sweep down on The League and destroy them.' Aloysius swore, looking back towards the old family home.  
'For the moment though, we must bide our time. The League will be expecting a reaction from us, they will be ready for our revenge. We need to let them relax and forget about what they did. On then, once they have let their guard down can we retaliate and drive them to extinction in one swift strike.' Emily warned, eyes hard and cold as she stared at the house.  
'We will stand victorious over The League.' Aloysius agreed, a new fire of anger blazing in his chest.

Finishing their meal in silence, the three friends quickly settled in for the night. Curling up under the tarp slung between the trailers, Rufus got as comfortable as he could, Raven roosting in the curve of his body where she'd be warm and safe. Stretching out nearby, Aloysius flicked his spare coat over Rufus' legs and snuggled up around Stalker, soaking up her warmth contentedly. Settling Blaze on her shoulder and settling Timber close to hand, Emily climbed up and perched in the half open door of one of the shipping containers. From up here she had a clear view of the house, track and surrounding area, protecting her friends as they slept peacefully. She felt safe with Timber also on watch, her powerful senses a great help in situations like this.  
'Sleep my friends, I've got the watch. We rise with the dawn to get the job done. We have to get out of here ASAP.' Emily uttered, relaxed in her uncomfortable perch.  
'What about you Emily?' Rufus mumbled, lifting his head slowly.  
'Shhh, go to sleep handsome. I'll be okay, don't you worry. Put your head down and sleep.' Emily replied, peering around the edge of her watch post to catch a glimpse of Rufus in the firelight.  
'I'll take the next shift.' Rufus sighed, curling back around his sleeping eagle and closing his eyes.  
'Not if I've got anything to say about it.' Emily whispered, turning back to her watch and listening to the soft snores of her companions as they slept in safety.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Treading very carefully on the bared floor joists, Aloysius and Emily searched the upper floors of the house as Rufus finished up the ground floor. They'd been awoken by the dawn, a brief argument breaking out about Emily taking the full night watch but she'd won in the end and they'd gotten onto the job at hand. Making use of long unneeded skills, she had cracked the den safe open and left Rufus to unpack it before heading for the second floor, Aloysius jumping her to take the less damaged third floor. Treading lightly and hoping they didn't have any dangerous falls, Emily and Aloysius carefully checked every room they encountered, gathering up anything that had survived the fire.

Entering what had once been the master bedroom, Aloysius got quite a surprise in what used to be a build in wardrobe. He knew there was a central stone wall, Rufus had told them it had been part of the original home and once an external wall but also stood strong against the tornados the area had to face.  
'We're gonna need a brainstorm up here!' he called, balancing on a stable beam and looking at his find carefully.  
'What you got up there?' Emily asked, appearing under him with another metal box in her hand.  
'I've got a gun cabinet. It's bolted to the stone wall in the master bedroom.' Aloysius replied, drawing her attention up to the scorched cabinet hanging in midair.  
'So that's where the gun cabinet was put. I knew there was one in the house but not where it was installed.' Rufus grinned, looking up at the cabinet in disbelief. 'Getting at it ain't gonna be easy though.'  
'I can probably get at it, it'll take a while but I reckon it's doable.' Emily suggested, making her way along the joists until she was right over Rufus. 'heads up, got another metal box for ya.' she called, waiting for him to look her way before dropping the box into his hands.  
'You'll find a heap of these around the place Emily, grandfather made them after he retired. We all had at least six and the rest were sold at the local markets until he died.' Rufus grinned, tucking the metal box safely in one of the many cardboard boxes scattered around the floor.  
'So what's the plan for getting up to the gun cabinet Emily?' Aloysius asked, crouching on one of the joists and looking down at her.  
'Well, the way I see it, we've got two choices. I can head back down to ground level and climb the stones or I can head up to you and go for a jump onto the cabinet proper.'  
'Emily, you are not jumping onto the cabinet. This stone wall is ancient, it could crumble.'  
'Alright fine, I'll climb it then. This is going to be one rough trip.' Emily sighed, dropping to hang under the joist she'd been crouched on and dropping safely to the ground floor.

Looking up at the weathered grey stone wall, she ran her hands over the stones and nodded, getting a feel for the patterns worn into the surfaces. Crouching and removing her boots, she tucked her socks into them and stripped off her heavy jacket, flexing her shoulders. Thinking again, she unbelted her heavy equipment belt and dropped her trousers, buckling her belt over her tight boxers and singlet. Stretching out her shoulders and fishing out a different pair of gloves from her cargo pants, she looked up again and nodded, shaking her hair back out of the way.  
'Are you seriously going to free climb this wall Emily?' Aloysius asked, perched on his selected joist.  
'I can do it Aloysius, I've climbed worse. Just keep quiet and don't distract me until I've got a grip on that bloody gun cabinet.' Emily replied, turning her attention back to Rufus. 'How about a boost? I'd rather not slice my feet on anything on the floor.'  
'Just be careful Em.' Rufus uttered, wrapping both arms around her waist and lifting her up a few inches before carrying her to the wall. 'I'll be right here to catch you.'  
'Thanks babe. Okay, here goes nothing.' Emily grinned, snatching a quick kiss before starting up the wall.

Keeping her attention locked on the hanging gun cabinet, Emily slowly crawled up the sheer wall towards her goal. Testing each grip thoroughly, she inched up slowly, ignoring the slowly building burn in her shoulders as she eased higher. Forcing her toes into various small holes and cracks in the stone, she powered up past the first floor and paused for breath, securing her position against the wall and stretching out each limb in turn. Regaining focus and reaching deep for strength, she picked up the pace a little and passed the second floor, closing in on her final position. Swearing softly as she got closer, she passed the cabinet and paused, throwing a leg over and turning so she was perched atop the cabinet, grinning at Aloysius.  
'Well, aren't you a little show off.' Aloysius remarked, amazed that Emily had scaled that wall so easily.  
'I'm just getting warmed up. Give me a minute to catch my breath and I'll have a go at picking this lock. Never tried to pick a lock in these sorts of circumstances, should be interesting.'  
'And just how do you propose to pick the lock from that position Emily?' Rufus asked, still worried for the safety of his lady.  
'With great difficulty while hanging upside down. I can do this, it's just going to be very tricky, there's a lot to concentrate on all at once.' Emily shrugged, reaching into her belt pouches and fishing out her lock picking kit. 'Right, let's have a look at this lock.'

Gripping the top of the cabinet with her legs, Emily arched forward and hung over the door, clamping a small torch between her teeth as she examined the lock and figured out the best way of picking it open. Pushing back up again, she grabbed a length of cord from her pouches and tied her hair back before putting her torch away.  
'Simple enough lock, this shouldn't be too hard to crack. Just move off to the side Rufus, don't want to hit you if I drop my tools by accident.' she grinned, opening her kit and digging out the tools she'd need. 'I'm gonna need a pack at least temporarily for all the small stuff. I should be able to hand any long weapons to Aloysius.'  
'I think there's an empty one near the kitchen arch, I'll go check.' Rufus nodded, picking his way out of sight.  
'Don't give me that look Aloysius, I'm used to risking my life. This is a minor danger as far as I'm concerned.'  
'I doubt Rufus sees it that way Emily.' Aloysius shot back, instantly regretting his words when Emily's usually bright eyes darkened and hardened. 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that.'  
'I know he worries for me but I'm not some precious thing to wrap up in cotton wool. This is where I am most at home, facing danger. The time will come when the danger is gone but for now I have to face these sorts of situations.' Emily shrugged, clamping several tools in her teeth and swinging over the edge again.

Watching from the joists nearest to Emily's position, Aloysius had to admire her steady hands as she worked on the lock, twirling tools and feeling the complex drum hidden in the door. But the awkward position made things very difficult, forcing her to take regular breaks and run the risk of her tools falling. She took it all in her stride though, working through the discomfort until the door clicked open. Careful not to close the door again as she sat up, Emily quickly tucked all her tools away before nudging the door open and climbing down, tucking her body into the door where she'd be secure.  
'Here you go Emily, catch!' Rufus called, standing under her and tossing her one of the packs they had.  
'Thanks Rufus.' Emily nodded, snagging the pack and tossing it up onto the top of the cabinet. 'How much closer can you get Aloysius?' she asked, reaching into the cabinet and snagging the first long weapon.  
'Uhh, maybe another couple of feet. I don't trust those joists closest to the wall.'   
'It'll have to be enough. Some of these weapons are old, really old.' Emily sighed, bracing her position and drawing the first weapon out respectfully. 'Holy hell. I've never seen one of these before.'  
'What'd you find Emily?' Rufus asked, catching the surprise and awe in her voice.  
'Going off the markings I can see, this here is a Springfield 1812 Musket. This is one very rare firearm.' Emily replied, securing her grip and reaching out with the musket. Grabbing a still standing wall timber, Aloysius reached out and grasped the weapon by the barrel, gingerly bringing it close and checking it over. Picking his way across the floor again, he set several flat boxes down on a safe area and put the antique musket down, amazed to have held sure a rare piece.

Reaching in again, Emily hooked the next long weapon in the rack and drew it out, jaw dropping again at the immaculate finish on yet another old weapon.  
'We're moving up through the wars. WWI era M1903 Springfield 30-06 rifle.' she grinned, handing Aloysius the rifle and watching him carry it over to rest beside the old musket.  
'Looks like it might still fire too, very nice find.'  
'Getting a little newer again, M1 Garand from WWII. These weapons are all in pretty good condition considering everything. A few little dings and scratches but nothing that would effect their firing abilities.'  
'How many rifles are up there Emily?'  
'Can't say for sure Rufus. It's hard to see inside without risking my balance. All I can do is keep pulling stuff out until the cabinet is empty.' Emily shrugged, drawing out another well maintained weapon. 'Winchester Model 1912, not a bad shotgun for its age but I prefer Remingtons.'  
'By the looks of this, we've got a range of weapons from the Civil War right down. These were popular in Korea.' Aloysius added, reaching out and snagging the shotgun, checking it quickly. 'Whoa! Check the damn weapons will you Emily, this thing is loaded!'  
'Sorry Aloysius, I'm kinda cramped up here. You've got the space to properly check and unload any weapons I hand to you. I'm dropping out attached mags but there's no way I can check the breeches.' Emily replied, dropping the clip from another weapon and shoving it in the pack on the cabinet. 'Incoming M16.' she called, flicking the rifle across the gap.  
'Now this is getting more like it, used one of these in basic.' Aloysius chuckled, checking the weapon was safe before putting it with the rest.  
'Well this should be familiar too.' Emily smirked, a quick flick of her wrist sending a shotgun towards Aloysius.  
'Remington 870 with rifle grip, very nice. I've always preferred the pistol grip style but still a good firearm.' Aloysius chuckled, unloading the weapon and dropping the rounds into an empty box for sorting and securing later.  
'Now we're right into the modern military hardware. No idea how this got in here, these are still standard military issue.' Emily mused, withdrawing a fairly new M4 Carbine from the cabinet.  
'You know anything about that Rufus?' Aloysius asked, catching the Carbine and taking it across to the pile.  
'Yeah, that's mine. Long story short, I stole it from basic.' Rufus smirked, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.  
'You…I don't believe it.' Emily chuckled, shifting her position and starting to hook out the pistols neatly secured on the shelves.

Thinking for a moment, Rufus ducked outside and ran over to what remained of the tool shed. Digging through the debris, he found another memory of his past and dug it out, brushing off the ash and checking it was intact. Lifting it out of the rubble, he lugged the heavy tool box across to the house, removing all the tools and putting them with the other heavy equipment before carrying the box inside. Putting it safely out of the way, he headed outside and grabbed one of the ropes from the SUV, tossing it over his shoulder and wandering back inside.  
'Nice timing Rufus, lob that rope up here. This pack's getting heavy.' Emily grinned, putting the pack down inside the cabinet.  
'Got a plan for transporting all those smaller weapons too.' Rufus replied, coming around under Emily and pitching most of the rope straight up into her hands. 'Found Aidan's old tool box, it should be fine for packing all these smaller weapons, ammo and cleaning kits. Solid as a rock and fairly big, we should be able to get quite a bit in it.'  
'Nice one, make it easier to handle the load too.' Emily nodded, tying off the pack as securely as possible before starting to pass it down, tucked up tight in the cabinet so she couldn't fall.  
'Still gonna need two of us to carry it out and probably all three to get it up on the bloody trailer.'  
'We'll make it work Rufus, don't stress. I'm more worried about those older weapons, especially that musket.' Emily shrugged, landing the pack and securing the rope under her ass. 'I'm not looking forward to climbing down again though, my hands are wrecked.' she sighed, carefully peeling off her gloves and examining her damaged hands. Her fingertips were raw, the skin completely shredded down her fingers as well. Her palms were scratched and bruised, traces of the stones imbedded in the raw skin after working through the weave of her gloves. Looking down, she gazed at her bleeding feet and sighed, dreading the climb back down with such injuries.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Having used the same rope over an upper joist to shimmy her way down to the ground floor, Emily landed safely in Rufus' arms and relaxed as he carried her outside, Aloysius joining them a few minutes later with the rest of her clothes. Easing Emily down on the grass, Rufus grabbed out their first aid kit and carefully cleaned her feet and hands, dressing her wounds neatly and trying not to restrict her hands too much. Watching him work, Emily cracked a smile then started laughing, shaking her head in wonder.  
'What's so funny Emily?' Aloysius asked, fishing out her cigarettes and lighting one up for her.  
'It's just like that time in Paris, Rufus busy tending my wounds.' Emily grinned, accepting the cigarette and relaxing back.  
'I'll keep doing it too, every time you need me Emily.' Rufus promised, working her socks on before loosening up her boots and working them over the dressings tenderly.  
'I know Rufus and I'm grateful.' Emily replied, leaning back on her elbows. 'Okay, we've cleared the gun cabinet and all three floors of the house. How much more is there to go through?'  
'Most of the outbuildings are trashed, we won't pull much out of those that's worth keeping but we can still take a look. Every building had a small storm cellar underneath, this is the middle of tornado country. Then there's the actual storage cellars under the house and barn, should be some interesting things in there. Mom kept a lot of her kitchen gear in one cellar and the other was converted from basement storage into a wine cellar. I'm not much of a wine drinker but it's probably worth a bit of cash if anything survived. Couldn't say for sure what's in the barn cellar, could be nothing but there could be forgotten treasures.' Rufus shrugged, lacing up Emily's boots and shifting to sit beside her.  
'We still got plenty of space in the trucks, might as well get as much stuff into them as we can. But first, how about we get some lunch. I'm starving.' Aloysius grinned, setting off a round of laughter as his stomach grumbled. 'Like I said.'  
'There's probably something salvageable in the larder. Not sure what we might find but it'll be edible.' Rufus offered, turning his gaze back towards the house.  
'Well, we'd best go see what we can find. You stay and rest Emily, we'll bring you back something.' Aloysius nodded, pushing to his feet and stretching.  
'Sounds like a plan guys. Happy hunting.' Emily nodded, settling back comfortably as the pair wandered off.

Making their way around the house, Rufus found the external larder entrance and heaved the debris off it before flipping it open. Confident in the hard wood stairs, he headed straight down, snagging the old hurricane lamp at the foot of the stairs and getting it lit. Holding the lamp up, he smiled at the bounty they'd discovered. The shelves were packed with all the winter produce, fruits and vegetables stacked neatly in bins, baskets and on shelves. Cured meats hung out of the way, everything neatly tagged and ready for use. Row upon row of jars filled another wall; jams, chutneys, pickles and preserved vegetables to cover any eventuality. Cans took up more shelves, the old timber shelves marked with the contents of the cans rather than the cans being marked. Hearing a faint ting, Rufus gulped and dropped to the floor, dragging Aloysius down with him. Just as they went down, something whistled over their heads and thudded against the end wall. Leaving the lamp with Aloysius, Rufus got up and hustled across the massive larder, ducking unidentifiable objects whistling from a side room before he managed to slam shut the door to that room but not before taking a hit to the face.

Getting to his feet, Aloysius hoisted the lamp and looked around, checking for damage and finding a few shattered jars and a pumpkin with a hole in the side.  
'What the hell was that Rufus?' he asked, half expecting to come under attack again.  
'Exploding homemade beer. Fergus made it in one of the outbuildings and stored it down here.' Rufus replied, digging out his handkerchief and pressing it to his face. 'Those caps hurt like hell when they hit ya.' he added, allowing Aloysius to check the scalloped half circle cut on his cheek.  
'Might need a stitch to keep it closed but I doubt it'll scar.' Aloysius suggested, examining the wound carefully.  
'Bottle caps wounds usually heal up without stitches, this isn't my first. Now, we still have to find lunch.' Rufus shrugged, looking around for a moment. 'Mom's changed the setup down here. It's going to take a little longer to find what we want.'

Passing through a wide arch, they entered another large chamber and paused, looking around slowly. Barrels lined the walls, each one carefully sealed and labelled with the contents. Shelving took up the rest of the walls, more jars and cans taking up a lot of the space but some of the shelves held different things.  
'Okay, this is more like what I was hoping to find. All that stuff out there is fine to eat but it'll take time to prepare it suitably. From what we've got in here, we can produce a very nice lunch without too much effort at all.' Rufus grinned, grabbing a small pry bar from where it was hanging and scanning the barrels. 'Any meat in particular or whatever we can get?'  
'I'm not fussed, whatever comes up will do.' Aloysius shrugged, moving to the side and holding up the lamp a little more.  
'Okay, let's see what we've got.' Rufus nodded, working the pry bar in and popping the lid off.  
'I thought you said meat. That's a barrel of salt buddy.' Aloysius remarked, peering into the barrel and shaking his head.  
'You really are a city kid, aren't you. Have a little faith, there's more to this so called barrel of salt than you think.' Rufus replied, starting to dig through the salt.

Finding his prize deeper in the barrel, Rufus grabbed the exposed piece in both hands and tugged, working the item back and forth before finally yanking the large piece out of the salt and holding it up proudly.  
'Now that's what I'm talking about. The buried treasures of the McKenzie family. No one cures meat like my mom. This here is a premium cured ham. I'm guessing it's about 30 pounds worth.' he crowed, knocking the excess salt off and examining the meat with a trained eye.  
'That's the biggest ham I've ever seen.' Aloysius remarked, reaching out to touch it lightly.  
'We needed big hams. One of these was used that Christmas we were here, there was nothing left after lunch but the bone.' Rufus explained, swinging the ham onto the bench in the middle of the room. 'Now we have the makings of a decent lunch with plenty of leftovers. Knowing my mom, the rest of what we need won't be far away.' he added, grabbing a brush out from under the bench and scrubbing the salt off the surface.  
'What can I do to help?' Aloysius asked, wandering over to the bench.  
'Here, you brush all this salt off and I'll go find the other stuff we need.' Rufus directed, handing the brush over and setting the lamp on the bench.

Leaving the circle of the light, Rufus cast his hands over the shelves to search out what he wanted. He felt one of the shelves swinging and nodded, dancing his fingers across the surface until he found another of the hidden treasures of the larder. Selecting the best one on the shelf, he picked it up and headed back to the bench, his prize held in both hands.  
'Part two of a simple farmhouse lunch.' he smirked, heaving the prize onto the bench.  
'Now what have you found?' Aloysius asked, turning his attention to the new item on the bench.  
'Farmhouse cheddar, another of mom's projects. She kept herself busy making all kinds of produce.'  
'Okay, so we've got ham and cheese in abundance. What else do we need for this simple farmhouse lunch?'  
'Be right back, I know just what will make this complete.'

Working the last of the salt off the ham, Aloysius leant against the bench and waited, listening to Rufus moving around in the darkness outside the range of the lamp. He returned a few minutes later, three loaves of bread in his left arm and a silver metal container in his right hand and a cloth bag draped over his shoulder. Swinging the container up onto the bench, setting the bag down gently next to it and placing the loaves on the cheese, he disappeared again with a wink. There was a quick rattle then a scrape, a click and he was back with a picnic basket and a wooden box.  
'That's everything. The freshest bread I can find, butter, ham, cheese, the freshest milk available and the last of the summer salad. Not a bad spread…oh, I almost forgot. Be right back.' Rufus grinned turning and heading back into the darkness one more time.  
'What else could we possibly want for lunch?' Aloysius asked, astonished by the spread and wondering how good it would be.  
'Coffee and cake for afterwards.' Rufus replied, adding a large cake tin and a smaller coffee tin to the pile on the table.  
'Come on, we'd better get this stuff up to Emily. She'll be wondering what happened to us.'  
'That's the beauty of this bench, it's more than just a bench. Watch your back.' Rufus chuckled, reaching under the bench and unlatching something before swinging a hinged board up to form a wall.  
'Damn, this place is full of surprises.' Aloysius remarked, finding the end wall and flipping it into place, the eye and hook locking system securing it quickly.  
'Grandfather was all about multi purpose furniture. Reach under the bench again and just near the legs you'll find a screw catch. Release it and we're just about ready to go.' Rufus directed, crouching and flicking a leather strap over the side before undoing the catch to the legs. 'The strap should be just inside the first bracing bar, secured with an old piece of string.'  
'Bingo, I've found it.' Aloysius nodded, flicking the strap up and going after the screw catch.

Working the strap over his shoulders and grabbing the corners of the open box, Rufus glanced back over his shoulder and waited for Aloysius to get organised, his smile widening as Aloysius took the tail end of the bench and lifted.  
'So much easier than lugging lunch by hand.' Rufus smirked, leading them around in a circle before heading back towards the stairs.  
'Gotta hand it to your grandfather, this is a nice piece of furniture.' Aloysius agreed, stepping around to line up on Rufus properly.  
'This was just one of the furniture pieces grandfather made, the other pieces were destroyed in the fire unfortunately.' Rufus sighed, pausing to slide a jar of something into the box.  
'I'm sorry this had to happen Rufus, you didn't deserve this hell.'  
'It's alright Aloysius, we knew it was bound to happen one day. Hurts like hell but I can turn that pain into aggression when the time is right. Those bastards will pay.'  
'Oh yeah, we'll make those bastards rue the day we ever came up on their list. As soon as we're done here, we'll start working on drawing out more information on The League and locking down a location.'

Adding a few more last minute items to the load, they emerged from the larder and turned, wandering back towards where Emily was waiting for them, a contented little smile on her face as she relaxed on the grass, half curled up on her side with the animals. Sitting up and staring at the box they were carrying, Emily wasn't sure quite what to think but she was willing to be surprised. Shifting Blaze onto her shoulder and stretching, she grinned as they knelt and set the giant tray down, slipping the straps off and welcoming her to see what they had found. Flicking out the picnic blanket and organising everything, Rufus felt right at home as he opened the various pickles and chutneys he'd selected from the shelves.  
'Just how many people are you expecting to feed Rufus?' Emily chuckled, watching him balance the ham and carve a piece off.  
'You're not going to find anything much smaller than this down there Emily.' Rufus shrugged, sampling the ham and nodding before starting to carve more. 'The hams picked up a little extra smoke but it's still pretty damn good.'  
'You should see that larder Emily, it's incredible. This is just a small fraction of what's down there.' Aloysius agreed, handing around the bread and waiting patiently for everything to be prepared.  
'This all looks so good Rufus.' Emily praised, accepting the butter from Aloysius and picking at the salad.  
'Don't thank me Em, thank my mom. This is all her work.' Rufus replied, a well loved cheese wire firm in his hands as he eased through the intact wheel.

~~~!~~~!~~~

By dusk of the second day, the loading process was completed. Both trailers were full, packed as tight as possible to ensure that nothing was missed due to space problems. Many of the cans, jars and barrels from the larder had been saved too, packed away carefully and well padded to protect them from the dangers of transport. The precious collection of firearms were wrapped, padded and tucked into protective places, the old wooden benches from the larder serving nicely as protective crates for the long weapons and the toolbox more than adequate for the smaller weapons, ammunition and cleaning kits. Swinging the doors closed and securing them with a very strong lock, Emily jumped down and headed for the SUV, Blaze settled on her wrist.

Swinging into cabs of their trucks, the hired drivers fired up the mighty diesel engines in the rigs and pulled out, rumbling away with all that remained of the family farm.  
'You okay buddy?' Aloysius asked, smiling as Stalker rubbed up against Rufus' leg.  
'Yeah, I'm okay. I just never expected to see my family home reduced to such a state. I've known this place all my life, it's hardly changed at all and now, all that history is gone.' Rufus nodded, reaching down to scratch Stalker between the ears.  
'Not totally gone, you still have your memories of those times and the collection of things we managed to salvage. I know it's not a lot, but from those humble remnants, all that history can bloom again.' Emily added, reaching out to take his hand. 'The sun will shine again Rufus, we won't always live in the darkness of fear. Our day will come, I promise you. I can't say when or how but we will get our second chance.' she grinned, stretching up to catch a sweet kiss.  
'I suppose we'd better get these last bags loaded up and get the hell out of here.' Aloysius sighed, gaze falling to the six heavy black duffels lined up near the SUV.  
'Yeah, can't be forgetting about that little bonus. I don't think anyone knew where great-grandfather hid his stash. We all knew the story of the gold but no one could find it. Bad luck Erin, it's mine now.' Rufus nodded, looking up for a moment before coaxing Raven off his shoulder and putting her on her perch in the SUV.

Loading the six bags of old Spanish gold into the back of the SUV and securing their animals in their places, the three friends piled in and left the ruins behind, stopping in town long enough to drop off the will and other documentation required to ensure the story of the McKenzie eradication was complete. Hoping that the containers would be safe until they had a permanent place to call home, they headed for the airport and hired another private plane, taking their secret gold and disappearing from American soil yet again.


	10. Confrontation

Five months of research and deep digging and they finally had a result. Now the three ex-Bounty Hunters were back in America, keeping a covert watch on the facility that had come up in their search. On the surface it didn't look like much, a few squat buildings, standard military training equipment, some scattered vehicles and Marines on the move but they knew it hid a darker secret deep underground. Sweeping their gaze across the compound, they could see the familiar shapes of the building they escaped from so long ago and the treed area where the chopper had been waiting to take them to safety.

Dressed in black combat fatigues and body armour, helmets snugged down tight and weapons to hand, they were ready for a very tough fight. Custom made body armour also protected Stalker and Timber, the sturdy Kevlar no longer a problem for them after a few weeks getting used to it. They were going in hard, armed for just about any situation once they were below ground. Pistols, shotguns, assault rifles, knives, grenades and mines, they had it all and planned to make the absolute most of their arsenal. Trading off his 9mil USP's, Aloysius had gone up to Emily's massive .50 cal Desert Eagles, spending the intervening weeks practising with them until he was comfortable. Remington 870's hung across their backs, the specialised rounds guaranteed to do twice the damage of the usual buckshot rounds that both Bounty Hunters used to put through their shotguns. Heckler & Koch G-36 rifles hung over their shoulders, the newer weapons picked from Emily's hidden armoury over the older M16's she had available. Mainly it was a weight issue; the G-36 weighed around 2 kilos less than the M16. The knives they sported were also dug from Emily's inventory, the massive Armageddon knives deadly even in untrained hands and they'd been putting in practise. 16.5 inches long with 10.6 inches of that a heavy duty blade; it was a fearsome knife that handled the abuse well. On top of those, they also carried smaller boot knives. A single bandolier over their chests was slung with a variety of grenades from flash-bangs to frags and smokes for the various needs that might come up. Emily and Aloysius also carried two claymore mines each, not sure if they'd use them but wanting to be prepared for any eventuality.

Pulling back a little and huddling close, they checked weapons and went over the plan one more time, wanting to be certain they had everything fresh in their minds. Slipping his helmet off, Rufus retied his hair and worked it into a quick plait, tucking the end into the band to keep it secure.  
'Okay, our diversion will arrive in two minutes, once the Marines are properly distracted; we make for the trees there. We're not going to have a lot of time to get through the trees and into the compound proper so don't stop moving. Once we're in the compound, split up and get to work, it's time to end this.' Aloysius briefed, checking his watch and looking up.  
'You still haven't told us what the diversion is.' Rufus sighed, tugging his helmet on and buckling it securely into place.  
'Trust me buddy, you'll know it when you see it. Let's just say be glad you're over here and not in the middle of that base. This is going to get ugly.' Aloysius replied, adjusting his throat mic quickly. 

Right on time, a group of C-130 transports swept in towards the base for a landing, the seven planes circling and coming down in turn. Smirking as he watched one of the planes, Aloysius pointed out something just on the underside of the tail, a single mark that they could just make out.  
'When that marked plane comes in for landing, get ready to run. That's our diversion.'  
'What's so special about another C-130 in formation with 6 others?' Rufus asked, watching the marked plane.  
'When that baby touches down, a circuit will be complete and she'll blow up. It's rigged for maximum damage and should be quite the blast but we won't be here to see the results.'  
'Nice one Aloysius, that's thinking outside the box.' Emily praised, rising into a crouch and waiting for the signal to run.

The moment the selected plane touched down, it exploded as planned, sending a hail of debris in every direction and scattering the Marines on the surface. Breaking cover and charging, the three attackers stayed low and spread out, eating up the distance and rushing into the trees without anyone any the wiser. Bringing up their rifles, they pressed forward together, moving closer and closer to their next objective. Pausing in the tree line, they watched the guards and towers, picking their moment carefully and racing to the walls, their animals sticking close and ready for action. Reaching out and popping the lock, Emily yanked the door open and cast Blaze inside before charging the steel maze, Timber racing at her side. Next into the room, Rufus sent Raven up and cut right, thundering along the walkways and hunting for their pray. Checking they were clear behind, Aloysius shot inside and closed the door, Stalker moving ahead as they tracked left and headed up.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Boots ringing on steel, Emily entered the metal maze that made up the central area of the underground compound and scanned the area, rifle barking in her hands as she spotted a group of Marines on a higher walkway. Three went down hard, blood spraying the area but the forth was smarter, turning and running out of her line of sight, calling for backup and drawing his pistol. Unhooking one of the grenades on her webbing, Emily let fly, the frag grenade exploding right over his position.  
'Backup has been called, heads up guys.' she warned, whipping around and nailing two Marines behind her, another gory death-dance entertaining her eyes for a moment.  
"Kinda noticed that Emily, it's getting tight up here." Aloysius replied, another round of gunfire ringing in the central hub of the compound. "All we can do is push forward."  
'That old Army training is coming out in you again Aloysius.' Emily warned, heading up to the next level of walkways and opening fire again.

Trusting in her instincts to keep her out of trouble, Emily abandoned the walkway maze and raced into another offshoot building, casting Timber and Blaze out again to deal death to any Marine stupid enough to come within range. By total fluke, they'd found the mess hall and caught quite a few Marines off guard. Slapping a new magazine into her rifle, Emily opened fire again, running through the 100 round magazine in seconds and switching to another one, constantly ducking and diving to avoid the spotted return fire from around the room. Howling and charging forward, Timber grabbed one gunman by the throat and propelled him backwards, deadly fangs shredding his neck and leaving another bloody corse behind. Screaming from above, Blaze swooped down and raked her talons across the face of another Marine, winging away with a grizzly trophy before coming back for another go. Slapping in a third 100 round magazine, Emily finished the group in the mess hall and raced into the kitchen, Timber bounding over the servery to tear another Marine to pieces as Blaze went for another prize.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Sidestepping through a tight corner, Rufus got the jump on another alerted knot of Marines, a dropped frag grenade exploding right in the middle of the scouting party. Finding a ramp off the crazy metal maze that filled this central warehouse, he shot right and down a tunnel, Raven powering along beside him until they entered another large room. Popping smoke and gathering Raven onto his arm, Rufus sent her high and moved through the swirling white smoke, picking off targets and listening to the hunting calls of his eagle. Changing mags and pressing deeper, he pushed his surprise advantage and kept going, fuelled by his intense anger at the murders of his family. Diving from the ceiling, Raven dug her talons into the face of one unfortunate Marine, ripping big chunks of flesh off before she let go and headed back up, his left eyeball still stuck in her talons. Finding a suitable perch in the refreshed smoke, she calmly removed the eyeball from her talons and ate it before taking flight again, looking for another snack.  
"Rufus, where are you?"  
'Barracks, caught them napping.'  
"Nice work buddy. Make them pay."  
'Until they can't bleed anymore.'

Bursting from the smoke again, Rufus showed off his superior strength, wielding his G-36 with just his right hand, his pistol booming from the left. Spinning out of the way and into a cleared barracks room, he reloaded quickly and burst out again, clearing the side rooms with deadly efficiency. Diving again, Raven dealt with a lone Marine trying to stick a knife in Rufus' back, scalping her enemy in one smooth swoop over his head. Dropping his left hand off his rifle, Rufus drew his knife and forced it backwards, gutting his would be attacker without missing a beat. Twirling his knife free, he returned it to its sheath and moved on again, still hunting for his primary target.

Moving on quickly, he finished clearing the area and turned, rolling his eyes when he found Raven catching a quick meal courtesy of the Marine he'd gutted. Shaking his head slowly, he reloaded his rifle and pistol before walking over to his eagle, touching her back lightly. Looking up from her snack, Raven gave him a look that clearly told him just what she thought of the distraction.  
'Alright, alright, just make it fast. We have work to do still.' Rufus sighed, keeping watch as she ate her fill of the exposed intestines. Once she'd had her fill, she kicked off and returned to Rufus' shoulder, blood staining her feet and face but she didn't seem to care. Chuckling softly and stroking her chest, Rufus left the trashed barracks and got back to work.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Running under Emily's path and swinging around, Aloysius switched smoothly to his shotgun and opened fire, the special rounds shredding anyone within range. Roaring angrily, Stalker charged forward and attacked, sharp teeth digging into vulnerable areas and tearing out chunks of flesh. Switching back to his rifle, Aloysius picked off anyone that would harm his tiger, protecting her as she guarded him. Picking up the pace again, they headed for another stairway up, tracking the Marines and moving for the intercept. Already the walkways were getting slippery, blood dripping down from the bodies Emily, Blaze and Timber had already dropped in their quest to punish The League for their evilness.

Darting left and heading up again, he raced into a very familiar area of the compound. Casting his gaze along the tiny cages, he frowned and considered his choices before whipping around and drilling a group of League guards. Making his choice, he ran along past the cages and fired on the prisoners, ending their suffering with neat shots in their heads. At the end of the line, a young woman struggled to her knees, broken hands reaching desperately for her saviour. Clearing the last guard from behind him, Aloysius turned his attention to the last cage and shook his head, rifle coming up. Seeming to understand, she eased back and settled on the floor, head pillowed on her arms. Apologising quietly as he levelled his rifle, Aloysius squeezed off a round and ran off, leaving the holding cages silent and cold.

Roaring again, Stalker took off along another walkway and forced Aloysius after her and back through the maze. Checking his round tally in the magazine, Aloysius stayed as close to Stalker as he could, constantly scanning the area around them for threats. Growling low in her throat, she crouched at the next corner, pressing her belly to the metal and waiting for something. Dropping into a crouch, Aloysius waited for her to move off, wondering what had his girl so interested. Launching from her spot, she drove another Marine to the deck and latched onto his throat, teeth digging into the tender flesh of his throat. Shooting over her head, Aloysius took out the rest of the enemy team, surrounding his tigress with a bloody mess.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Whipping around another corner, Aloysius came up against one of his major concerns about this mission. Turning to Aloysius, Mother growled and tossed her assault rifle over the railing, beckoning Aloysius closer. Putting his own weapons down carefully, Aloysius stepped forward to meet the threat, Stalker falling back to guard his weaponry. Coming together hard, Aloysius knew from that first touch that he was outclassed but that wasn't going to stop him from giving it his all. No matter how hard he tried, he'd never be back to the best of his abilities, the scars and physical torture he'd endured had left an indelible mark on his body. Mother was a little taller, stronger and had the bonus of a heavier stance but Aloysius was not going to back down.

Grappling and heaving, the two former allies put their all into the fight, pushing and shoving with determination and frustration. Grunting with the effort, Aloysius forced Mother back a step and cocked his fist back, smashing a right hook into her face. Letting off a left cross of her own, Mother smashed Aloysius' glasses and knocked him back, lunging in to land another blow. Stumbling back under the force of her blows, Aloysius holstered his pistol on the fly and raised his rifle, desperate to do something to stop Mother's charge. Lunging forward, Stalker roared and launched at Mother, swiping at her with both front feet. Securing his weapons and pushing to his feet, Aloysius set his feet and sighted on Mother, his rifle aimed at her head. Sensing the change in the situation, Stalker fell back again, trusting in her partner to deal with the threat.

Treading lightly as she came up behind Mother, Emily quickly went through her options on taking her out of the picture. Now wasn't the time for Mother to die, she still had a purpose but to fulfil that purpose, she needed to be subdued. She lost her golden opportunity to act though, Mother closed the distance with Aloysius and grabbed him around the chest, forcing his weapon up but he refused to let it go. Heaving back and around, Mother did the unthinkable, tossing Aloysius over the railing. Crying out in shock and disbelief, Aloysius dropped like a stone until a sickening crack rang out and he screamed in a totally new pitch, agony coursing through his body.

Forming a small charge quickly, Emily ran up behind Mother and slapped the charge into place as she skidded past the serving Marine. Yanking out the detonator from her pouch, Emily glared up at Mother and triggered the tiny bomb. The effect was perfect, the small 1.5 inch ball of C4 tearing Mother's prosthetic leg in two, dropping her rather unceremoniously on the decking. Seemingly satisfied with the situation, Stalker took off along the walkways, hunting for a way to get back to Aloysius.  
'You lose bitch!' Emily snarled, getting to her feet and approaching Mother warily. She knew this Marine was tough and despite having her leg blown off, was still more than capable of killing Emily.  
'It's not over yet.' Mother growled, sitting up and glaring at Emily.  
'I think it is. You injured my partner and now you will pay.' Emily replied, levelling her pistol at Mother's head.  
'You can't handle me, even with this damage.' Mother swore, glaring at Emily with pure hatred.  
'I've already beaten you Mother. Just like I promised I would so long ago.' Emily replied, drawing her shotgun and using it to club Mother. 'Aloysius, can you hear me?'  
"What's happened Emily?"  
'Mother happened; she threw Aloysius off the walkways. I've got her in custody, she'll pay for that.'  
"Emily, are you there?" Aloysius uttered, sounding pretty messed up and in serious pain.  
'I'm here Aloysius, I'm right here. What's your status?' Emily soothed, dragging Mother down the walkways a bit and cuffing her to the walkway where she couldn't get into any trouble.  
"It's bad Emily, real bad. I need help; I'm not getting out of this one alone."  
'Hang in there Aloysius; I'm on the way down. Just relax, everything will be okay.' Emily coaxed, stealing Mother's Maghook and securing it to the railing.  
"No, it's not gonna be okay Emily. I can't feel my legs."  
'Oh shit. Hang tight Aloysius, I'm on my way. We'll figure something out, we'll work through this.' Emily swore, swinging over the railing and preparing to descend. 'Timber, stay and guard the prisoner.'  
"I'm scared Emily."

Dropping down to the concrete, Emily knelt beside Aloysius and lightly touched his hair, not ready to move him just yet. He'd have to be moved and there was no way to move him safely to escape this place.  
'I'm sorry Aloysius, this shouldn't have happened. I should have been paying more attention, we shouldn't have come in here and split. There's too much risk.' Emily uttered, doing what she could to make him comfortable.  
'You couldn't have known Emily, there was no way for you to know this would happen. I don't blame you, I know you tried to help me against Mother. I saw you just before I went over the railing. I know I'm not getting out of this intact, I'm no fool.'  
'I won't lie to you Aloysius, this is pretty bad. Unfortunately we don't have a hope of getting you out of here on a backboard, the corners are too tight. I can carry you out but that's not going to do your chances of recovery any good.'  
'What about the plan for prisoners? You can't handle prisoners if you're burdened with me.'  
'We'll make it work Aloysius, I promise you. Do you trust me enough to carry you to safety?'  
'If you believe we can make this work despite this, I trust you. Just promise you won't ever leave me behind, I can't do this alone.' Aloysius uttered, turning his head to look up at Emily. 'I'm so scared Emily, I don't know what to do.'  
'Shhh, I'll never leave you behind. I'll always be right here to help you through this.' Emily promised, very gently rolling Aloysius over and cradling him close. 'It's okay to be scared, this is a big change. We'll make this work, the three of us. I'll put you somewhere safe until we finish this and then we'll come back for you, okay.'  
'I trust you Emily, I know you won't abandon me, not after all we've gone through together. I'm just scared of what will happen next.'  
'You'll always be able to count on me to be there to help you Aloysius. That will never change.' Emily grinned, shuffling around and looping her left arm under Aloysius' knees. 'You just hold onto me and I'll get you to a safe spot until we're finished here.'  
'I'll do what I can to help, any Marine that shows up down here is dead.' Aloysius nodded, holding on around Emily's shoulders and trying to relax as she picked him up and carried him across the room.

Finding a suitable corner, Emily gently propped Aloysius up and tucked his legs in out of the way, forcing her anger down and focusing on tending to Aloysius. Hurrying into the central area, Rufus charged across the floor and skidded to a stop beside his friends, sinking to his knees and trying to accept what he was seeing. Reaching out and lightly squeezing his wrist, Aloysius tried to put out an air of confidence but he wasn't sure he made it.  
'I'll be okay, Stalker will help keep me safe until it's time to leave. There's still a job to be done, go do it.' Aloysius instructed, checking his rifle magazine and nodding slowly. 'Everything will be okay.'  
'Are you sure? I can stay with you.' Rufus offered, welcoming Raven in to land on his arm.  
'No Rufus, you stay with Emily. I've got Stalker, I'll be fine until it's time to leave. Now go on, get back to work.' Aloysius nodded, his beautiful tigress slipping past Rufus and settling beside Aloysius.  
'Alright, we'll be back as soon as this business here is done. Come on Rufus, we still have to find Scarecrow and make him pay. And I've got just the bait to draw him out of hiding.' Emily nodded, squeezing Aloysius' shoulder again before rising and heading back to where she'd left the Maghook hanging.  
'Be safe Aloysius.' Rufus uttered, cupping Aloysius' cheek for just a second before hurrying after Emily.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Finding her way into the central command bunker, Emily hooked an external hard drive up to the system and started a file dump, copying everything from the system to go through at her leisure. While that was happening, she hacked into the base radio system and smirked, ready to force Schofield out of hiding.  
'Scarecrow! I know you can hear me Scarecrow! I have something precious of yours! Show yourself and I might be convinced to let them live! Cease this pointless hiding and stand up as a man!' she taunted, watching on one of the monitors as Rufus stood guard over Mother and Book II. Cuffed back-to-back quite firmly, there was no was no way in hell they were going anywhere any time soon, unless someone came to their rescue.

Sniggering when she heard the sound of another radio joining the system, she waited for his response and planned her answers to draw him out of hiding so Rufus could take him down hard.  
"I hear you! What do you want?"  
'I want you to stop hiding like a coward! Come out and face us Scarecrow! It's time for you to pay for your crimes!'  
"I have committed no crimes!"  
'The murder of the McKenzie family is not a crime? I saw the scene, 61 bodies and a burned out homestead. You murdered innocent children and you will pay! We found your dogtags, we know you were there!'  
"Where are we ending this?"  
'Central hall, on the concrete. You will not escape us Scarecrow.'  
"I'll be there."  
'No tricks Scarecrow, I'm warning you now. Try anything funny and I will put a bullet in Book II's brain. Try it twice and Mother dies. This ends today!'  
"I understand."

File dump completed, Emily silenced the radio again and retrieved her drive, tucking it securely inside her vest where it would be safe. Scooping up her rifle and leaving the control room, she returned to Rufus and helped drag the prisoners to their feet, forcing them back towards the central area.  
'Scarecrow's gonna fucking kill you for this.' Mother spat, glaring daggers at Emily.  
'I'd like to see him try Gena. We're more than capable of handling Scarecrow.' Emily replied, glancing up at Rufus and hoping he hadn't forgotten the original plan.  
'You don't know the Scarecrow, it'll take more than you to defeat him.' Book II added, his anger focused on Rufus for the moment.  
'Heh, don't you worry about that. We have more than enough to defeat Scarecrow.' Rufus nodded, free hand coming up to lightly stroke Raven's breast as she perched on his shoulder.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Pressing back against the walls, Aloysius watched Scarecrow enter the main room, rifle slung over his shoulder and Maghook just visible over the other shoulder. Trying not to panic, he willed his nerves down and tried to relax, one hand resting on Stalker's back to calm her. Picking up on his concerns, Stalker moved to sit in front of Aloysius, her back presented to him for loving strokes as she watched the pacing Marine and waited for her attack signal. The room was a mess, blood and gore from the upper levels dripping down to the concrete and staining it red. Chunks of flesh littered the floor as well, the pieces unidentifiable as anything but bloody lumps of meat. Looking up at the walkways he could see in the maze, Aloysius could make out some of the many bodies they'd dropped. So many people had died for this cause of evil but Aloysius felt nothing but relief that the end was in sight.

Coming in through another entrance, Emily and Rufus dragged their prisoners over to where Aloysius was sitting and dropped them to the ground, their grunts drawing Scarecrow's attention. Setting his weapons down beside Aloysius, Rufus cast Raven up into the air and stalked forward, tucking his heavy leather glove through his belt and cracking his knuckles.  
'I know what you did Scarecrow! I know you were involved in the murders of my entire family! You murdered 61 innocent people!' he snarled, Raven disappearing from view into the walkways but she'd be back with a vengeance soon. 'We found your bloody dogtags in my mothers' cold, dead hand! You can't deny you were there!'  
'I was just following orders! No one told me who they were, I had no idea they were your family.' Shane replied, pulling his gaze away from the chained Marines and focusing on Rufus as the bigger man advanced.  
'Following orders to slit the throats of children and toddlers! You make me sick!'  
'It wasn't my choice!'  
'There is always a choice! You could have chosen not to harm kids!'

Diving in from above, Raven swept over Shane's head, his reflexes the only thing that saved him from some very ugly talon wounds across his face. Making use of the distraction, Rufus closed the distance and smacked Shane hard in the face, driving the smaller man back several steps and down hard, silver anti-flash glasses flying away and clattering to the ground. Gathering his wits and pushing to his feet, Scarecrow closed in again, fists up and ready but he couldn't get close enough to land a blow without running the risk of taking another blow from the man mountain. Diving down again, Raven scored a direct hit this time, her talons ripping into Schofield's exposed right forearm before she headed up again, a chunk of flesh gripped in her right foot. Recoiling from Rufus, Shane clamped his hand over the freely bleeding wound and groaned, white hot agony racing up his arm. Advancing dangerously, Rufus grabbed Shane by the collar and lifted him up, getting right into his face and snarling low in his throat before tossing him across the room. Bouncing once and skidding to a stop, Shane slowly lifted his head but made no move to stand, too damn tired to fight the anger built up in Rufus' chest.

Watching the fight from her awkward position, Mother couldn't believe what she was seeing. Scarecrow wasn't even trying, he was just taking the punishment as though he deserved it but she knew that wasn't true.  
'Come on Scarecrow, fight back!' she called, watching Rufus stalk towards Scarecrow again  
'What's the point Mother? We were there, we did harm that family.' Scarecrow replied, slowly sitting up and hanging his head.  
'We had no choice, tell them Scarecrow! Tell them the truth!'  
'It doesn't matter Mother, someone has to pay for that family. It might as well be us, there's no one else left here.'  
'That's no reason for you to just give up. Just tell them Scarecrow, they'll find out sooner or later.'  
'It won't change anything. I deserve this for what I did.'

Pulling his glove on again, Rufus whistled for Raven to come down, backing away from Scarecrow as Emily pushed off the wall and approached the bleeding Marine, digging into the medkit on her belt.  
'You don't get off that easily Scarecrow. We have plans for you.' she warned, removing his hand from his bleeding arm and firmly binding a field dressing over the wound.  
'Good girl Raven, you're such a smart girl.' Rufus praised, stroking her back lovingly and wiping the blood off her beak.  
'Rufus, drag those other two prisoners over here, it's time we got the hell out of this place.' Emily instructed, finishing her basic treatment of Scarecrow's wounds and rising.  
'You've got it Emily.' Rufus nodded, walking over and grabbing the bound pair firmly, dragging them over to rest beside Scarecrow.  
'We're nobody's prisoners!' Mother spat, struggling against her bonds again.  
'Don't make me club you again Mother.' Emily warned, reaching for her shotgun.  
'Mother, it's okay. I've got a feeling we're safer with these three than we'll ever be with The League.' Scarecrow sighed, not even fighting as Emily cuffed him into the group before partially releasing Mother and Book, dragging them into place beside him.

Working fast and confusing everyone with her complex cuffing system, Emily soon had the three Marines secure and ready for transport. Walking over and helping Emily get the three on their feet, Rufus attached an extra chain to the complex network and locked the other end around his left wrist, the longer length of chain perfect for his role as the anchor to keep their prisoners from running. Left hand gripping Mother's collar, he drew his pistol and placed the barrel against the back of her head, a constant warning of what would happen if she stepped out of line. Perched on Rufus' left shoulder, Raven added another incentive to behave, her razor sharp talons bloodstained and decorated with tiny bits of flesh. Walking over to Aloysius' side, Emily calmly helped him get organised before lifting him into her arms, smiling as he looped his left arm around her shoulders and kept his right hand on his pistol, just in case.  
'Come on Rufus, let's get out of here. We've got a long flight ahead of us and Aloysius needs serious medical attention.' Emily guided, Blaze coming in to land on her shoulder, forcing Aloysius to move his hand down a little more.  
'Come on Stalker, time to go home.' Aloysius called, forcing the tigress to abandon a larger piece of meat to catch up.  
'Timber, leave that.' Emily sighed, calling her wolf away from another piece of human flesh. 

~~~!~~~!~~~

Emerging from the underground compound via a different door, the group wound up right near the airfield, the perfect spot to be for a quick escape. Trying to slow their escape, the three Marines resisted but when Rufus cocked his pistol, they knew it was time to stop screwing around and behaved. Entering one of the hangers, the Bounty Hunters got quite a surprise. Instead of Marine jets as they'd expected, they found the Black Raven sitting idle, just waiting to fly again.  
'I don't believe it. My Black Raven.' Rufus uttered, staring in awe at his beautiful jet.  
'Now that's a nice post mission bonus. Lock those three to that post over there and go check it out Rufus.' Emily nodded, eyeing off the vehicles around the hanger.

Securing the prisoners quickly, Rufus set Raven on a handy crate and climbed up onto his fighter, checking it over for damage before swinging into the cockpit and running his hands over the controls.  
'She's in good condition, I'm confident she'll fly again.' he called, the smile impossible to remove from his face.  
'That'll work nicely. Get her up and running, I've got a plan for transporting everyone else.' Emily nodded, walking over and releasing the prisoners from the pole.  
'Can you handle them all on your own Emily?' Rufus asked, climbing down and walking over to collect his eagle.  
'I'm not on my own Rufus, I've got Aloysius, Stalker, Timber and Blaze for help.' Emily chuckled, Aloysius placing his gun to Mother's head and helping to herd the prisoners out.

It took a fair bit of juggling and cursing but eventually Emily got everyone loaded up into a humvee she'd spotted beside the hanger. Setting Aloysius safely up front, she got the Marines in the back and crammed in tight before coaxing Stalker up and onto their laps, the mighty tigress stretching out full length across them all. Next up into the humvee, Timber stretched out at their feet, ready for action but looking forward to a nap if possible. Guiding Blaze off her shoulder, Emily lightly stroked her back before reaching in and resting her on the shotgun across Aloysius' lap, soothing her graceful falcon for a moment before coming around and climbing in behind the wheel.  
'You ready to fly Rufus?'  
"Yeah, we're good to go. Raven's got a good grip on the gunner's chair, she'll be okay."  
'Copy that Rufus. We'll meet you at the chopper.'  
"You've got it Emily."

Firing up the engine and peeling away from the hanger, Emily glanced in the side mirror and smiled as the familiar black fighter rolled from the hanger and hopped into the sky, the hover capability perfect for getting out of tight spots. Swinging the fan back around, he raced across the base and into the air, the forward swept wings and dark paint as familiar to her as any of her own fighters and just as well loved.  
'I never thought I'd see the day Rufus flew free again.' Aloysius mused, smiling as Rufus circled the base again before turning and racing away. 'I just know he's got the biggest smile on his face.'  
'Then we'd better get a move on or we'll miss the rendezvous.' Emily grinned, stepping on the gas and racing through the trashed base. Now was the critical moment, getting the hell out of the area before anyone could raise a suitable defence and get their captured comrades back.  
'Stupid question Emily but how many do you reckon you got?' Aloysius asked, glancing back to check Stalker was okay.  
'Between the metal maze, barracks area and mess hall I got into, I'd guess 150. Went through five c-mags, two full shotgun mags and six Desert Eagle mags, so yeah, I made quite a mess of that place.' Emily replied, running a few quick calculations based on the empty mags on her belt. 'Blaze and Timber scored a few too, I don't count those in my tally.'  
'Either of them make a snack out of a carcass? Stalker tried a few times, I don't think she ate much though.'  
'Timber got a couple of pieces, but most of her kills she abandoned. Blaze seems to have acquired a taste for eyeballs, she snacked on at least four.'  
'Ugh, can we get off this disgusting topic?' Shane asked, looking a little green as he listened to the conversation.  
'Chin up Scarecrow, the piece torn from your arm wasn't wasted. I saw Raven eating it up on the railings.' Aloysius replied, stroking Blaze's back to calm her.  
'Now I think I really am going to be sick.'  
'Be warned, you throw up on Stalker and she's likely to take another piece out of you. Going off where her head is, you'd better not want kids if you do hurl.' Aloysius warned, glancing in the rear-view mirror.  
'Easy Stalker, good girl.' Scarecrow uttered, looking down at the tigress on his lap and working to calm his raging stomach.

Needing something from Emily but not daring to ask in front of their prisoners, Aloysius shifted his hand over a little and waited patiently for Emily to acknowledge the scarred hand questing ever closer to her own arm. Changing gears and whipping the humvee around towards their escape gate, Emily smiled faintly and dropped her hand, fingers reaching towards Aloysius' hand even as she kept her eyes on their track. Creeping his hand over a little more, Aloysius eased his hand into her grip slowly, hoping she understood what he needed from her. Glancing at Aloysius, Emily gave him a comforting smile and rubbed her thumb over his knuckles, squeezing his fingers in support. Drawing strength from the small contact, Aloysius managed a weak smile and nodded, trying to be strong as they faced this new challenge together. Tightening her grip on his hand, Emily nodded slowly, a silent promise to always be there to pick him up when he needed a helping hand. He was still scared out of his mind but knowing he had Emily's unending support was of great comfort. A soft smile and a gentle nod told him more than enough about Emily's determination to help him through this. No matter the time, cost or requirements of his recovery, she'd be right there at his side and so long as she was there, Rufus would be there and to be honest, he couldn't ask for a better support team.

Tossing one parting gift out the window as they blazed out of the compound, Emily whipped the humvee around again and raced for the distant tree line and the waiting chopper hidden there. Behind them, the Demo pack exploded spectacularly, hiding their path from prying eyes. Rufus would already be there, doing another check of the Black Raven to ensure the abandoned Sukhoi could make the distance required. Checking for tails, Emily eased up on the accelerator and swept through the trees, pulling up beside the quiet Black Hawk. Opening the door and jumping down, Emily walked around and set Blaze on her shoulder before tenderly lifting Aloysius out and heading for the chopper. Reaching out and opening the side door, Aloysius did what he could to help get into the co-pilot's chair and buckled in securely. Nudging his feet back from the pedals and settling Blaze back on her temporary shotgun perch, Emily closed the door and waited for Rufus to join her beside the humvee.

Opening the back door and getting Stalker out, Emily leaned in and unlocked Book from the tangle, dragging him out of the humvee and cuffing his wrists in front. Growling a warning as she sat up, Timber kept a sharp watch on Mother and Scarecrow, daring them to try something. Cocking his rifle again, Rufus moved to stand in the open door, eyes hard and stormy as he kept watch. Hauling Book into the chopper, Emily was surprised to see he wasn't fighting her as much, he seemed to be accepting that he wasn't getting out of this any time soon. Turning him around in the hold, she forced his arms up and shackled them securely before adjusting the chain, keeping him upright but putting minimal stress on his shoulders until they were airborne. Patting him down for weapons again, she knelt and shackled his ankles as well, preventing any misbehaving during the flight. Accepting the treatment in silence, Book gazed out towards the waiting humvee, waiting patiently for whatever was coming their way. Leaving him to stew, Emily jumped down and dragged Scarecrow out of the humvee, tossing him over her shoulder and carrying him over to ensure he wouldn't try anything funny. Hooking him up near Book but leaving enough space between them, Emily worked fast to get him secured, not wanting to risk Mother hurting anyone before she was properly subdued.  
'I remember you Falcon, you were a good Marine.' Shane uttered, looking up at her as she stood.  
'That was a long time ago Scarecrow. I'm not that woman anymore.' Emily replied, opening one of the many pouches on her vest and pulling out another pair of silver sunglasses. 'I'll never be that woman again.'  
'I don't believe that for a minute.' Scarecrow sighed, grateful for the glasses.  
'Then you are a fool Scarecrow.' Emily spat, jumping down and heading to collect Mother.

Cursing and fighting as she was dragged from the humvee, Mother refused to go quietly, doing everything she could to slow their progress towards the chopper. Growling low in his throat, Rufus shifted his grip and hoisted Mother off the ground completely, carrying her to the chopper and holding her in place as Emily forced her wrists up and locked the shackles into place, making them a little tighter than necessary. Using his strength to advantage, Rufus kept Mother in place and standing where she had to be until Emily got her right leg locked down, pulling the chain as short as possible before locking it down, trapping Mother completely. Thinking for a moment, Rufus returned to the Black Raven and climbed inside, searching for something. Confused by his actions, Emily shrugged and signalled for Timber to join them. Stretching contentedly for a moment, Stalker also ran for the chopper and bounded into the hold, settling as close to Aloysius as she could. Taking a seat beside Stalker, Timber enjoyed a quick scratch before settling, watching the prisoners calmly as she settled.

Returning with a very odd looking contraption in his hands, he circled around behind Mother and flicked the device into place, pulling the straps tight and tying them off. Eyes bugging out in disbelief, Mother tried swearing again but the gag worked quite effectively, silencing her angry words into mumbles. The black latex wrapped under her jaw, covering her mouth but leaving her nose clear so she wasn't likely to pass out. Sturdy straps wrapped around the back of her head kept the latex tight, ensuring her silence and keeping her jaw firmly closed.  
'Nice one Rufus, that'll make flying so much easier. I do not need her loud mouth distracting me while we're in the air.' Emily chuckled, checking their prisoners were secure before jumping down and yanking the door closed.  
'What's the status of the Raven?' Aloysius asked, pushing his door open and smiling at the pair.  
'She'll make the trip to our final destination. I've had a chance to do a pretty close inspection of the main systems and she seems to be in pretty good condition.' Rufus replied, silently calling his other Raven back to the group. Finishing the meal she'd found, the mighty eagle swooped down from a tree and landed on his arm, shuffling for a moment and doing her business before settling.  
'I can only guess you'll need fuel to make the run.'  
'Probably but her tanks are still fairly full. It's almost like they took my Sukhoi and put her into storage as is. I fuelled her as soon as we returned to base, not knowing when we'd need her again.'  
'Makes sense. Do you need anything else before you head off?' Emily nodded, taking his hand and squeezing gently.  
'Yeah, could you take Raven with you? Just in case I've got to do any fancy flying to stay out of trouble, she'll be safer with you.' Rufus nodded, deftly handing the mighty eagle across to Emily.  
'Come on Raven, you've earned a nice long rest.' Emily grinned, opening the side door again and gently placing the tired eagle on a supply crate. Fluffing up her feathers and getting comfortable, Raven started preening, pausing every few moments to glare at the prisoners before going back to her work.

Walking over to the waiting Sukhoi with Rufus, Emily stretched up and locked her arms around his neck, catching a tender kiss and relaxing into his warming embrace.  
'Be safe Rufus, I'll be thinking of you. Never forget how much I love you, my dearest man.' she whispered, inhaling his unique odour and sighing contentedly.  
'Right back at you beautiful. I love you so much, never forget that.' Rufus nodded, longing to ask Emily about becoming an official couple but the timing wasn't right.  
'You got the final coordinates, wait for us there. We'll make the final leg together.' Emily instructed, removing his helmet and shaking out his glorious long locks.  
'What about the Black Raven?'  
'I'll put in a couple calls and see that a suitable shed is built at the villa for you to use as a hanger. All I need is a dimension list.'  
'That's easy enough. I know this girl from top to bottom.' Rufus grinned, climbing into the cockpit and digging out a pocket notebook. Scratching out the dimensions Emily would require, he tore the page out and slid back to the ground, handing Emily the page.  
'Thanks, I'll make the call as soon as we're in the jet.' Emily nodded, securing the page in one of her pockets. 'Better get going, we've got a long trip ahead before we can rest. Hopefully something can still be done for Aloysius.' she added, enjoying one more kiss before withdrawing and heading for the chopper. Climbing back into the cockpit of his fighter, Rufus watched the Black Hawk lift off and turn, heading for the airfield where they'd left their private jet. He watched them until they were a speck in the distance before rising into the sky and racing away in the other direction, taking a slightly longer route back home.


	11. New Lives

Securing the heavy steel door into the basement, Rufus grinned and loosened his body armour as he headed back upstairs. Behind him, he could hear Mother cursing and screaming angrily, not particularly appreciating their harsh treatment. Closing the second basement door cut out the noise, leaving the exhausted team in total peace. Shouldering out of his body armour and tossing it with the other sets on the table, he wandered through to the main living area. The house they now called home was absolutely amazing, the essence of luxury and expense. The furniture matched in perfectly, radiating the millions that Emily must have poured into the property. Ducking into the grand lounge room, he circled around the dark purple suede lounge and gazed over to where Emily was standing, staring out the window at the formal gardens.  
'He'll be okay, won't he Emily?' he asked, walking over to rest his hands on her hips.  
'We have to believe he will be. The doctor will call when there is news.' Emily sighed, sagging back against Rufus' chest. 'Our guests are all settled in securely?'  
'Yep, we won't be hearing from them in a while. The heavy steel door is locked fast and the secret entrance secured.' Rufus nodded, wrapping Emily up in his embrace happily. 'Doesn't seem right to be enjoying this place without him here.'  
'It's not right; he should be enjoying this beautiful place with us. All we can do is make this place as welcoming as we can for when he does make it home.' Emily agreed, turning in his arms to hide her face against his chest.  
'Shhh, Aloysius will be okay. We have to be strong for him; we can't let him see how much this scares us. He needs us, intact and ready to help. We can't let this destroy what we've built together.' Rufus soothed, lightly rubbing her back as she cracked and sobbed quietly, fingers locked in his sweaty shirt.

Seeming to sense something was wrong, Timber padded inside and right up beside Emily, sitting and reaching out with one paw to touch her side just above Rufus' right hand where it rested near her hip. Winding around past Timber, Stalker pressed up against Rufus' legs and purred softly, head rubbing against Emily's thigh. Swooping in to their perches, Blaze and Raven called softly in support, aware of the trouble and missing the final member of their team. Drawing back from Rufus slowly and wiping her eyes, Emily smiled faintly and reached down to pet Timber and Stalker, weight lifting off her shoulders as they moved closer.  
'Shedding tears isn't going to help. There's still a lot to be done.' she uttered, looking up at Rufus and nodding.  
'Shouldn't one of us go back to the hospital?' Rufus asked, wiping away the last tears and smiling at his beautiful woman.  
'Not until you've taken care of Raven, had a shower and put on something more suitable. I'll stay here and start making the preparations for when Aloysius comes home.' Emily replied, working out of her fatigues shirt and peeling her singlet away from her stomach. 'Ugh, definitely need a shower.'  
'But I don't have anything else to wear.'  
'Oh yes you do. Come with me Rufus.' Emily chuckled, calling Blaze to her arm and heading for the grand staircase leading off the lounge room. Gathering Raven onto his arm and stroking her back, Rufus followed willingly, eager to see what else this magnificent home had to show.

Making her way up the stairs and turning right, Emily opened one of the doors and entered the room, Rufus stepping through a moment later. What he found inside came as quite a shock. A massive bed took pride of place, crisp blue sheets neatly turned down over a matching quilt. At the right side of the bed, a solid wooden perch waited for Raven, a water bowl on a separate stand in easy reach for her. A beautifully carved chest of drawers stood behind the door, the matching wardrobe on the other side of the door. There was a dresser against one wall and another storage box opposite, all the pieces carved with the same elegant nature scenes.  
'This wasn't my first choice but the people hired to organise the place for us set it up this way. You and Aloysius have rooms on this side of the grand staircase, my rooms on the other side. We can change it around later but for now we'll make it work.' Emily shrugged, walking over and opening the door beside the dresser. 'This room was a challenge but I think it will suit Raven just nicely.'  
'A special room all for Raven? That sounds excessive Emily.'  
'Feh, this house has 13 bedrooms, custom furnished rooms for our companions made sense. I think that's why the fitters spread us out a bit, making space for these specialised rooms to join off our rooms.'

Entering the customised room, Rufus was left awestruck again. Perches of different shapes and sized were mounted through the room, giving Raven a choice of spots to rest depending on her mood. Double doors led out onto the balcony, giving her freedom to come and go as she pleased but they would be closed at night to keep her safe. Food and water bowls were mounted to several of the perches, giving her choices and allowing Rufus to scatter her meal so she could work for it a bit. A large tub had been sunk into the floor, big enough for her to enjoy a bath whenever she wanted one. Various hard wearing toys were scattered around too, creating a perfect home for such a well trained bird. Looking around calmly, Raven launched off Rufus' arm and landed on the floor, walking over to examine her bath for a moment before jumping in and fluttered around, rinsing the blood and battle grime off her feathers. Something wasn't right though and she climbed out again, powerful wings carrying her back to Rufus' gentle hold.  
'What's the matter Raven? You usually love your baths.' Rufus sighed, stroking her back lightly.  
'I think she's gotten used to her showers. You're in luck though; the bathrooms in this place can accommodate picky birds and their companions.' Emily chuckled, bringing Blaze down onto her wrist. 'Isn't that right Blaze?'  
'What are you suggesting Emily?' Rufus asked, wandering back into his room and opening the wardrobe. 'Where did all this come from?' he added, taking in the neatly hanging clothes waiting for him.  
'I left your measurements with one of the fit-out staff; they went shopping on your behalf.' Emily explained, releasing her hair and letting it fall. 'Bathroom is across the hall, take your time. I'll be in the office when you're done.'  
'Right, thanks Emily.'

Digging through his new wardrobe and finding something suitable to wear, Rufus settled Raven on his arm and padded across the hallway to investigate the bathroom. Opening the door, the opulence of the house was taken to an entirely new level. White marble floors, Italian wall tiles, gilt tap ware and the finest towels available. A massive tub was sunk in the floor, a variety of soaps and bubble baths lined up against the wall in expectation. An equally large shower took up the corner beside the bath, easily large enough for all three of them to shower together with room to spare. Bounding off Rufus' arm, Raven picked her way across the floor and hopped onto the lip at the bottom of the shower alcove, looking back over her wing at him.  
'You can wait a few minutes Raven. Let me fill the tub and then you can have your shower.' Rufus grinned, kneeling and reaching across the tub to get the taps.

Stripping off as the tub filled, Rufus took the time to look at his scars, and trying to get past the shame he still felt when he looked at them. A few were good memories but most of them were laced with pain and depression, a lasting legacy from The League. The angry puckering around his wrists wasn't too bad, it was still thick and raised but slowly fading. The deep whip strikes on his arms were still thick and red, but eventually they too would fade. Turning his back to the full length mirror on the wall, he gazed back over his shoulder at the thick scars on his back and shuddered, still repulsed by them. Crossing his back in broad swathes, the grate wounds combined with whip marks made for an ugly sight, everything still red and raised. Undoing his belt and dropping his trousers, he forced his eyes onto the lower scars, tracing one from his shoulders right over the curve of his ass and onto his thigh. Kicking his trousers into the pile of dirty clothes and stretching, he sighed and wandered over to the bath, turning off the taps as Raven hopped off the lip and walked over to him.  
'I haven't forgotten about you Raven.' he grinned, reaching in and turning on the shower. Checking the temperature down the bottom of the spray and adjusting it as necessary, he made sure it wasn't going to burn or freeze Raven before moving out of the way and letting her at it. Hopping back onto the shower lip, she stretched and fluttered her wings before jumping into the spray, fluffing out her feathers and enjoying her shower. Chuckling at her antics, Rufus slid into the tub gratefully, letting out a satisfied groan as the warm water enfolded his aching body. Sinking deeper into the water, he closed his eyes and sighed, relishing the chance to relax and soak up the warmth. He listened to Raven moving around in the shower, rinsing off the blood and refreshing her feathers and smiled, just glad she was still with him after a few close calls back at the Marine base.

Jumping out of the shower again, Raven made her way over to Rufus and extended one wing, smacking him in the head with her wingtip. Cracking one eye open, Rufus glanced at her, not sure why she was asking for his attention. Clattering her beak, she reached under her extended wing and drew his attention to a wet, grey lump attached to her feathers. Whatever it was, she couldn't get rid of it and wanted his help, now. Grabbing a washcloth from the rack beside the tub, he turned and gently pinched the dirty feathers between his fingers before starting to wipe at the mess, easing it out of her feathers carefully. Resting her extended wing on his shoulder, Raven patiently endured the treatment and watched Rufus as he worked to pluck the mess out.

Finally removing the mess from her feathers, Rufus wiped the area off one last time and checked he'd gotten it all out before examining the lump. Craning her head to inspect the grey mass, Raven squawked and snatched it, gulping it down before Rufus could even blink. Shaking his head with a grin, Rufus rubbed her back and watched her head back into the shower before relaxing, eyes slipping closed as he relaxed and waited for her to be done.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Showing off her multi-tasking skills to the maximum, Emily chattered away with one person on the phone, typed up an e-mail with her left hand, wrote up an inventory with her right hand and kept a sharp eye on Stalker and Timber through the office window, all while Blaze perched on her knee and preened her feathers contentedly. Leaning in the doorway, Rufus pushed his hair out of his eyes and smiled as he watched Emily working, the French words rolling over him like breaking waves. There was something beautiful about listening to the unfamiliar words weaving around the room, the rolling tones truly captivating.

Hanging up the phone and checking something off on the list secured to the edge of the computer screen, Emily stretched and smiled at Rufus, left hand still flying over the keyboard. Glancing back and checking the email quickly, she sent that off before standing, automatically transferring Blaze onto her shoulder  
'You all ready to go Rufus?'  
'I don't stink of battle anymore, so that's a plus.' he grinned, transferring Raven back onto his arm.  
'I noticed you found a suitable cologne in the stockpile, I like that scent on you.'  
'Thanks Emily. I'll be back around dusk, traffic allowing.'  
'Take your time Rufus, I don't want you having an accident on these unfamiliar roads.' Emily nodded, touching his cheek lightly. 'Tell Aloysius we miss him, especially Stalker.'  
'I will Emily. It's just a shame Stalker can't visit him.'  
'That'll make the reunion all the more amazing. So long as we keep reminding her of his scent, she'll accept him back when he comes home.' Emily suggested, glancing out the window to where Timber and Stalker were tussling on the ground.  
'I'll get the clothes he wore into battle, those will be a start.'  
'I've got some beautiful, soft blankets coming in the next couple of days, drape one over him, leave it a day and bring it home the next day. Rotate the blankets and keep he scent fresh for her. Hopefully it's enough.'  
'I'm sure it will be Emily. I just can't wait for the day he comes home, this ain't right.'  
'I know Rufus, I miss him too. Chin up, he'll be home soon and this place will be perfect. We're a strong team, this won't tear us apart. We have to be strong, we can't let him know how much this scares us. He's going to need us to be there when he's feeling helpless and low.' Emily sighed, perching Blaze on her new perch and casting her gaze around the living room. 'It's going to take some work to make this place wheelchair friendly but I'll get it done.'  
'I'll get out of your way and let you get busy then.' Rufus chuckled, setting Raven on her perch and turning to Emily. 'I'll let Aloysius know you're thinking of him, I'm sure that'll make him smile.' he added, drawing her into a loving hug.  
'Tell him that things just aren't right without him.'  
'I will. I love you Emily.'  
'Love you too Rufus.'

~~~!~~~!~~~

Ignoring the stares from all sides, Rufus made his way through the spinal ward and paused outside the private room, glancing through the window just to make certain Aloysius was there.  
'Excuse me, are you a friend of Mr Knight?' a young nurse asked, stopping at his side.  
'Yes, he's my best friend. I was with him when he was injured. Can you tell me how serious his injury is?'  
'As spinal injures go, your friend was quite lucky. Although the scans are not conclusive at the moment, it appears the injury occurred in the T12-L1 area. He should be able to live a life almost the same as before the accident. Only time will tell just how serious the injury is but most cases of spinal injuries such as the one your friend has, the patient lives a full and happy life.'  
'Thank you. Can I see him?'  
'Of course, he's been asking where his friends were. The evening meal will be served in two hours, I can have something sent up for you to eat as well.'  
'I would like that nurse, thank you. I'd like to spend as much time with my friend as possible.'  
'He could certainly use the company. Hopefully you can bring a smile to his face.'  
'I can try. Oh, do you have the clothes he came in with? Our third wants them back so she can repair them for the next time he wants them. We'd be most grateful.'  
'I know where they are, I will bring them to you on my next break.'

Pushing the door open and ducking inside, Rufus smiled warmly at his old friend, laid up in bed. He looked so fragile in that moment, padded and protected on all sides, various machines hooked up to his battered body.  
'Hey Boss, can you hear me?'  
'Rufus? That you buddy?' Aloysius asked, grateful that the medical team hadn't left him with the neck brace.  
'Yeah, I'm here Boss.' Rufus nodded, moving up beside the bed so he was right in Aloysius' line of sight.  
'I must look pathetic right about now. I feel absolutely miserable.'  
'With a shave and a haircut, you'd be as handsome as ever. You'll look even better once the facial swelling goes down.'  
'You'll notice I'm not laughing Rufus.'  
'I'm not kidding. You look fine, I've seen you looking worse after some of our confrontations against competitors.'  
'I'll never be that man again.'  
'We don't know that for certain yet. No matter the result, you're still a cherished friend and valued member of our team.'

~~~!~~~!~~~

Checking the monitor on her wrist again, Emily stalked down into the prison and yanked the door open, true murder in her eyes. Thinking smart, Shane and Buck moved back, pressing against the far wall and keeping their hands in sight at all times. Mother didn't get the message though and glared at Emily from her place on the floor.  
'What do you want from us Emily?' Shane asked, truly afraid of what she might do to them.  
'I would think that would be obvious Shane. I want back what was stolen by The League!'  
'We aren't The League, we can't give you anything!'  
'Oh yes you can. You will give us exactly what we want.'  
'We have nothing to give you!'  
'You lie Shane.'

Crossing the room and grabbing Mother firmly under the arms, Emily dragged her upright and shoved her towards the wall, using some of her new skills to contain Mother until she was securely shackled to the wall. Leaving her to hang there for a few minutes, Emily spun and advanced on Buck, getting him into a headlock and forcing him back into another set of shackles. Eyes blowing wide as Emily turned her fury towards him, Shane backed up a step automatically, not liking the storm in Emily's gaze. Lunging and grabbing him firmly by the throat, Emily swung him around and got him shackled to the wall, feeding off the concern in his eyes.  
'You will never know suffering like we know, we are not as evil as The League. You will still pay for your crimes.' Emily promised, turning her attention back to Mother.

Drawing a smaller knife from her belt, Emily made short work of slicing through Mother's fatigues shirt and the sweat stained t-shirt underneath. Running her knife up the arms, she deftly avoided a kick from Mother and growled, finishing the first step and sheathing her knife again. Glancing over at Shane and Buck as she stepped back, Emily uncoiled something else from her belt, shaking it out at her feet. Instantly they were on edge, gazing at the bullwhip coiled by her feet. Stepping back a little, Emily snapped the whip forward, the heavy leather striking Mother hard across the back. Twitching the whip back again, Emily landed another searing blow, splitting skin and drawing a pained groan from Mother.  
'Leave her alone Falcon! I'm the officer in charge!' Shane called, determined to do something to protect Mother.  
'So be it Shane!' Emily shot back, whirling around and landing a perfect tip strike across his cheek. 'You should be grateful I have my instructions not to harm you personally!' she growled, shifting her weight and catching Buck in the arm.  
'Then why are you doing this?'

Rather than answer his question, Emily moved again and tore another strip into Mother's back, her rage boiling at Mother but each blow helped to calm that rage. Sliding into a mindset she'd put aside so long ago, the world around fell silent, the concerns of life slipped into darkness and she once again stood as a deadly warrior. Casting aside her weaker personality excerpts, she returned to her hunting mindset and let fly with all her aggression. Twirling her whip with such power and strength, she continued doling out her punishment until she was finally rewarded with her prize. Body pressed to the wall and head thrown back, Mother screamed to the heavens, her pitch shooting up as another strike tore deeper into her back. She was vaguely aware of voices calling for her to stop but what finally pulled her up was the faint beep from her wrist monitor. Pulling out of her dark mindset, she calmly wiped off her whip on the rags of Mother's shirt and coiled it neatly back on her belt before striding from the room. Setting an automatic release for the cuffs, she stripped off her bloody clothes and closed the secret door, ready to get back to playing house.

Taking a moment to wash her hands, she headed outside to see who had turned up so suddenly and what they'd brought to the home. What she got certainly wasn't what she expected. Instead of the dining table she'd been hoping to see, she got her eyes on the two shipping containers they'd left in America.  
'Miss Hunter?' one of the drivers asked, wandering the length of his truck to greet her.  
'Oui, I am Emily Hunter. I have been eagerly awaiting the arrival of these containers.' Emily replied, climbing up to check the locks were still secure and their secret seals undamaged.  
'If you'll just sign here and tell us where you want them put, we'll be on our way Ma'am.' the second driver offered, holding out a clipboard of paperwork.  
'Of course, if you could just put them down on that concrete slab there, I'd be most grateful.' Emily nodded, taking the clipboard and twirling a pen from her hair.  
'We can manage that Ma'am, all part of the service.'  
'I will ask that you don't block this area for too long, I'm expecting some other deliveries.'  
'We'll do the best we can.'

Leaning back against the wall and watching the drivers as they eased the containers onto the slab that would eventually be converted into an outdoor entertaining area, Emily smiled and had to admire the way they manhandled the containers around using just the small cranes mounted on their trucks. It really was something impressive to witness. But just as they started swinging the second container off the trucks, another truck came down the driveway, two white SUV's trailing along behind. Rolling her eyes as she pushed off the wall, Emily strode out to meet the second truck as it pulled up beside the house, leaving enough space on the other side for the two trucks already on scene to squeeze past.  
'Miss Hunter?'  
'Yes and you must be Mr Renoir.'  
'Oui, Jacques Renoir. We have your formal dining table, eight of the dining chairs, the three mastery chairs, coffee table, dining suite, entertainment unit, two low padded benches and two bird perches as per your specifications. The rest will be ready over the next couple of months.'  
'Excellent. We have been anxiously waiting for these to arrive. Come with me, I will show you where we would like it put.'  
'Of course.' Jacques nodded, wispy white hair fluttering in the breeze as he turned and barked rapid fire instructions to his team.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Smiling softly as Aloysius laughed again, Rufus settled back in the chair and propped his feet up on the lower rails of the bed. Propped up a little, Aloysius had certainly brightened up during the last four hours, cracking jokes and reminiscing about their past together. Even when Rufus had calmly helped him manage dinner before he spilled it down his front, Aloysius accepted it with a grin, slowly adjusting to his new life.  
'See, I told you things wouldn't change despite this. We'll get through this, we're a team and that'll never change.' Rufus grinned, offering out the water cup again.  
'Thanks Rufus. It's going to take some serous getting used to this life, I just don't feel right anymore. Almost like I'm less of a man.'  
'Hey now, none of that. You're still you, something like this ain't gonna change who you really are. You'll be out of here soon, back home with us and life will go on as it always has for us. We've faced some pretty big challenges together, this is just another challenge to confront, overcome and leave in our dust.'  
'I really wish I had your confidence but I'm not so sure about this one.'  
'I know you better than that Aloysius, you won't let this beat you. I have absolute confidence that you'll be home for Christmas and all this will be just another bad memory.'  
'I'll try Rufus, no promises but I'll try.'  
'I have faith in you Aloysius, you'll bounce back from this. You're not about to let Mother beat you, are you?'  
'Hell no, I still owe her back for this.'  
'All the more reason for you to focus on getting out of here. Take the time to heal up, get back on track and then whoop her ass.'  
'That Marine is going down.' Aloysius grinned, his old fire coming back to his eyes.

Reaching out to brush Aloysius' hair back behind his ear, Rufus shifted to get comfortable and tried to relax, forcing his mind away from whatever might be going on at home. Reaching out and taking Rufus' hand, Aloysius placed it by his hip and rested his hand on top, taking them back to harder times when they got by with just a touch and a smile. Returning the smile, Rufus thought for a moment before he started to sing softly, the words wrapping around Aloysius. He couldn't understand the words but the emotions rang clear for him. Drifting contentedly with the rhythm of his deep, flowing voice, Aloysius sighed softly and relaxed back into the mattress as much as he could, spirit soaring with the strange words. Glancing at Aloysius, Rufus smiled softly as he watched Aloysius trying to stay awake, enjoying the unfamiliar words and the peaceful melody. Switching flawlessly into a different song, Rufus gently coaxed Aloysius to sleep. Blinking slowly and covering a yawn, Aloysius tugged his blankets up and slipped his glasses off, setting them safely on the side table. Reaching over to touch his hair, Rufus continued his song until Aloysius was deep in sleep, finally welcoming the rest he'd tried to deny his body. Carrying the song through to the end, Rufus got as comfortable as he could in the chair, sent a quick text to Emily and closed his eyes to catch a quick nap while he could.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Admiring the new table in their dining room, Emily smiled and let her fingers dance over the oak surface, eyes tracing the grain of the ancient timber. It was a perfect replica of the one that had once graced the McKenzie home. Digging through the damaged photo albums Rufus had insisted on carrying with them instead of putting them into storage, Emily had found many pictures of the furniture made by his grandfather, copied them all and got in contact with a very reputable furniture making company. She'd spent a fortune on the work but as far as she was concerned, it was worth it. The formal table and chairs had been carved as a perfect match to the original, including all the rough spots and mismatching legs. It had also gone through an aging process, taking off the new shine and giving it the look of years of love and use. The suite fit the room perfectly, leaving more than enough space for the sideboard, china cabinet and the other furniture to complement the table. Eventually their home would be filled with the quality workmanship of Jacques Renoir, bringing a wonderful warmth into their home.

Making her way out of the formal dining room and back into the living room, she had to smile at the peaceful image near the fireplace. Stretched out on their new oak framed benches, Stalker and Timber dozed contentedly, Raven and Blaze busy preening their feathers on their new perches. The three mastery chairs also sat near the fireplace, the fine carving and incredible detailing showing the true talent of the craftsmen. The coffee table looked great surrounded by the dark suede couches and balanced by the new entertainment unit. All in all, the grand finish of the furniture only added to the luxury appearance of their home.

Stepping outside and pushing the expense to the back of her mind, she wandered down to the shipping containers and cracked the first one open, ready to brace anything that fell but nothing even twitched as she swung the doors open. Knowing she'd hurt tomorrow but not wanting to leave all these precious possessions outside, she got to work on carrying everything inside. She'd purposefully selected this container first, knowing it held mostly light stuff and items she could handle on her own. Reading the hastily scrawled tags on the boxes, she carried them up to the third floor and into a spare bedroom. Sorting them out a little as she worked, she tried to make it easy as possible for Rufus to unpack and sort his belongings when he came home.  
"Emily! I know you can hear me Emily!" Shane's voice rang out through the speaker on her wrist unit, drawing her attention to her prisoners. "Answer me Emily! I know you're out there!"  
'You will not escape me that easily Schofield. I am always watching you.' she replied, carefully setting down a box of photos.  
"Then you know Mother is in serious pain."  
'Oh yes, I'm quite enjoying the agony I see in her eyes.'  
"We are your prisoners, we deserve at least basic medical attention!"  
'Where was our medical attention in the hands of The League?'  
"We are not The League!"  
'Then explain what you were doing on a League run base.'  
"I'll make you a deal Emily!"  
'I'm listening Schofield.'  
"Get Mother the medical treatment she needs and I'll tell you everything I know about The League!"  
'An interesting proposition Schofield but hardly thrilling. For all you know I have a backdoor into The League's computer system.'  
"I don't know what else you want from us Emily! I don't have anything else to offer!"  
'I will take my chances on your Intel, Schofield. But only because I am under instructions to keep you all alive for at least a while longer. Such a shame though, I like this harmless Mother.'  
"I'm not totally harmless you bitch!"  
'Schofield, I suggest you control that woman or the deal is off.'  
"Mother, calm down. I'll explain everything and we'll settle this. Just be calm and we'll get through this."  
"It's a little late for that Scarecrow, you didn't sacrifice much!"  
"Mother, we are not having this discussion now. I let you down, I'm sorry but do you really believe that telling them the truth would have changed anything? At least we're still alive, that's got to count for something."  
'I need an answer Schofield. I do not have all day.'  
"She'll behave Emily. She knows she'll get no medical treatment if she continues to rage."  
'Very well. Do not give me reason to regret my choice Schofield, you will not get mercy the next time.'  
"I understand Emily."

Making her way back down to the secret entrance, Emily paused in the hidden cache and collected a few medical supplies before coding into the prison. The scene inside was about what she was hoping for considering it was still early days and their prisoners had yet to be broken properly. Buck sat in the back corner, immediately visible whenever the door was opened. Giving the door a sharp push backwards to ensure no one was hiding behind it, she entered the cell and closed the door firmly behind her. Mother was still where she'd fallen after the automatic shackles released, her bloodied back covered with the shirts her companions had been wearing. Shane sat at her head, offering any comfort he could to the powerful woman at his side. Looking up slowly, he gazed at Emily and sighed, fairly sure he knew what was coming next. Recalling something from their rescue, Emily walked over and put the medical supplies beside Buck then stepped back to the door, the message clear. Rifling through the box quickly, Buck stood and hurried to Mother's side, gently peeling back to blood soaked shirts and working on dressing her wounds as best he could with what was available in the box. Whispering something in her ear, Shane stood and walked over to Emily's side, presenting his hands wrist up for her. Trying to show she wasn't a complete monster, Emily dug into her hip pouch and pulled out a small syringe, placing it in Shane's hand so he could see what she was offering. Eyes widening in wonder, Shane turned and hurried back to Buck, offering out the syringe and waiting for him to make the choice. Nodding slowly, Buck took the syringe and jabbed Mother with it, forcing the contents into her system and hoping it was enough. Capping the needle again, Shane stood and returned the syringe to Emily, understanding her concern about something like this becoming a weapon. Returning the syringe to her hip pouch, Emily grabbed Shane by the back of the neck and forced him out before Mother or Buck could object.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Snorting softly as he awoke, Aloysius searched for his glasses and smiled as a familiar hand closed around his and pressed the scratched frames into his hand. Slipping them on and stretching contentedly, he smiled up at Rufus, slightly amazed that his old friend was still there.  
'How long was I asleep?' he asked, adjusting his pillow quickly.  
'Few hours, you must have needed it badly.' Rufus replied, smoothing out the bedding again.  
'Thanks for staying buddy. You should probably think about heading home soon though, Emily's probably missing you.'  
'Nah, its cool Aloysius. She knows where I am and I promised I'd text her when I left the hospital. My main priority is making sure you've got a smile on your face, Emily will be fine without me around.'  
'What happened to her being the love of your life?'  
'She still is but this business with The League ain't done yet. Only when we've totally obliterated The League do we really have a chance to be together.'  
'All the more reason to hate The League.'  
'Like we needed any more reasons to hate The League. Those assholes have taken too much from us already.'  
'Don't let them get to you Rufus, we'll beat those bastards yet.'  
'You got that right Aloysius but we ain't doing it until you get home.'

Looking up when the nurse entered the room, Aloysius rolled his shoulders and sat up a little, still adjusting to the temporary brace he was stuck in until they knew for certain how bad the damage was. The padding and protection built into the bed helped but the brace was doing most of the work.  
'Well, you certainly have brightened up a lot today Mr Knight.' she offered, dazzling green eyes sweeping over him as she approached the bed.  
'Don't say it Rufus, don't even go there.' Aloysius warned, gaze flicking back towards his sniggering friend.  
'I said nothing, nothing.' Rufus replied, dodging the lazy swipe aimed at his gut. 'I've heard you called a lot of things over the course of our friendship, but Mr Knight, that's a new one.' he grinned, staying just out of Aloysius' reach.  
'Oh shuddup you.' Aloysius sighed, but the smile on his face was the best anyone had seen in the couple of days he'd been in the hospital and a nice change from his usual scowls.  
'It's time for your next roll Mr Knight.'  
'Figured that was why you were here. Rufus, be a mate and give me a hand.' Aloysius grinned, flicking the covers back and waving Rufus over to the bed. 'Up and onto my side, gentle as you can.'  
'Sure Aloysius, I've got you.' Rufus nodded, easing Aloysius into his embrace and placing him down just as gently on his left side.  
'Mr Knight, this is highly irregular.'  
'You can scream and complain all you want, this is the way it is for me now.' Aloysius replied, getting comfortable as Rufus tucked him in gently.  
'I don't mind helping out at all, it's the least I can do for the man who saved my life so many times.' Rufus grinned, adjusting the pillow again and making sure Aloysius was settled.

Picking up his jacket from where he'd left it, Rufus reached into an internal pocket and gently drew something out, his touch so light and respectful regarding whatever it was. Putting it down on the bedside table, he started working with Aloysius' hair, deftly plucking at strands and weaving a simple plait into his freshly washed hair. Picking up the packet on the table again, he opened the paper and withdrew a single Eagle feather, weaving the shaft securely into the plait he'd just created.  
'What'd you just do Rufus?' Aloysius asked, one hand coming up to touch the feather lightly.  
'Wear this with pride Aloysius, you've earned it. My brother-in-law was part Cherokee and he told me about how important the Eagle feather is. Only the bravest warriors earn the right to wear them.' Rufus explained, making sure the feather was properly secured.  
'Thank you.'

~~~!~~~!~~~

Coaxing Blaze onto her shoulder and gathering Raven onto her arms, Emily headed outside to cast the birds out to hunt for their evening meal. This was a new idea for them but already they'd picked up the idea of hunting for their food like their totally wild relatives. Following along dumbly, Shane watched as Emily cast the birds off and turned her attention back to him.  
'Alright Schofield, what's the situation with The League?' she asked, taking a seat on the bench and waiting for the birds to return.  
'No one knows for sure just how far The League extends throughout the American people. Even those inside the organisation don't know much about what else is contained within The League. I know of three other Marine run bases that answer to The League, but I've heard through hearsay that there are several Army, Air Force, Navy and even Coast Guard bases across the country. I don't have a lot of figures for the other branches but I'm aware of hundreds Marines under The League's command. I also know of the assassination squads, teams of unknown origin that are hired solely to help The League keep control.'  
'Down to probably less than 100 Marines now, we didn't leave many survivors during that last attack. But taking those figures as average, that's already a lot servicemen and women to deal with.'  
'No, down to no Marines. We were all gathered at that base for a full team briefing and to discuss any issues that were coming up among the teams. Our orders came from higher up the chain, their identities kept secret by a team of messengers and secured post. We have no idea who is actually in command, we just get our orders and follow them. I know it's not the normal way to run a military organisation but we really had no other choice.'  
'You keep saying that but I find it hard to believe that you would be involved with any of this. I know you Shane, this isn't your style at all. What's going on? Why are you even involved in this mess?'

Dropping his gaze, Shane stared at his hands for a few minutes, the truth still tough to face but it had to be said if they were ever going to move past this distrust and deal with The League.  
'Just as The League knows everything about their targets, they know everything about the people they select to become part of the organisation. We are approached in public places, usually by a couple of the lower level suits. You don't get a chance to say no, you're with them or you're off to some isolated outpost. A friend of mine was approached, he declined and was shipped to an artic outpost. I didn't want to end up like him so I accepted. That was my biggest mistake. The artic outpost would have been preferable to what I got. I turned up for duty the next day and was grabbed by a couple of suits. They dragged me into one of the briefing rooms and told me exactly what was going to happen next. My transfer was already lined up, a new team organised for me to take command of and a very stern warning was all written out. If I ever stepped out of line Anna and Peter Gant would be told of the true nature of their daughter's death. That might not sound like much but I was determined to protect Libby's legacy and allow her parents to believe she died doing her duty.'  
'So blackmail is their weapon of choice, interesting. That certainly explains why Mother is so pissed off, she was so close to Libby.'  
'You misunderstand Emily. If I stepped out of line, Anna and Peter would also suffer. If Mother stepped out of line, her husband would be the one to pay the price. She told me about her terms of transfer and to be honest, it made me sick to hear. The League wasn't just going to send an assassination squad after Ralph, but her extended family as well. Buck's new wife and unborn child were his reason to behave, he loved those two so much.'  
'And when The League went back through the base and found you three were not among dead, they would have put those contingencies into action.'  
'I'd say that's a certainty. That's why Mother's so pissed and Buck's withdrawn into his mind. They know what comes next and they're scared for their loved ones. It's not so hard for me, I don't have any family left and ghosts of my past. I can move on fairly easily but I'm not sure what Mother and Buck will do now. I don't think they ever expected they'd face the losses of their loved ones.'

Not sure what else to do, Emily shuffled closer to Shane and draped one arm around his shoulders, offering him all the comfort and support she could without going back on her promise to Aloysius and Rufus regarding repaying the Marines for their treatment.  
'The McKenzie family massacre was one of the many orders we received. It was painfully obvious to me why we were going after the family but there wasn't a thing I could do without risking my own life and the continual support Libby's parents were getting from the Corps. So I went along like a good Marine should, I made my kills as quick and clean as I could but things were chaotic. I know some of my kills were bad, I had to go back over a few to end their suffering. I was disgusted to see several younger Marines getting a buzz out of slaughtering the children, I dealt with them when we got back to base. A little one-on-one did wonders for my anger at them. Mother was traumatised by that bloody scene too, she was ordered to start the primary fire. Buck was responsible for shooting the horses, I think he took that personally but he did what had to be done to protect his family.'  
'This is getting worse and worse with every word that comes out of your mouth Shane.'  
'Welcome to my nightmare Emily.'

Glancing up when the birds swooped back into their perches and focused on their catches, calmly tearing into their meals like nature intended. Rubbing his torn arm lightly, Shane looked up at Emily and frowned, knowing there had to be more to this informal interrogation than they'd already discussed.  
'Alright, now for the big question. Why us? Why was The League so determined to remove all Bounty Hunters from the world?'  
'I don't know.'  
'Don't lie to me Schofield.'  
'All I know is what I heard, it's all rumours and hearsay.'  
'What have you heard then?'  
'An Air Force Lieutenant I knew said The League was trying to eradicate Bounty Hunters so they can put their own men into the positions for profit and control of the Bounty Hunting rings. An old Navy friend told me they were taking out the Bounty Hunters to encourage those wild minded soldiers undesirable in the military to go down the Bounty Hunting path. An Army Captain I was talking to said he'd heard that The League was working on wiping out Bounty Hunters because they cannot be controlled by any factor except money or revenge.'  
'And what do you believe?'  
'There's got to be more to it than that. I know you Emily, although the money is probably good and the idea of revenge is most likely enticing to you, I know you're more interested in proving you're the best of the best.'  
'Yeah, well that didn't work out so great. Trying to compete against big organisations made that impossible. But of the Lone Wolf Bounty Hunters that used to be around, I was making my way up the ladder.'  
'I knew the money and revenge couldn't be your main reasons for joining the Bounty Hunters out there.'  
'Don't get me wrong, the money is a huge bonus but I'd still be in it even if the prices weren't as good. I get such a thrill out of having a record breaking bounty on my own head and still no one could get it in six years. That will always rate as the highlight of my career, I'm just annoyed it's over now.'  
'If I'd known you were on the target list, I would have done more to get you off the hook Emily.'  
'No, you wouldn't have Shane. Mother, Book II, Fox and Scarecrow; that's the team everyone remembers. Falcon was always just an add on, never a vital player despite my actions. I accepted that and stayed in the background, it really didn't bother me that much.'

Gaze caught by the thick scars around Emily's wrists, Shane considered her words and recognised the painful truth behind them. She always had been the odd one out, the unlikely member of the team and the one to cop all the shit when things went wrong for them. But despite all that, she was always there for him, a strong and stoic presence at his side, ready for orders. When things went bad and she was dishonourably discharged, Shane had immediately noticed the change, the cold spot at his shoulder where Emily had always been refusing to be filled no matter who stood there. Finding her again, skinny and beaten in that cage, he'd been filled with a sense of dread, hating that she'd been dragged into this mess but not really surprised to find her there.

Reaching out timidly, he wrapped one hand over her wrist and squeezed lightly, trying to make her understand his regrets about not doing more to help her.  
'You don't have to explain Shane, I understand. Those days were good but they're over. Just answer me this; why were we kept at a Marine base if The League knew we were close to you?'  
'When you were all captured in Paris, the Army had control of that base. When the fourth Marine team was completed, we were shipped into that base and the Army shipped out. We had no idea you were there until Book II found the Black Raven in that hanger and the few pieces that remained of your Strike Eagle. We knew we had to do something so we made our move, pulling off that rescue and getting you out of that place. We paid for that friendship, we all bear the scars of our punishment but I still believe we made the right choice.'  
'Your loyalty, although admirable is pointless Shane. We haven't run in even remotely similar circles for quite some time now. Your brief alliance with Aloysius hardly counts, at that point in time he and I were mortal enemies. We're still learning to get along but Rufus is doing his best to pull us together. There's no way he could choose between the two of us.'  
'I always hoped you would find someone special to love, you deserve it Emily.'  
'Thanks Shane. You know I'd never intentionally cause you to suffer but I cannot let my personal feelings take over. I'll discuss everything we've talked about with Rufus and Aloysius, we'll make a decision based on what you've told me of The League and the files I managed to copy before we made our escape.'  
'What happens to us in the meantime?'  
'You'll stay in the cell where we can be certain that you are out of the way and can't cause us any grief. You can understand that we have a lot to focus on at the moment, we cannot afford any distractions.'  
'I understand Emily. Aloysius has to be your primary concern at the moment. I'm just sorry things had to turn out like this for him.'  
'He'll be okay Shane, we'll make this as easy as we can for him. It's time for you to go back into the cell though, I've got a ton of work to do.'  
'Of course Emily but suspicions will be raised if I go back looking like this. Mother and Book II will know we're still on good terms and now isn't the time for them to discover that fact.'

Springing to her feet, Emily barely gave Shane a moment to react before she had his right wrist in a vice like grip and yanked him off the bench, throwing him a good six meters to land in an awkward sprawl on the grass. Bounding to his feet, he had a moment to set his feet before Emily was on him, driving him back to the ground. Fists flying as they rolled and flipped, Shane enjoyed the chance to try his skills against Emily and she relished the chance to release more of her built up aggression into something more entertaining than a punching bag. Slipping into her darker mindset, she unleashed her pent up fury on Shane, taking advantage of any open shot she could get on him. Pinning him to the ground, she let off another shocking right cross, his nose flattening under her knuckles and spraying blood in the air. Managing to shake her off, Shane got back to his feet and swung a solid left that narrowly missed Emily's chin. Catching his fist and squeezing it painfully, Emily let off another right and knocked him on his ass, a very impressive shiner already taking up residence over his left eye.

Anger abating as she stood over the fallen Marine, Emily smirked and grabbed his wrists, hauling him over her shoulder and carrying him back inside. Groaning faintly as he was jostled, Shane knew he'd be feeling this one for a while but it was worth it to see Emily in her element as she'd grown into it. She wasn't a Marine anymore, she was an unknown fighting machine that blended so many styles of combat together that it was impossible to tell where she'd been training. Blocking his view as she typed in the door code, Emily once again gave the door a sharp push to be sure there was no one behind it before entering and dumping Shane on the ground. Turning smartly on her heel, Emily yanked the door closed and listened as Buck scrambled to Shane's side, using what was left of the medical supplies to stabilise him.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Catching the sadness in Aloysius' eyes when it was finally time to go home, Rufus almost grabbed the nearest nurse and asked if there was any chance he could stay the night but he knew Aloysius would need time alone to adjust to what he was facing.  
'I'll be back tomorrow Boss, don't worry. You just snuggle down and get some rest, tomorrow is another day.' Rufus soothed, straightening the blankets and double-checking Aloysius had everything he'd need to get through the night.  
'Yeah, another day stuck in this place.' Aloysius sighed, reaching up to touch his feather again.  
'Hey now, it'll be okay.' Rufus replied, squeezing one shoulder lightly.  
'Don't leave Rufus, please. I'm not ready to face this alone if it can be avoided.'

Hooking his chair again, Rufus settled back beside Aloysius and shuffled closer, unable to walk away when he was so desperately needed. Using his long coat as a blanket, he got comfortable and propped one arm up on the bed, his smile only widening as Aloysius moved closer and rested his head on the offered arm. Grabbing his phone and flipping it open, Rufus was only too happy for Aloysius to use him as a pillow if it meant he was comfortable and happy.  
'You calling home?'  
'Yeah, better let Emily know what's going on.' Rufus nodded, hitting the speed dial and activating the speaker function.

Relaxing a little more as they listened to the ringing phone, Aloysius managed a smile and felt his confidence returning a little. He still felt miserable but knowing Rufus wasn't leaving him alone meant the world right now.  
"Hey Rufus, you just leaving the hospital are you?"  
'Hey Emily. No, I'm not leaving the hospital. Aloysius asked me to stay the night.'  
"I half expected that. I hear you there Aloysius, how are you?"  
'Absolutely miserable Emily. I want to go home.'  
"I understand Aloysius. I'll make a call to the hospital tomorrow and see if we can't get you moved to a bigger room so one of us can stay with you at all times. Would that make things a little easier?"  
'I'd like that Emily. I just can't face this alone, I need someone here.'  
"There's nothing wrong with needing company when facing something this big. It's too late to call now and organise things but first thing tomorrow, I promise."  
'I trust you Emily. How's Stalker?'  
"She's just fine Aloysius, she's sleeping off her evening meal by the fire. She actually got to chase her meal, found some foxes on the property. Timber got her meal there as well, it was nice to see them feeding together like that. And don't worry Rufus, Raven had her fill as well. She enjoyed a rabbit she caught and stole a few titbits from Stalker's kill."  
'That Eagle is getting seriously cheeky.'  
'Nah, she knows Stalker likes her and always brings home extra to share.'  
"Oh, I had a session with Scarecrow earlier. You wouldn't believe what he told me about The League."  
'What's the latest news?'  
'Yeah, I could use a pick-me-up Emily.'  
"I won't say too much over the phone but we can take pride in knowing we took out their Marine team completely. We still have to deal with the rest of their armed teams before we can focus on the core of the organisation but we'll get there."  
'Well hey, that's great news Emily.'  
"Had a feeling that would perk you up a bit Aloysius. I'll give you the cliff notes version of the interrogation tomorrow. Anything either of you need me to bring along?"  
'I could do with a fresh shirt, got a little dirty earlier.'  
"I'm not going to ask."  
'I could do with something to read or listen to, I'm going crazy.'  
"I'll organise something for you Aloysius, just leave it with me."  
'Thanks Emily, I just need something in here. It's too quiet, even with company.'  
"I'll take care of it Aloysius."  
'I know you will. You sound tired Emily.'  
"I am Aloysius. I put the beat down on Mother not long after Rufus left and spent most of the afternoon interrogating Scarecrow. I'll head for bed soon, I just want to be certain you're okay."  
'I'll cope Emily, I've got Rufus here to keep me company tonight. You go to bed, I'll see you tomorrow.'  
"For sure Aloysius. I have so much to tell you both."  
'We eagerly await the news Emily. Sleep well darling.'  
'Goodnight Emily, we'll see you tomorrow.'  
"Night guys."

Tucking his phone away safely, Rufus reached up and turned out the lights before setting Aloysius' glasses out of the way and settling as close as he could. Eyes slipping closed as he relaxed, Aloysius sighed and got as close to Rufus as he could, soaking up the quiet presence of his best friend as he sunk into slumber. Careful of the feather in Aloysius' hair, Rufus cradled his head and yawned, drifting to sleep as he protected his friend from the demons haunting his life. Shifting in his sleep, Aloysius grasped Rufus' other hand and held on tight, seeking all the comfort he could get as he slept.


	12. Finally Home

Forcefully restraining Stalker, Rufus waited so patiently as the SUV stopped on the new concrete pad outside the house and Emily jumped down, her smile impossible to remove. Around the other side, Aloysius got his chair organised and transferred down smoothly, strengthened shoulders rippling as he moved. Adjusting his ankle strap quickly and closing the door, he came into Stalker's line of sight and broke into an even bigger grin, reaching under his chair to lock in the brakes. Releasing Stalker from his grip, Rufus watched as she bounded across the gap and jumped up to wrap her front legs around Aloysius' neck gently, her mighty body leaning over the side of the chair. Laughing and hugging her close, Aloysius relished the chance to have his precious girl back in his arms. No way he'd be putting her on his lap anymore, she'd grown so much while he'd been out of action. Nuzzling up against him joyfully, Stalker was so affectionate as she stood there, purring softly and reaffirming their friendship.

Finally releasing her hold, Stalker gave the new chair a thorough investigation, suspicious of this new item and trying to understand what it was all about. Patting her back lightly, Aloysius got her attention refocused on him and headed inside, eager to see more of his new home. Snuffing quietly, Stalker turned and followed him inside, refusing to leave his side now that he was home.  
'Emily, this is incredible. I knew you would find us a beautiful place to live but this is nothing like I expected.' he praised, following the natural flow of the room as he looked around.  
'You haven't seen anything yet Aloysius. Life will be disrupted a bit for a few more weeks until the workmen are finished outside. Once they're done, we can bring the Black Raven home and you'll be able to explore the gardens with ease. The gravel paths weren't suitable according to the home support person that checked the place over.' Emily shrugged, glancing out the panoramic windows to the formal gardens just outside.  
'I hope you didn't need to make too many alterations to this place just on my account.'  
'Only what was necessary to make things easy for you. The main modification we had to make it over here.' Rufus replied, pointing to a set of double doors that blended seamlessly into the décor all around them. Rolling over to the doors, it took Aloysius a few moments to figure out what Rufus was talking about but once he found the well disguised controls, the true purpose of the disguised doors became clear.  
'An elevator, you guys put in an elevator for me.'  
'Three floors up and basement access if required. We had a couple of the bedrooms removed to make space for the elevator and down here we made use of an empty corner of the entrance hall.'  
'The upstairs team has already finished their work, making your bedroom and bathroom as user friendly as possible. They also widened the doorway into Stalker's room and smoothed out the doorway onto the balcony.' Emily added, Blaze settling on her shoulder and watching Aloysius.

Returning to his friends, Aloysius lightly rubbed Stalker between the ears and looked around, still in awe of his new home but there was something more important to deal with as far as he was concerned. He could explore later, right now he had some unfinished business with their prisoners.  
'Where are they Emily?'  
'Are you sure you want to face them Aloysius? Those three aren't going anywhere for a long time.'  
'I have to do this Emily, I have to prove that this will not stop me for long.'  
'Alright, if you're certain. This way.' Emily nodded, guiding Aloysius through to the secret entrance running off the den.  
'I'm gonna head upstairs and get started on that unpacking.' Rufus added, trusting Emily to keep Aloysius safe as he disappeared up the sweeping marble staircase.

Popping the secret entrance open and swinging it wide, Emily followed Aloysius into the outer cell, passing him a slip of paper with the access code on it. Memorising it quickly, he handed back the page and reached up to unlock the door, moving back so Emily could shove it open for him. Checking the entrance quickly, he rolled into the stark concrete room and looked around, feeling a new pride fill his chest as he took in the dishevelled state of their prisoners. Mother was stretched out near the far wall, her fresh scars on sight for all to see. Shane rested in the corner nearest her head, still bearing the fading bruises of whatever had happened to him. Buck sat in the other back corner, beaten and bloody but still holding in there. Lifting her head slowly, Mother shifted and looked up at Aloysius, a strange new guilt crossing her bruised face.  
'You have been hard on them, haven't you Emily?'  
'Not as hard as I could have been Aloysius. I had a feeling you would want your turn on Mother. Rufus has already had his second round on Scarecrow, as you can see.'  
'Rufus really has developed into quite the melee fighter. He never used to brawl like that.'  
'Just goes to show we've all changed since we first learned of The League.'

Easing to his feet, Shane stumbled across the cell and crashed to his knees in front of Aloysius, barely able to summon the strength to look up again. Knowing he was revealing a lot to their prisoners, Aloysius pushed his chair back a little and reached for the rolled up yoga mat secured in a sleeve on the back of his chair. Flicking it out in front of his chair, he carefully transferred down to the floor, tucking his legs out of the way and trying to seem strong. Shuffling a little closer to Shane, he reached out and gently supported the smaller man, picking up on the way his arms were trembling.  
'Emily explained why you did what you did Shane. I cannot say I understand how you could do such things but I do understand the desire to protect your loved ones.' he uttered, taking in the dishevelled appearance of his old friend.  
'I hate what we did Aloysius. We committed so many crimes, all for a company that had no reason to protect us. But why take your frustration and anger out on us? We are victims of The League as well.' Shane replied, so close to breaking as he huddled there.  
'Emily, you haven't been taking good care of them, have you?' Aloysius asked, looking up at her even as he shouldered out of his jacket and gently wrapped it around Shane's bare chest.  
'No, I'll admit that Aloysius. I've done the best I could but with everything going on lately, I've been neglectful of our prisoners.'  
'I can understand that Emily.' Aloysius nodded, turning his attention back to Shane. 'You're coming with me Shane, it's going to be okay now.'  
'I won't leave the others.'  
'I'll personally get Mother and Book II settled into a couple of spare bedrooms.' Emily offered, walking over to crouch beside Mother and check her wounds.  
'Anger quick to flourish soon fades into nothing again. We've been through too much together to let The League destroy whatever friendships we have enjoyed in the past.' Aloysius sighed, rearranging his legs and transferring back into his chair smoothly. Rolling up his mat and storing it out of the way again, he moved closer to Shane and quickly hoisted the weakened man onto his lap, shifting and adjusting their positions until Shane was stable and secure on his lap. Absolutely exhausted, Shane just huddled close and closed his eyes, too damn tired to fight anymore.

Crossing the entrance hall and calling for the elevator, Aloysius rolled inside and turned, arms wrapping around Shane for comfort as the ornate doors slid closed silently.   
'Hey, remember that great week in Florida? Just the two of us on that private beach, good times.' Aloysius tried, desperate to see even one little smile.  
'I'll never forget that week. It was paradise, all of it.' Shane nodded, lifting his head slowly.  
'There's no reason we can't still enjoy those memories and make more, is there?' Aloysius coaxed, tightening his grip and wishing he knew what to say or do to make things right.  
'I don't know. I'm not sure I can ever go back to those wonderful times. The League…' Shane choked, burrowing back in tight as he cracked and sobbed helplessly.  
'Shhh, I know. They knew about me too. I never told Rufus or Emily about that but they knew.' Aloysius whispered, rolling out of the elevator and enfolding Shane in his arms again. 'Those bastards don't have any power over you anymore, they can't control how you live your life. It's time to start over and make your life what you want it to be.'  
'I don't know if I can.'  
'Come on, if I can bounce back from the brink, you can too. I'll be right with you all the way. Everything will work out, I promise you.' Aloysius smiled softly, guiding Shane in close to his chest and heading for his bedroom, the faint signs left by Stalker enough to show him the way.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Bouncing from one task to another, Emily had no time to think about where Aloysius had disappeared to since they cleared out the hidden cell. Between tending to Mother and Book, helping Rufus with the containers, organising the evening meal and dealing with staffing issues, she was flat out and barely had time to think. The staffing wasn't a huge priority, she just wanted some part-time help to ease the burden on everyone sharing the house. But now, with the sun setting outside, she had a chance to go find out what had happened to Aloysius and Shane.

Heading upstairs and pausing on the landing, she shook her head and turned towards Aloysius' room, knowing full well that they weren't on the top floor. Aloysius would know where his bedroom was, Stalker's signs were everywhere around her territory. Wandering down the corridor, she peered around the doorframe and smiled, taking in the sight in the room. Stretched out together on the specialised bed, Aloysius held Shane safe in his arms and soothed him as the ex-Marine wept helplessly, absolutely shattered and desperate for someone to hold him until it stopped hurting. Lifting his head from Shane's, Aloysius looked back at Emily and nodded slowly, drawing Shane closer in an obvious sign of protection. Wriggling closer still, Shane was either unaware of another presence in the room or simply didn't care in the face of his pain. Cradling the smaller man in one arm, Aloysius quickly signed a message using a set of signals the trio had worked out for dangerous situations. Translating the signals quickly, Emily nodded and replied before leaving them in peace until they were ready to face the rest of the team.

Eventually lifting his head, Shane managed a weak grin as he wiped his eyes, feeling better after his breakdown but he was still nowhere near back to his old self. Reading the unshed pain still in Shane's eyes, Aloysius lightly stroked his cheek and smiled encouragingly, knowing it would be a slow return to any semblance of happiness.  
'I don't know what to do anymore.' Shane uttered, resting his head on Aloysius' arm and sighing softly.  
'It's going to be okay Shane, you'll come back from this.'  
'I don't know if I can Aloysius. You didn't see what they did to me in secret.'  
'Shhh, it all takes time Shane. Step by step, one day at a time and slowly you get back on your feet. I don't know how many times I cried myself to sleep, I felt so miserable and broken after you rescued us from those assholes. But look at me now, I'm getting on with life and can hold my head up high because I survived.'  
'I don't feel like I survived. How can you even want to be near me after what happened? I can hardly bear to be in my own skin anymore. I just want it to end.'  
'Those assholes really did a number on you, didn't they? I care about you Shane, I have since the first day we met. I don't hate you for what you did in the past, it wasn't your choice and I know you would have tried everything to avoid having to do any of it if you'd had any other options.'  
'Help me Aloysius.'

Moving slowly so he didn't spook Shane, Aloysius worked his shirt off and tugged Shane close again, brushing the jacket off his shoulders and running light fingers over his back tenderly.  
'We'll take it slow Shane, no need to rush. I'll always be right here when you need me to make the pain stop.' he promised, tracing old scars and a few news ones.  
'Don't let me fall Aloysius.' Shane begged, one arm working over Aloysius' side to trace his back.  
'Shhh, I've got you Shane. It'll be okay, I'll put you back together. You just hold on tight, I'm not going anywhere.' Aloysius nodded, maintaining his grip on Shane as he flipped onto his back, one hand coming up to lightly run through Shane's hair. Reaching down timidly, Shane grabbed Aloysius' raised knee and straightened it out, easing his leg down where it wasn't digging into his own thigh before shifting the other over a little and cuddling close. Smiling tenderly at Shane's unexpected gesture, Aloysius pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and slipped his glasses off, settling them safely on the bedside table right beside Shane's. Head on Aloysius' shoulder, Shane hid a yawn and closed his eyes, drifting to sleep as he clung to his one lifeline.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Coming downstairs the next morning, Mother looked a little brighter but also rather amusing, considering she'd had to borrow some of Rufus' clothes until they could get into the nearest town and get more supplies. The pants were way to long and the shirt hung off her a bit but she didn't seem to mind too much. She'd also been surprised to find the sturdy crutches beside her bed, a peace offering from someone in the house. She was a little surprised to find Emily already bustling around in the kitchen, steaming tea and coffee waiting on the table with a collection of mugs, bowls and plates, an assortment of cereals with milk and hot water and a couple of toast racks waiting patiently.  
'Okay, looks like we're going shopping sometime in the next couple of days.' Emily chuckled, taking her eyes off the sizzling frypan on the stove and taking in Mother's haphazard appearance.  
'Where'd Scarecrow disappear to yesterday?' Mother asked, filling her coffee mug and drinking deep.  
'He found solace and comfort with Aloysius. I have no idea what the connection is between those two but if it helps, let them have their peace. I don't know what The League did to Shane but he's certainly not the man I remember.' Emily sighed, serving up a big plate of bacon and setting it on the table.  
'Yeah, I've noticed the changes in him as well. I didn't think much of it at first but after he disappeared from the base for a week then suddenly returned, we all knew something was seriously off with him. He won't speak of what happened during that week, fuck, I'm his best friend in the Corps and he wouldn't say a word. I'm worried for him Emily, I don't know how to get back through the walls he's put up.' Mother shrugged, grabbing a plate and reaching for the bacon as Emily leant over and racked up several slices of toast with a flick of her wrist.  
'Sometimes it's best not to even try. Scarecrow put his walls up to protect whatever is left of his spirit and soul, forcing against them will only risk what is left inside. Step back, take the time to recover from your own ordeal and when the time is right, Scarecrow will open up to you again. Give him time, everything will work out for the best.' Emily suggested, plating up the eggs and placing that on the table as well.

Hair sticking up all over the place, Rufus stumbled into the kitchen and went straight for the coffeepot, still nowhere near awake. Sliding a plate of fried tomatoes along the table, Emily turned and grabbed his wrist, guiding him into a chair and squeezing his shoulders. Draining his coffee mug quickly, he refilled it and sighed, scratching his head as he slowly woke up.  
'Pick your jaw up Mother, we can afford to be a little sloppy in the mornings now.' Emily chuckled, refilling the coffeepot on the table and settling between the pair.  
'Huh?' Rufus uttered, his brilliant mind still trying to tick over for a new day.  
'There's no way that's the same brilliant pilot that saved our lives during that notorious Bounty Hunt.' Mother remarked, stunned by this new side of Rufus.  
'You haven't seen anything yet Mother. Four cups of strong black coffee and he'll be fine. Until then, he's a little dopey.' Emily grinned, looking up as Buck joined them at the table, looking at the steaming pots before picking up the teapot.  
'Thanks for remembering Em.' he nodded, sweetening his tea and sinking into an empty chair.  
'We spent a lot of time together Buck, I remember a lot more than you might think.' Emily replied, getting up and retrieving a large bowl of cut fruit which she added to the spread on the table.

Swooping into the room and landing on the empty chair beside Rufus, Raven lightly pecked his arm and ruffled her feathers, determined to get a response from her partner. Draining his mug again, Rufus stood and gathered Raven onto his arm before opening the kitchen door and casting her into the early morning light. Calling a warning, Blaze shot past his side and raced outside, surprising the breakfast group with her sudden appearance. Closing the door after checking that no one else was eager to get out, Rufus plopped back down at the table and refilled his mug again, still acting totally on autopilot.

Tucking his chair closer to the table, Buck jumped when he impacted against something under the table and a sudden yelp echoed around the room. Scooting his chair back, he looked under the table and froze, coming nose to nose with Timber.  
'How long has Timber been under the table?' he asked, slowly drawing back and looking at Emily.  
'Since I got up so at least an hour.' Emily replied, going to the fridge and grabbing out a small steak. 'Here, feed her that and she'll forgive you for whatever you did.' she grinned, handing the steak over.  
'Here Timber, sorry about that.' Buck offered, holding out the steak and hoping he didn't get bitten. Emerging from under the table, Timber gingerly took the steak from Buck's hand and settled contentedly, devouring her breakfast treat in seconds. Flicking a damp cloth across the table, Emily turned her attention back to her breakfast sandwich as Buck wiped his hand and went back to his own bacon and eggs.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Laughing as he hadn't in years, Aloysius rolled outside and watched Stalker and Shane wrestling on the grass, the young tigress still learning every day and not yet fully grown but even so, she was more than a match for Shane. Heart lightened by the joyful laughter, Mother strode out onto the deck and smiled as she watched Shane scramble away from Stalker, the game not yet ended as she took Shane to the ground again. Aware of the presence at his back, Aloysius turned and looked up at Mother, a soft smile crossing his face as he waved her closer. Seemingly uncertain, Mother did approach but she didn't get too close, a sadness in her eyes that Aloysius hadn't expected to see. Moving closer to her, Aloysius reached out and caught her forearm as she went to leave, so uncertain in this new lifestyle.  
'Gena, I forgive you. I see the guilt and sadness in your eyes and although I don't know how much of it relates to me, I need you to know that I forgive you. You were just trying to protect those you cared about, you acted in their defence and I can't blame you for that. I'll be okay, I'm already making progress far beyond what anyone expected I'd be capable of.' he tried, reaching across the gap between them and working to rekindle their friendship.  
'I…I'm sorry Aloysius, things just got out of hand. I was thinking of protecting Ralph and the rest of my family, even my bitch from hell mother-in-law. I forgot about everything we went through together, I turned my back on our friendship and caused such pain. I wasn't thinking straight, it's my fault.' she replied, sagging to the deck beside him and hanging her head.  
'Gena, you are not to blame for what happened. If you want to blame anyone, blame The League.'  
'The League didn't put you in a wheelchair, I did. It's my fault.'  
'Damnit Gena, listen to what I'm saying. Yes, you pitched me over the railing and broke my back but you proved you're still a good woman at heart. You had other choices to get me out of the way, you could have taken the rifle from my hands and blown me away. You could have gone out in a blaze of glory but you didn't. You found the way to get me out of the way without taking the life of a friend. In that moment, you did the only thing you could to preserve all the friendships among us and for that, I thank you. I can face the difficult path ahead of me because I've still got my friends, all of them.'

Lifting her head slowly, Mother knew she looked pathetic, silent tears of grief and remorse falling as she remembered those who had died for her mistakes and the friends she'd hurt in the process. Hoping Mother understood what he was going to do, Aloysius eased his chair back a little and transferred down to her level but rather than land on the hard wood decking, he landed on her left leg, putting them on perfect eye level. Not sure how to react, Mother guided his legs into a more natural position and wrapped one arm around his back, easily taking his weight on one powerful thigh and bending the other leg to form a support for him.  
'I still consider you one of my friends, despite it all. You were caught in a bad place and did the best you could to minimise the risks for your family. No one here blames you for any of it, we were all pawns of those assholes. But now, we can rebuild our shattered lives, mourn for those lost and move forward as one united team of survivors. Life ain't easy but together, we can make our world better. But first you must begin to heal, it's time for you to let go of that self-hatred, sorrow and guilt buried in your gut. Let it go before it tears you apart Gena.' he coaxed, leaning into her support willingly and offering her a soft smile. 'No one will think any less of you if you fall apart now. No one should have to endure all that pain and torment without an outlet. It's okay to cry, it's okay to look weak because when it's over and the burdens in your heart are lifted, you will be reborn as a deadly woman ready to wipe out The League.'

Looking up from where he was wrestling with Stalker, Shane couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was grateful to see Aloysius and Mother rebuilding their friendship but he'd never expected to see the big woman break down and cry like that. Arms around Aloysius' shoulders, he could clearly see her shoulders heaving with each great sob, her face buried safely in Aloysius' neck as he held her and stroked her back, offering whatever comfort he could in such trying times.  
'Hey Scarecrow!' Rufus called, tearing Shane's attention away from Mother seconds before the mighty pilot tackled him across the grass, Stalker left somewhere behind them.  
'Oof! What the heck was that for Rufus?' he groaned, jabbing Rufus in the ribs once they stopped their skid.  
'I figure if Aloysius and Emily are willing to forgive and forget what we've all been tangled up in, I should to.' Rufus shrugged, powerful shoulders bunching as he rolled backwards off Shane and sat up, hair all fuzzed up again. 'It still hurts to know I'm the last of my family left but I understand you had no choice. I was blinded by my anger, I had no other thoughts but revenge. That was wrong of me, there should always be room for thoughts of friendship, even in the darkest of times.'  
'I can't say I blame you for the way you reacted, you obviously had a close knit family. I'm sorry things turned out the way they did, you didn't deserve that sort of treatment. That said, I won't be forgetting my lesson from you regarding that.' Shane grinned, checking the dressing secured over his torn arm.  
'Yeah, sorry about that. I was expecting Raven to work distraction only, her attack was a surprise. I guess she was picking up on my anger a little more than I expected her to.' Rufus replied, leaning back on his hands and looking up to search for Raven as she hunted for a meal overhead.  
'That's something I've been meaning to ask you. What's it like?' Shane asked, searching the skies for the large shape of Raven.  
'What's what like?'  
'Owning a majestic bird like Raven. What's it like to have such a powerful creature trust you so much?'  
'It's a heady sensation, that's for sure. All that power and strength within her massive frame coiled and ready to race to my defence. It's an amazing, awe inspiring thing to be a part of.' Rufus replied, shouldering out of his jacket and drawing his heavy leather glove from his belt.

Standing up and reaching into his specialised falconry pouch, Rufus held out his gloved left arm as a perch and got the lure whirling on his right side, the feathered mass drawing Raven's attention away from her hunting. Calling to Rufus, she wheeled around and swooped down, bleeding off speed and landing gracefully on Rufus' arm. Tucking her lure away, Rufus trilled softly and offered her a small piece of meat as a reward. Fluffing up her feathers and enjoying her treat, Raven didn't seem to care as Rufus settled back beside Shane and stroked her breast.  
'Use my jacket to protect your arms and I'll pass her over. Don't worry, she won't hurt you.' Rufus grinned, feeding Raven another small titbit of meat.  
'What do I need to know?' Shane asked, wrapping the heavy jacket around his right arm and making sure he put plenty of padding around the sides of his arms.  
'Relax, Raven can tell if you're nervous. Keep your arm as stable as you can, she doesn't like shaky perches. Use your other hand as a brace if you need to, she's a big girl and she knows it.' Rufus guided, ensuring Raven was totally calm and content before deftly passing her across to Shane.

Grunting with the weight, Shane braced his right arm with his left and gazed at the impressive bird as she fluffed up her feathers and stared right back at him.  
'Just how much does Raven weigh?' he asked, a little unnerved by the deep stare he was getting from Raven.  
'She's about 14 pounds, right on the upper limit of her species. It takes a lot of dedication to keep her weight at the optimum for her size but I've got the hang of it now.'  
'I'm guessing you've been smacked in the head by her a few times. She's got quite an impressive wingspan.'  
'Oh yeah, she's given me a few good smacks in the head. But with a wingspan as big as hers, it's only to be expected. Full stretch, her wings reach further than I stand tall.'  
'Whoa, I had no idea she had a seven foot wingspan.'  
'Seven four actually. They can range up to seven six so she's right up there with the biggest of her species.'  
'You are a beautiful girl, aren't you Raven.' Shane grinned, resting her weight on his knee so he could lightly stroke her breast as he'd seen Rufus do.  
'And she knows she's a beauty.' Rufus agreed, tempting Raven to stretch up to take another piece of meat from his fingers. Wings coming out for balance, she stretched up to show her powerful chest muscles before settling back with her treat. 'You know, if you asked Emily she'd probably get you a bird of your own. Nothing quite as big as Raven but she'd probably find something comfortable for you.'  
'I'd like that, I can already understand what you meant by the awe-inspiring comment you made. There is something truly incredible about holding this beautiful girl.' Shane agreed, accepting a titbit of meat from Rufus and offering it to Raven without fear.  
'I felt that same rush when I first caught Raven after a flight. Emily released her from her temporary cage and she came right to me, it all felt so right.' Rufus chuckled, gently stretching one wing out and checking her feathers were in good condition.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Hidden away in her office, Emily poured over the documents she'd scored from The League facility and sorted out anything of value from the useless crap picked up in the dump. All the important stuff was transferred quickly to a second computer where a specialised program was sorting through it and looking for anything that could point to either locations of other League bases or actual members of The League.

Looking up when someone knocked on the door, she turned and smiled at Shane as he hovered uncertainly in the half-open doorway.  
'Come in Shane, it's okay. I'm just going through the files I got from that base. What's on your mind?' she grinned, reaching out to allow Blaze to step off her perch and onto the offered wrist.  
'I've just been talking to Rufus, he was telling me all about his partnership with Raven. On his suggestion, I thought I'd ask about getting a bird of my own. I understand if you're reluctant to allow it but I thought I'd ask.' Shane explained, settling on the couch Emily indicated for him.  
'I had a feeling this was going to happen. I'm only too happy to look into getting you a suitable bird but you've got to prove you're ready for one. It's one thing to hear the wisdom from someone who has had some practise with handling these dangerous animals but it's a totally different thing to actually have to care for such a bird. But to be honest Shane, I can think of a better animal partner than a bird for you. I've been in contact with the guy that sold us the rest of our animals and he's got a real beauty just looking for a home. I was thinking she'd be a perfect match for you.' Emily replied, turning to a different computer on the long table and swinging the screen around for Shane to see.

Getting to his feet and approaching the screen, Shane knew this was his perfect match, his beautiful girl to raise and cherish until the end of their partnership. Looking out from the picture on the screen, her dark eyes shone with life and a desire for a new friend to release her from the cage she was inside.  
'Yup, I'd say that's a positive connection. I'll submit the purchase agreement then.' Emily chuckled, scrolling down and submitting the request to purchase the beautiful girl.  
'Can I at least give her a name so she knows it before she arrives here?'  
'Of course Shane. It'll be at least a couple of months before she arrives here so by the time she does, she'll know her name. There are a few things you'll have to send to Tom so he can make sure she knows who you are but that's all easy stuff to handle. So, what did you want to name her?'  
'Promise you won't laugh?'  
'Shane, I named a mighty Golden Eagle "Raven" of all crazy things. I promise you, whatever name you pick, I won't laugh.'  
'I'd like to call her Libby.'  
'Libby, a perfect name for such an exquisite beauty.' Emily agreed, adding the naming request at the bottom of the form and mentioning the memory box she'd be organising to be sent to the centre.

Scrolling through the images again, she printed several of the best ones out and pressed them into Shane's hands, pleased with the life and light that flooded his eyes as he looked at the graceful pictures of his new partner. This was what she'd been hoping to find him, an instant connection with an animal companion that would never let him down and would always strive to protect him.  
'Go on Shane, go share your new friend with the others. I'll finish up this transaction and write up the list of stuff you'll need to organise to send to Libby to complete her training.'  
'Okay Emily. Thank you for this.' Shane nodded, hurrying from the office with his precious photos.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Making her way outside eventually, Emily joined the trio at the outdoor setting, settling contentedly beside Rufus and cuddling in against his side. Tugging Emily close, Rufus smiled and kissed her hair softly, so glad to have a chance to really show her how much he cared. Sighing contently and resting one hand over Rufus' heart, she closed her eyes and relaxed, not really caring about the stunned stares from Mother and Book.  
'Don't look so surprised Mother, miracles do happen. I know I always said I'd be a wild, free woman until the day I left this world but things changed. Don't ask me how or when, it just happened one miserable day in Paris. I haven't looked back since that day.' Emily smirked, catching Mother off guard with her perceptiveness.  
'You've still got it Em, you've still got it.' Buck laughed, loving the stunned look on Mother's face. 'I miss the way you used to do that to everyone on base.'  
'Good times Book, good times. I try not to do it so much anymore, not that I really have to watch my back so much anymore. Guess I'll have to keep that skill in the repertoire after all.'  
'Shane showed us the photos of her new animal companion Emily, how'd you get him to change his mind about getting a bird?'  
'Didn't have to Rufus, I showed Shane the first picture of Libby and it was love at first sight. He forgot all about getting a bird and focused on her elegant lines. Nothing wrong with him wanting a bird of some kind but finding one he'd be able to handle without too much difficulty was the challenge.'  
'I noticed the way he was shaking when Raven was on his arm. He was trying to keep his arm steady for her but it was a struggle for him. I really think he'll be happy with Libby.'

Watching Raven and Blaze swoop in and land on the table, Mother considered the benefits of having an animal companion of her own. But what to get, what savage beast would make a perfect partner for her? Across the table, Buck was thinking about the situation too, contemplating various animals or birds that might be a perfect match for him.  
'Hey Emily, any chance I can get an animal companion?'  
'Of course Mother. Any idea what you want? Same for you Buck, if you have any idea what you might want.'  
'I've got an idea but I'm not sure if you can get it.' Mother nodded, already imagining what she'd like to work with.  
'Mother, if I can get my hands on all these various animals, I can get you what you want. It might take some time but I'll get what you want, regardless.'  
'I'd really like a Bald Eagle, a male if possible.' Mother suggested, resting her elbows on the table and reaching out to stroke Raven's breast lightly.  
'Well there goes my plan.' Buck sighed, turning his mind back to another option.  
'You wanted a Bald Eagle too Buck?' Emily asked, not really surprised by their choices.  
'I was hoping but Mother beat me to the call.'  
'Fuck, just because one of you picked a Baldy doesn't mean you can't both have one. Hell, the easiest solution is to get a breeding pair but that's going to make life tighter on you two.' Emily shrugged, lifting her head but staying tight against Rufus' side.  
'Tighter? What do you mean by that Emily?' Mother asked, a little worried by the choice of words.  
'Bald Eagles mate for life. If you both agree to take on a mated pair of them, you're going to be stuck together for a long time to come. Remember, these birds live for on average 20 years in the wild and there have been recorded cases of them living twice that long in captivity so this is a big commitment.'

Swapping another look, Mother and Book stood and wandered away from the table to discuss if they could really stand to be stuck so close to each other for so long.  
'Let's face it, we've been in some tight situations before.'  
'True but we could always take off and get away from each other after those times.'  
'I doubt we have to share a room or anything, just stay in the same house.'  
'I could handle that. I guess we could go into town separately and leave our birds at home for a few hours too.'  
'I don't see why we couldn't do that. And just think, we'd be doing something to help ensure the survival of the species.'  
'Well that's a big point. I'm willing to face this challenge if you are. I do have to ask though, why do you want the male bird? The females are bigger if I recall.'  
'Are they? I thought they were all pretty similar in size.'  
'No, I'm pretty sure I read somewhere that the females are bigger. Somewhere around 25 percent I think.'  
'If that's the case, I'd better take the female bird then.'  
'Seriously though, are you okay with never being able to get away from me long term?'  
'We've survived hell together, we'll survive this. Tempers might flare but we can take off for a day here and there and settle our heads. Everything will work out.'  
'I hope so. This is a big commitment.'  
'We'll make it work.'

Turning back to Emily and Rufus, Book opened his mouth but the grin on Emily's face had him snapping it closed again before he said a word. Digging out her phone, she flipped it open and hit the speed dial, still watching the pair as they returned to the table and sat side-by-side.  
'Tom, it's Emily.'  
"…"  
'No, nothing like that. They're all in perfect health, nothing to worry about.'  
"…"  
'Actually, I'm calling with a special request.'  
"…"  
'Funny Tom, real funny. No, I've got a couple new associates and they're interested in getting some dangerous pets of their own.'  
"…"  
'Bald Eagles. A breeding pair would be preferred.'  
"…"  
'No, I'm not joking around Tom. Can you do it?'  
"…"  
'And you know perfectly well that I can afford your fees.'  
"…"  
'I have absolute confidence that you'll get what I want.'  
"…"  
'Some from the colder climates would be better, the warmer climate birds are so much smaller.'  
"…"  
'That would be the top preference.'  
"…"  
'I'll ask them, hopefully they've got some idea.' Emily nodded, pressing the phone to her shoulder. 'Tom wants to know if you've thought on names and which bird you each want.'  
'I'll take the female, she's bigger apparently. I'd like to call her Liberty.' Mother replied, excitement growing as she got one step closer to owning such a beautiful bird.  
'And I'll call the male Patriot.' Buck nodded, glancing up at Mother and smiling.  
'Alright Tom, the female will be called Liberty and the male Patriot.'  
"…"  
'Thanks Tom. Let me know when you've got them.'  
"…"

Snapping her phone closed and returning it to her belt, Emily cuddled closer to Rufus and smiled, just thinking about what these new birds would be like.  
'Tom's going to try for Alaskan Bald Eagles, those are the biggest of the species. If he can't get those, he'll look for other cooler climate pairs until he finds what we want. If all else fails, it'll be Florida birds, the smallest of the species.'  
'Whatever he gets, I'll be happy.' Mother replied, attention turning back to the house. 'I guess there's a fair bit of work to be done to make a home for them.'  
'Without a doubt. We'll use the room in between your rooms, that'll be the easiest. I'll contact the guys who built the other lofts and tell them we need another one done.' Emily confirmed, refusing to give up her cosy spot beside Rufus.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Absolutely humiliated, Aloysius sat in the shade of a mighty French Oak not too far from the house and hid his face in shame. He was better than this, he hadn't had an accident in so long but here he was, sitting in a mess. Coming back from a quick bathroom break, Shane instantly knew something was wrong and settled beside Aloysius, one hand resting on his shoulder. He was quite surprised when Aloysius tensed up and turned away from him more, fighting back tears as a foul odour rolled up from the ground. Glancing down quickly, Shane saw the moisture on Aloysius' pants and realised what had happened and just why Aloysius was so ashamed of what had occurred. Shuffling closer and enfolding Aloysius in his arms, Shane held him close and tried to offer any comfort he could, hoping Aloysius would eventually accept that he didn't have to face this alone. Shifting around a little, Aloysius lightly clasped Shane's hands and shuddered, still unable to look at Shane.

Curling as close as he could, Shane didn't care about the mess as he focused on calming and comforting Aloysius, head on his shoulder and hands drifting over his chest. Curling in on himself as much as he could, Aloysius hung his head and wept quietly, his rekindled spirit left shattered again.  
'It's okay Aloysius, accidents happen. Shhh, I've got you. I'm here, I'll always be here with you.'  
'I…I'm sorry.'  
'Hey, it's okay. You have nothing to apologise for Aloysius. Come on, come back here and cuddle up, it's okay. No matter what happens, I will always be at your side.' Shane promised, gently guiding Aloysius over and holding him tight.  
'I don't deserve you Shane.'  
'Stop that. You had an accident, we'll deal with it. This isn't going to make me care about you any less, I'm not going to leave you. You gave me new hope that the sun will shine again, you are my sun Aloysius. Dry your eyes, this isn't the end of the world.'  
'This shouldn't have happened. I'm better than this.'  
'I know you are. We'll get through this, I've got a plan. Do you trust me Aloysius?'  
'With my life.'  
'Then just relax and let me help you. Everything will be okay and no one else will know about this little accident.' Shane grinned, glancing towards the stream that ran nearby. It would serve the purpose he needed just nicely.

Judging the distance and his own abilities, Shane shifted beside Aloysius and lifted him off the ground without too much trouble, slinging his stunned friend over his shoulders and heading for the stream. Stunned by Shane's actions, Aloysius held on tight and tried to figure out what the plan was but Shane had a habit of thinking outside the box that Aloysius just couldn't match. Approaching the stream, Shane picked a suitable location and eased Aloysius down, stroking his hair and crouching beside him.  
'The stream? That's your plan.'  
'Less embarrassing to admit you fell into the stream, right?'  
'I am so glad it's the peak of summer right now. The water should be at least warm.'  
'I can't carry you all the way back to the house, I'm not that strong yet. I'll run back to the house and grab you a towel and a change of clothes, anything else you need?'  
'Yeah, one of those emergency bags under the bed. And you'd better bring my chair over here before you run off.'  
'I've got it covered. Take a few moments to get used to the idea then in you go.'  
'I will, I will.' Aloysius nodded, watching Shane head back to retrieve his chair.

By the time Shane got back, Aloysius was in the water, wet from head to toe as he made his way over to sit in the middle of the stream on a suitable rock.  
'Just hurry up Shane, this is not my idea of a good place to stay.'  
'Hang tight Aloysius, I'll only be a few minutes.' Shane replied, digging in his toes and racing back towards the house. Huddling on his rock, Aloysius took advantage of the privacy to strip off his boots, socks, jeans and underwear, tossing most of it onto the bank and refolding his jeans into a pad to sit on. Stripping off the rest of his wet clothes, he rinsed off the last incriminating evidence of his accident and relaxed back on his hands, finding a new peace as he sat there. He heard something in the trees near the stream and sat up a little, watching the undergrowth until Stalker emerged and bounded into the stream. Chuckling softly as she made her way down to him, Aloysius ruffled up her fur and sighed contentedly as she rubbed against his exposed back.

Breaking through the undergrowth again with the required bundle of supplies, Shane paused and watched as Aloysius played with Stalker in the stream. There was something so beautiful watching the pair of them in the water, Aloysius smiling and happy as he splashed Stalker while she romped around him. Looking up from the game, Aloysius nodded and signalled Stalker that it was time to get out of the water. Knowing Aloysius couldn't make the transition without risking injury, Shane spread a towel out on the ground and waded into the water, gently scooping Aloysius up and carrying him back to dry land. Accepting the second towel Shane wrapped around his shoulders, Aloysius grinned and leant back into Shane's embrace, sighing softly as he started warming up. Reaching past Aloysius, Shane flicked the first towel over Aloysius' legs and held him close, enjoying the closeness without any pressure. In the past, any sort of contact like this usually had a price but with Aloysius, the love and closeness was free and easy.  
'Thank you.' Aloysius uttered, guiding his hair over his shoulder and trusting Shane to hold his weight.  
'Anything for you, love.' Shane replied, not caring about getting wet as he held Aloysius so tenderly.  
'And you were worried you'd never be the same again.'  
'I still am worried. This is easy, taking it further will be a challenge.'  
'It'll be a learning curve for both of us. You relearning how to love without fear while I'm relearning how to love in my new state.'  
'We'll get there, I know we will.'

Shuffling out from behind Aloysius, Shane shed his damp clothes and snuggled back in against Aloysius' side, enjoying the peace that settled over them as they dried off and soaked up the sun quietly. Moving closer, Aloysius sighed and gazed into Shane's eyes, reading the true love and compassion in those striking blue eyes. Propping up on his elbow, Shane looked down at Aloysius and smiled, left hand coming up to stroke one weathered cheek lightly, admiring the rugged man he cared so much about. Aloysius let him look, stunned by the love and hope for the future he could see in those eyes. Settling back down again, Shane sighed and rested his head on Aloysius' chest, feeling nothing but love and security as Aloysius held him close.


	13. Secrets Out

Catching up with Mother while Aloysius was having a warming bath, Shane led her out onto the balcony leading off Aloysius' room and leant on the beautifully carved wooden railing, turning over what he had to say to Mother. This was going to be one of the hardest conversations he'd ever had with Mother and he wasn't looking forward to it. Even though he'd agreed with Aloysius that it was time to come out and tell their friends the truth, it was so hard to even consider after what he'd endured.  
'Mother, there's something I need to talk to you about. This isn't easy for me, there's a lot that's happened since we were caught up with The League that I haven't told you about.'  
'No rush Scarecrow, whenever you're ready to talk about it. We all suffered at their hands.'  
'I'm not sure I'll ever be truly ready to talk about it but this needs to be said. This isn't going to be easy for you to hear either, I know how much you respect me, I just hope you can still respect me after you know the truth.'  
'Scarecrow, what the fuck are you talking about? I'll always respect you.'  
'I hope so Mother, you're one of my closest friends.'

Shoulders drooping as he gazed out over the property, Shane sighed and tried to organise his thoughts but everything was a jumble in his mind. Moving closer to Shane, Mother shook her crutches off and leant on the railing, waiting to see what Shane had to say.  
'I've been living a lie for a long time Mother. Since back before I joined the Marines and served with such distinction. Only one other person knows the truth, the only one I could trust to keep my secret. The League knew my secret, I don't know how they knew but they knew. My one trusted friend did not spill my secret, I believe that without hesitation. I will forever be scared by what The League did to me, just like everyone else who was harmed by their evil. But while your family was threatened, every aspect of my life was at risk. My career, my position, everything I had worked so hard for. You kept asking where I disappeared to when I came back to base with sore muscles and bruises all over. I couldn't tell you then, for fear of what The League would do in retaliation. But now I can speak of those torturous times and hope you'll still see me as the same man after you know the truth.'  
'I'm confused Scarecrow. What are you talking about?'

Gathering up all his courage, Shane looked Mother in the eye and tried to stay calm, working to push aside his fears as he prepared to reveal his biggest secret. This was so hard, he didn't want to see Mother's first reaction in her eyes but he needed to tell her before things got out of hand. He couldn't pursue his romance with Aloysius until he's gotten over this hurdle.  
'fuck, these things can't ever be easy.' he sighed, slouching a little more and watching Stalker tussling with Timber in the backyard for a few moments before turning his gaze back to Mother and removing his glasses.  
'Fuckin' hell, now I know this is serious.' Mother uttered, knowing how rarely Shane removed his glasses.  
'You have no idea Mother.' Shane replied, swallowing nervously and dropping his gaze. 'Mother, I'm gay.' he uttered, only just loud enough for her to hear.

Staring in shock and disbelief, Mother took a few moments to digest what he'd said, every emotion crossing her face in seconds. Turning his face away and slipping his glasses on, Shane waited for Mother's brain to catch up and prayed she'd still accept him despite his confession.  
'You're…whoa. Not what I was expectin' to hear. What about my Chickadee, I thought you loved her?'  
'I cared about Libby but it was never as serious as we led people to believe. I started dating her so no one would get suspicious. I never told her the truth, I was planning to in Italy but that never came to fruition. I know I used her but I couldn't think of any other way to avoid the rumours that were already spreading about my preferences. Some of the other Marines were nervous about showering near me because they'd never seen me with a girl so I went out and invited Libby out for drinks. That fixed the rumours and gave me time to really figure things out.' Shane explained, still unable to meet Mother's eyes.  
'Do you think she suspected you weren't being truthful?'  
'Yeah, I reckon she did. She kept asking why I wouldn't make love to her. I told her I wanted to wait until our wedding night but I don't think she believed me on that one.'  
'Nah, Libby was too smart to fall for that one.'  
'She stopped trying for it after I said that. I just couldn't look her in the eye and admit she didn't turn me on sexually. She deserved better than that.'  
'I still don't get how The League used such a secret against you.'  
'They'd force me to strip off, strap me to a frame and put pictures up on the TV screen in front of me. Every time I had an aroused reaction to one of the pictures on the screen, I was punished. Don't ask me why or what they hoped to achieve, I don't know. I guess they were trying to beat the gay out of me but it didn't work. If I stepped out of line, they would broadcast it to everyone who had any respect for me but I'd get no discharge. I'd be stuck dealing with the shit from other Marines every day.'  
'I woulda stood up for you.'  
'I know Mother but if you had, you would have copped a flogging for daring to protect a gay. I couldn't let that happen.'  
'So that's how they forced you into that massacre.'  
'Yup. I wasn't out to protect Libby's legacy, I was doing my best to protect you and Book.'  
'Shit.'

Hopping closer to Shane, Mother slung one arm around his shoulders and tugged him close, letting him know that things hadn't changed between them. Leaning into her strength, Shane knew things would be okay between them and his true feelings weren't going to lose him his best friends.  
'You sure had me fooled Scarecrow. I had you pegged as a good ol' American boy.'  
'I tried to be but there's just no denying who we really are inside. Remember after Libby's death; how I disappeared for a week and came back a lot brighter than I'd been since her murder?'  
'We were all worried about you Scarecrow. No one knew where you'd gone. I tried contacting Knight but I couldn't reach him and when Rufus picked up, he had no answers either.'  
'I knew he'd be able to keep to the script. Rufus knew exactly where to find Aloysius and by extension knew how to find me but Aloysius asked him to say nothing on the matter. We skipped out to Florida for a week, just the two of us. Aloysius and I have a lot more in common than you know; it was good to spend time with someone who understood what I was going through.'  
'That overgrown sneak.' Mother remarked, the grin on her face taking the sting from her words. 'But what's that trip away got to do with where this conversation was going?'  
'As I said, Aloysius and I have a lot in common, a lot more than came out during that hunt.'  
'Like what?'

Catching the faint sound of Aloysius' shifting in his chair, Shane slipped out from under Mother's arm and turned, resting his elbows on the railing as Aloysius rolled out to join them, freshly washed and dressed. Turning and sliding down to rest her back against the carved timbers, Mother flicked her glance between the pair as Aloysius calmly worked on towelling off his hair, untangling the dark locks as he went.  
'Mother was just asking about how our stories are so similar.' Shane remarked, aware of Aloysius' eyes sliding over his body.  
'So your first coming out went well I take it?'  
'Better than expected. No black eyes.'  
'Hang on, you told Aloysius your secret before you told me about it?' Mother asked, finally catching on.  
'Mother, I knew Shane was gay the first time I looked at him. He was trying to deny it but when you know what to look for, it's easy to pick 'em out.' Aloysius chuckled, running a brush through his hair and tucking it back behind his ears to dry a bit more. 'Once I proved he wasn't going to cop any flack if he came clean about it in private, he opened up.'  
'Of course, it helped that I got a look into your life before returning the trust.' Shane replied, wondering how long it would take for Mother to notice the chemistry between the two of them.  
'Feh, after I left the army, I had no reason to keep my secret anymore. It was easy enough to adjust when that pressure came off.' Aloysius shrugged, shifting into the sun a little more and relaxing.

Watching the way Shane and Aloysius were interacting, Mother started to see little hints of something between them. At first she wasn't sure what it was but the more she saw, the more she understood of this relationship. The looks, the soft smiles, the aura of happiness around them, the silent flirting and tempting body language. There were things she understood, having seen them and used them in the past.  
'There's something going on between you two, I can see it.'  
'Told you she'd figure it out.' Shane smirked, looking at Aloysius over the rim of his glasses.  
'I had no doubt Mother would figure it out, it was just a matter of time.' Aloysius replied, spinning his wheels and pulling up beside Shane. 'But you still have one more hurdle to deal with before we can really relax.'  
'I know. I'm not looking forward to that but telling Mother makes it easier to face.' Shane nodded, reaching out to clasp Aloysius' hand lightly, the small gesture so comforting to both of them.  
'Still got to tell the rest of the gang, huh?' Mother asked, feeling proud that Shane had picked her over everyone else to come out to as they adjusted to this new lifestyle.  
'Nah, only Buck. Rufus already knew and Emily figured it out a while back.' Shane chuckled, nudging Aloysius lightly.  
'Oh come on, I was out of my head on anaesthetic, I had no idea what I was saying.' Aloysius countered, remembering his dopey confession in the hospital.  
'I still think it was cute.'  
'I do not do cute.'  
'You're blushing Aloysius.'  
'Hey, although I'm okay with all this, I do not want to see it up close any time soon.' Mother cut in, smiling fondly at the pair. 'I wish you both the best of luck and hope you find all the happiness you deserve.'  
'Thanks Mother. It's nice to not have to hide anymore. I still feel guilty about using Libby like I did but I couldn't let those rumours take my career.' Shane replied, running his fingers through Aloysius' hair to check it was drying properly.  
'The life of a gay man in any military is difficult. Libby and Mel both paid a price they shouldn't have been asked to.' Aloysius sighed, tugging Shane's hand and bringing him into his lap.  
'I'll leave you two alone for a while.' Mother chuckled, getting up and grabbing her crutches. 'Gotta go hassle Emily about getting this leg fixed. I'm already sick of crutches.'  
'Have fun with that Mother. You should remember that you never could intimidate Emily, even on our best day.' Shane called after her, totally content to relax in Aloysius' embrace and soak up the sun.

Trembling faintly as he sat there, Shane's mind drifted back to his time under the force of The League. He didn't want to think about those days but the memories came unbidden, frightening in their intensity. Holding Shane close and rubbing his back, Aloysius knew there wasn't much he could do to protect Shane from the memories running rampant through his mind. Opening his eyes slowly, Shane looked up at Aloysius and smiled faintly, gathering his mental reserves and forcing those memories away. With Aloysius' support, he could beat the memories, pushing them aside and looking to the future.  
'I love you Shane, don't ever doubt that.' Aloysius whispered, lightly stroking Shane's cheek.  
'I know. I'm still not sure I can ever love myself again.'  
'You will, I believe in you.'

~~~!~~~!~~~

Relaxing in the living room after the evening meal, the relaxed group of friends slouched around and put their feet up, enjoying the chance to think about absolutely nothing. Stretched out on one of the couches, Aloysius rested on his front as Shane checked his legs and feet for any hints of pressure sores starting to form.  
'Hey Rufus, remember that night in Puerto Rico? The time you KO'd me with one hell of a right cross.' he asked, adjusting the cushion under his chest and flicking his hair back over his shoulder.  
'You KO'd Aloysius?' Buck asked, turning to Rufus as he lounged on the bigger couch, Emily cuddled in against his chest.  
'Oh yeah, I remember that day well. You never snuck up on me like that again.' Rufus nodded, offering Raven a piece of meat as she leant over the back of the couch.  
'Hell no! One hit from that meaty paw was more than enough for me to handle. Talk about a hit.'  
'I didn't even hit ya that hard.'  
'Coulda fooled me Rufus. Ten feet wasn't it?'  
'Nine and a half.'  
'Close enough.'  
'What the hell did you do to deserve that Aloysius?' Mother asked, watching the pair argue good-naturedly.  
'I'll admit, I probably could have handled the situation better but we were still learning the ropes back then. I think it was our third hunt since getting the Black Raven.' Aloysius shrugged, turning over with Shane's help and settling in the corner of the couch, legs tucked up beside him. 'Money was tight then, the paydays weren't the big ones we took at the peak of our career.'  
'We were in Puerto Rico after dealing with a drug dealer that was stepping on a lot of toes. Piss easy job really but it paid fuck all. Between renting a hanger for the plane and picking up a few supplies, there wasn't much left. We ended up staying the night at some grimy motel in the middle of fucking nowhere.' Rufus continued, recalling the night clearly.  
'The motel was not my fault, we were both fucking tired after that one. I recall you passing out and winding up with a bruise on your forehead where you smacked the dash. It was the first place I found before I fell asleep at the wheel. The desk clerk wasn't too pleased to be woken at two in the morning by a couple of guys that looked drunk but he obligingly gave us a room for the night. Bastard forgot to mention it only had one fucking bed though.'  
'By god did that room stink. I've smelled some rotten things in my time but that grimy place was right up there. Dunno what it was but it certainly woke me right up. The TV was busted, nothing in the fridge to snack on and the shower didn't work but worst was the porn in the room next door. We could hear them screaming and thumping away like no tomorrow.'  
'Ugh, those people were disgusting. I blame then for what happened next. Awoken by the stench with nothing to occupy our minds, we got to talking until either the stench drove us out to find another place to sleep or we fell asleep. We were used to being in close confines so relaxing on the bed together wasn't so weird, it was almost normal. What came next, well that was anything but normal.'  
'Do we really want to know what happened next?' Buck asked, eyes darting between the pair.

Shrugging in reply, Rufus took up their story and carried it into dangerous territory.  
'We were just talking about our homes and families, getting to know each other a little better. During our time in the army, we never spent a lot of time just talking, there was always something going on. We learned a lot about each other that night, solidified our friendship and maybe went a little too deep into private issues.'  
'We were just going with the flow of the conversation and somehow the issue of sex came up. We took a meandering path to the subject but we got to it. Rufus spoke of his few attempts and disasters and to cheer him up, I let him know about some of my worst cock ups when it came to dating and sex.'  
'You were telling me about someone you met in boot camp and pursued when it slipped out. I'm not sure which of us was more shocked when you said what you said.'  
'I think I know where this is going.' Emily sniggered, finishing her fourth beer and curling closer to Rufus.  
'What'd you say to him Aloysius?' Mother asked, considering if this had anything to do with the black eye comment Shane had made on the balcony.  
'Without shame or thought, I came out of the closet. My thoughts got away from me and I was merrily reminiscing about Andrew Harper. Whoops, I certainly never meant to cross that line with Rufus so early in our friendship.' Aloysius offered, watching Buck's reaction to the rather casually spoken confession of his sexuality.

Sputtering in his beer, Buck stared in shock at Aloysius, jaw hanging somewhere around his belt as his mind spun to catch up with what he'd heard.  
'Oh hell no, I ain't living in the same house as a fucking queer!' he snapped, stunning everyone with his outburst. Mother was up in seconds, hating her crutches all the more because she couldn't swing at Buck without risking her balance. Rufus shot right past her though, leaving Emily on the floor as he crossed the room in two steps and let off a devastating right cross that sent Buck flying from his chair. Landing heavily and skidding across the floorboards, Buck groaned faintly, another victim of those massive hands and the fierce temper Rufus hid.  
'No one has any right to talk about Aloysius like that.' Rufus snarled, glaring at the stunned ex-Marine on the ground before turning back and lifting Emily from the floor. 'Sorry Emily but I just couldn't ignore that.'  
'It's alright Rufus. If you hadn't hit him, I would have.' Emily replied, looking over to where Aloysius and Shane were sitting, frozen in shock and horror.  
'Rufus, if I could borrow your strength for a few minutes. I think Buck and I need to have a little talk in private.' Mother suggested, making her way around the couch to the groggy Buck.  
'Yeah, okay. Where do you want him?' Rufus nodded, reluctant but he'd still help out.  
'Would you mind taking him up to his room?' she asked, torn between having it out with Buck and comforting Scarecrow.  
'I'll handle it.' Rufus replied, dragging Buck to his feet and over his shoulders.  
'Go Mother, I'll handle things down here.' Emily directed, slipping off her couch and crossing the room to squeeze between the stunned men.  
'Alright. Take care of them Emily.'  
'I will.'

Caught for a moment on who to comfort first, she eventually turned and guided Shane to her shoulder, rubbing his back with one hand as she coaxed him to hold her. He was limp and unresponsive at first but once she had her other hand tangled in his hair and shifted a little, he tightened his grip on her shirt and shuddered, a new internal fight waging in his mind. Feeling the first shudders of a breakdown, Emily held him all the tighter and rubbed between his shoulders, silently letting him know it was okay. There it was, a shuddering breath, a choking gasp and he was crying again, face tucked into the crook of her neck. Keeping him tucked in against her right side, Emily turned so she was facing out the windows and gently knocked Aloysius' feet off the couch, catching his heels against her calf and pushing them as she pulled Aloysius to her side. Seeking comfort and support, Aloysius shifted and went to her, burrowing in against her left side and reaching for his glasses. Turning her head a little more, Emily managed to snag one arm between her teeth and pulled gently, yanking the familiar glasses off and dropping them in her lap. Clinging on around her waist, Aloysius hid his face and sobbed, deeply hurt by Buck's reaction to homosexuals. He didn't just cry for his own misfortune, he cried for Shane as well, knowing how close Shane was to Buck. Holding the pair close and letting them cry it out, Emily hummed softly and cradled them as best she could, fingers toying with their hair in what she hoped was a comforting manner.

Listening to two grown men cry, she considered her own life and all she still wanted to do. All they wanted was love one another and rekindle the romance they'd started so long ago, back when they were at the peak of their physical fitness and on top of the world. But now, after all they'd gone through, they faced a great uphill battle to ever get back to that happy place they'd enjoyed once before. They'd survived hell, taken countless beatings and faced horrors no one should have to face. They deserved their happy ending, no matter how some people reacted. But with their confidence shattered by one cruel statement and the unmistakable disgust Buck had displayed, all their dreams of a happy ending had come crashing down.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Still fuming at Buck, Mother started to head downstairs until she saw Emily and Rufus enjoying a private moment on the couch. Turning quickly, she headed back upstairs but instead of heading straight to her room, she turned and wandered down to Aloysius' room, figuring she'd find Shane there. Knocking softly on the door and waiting to be invited inside, she opened the door and poked her head in, a soft smile crossing her features. Sitting up in bed together, Aloysius and Shane seemed to have perked up a little but she could still see the sorrow in their eyes.  
'Be right with you Mother.' Shane offered, ducking back under the covers and sitting astride Aloysius' legs.  
'Did I not say I didn't want to see anything like this?' Mother groaned, one hand over her eyes as she waited.  
'It's not what you think Mother, I promise.' Shane replied, allowing Aloysius to guide his hands.  
'There, that's got it Shane.' Aloysius praised, shifting in bed.  
'See Mother, I wasn't doing anything nasty. I was just lending Aloysius a helping hand.' Shane chuckled, the snap of something coaxing Mother to look. Lowering her hand, her jaw dropped as Shane calmly cleaned up the stuff on the bed before removing his latex gloves and tossing the lot in the bin.  
'Do I want to know what you two were up to?'  
'Shane's learning how to help me with my daily routine. Right now it's catheter time. I get by without the bag during the day but at night, whole different story.' Aloysius shrugged, adjusting something under the blankets as Shane crawled back into bed.  
'You don't have to stand in the doorway Mother. Come in and take a seat.' Shane grinned, patting the side of the bed.  
'I didn't want to intrude.' Mother offered, closing the door behind her and walking over to sit beside Shane.

Swapping a concerned look, Shane shifted closer to Aloysius and burrowed under his arm, both drawing comfort from the easy affection despite Buck's reaction.  
'I've spoken with Buck.'  
'Well that's one way to put it Mother. We heard you arguing.' Shane replied, eyes still red from crying.  
'We didn't know Buck as well as we thought. He's scared, it's nothing personal. He's been living with a dark secret since he was a boy. He wouldn't tell me exactly what happened but someone he trusted hurt him in the worst way as he was growing up and those memories have never left him. It's not that he's a homophobe or anything, he's just traumatised by something.' Mother explained, deeply concerned by the fear and grief she'd seen in Buck's eyes.  
'Did he give you any clue about what happened to him?'  
'Nothing at all. Whatever happened has him spooked bad.'  
'I should probably go talk to him. He trusts me, hopefully he'll open up.' Shane nodded, turning his attention back to Aloysius. 'Get some rest Aloysius, I'll be back.'  
'Just be careful Shane, don't scare him more than he is.' Aloysius warned, working his way down the bed and getting comfortable.  
'I'll be gentle with him.'

Grabbing the top shirt from the pile at the foot of the bed, Shane threw it over his head as he left the room, not really caring that it was actually Aloysius' shirt. Pounding up the stairs, he turned and headed for Buck's room, briefly worried about how Buck was actually handling what had been said. Knocking once on the door, he opened it slowly and peeked inside. Buck was curled up in the far corner, shoulders heaving as he wept silently. Crossing the room, Shane settled beside him and waited patiently for Buck to register he was there. Eventually lifting his head, Buck sniffed pathetically and wiped his eyes, unable to look Shane in the eye.  
'I'll start looking for a new place tomorrow.'  
'Buck, I'm asking you not to leave. Mother told me that what happened downstairs was nothing personal. Talk to me, let me help you.' Shane coaxed, settling back against the wall and waiting.  
'Back when I was a little boy, Uncle Rick would come to stay with us whenever dad went away. He was cool, we'd go anywhere I wanted to go and he'd buy me whatever I wanted. That all changed when I was eight. I don't think mom ever knew what he was up to and I'm certain dad had no idea. Uncle Rick would sneak into my room after I was asleep and wake me up to do what he called male bonding. I was always afraid of what each night would bring but whenever I told mom I didn't want to go to bed, she'd just smile and say I was growing up to be more like dad everyday.' Buck sighed, trembling with fear and nerves as he sat there. Shifting closer, Shane lightly draped one arm around Buck's shoulders and squeezed gently in comfort.  
'Uncle Rick hurt you, didn't he?'  
'Badly. I've never gotten over what he did. I didn't mean to offend Aloysius, I was just terrified of it happening again.'  
'Buck, I can promise you that Aloysius won't touch you.'  
'How can you know that?'  
'Because I know Aloysius. I swear, he won't put a finger on you. He's not interested in you as anything more than a friend.'  
'I want to trust you but I'm so afraid.'  
'It's okay, fear keeps us alive in deadly situations. You don't have to worry about Aloysius though, he's no threat. Besides, you could easily get away from him if he tried anything.'  
'Yeah, I suppose I could.'

Shifting a little and trying to relax, Buck accepted the gentle arm of support at his back and sniffed again, absolutely shattered but trying to get back on his feet. His face was still throbbing, a very impressive shiner blooming over his left eye.  
'It took me years of counselling and other medical assistance before I would even walk into a changing room. I still get nightmares and panic attacks because of it. I've got meds to help me cope with the ongoing problems but those aren't helping as much as they used to before we got involved with The League.'  
'Maybe it's time you looked into getting those meds changed. Eventually we're going to take the fight to The League and we're going to need you at your best. That won't be any time soon but it will have to be done.'  
'I know. I really should apologise to Aloysius, he didn't deserve that treatment.'  
'Tomorrow is soon enough for that. Right now, we need to focus on making sure you're okay.'  
'I'm not sure. I'm just badly shaken by what was said and a lifetime of bad memories.'  
'Your father knew more about the situation than you might think Buck. He came to me a couple of times for advice but I didn't know how to answer his problems. He suspected Rick was doing something bad but without proof, he couldn't do anything about it. He eventually decided to confront Rick and your mother but we were dispatched to Antarctica before he got a chance.'  
'The abuse stopped eventually but no one ever stood up for me against Rick. He stopped when I turned thirteen, I got to old for him.'  
'That's got nothing to do with being gay, Rick was a fucking paedophile. You won't find much lower than those people in this world.'  
'I can take some comfort from knowing dad knew I suppose. I just wish he'd been able to do something before he died.'  
'You know if I'd had any proof, I would have tried to stop him. But there was no proof, just your father's gut feeling that something was wrong.'  
'I don't blame you Scarecrow, I know you would have tried. I just don't want everyone to know about this yet.'  
'I understand. We all have our secrets.'  
'A secret for a secret?' Buck asked, eyeing Shane critically.  
'Not that I have many secrets left. There's one big one but you need time to recover from the shock of today before I drop that on your shoulders.' Shane replied, picking through the truth of his life to find a few little bits he could tell Buck without giving much away. 'Despite what I said in the past, I was never going to marry Libby and settle down. Libby was a smokescreen to draw attention away from the truth of my life.'  
'And you two were so good together. I really thought you two would settle down and raise a wonderful family of little Marines.'  
'Heh, not even close. When you're feeling ready, I'll give you the full story but for now, try and get some rest.'  
'Okay. Thanks for listening to me Scarecrow.'  
'Anytime Buck, I'm here to help. Now into bed with you, it's late and you've had a rough day.' Shane grinned, getting to his feet and hauling Buck up. 'Goodnight Buck.'  
'Night Scarecrow.'

~~~!~~~!~~~

Coming back downstairs the next morning, Buck glanced at Shane and swallowed nervously before reaching out to wrap his hand over Aloysius' shoulder.  
'Sorry about last night Aloysius. I've got some issues I need to deal with. It's nothing personal.'  
'It's alright Buck, I forgive you. We're all got issues to face.' Aloysius replied, looking up at Buck and smiling faintly. 'Truce?' he asked, extending his hand.  
'Truce.' Buck nodded, shaking Aloysius' hand warmly. 'Emily, I don't suppose you've got an icepack handy?'  
'Of course Buck. I always knew Rufus could swing a devastating blow but that's one of the best shiners I've ever seen.' Emily grinned, sliding a plate of bacon onto the table and turning for the freezer. 'Although I'd suggest we take a trip to the hospital today. Just in case there's some underlying bone damage.' she added, wrapping up an icepack and handing it to him.  
'The force of that hit, I wouldn't be surprised. You are one hell of a melee fighter Rufus. I've faced some tough opponents in the past but you are right up there.' Buck praised, sinking down beside Rufus and clapping him on the shoulder.  
'Thanks Buck. This mild exterior hides a ferocious Irish temper. Cross the line and you learn hard and fast.' Rufus chuckled, secretly proud of the bruise he'd left behind.  
'Fast is right, I never even saw it coming.'  
'Looked even more impressive from the outside. Out of the armchair and five feet across the floor.' Mother sniggered, whipping up another bacon and egg sandwich.  
'Didn't feel that impressive. But seriously Rufus, a little training and you could be even more dangerous.'  
'You volunteering Buck?'  
'Temporarily at best. Mother's a tougher challenge than I am and Shane's the toughest of all the land a blow on.'  
'I seem to recall putting a couple on Shane.'  
'I wasn't at my best that day Rufus. I was hurting from another beating.'  
'Alright, that's enough. This is supposed to be a casual family breakfast.' Emily smirked, racking up more toast and settling.

Laughing and joking around like old friends, everyone was a little surprised when Rufus' phone went off. Tugging it off his belt and checking the number quickly, Rufus flipped it open and greeted the caller in French. Shrugging apologetically at his friends, he wandered off to discuss his business.  
'Well, sounds like the French lessons paid off Emily.' Aloysius grinned, refilling his coffee mug.  
'I have to admit, Rufus has done remarkably well with his little side business. I had no idea he was sitting on a fortune.' Emily agreed, filling her own coffee mug and relaxing back.  
'Rufus has his own business now?' Mother asked, glad to see Rufus was making progress away from the Bounty Hunting.  
'He's running a wine selling business. A legacy left behind when The League destroyed his family home. The wine cellar was untouched and now he's turning those dusty old bottles into big dollars.' Aloysius nodded, rolling away from the table and out into the living room.

Returning a few minutes later, he placed a solid plastic case on the table and cracked it open, pulling on a pair of white cotton gloves before very carefully lifting out an old glass bottle. It was dusty and the label was hard to read but from the way Aloysius was handling it, it was clear it was something important and worth such respect.  
'Right here is a bottle of wine worth nearly $1,000,000. Rufus had two more of these bottles, those have already been sold but he wants to keep this one for a rainy day.' he grinned, allowing the three ex-Marines to look at the rare and very expensive bottle of wine he was holding.  
'Are you for real? One million dollars for that?' Shane asked, absolutely stunned by the figure.  
'You heard me Shane.' Aloysius nodded, carefully packing the bottle away and securing it back in the protective case. 'It has been many years since anyone else has seen a bottle like this one.' he added, securing the box on his lap and leaving the dining room again to put it back where it belonged.

Wandering back into the kitchen, Rufus tossed his phone onto the table and switched the almost empty coffee pot on the table for the full one on the bench before sinking into his seat and grabbing the last of the toast.  
'I'm expecting some company this afternoon.'  
'More wine buffs?' Aloysius asked, collecting the next batch of toast and returning to his spot.  
'Nah, couple of guys from the local museum. Finally got a bite on those old coins. If they can be verified, they might purchase some for permanent display.'  
'Well that's great. I have no doubt they'll be found to be authentic.' Emily grinned, so proud of all Rufus had achieved since giving up the full time flight.  
'Old coins and expensive wine. Sounds like you've got quite a business going Rufus.' Shane remarked, accepting the honey from Buck and grabbing fresh toast.  
'They also might be interested in the bullion but that'll be a loaner. I'm still hoping to get a buyer for those.' Rufus continued, attention flicking to Shane. 'My family hoarded a lot of treasures and trinkets over the generations. I don't want it all so I figure I'd sell it off to those who could appreciate the rarity and value of the items.'  
'Bullion, as in real gold bullion?' Mother asked, left stunned again at the wealth Rufus talked of.  
'Real Spanish bullion, originally destined for the Spanish treasure fleets way back in 1556 to 1790. I have 120 bullion, each one weight half a kilo and it's all pure gold.'  
'You're sitting on a fortune there Rufus.'  
'And don't I know it Buck.'

~~~!~~~!~~~

After dealing with the museum people and allowing them to take five coins for independent assessment, Rufus rejoined the team outside, relaxing around the pool and having a laugh. Buck wasn't long back from the hospital but thankfully the X-rays were clear, wiping out the guilt Rufus had been feeling about hitting him.  
'You know, you never did finish that story last night. You, Rufus and a Puerto Rico motel room?' Mother remarked, swimming over to lean on the edge of the pool.  
'Where'd we get up to?' Aloysius asked, working on his tan at the side of the pool.  
'You were talking about Andrew Harper.' Shane replied, sipping his beer as he rested against the edge of the pool.  
'Oh yeah, I remember now. We eventually fell asleep, burrowed under every damn blanket we could find and still fully dressed. That place was so cold, you could see your breath constantly. Some time during the night, Rufus rolled over and I moved closer, seeking any warmth to be found. Wasn't the best night's sleep we'd had but it was good enough. Anyway, when Rufus woke up the next morning, he got the shock of a life time. There I am, cuddled up against his back with morning wood.' Aloysius nodded, glancing over his shoulder at Rufus, lazily drifting in the water.  
'That was a wake up I could have done without. The warmth was nice after the chill of the night but morning wood was a bit much. First reaction, I swung and got Aloysius in the gut with my elbow, knocked him out the far side of the bed and then I bolted, pressed up against the far wall and stayed there.' Rufus chuckled, ducking under the water and popping up beside Emily.  
'The impact with the floor wasn't pleasant, the carpet did nothing to cushion the impact or keep the place warm. I sat up slowly and gazed at Rufus over the bed, cursing my luck for scaring him that bad. I honestly didn't think we'd ever get past that awkward moment. I'm glad we did.'  
'I was just freaked out, you were humiliated. You sort of peeked over the bed, cheeks flaming and this timid little half grin on your face. I knew then that it wasn't anything to worry about. I eventually peeled off the wall and headed for a shower, working on moving past the embarrassment. I heard the door open and close again but I wasn't too worried, I knew Aloysius would come back.'  
'Trusting Rufus to stay out of trouble, I wandered back down to the front office to check on getting something for breakfast but that didn't go to plan. The desk clerk was adamant that because we hadn't put our order in before nine PM the night before, we got nothing. At least there was a little corner store just down the street in the dingy little village we spent the night. My language skills weren't great back then but I managed to get us a passable breakfast.'

Rolling over and sitting up, Aloysius tucked his legs up and moved closer to the edge before flipping over sideways and dropping into the water. Bobbing up again, he caught the support ring Buck tossed him and worked it into place, letting the water and the bright blue rubber support him comfortably.  
'I came out of the bathroom to find Aloysius sitting on the bed, two polystyrene containers at his side. I took it as an apology about the morning but there was no way we were eating inside, the stench was still foul. We ended up having breakfast sitting outside, soaking up the small amount of warmth that the walls of the motel had managed to hold. Those were low times for us.' Rufus sighed, heaving out of the water and collecting another round of beers.  
'You guys still haven't mentioned anything about the black eye.' Mother chuckled, the last pieces of her titanium leg safely removed by Emily's gentle hands the night previous.  
'We're getting to that Mother, have some patience.' Aloysius grinned, adjusting his glasses and accepting his drink.  
'That happened at the hanger we hired. I was checking the Black Raven was still flight worthy and no one had been near her during the night. Aloysius returned the hire car and caught a cab back to the hanger so we could get out of the area and on with another job. I stepped outside to take a leak, not expecting Aloysius to wander around the corner of the hanger and cop an eyeful of my package. It was what happened next that got Aloysius smacked in the head.'  
'In my defence, I wasn't thinking straight. Acting cool and trying not to stare, I wandered past Rufus as I headed for the main door and made a comment on the size of his package.'  
'Yet again proving that he knows just what to say to freak me out. I cocked my fist and smack, nine-and-a-half feet of un-powered flight for Aloysius.'  
'Not to mention impaired vision for a week and a bruise to make Buck's look pitiful. I remember you had to pick broken lens from my face too, shattered my glasses into pieces.'  
'Taught you not to try that with me again though, didn't it?'  
'I meant what I said back then. I know it freaked you out and sounded so wrong coming from me of all people but I meant it.'  
'I know Aloysius, I know. That don't mean I'm gonna show you again though.'  
'You've got nothing to be ashamed of Rufus.' Emily called, soaking up the rays nearby.  
'Okay, this conversation needs to get back onto safe ground. Now!' Buck insisted, gripping the edge of the pool and trying to calm his breathing.  
'Steady Buck, it's okay. Just breathe, you're safe.' Shane soothed, sidling up beside him and rubbing between his shoulders. 'Match my breathing, nice and steady now. In…out…in…out.'

Eventually calming, Buck looked around for a moment before climbing up to sit on the edge of the pool, staring at his hands and shuddering as he worked to calm down.  
'There we go, nice and calm. We're off the topic now, just relax.' Shane nodded, deeply concerned for his friend. 'Did you ask about seeing someone regarding your meds?'  
'Yeah, Emily organised an appointment for me next week. That was the soonest we could get in with a doctor that speaks English fluently. There aren't many of them in this region.'  
'Good, that's what I was hoping to hear. I'm proud of you for taking this step.'  
'Thanks for giving me the push I needed Scarecrow.'  
'Any time Buck. Will you be okay now?'  
'I think I'm gonna head inside and take a nap, I don't feel so great.'  
'Alright, I'll come check on you a bit later, okay?'  
'Yeah, okay Scarecrow.' Buck sighed, getting to his feet and towelling off before heading inside.  
'Hang in there Buck, you can get through this.' Shane uttered, watching the bigger man disappear into the house.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Woken from a nightmare by a gentle hand on his shoulder, Buck was shocked to find Emily perched on the side of his bed, a sad little smile on her face.  
'Why didn't you tell me it was this bad Buck?' she asked, understanding now why Shane had been reluctant to let her up here.  
'How did you know?'  
'You were screaming, begging for Uncle Rick to leave you alone. I know we've had our differences in the past but I'm worried about you Buck.'  
'I'll be okay Emily, you don't have to worry.'  
'Yes I do. You are my friend, it's my right to worry about you. I can tell you haven't been sleeping well.'  
'The nightmares won't leave me alone.'  
'I've been there, I know how hard it can be to face the nightmares.'  
'Don't you dare pretend you understand Emily. That sick bastard raped me for years!'  
'He can't hurt you anymore Buck, he's long gone from your life and he'll never come back. Now, I want you to take this and get some rest, everything will be okay.'

Eyeing the pills in her hand, Buck sat up slowly and took them, draining the water bottle she offered out before snuggling back down again.  
'There you go, you get cosy and sleep peacefully. Everything is under control, no one will ever hurt you again.'  
'Thanks Emily. I feel better already.'  
'Shhh, sleep now Buck. We can talk more later and after you've had a good long sleep, I'll make you whatever you want to eat for dinner. How's that sound?'  
'Pizza just the way I like it?'  
'If that's what you want, you've got it.'  
'Uh-ha. Thanks Emily.' Buck nodded, fighting to stay awake just a little longer.  
'It'll be waiting for you when you're ready. Sleep now, you've had a stressful day.'

Drifting off peacefully, Buck soon snored softly into his pillow as Emily stood and tucked him back in quickly, pocketing the needle she'd used to secretly administer a fast acting sedative to put him under until the pill she'd given him took affect and kept him under for even longer. Switching off the lights and leaving him to sleep in peace, she wasn't at all surprised to find Shane hovering uncertainly at the top of the stairs.  
'Leave him be Shane, he'll be out for hours. I had no idea he had so many demons in his past.'  
'What did you do to him Emily?'  
'I just gave him something to help him sleep. It's going to take him some time but I hope he'll realise that he's not alone in his pain. I know it's a long shot but maybe, just maybe, he'll open up to another survivor. I'm not sure he'll take the chance but I live in hope.'  
'Just who would you ask to talk to him? We've already tried to get through to him.'  
'It's all about finding right match for his situation. Yes, I was raped but it's different. Let's be honest, a woman is designed to receive during sex. Aloysius suffered too but I'm not sure Buck would be comfortable opening up to him. You were tortured but rape wasn't used against you, was it?'  
'No, I wasn't raped. Going by your logic, there's only one choice left. But I seriously doubt Buck will open up to Rufus.'  
'Rufus might just surprise you. If Buck is willing to open up, Rufus is the one.'  
'I hope you know what you're doing Emily.'  
'We have to believe that Buck will get past this.' Emily sighed, opening the first aid kit at the top of the stairs and dealing with the syringe in her pocket. 'I don't suppose you know what Buck's favourite pizza is at the moment. I promised him whatever he wanted to eat when he woke up and he asked for pizza.'  
'Last time we had pizza, he ordered one with pretty much everything on it. The only thing he left off his was the sardines, I think. You'd be better off asking Mother, she's the one who knows the favoured pizza orders.'  
'Thanks Shane.'

~~~!~~~!~~~

Eventually coming downstairs, Buck was surprised to find the house so quiet and only a small circle of light in the living room. He jumped a good three feet when Raven swooped down and landed on the banister beside him, wings outstretched to keep her balanced. Calming quickly, he reached out and lightly stroked her breast before continuing downstairs. Launching off the banister again, Raven swept past him and disappeared around the corner at the foot of the stairs.

Expecting to see her on her perch, Buck jumped again when he saw Rufus standing by the fireplace, Raven perched contentedly on his shoulder. Looking up from the photo in his hands, Rufus sighed and replaced it on the mantle, attention firmly locked on Buck.  
'Feeling any better after your nap?'  
'A little. I still feel off balance. How long was I asleep for?'  
'You had a good eight hour nap. Hungry?'  
'Eight hours? I haven't slept straight through for that long in years. I'm starved and I know Emily said something about pizza.'  
'It's in the oven. Fresh, homemade pizza just the way you like it. At least, according to Mother it's just how you like it.'  
'Where is everyone else?'  
'Tucked up safely in bed. It's nearly three in the morning.'  
'So why aren't you in bed?'  
'Because you need someone to talk to.'  
'I'm fine, I don't need to talk to anyone.'  
'Buck, I'm not blind and I'm certainly not stupid. You're obviously not coping with whatever happened in your past.'  
'So you're a shrink now as well as a pilot?'

Forcing his frustrations down and swallowing his pride, Rufus sent Raven to her perch and shifted to lean against the wall, eyes down and arms crossed in a subconscious protective gesture.  
'I'm trying to let you know that you're not alone Buck. You are not the only person suffering in this house. Emily, Aloysius and I were all raped by members of The League. Shane was beaten brutally time and time again by The League, punished for something he couldn't change. You knew your attacker, if you saw him in the street you could put a bullet in his brain and know Emily would protect you from retaliation by anyone and everyone. No one else here has that luxury, no one else in this house knows who harmed them so intimately. You had one attacker that came to you often, I can see that much in your eyes. I will never forget the ordeals I endured, anywhere up to eight men one after another until they were spent. If they weren't raping me, they were wielding knotted whips and other weapons. I will never know who did that to me, I can never repay them for destroying what peace I had in my mind. For all I know, you could have been one of them and that's what scares me the most. I don't have a face to hate, I don't even have a voice to detest. All I have are faceless nightmares of agony and humiliation.' Rufus shuddered, silent tears catching the light from the floor lamp as they slid down his scarred cheeks.

Whipping around when someone screamed from upstairs, Buck went to race for the stairs but Rufus grabbed his arm, keeping him from going anywhere.  
'That's Aloysius screaming, reliving what happened while we were prisoners. Leave him be, he's as likely to shoot you as not if you went barging in there.'  
'Aren't you going to go to him? You're his best friend after all.'  
'Nah, he's got Shane to talk to. I tried to be the hero once and almost got my head blown off, it's safer to just leave him. I'm surprised you jumped, he's been having bad nightmares since you three rescued us, we all have.'  
'Honestly, I spend most of the nights curled up in the corner of my bedroom fighting off panic attacks. I don't hear a thing that goes on once everyone has gone to bed.'  
'Be grateful, gets pretty rowdy most nights.' Rufus shrugged, releasing his grip on Buck as Emily came racing downstairs, eyes wide with terror. Hurrying to the stairs, Rufus caught her in his powerful arms and held her tight, rubbing her back and whispering soft words of comfort in her ear.

Sinking back onto the nearest couch, Buck hung his head and shuddered, fighting his demons with every beat of his heart. He wanted someone to hold him and promise everything would be okay but he wasn't strong enough to ask. He wasn't ready to admit that he'd suffered so much at the hands of a trusted family friend. Looking up again when he heard someone else coming downstairs, Buck watched as Rufus tenderly bid Emily goodnight with a kiss on the forehead before Mother tucked her close and led her upstairs and back to bed. Dropping his gaze when Rufus turned, Buck cursed internally and tucked his knees to his chest, curling up in the corner of the couch and rocking slowly. Thundering across the living room, Rufus dropped to his knees and pulled Buck into his arms, recognising the signs of a panic attack.  
'Steady Buck, steady. Come on, breathe with me buddy.' he coaxed, working Buck into a more comfortable position and guiding him to slow his breathing to a safer range.

Coming back to his senses, Buck went bright red and ducked his head but he felt so safe now. He'd spent so long pushing people away that this protection felt even better. Relaxing his grip slowly, Rufus eased Buck back onto the couch and squeezed his shoulder lightly before disappearing into the kitchen to serve up the late dinner. Plating it up and wandering back out to the couch, Rufus was glad to see a little life back in Buck's eyes. They still had a long road but at least he was looking more willing to open up and talk about what happened.  
'Here, you eat your fill and we can talk. I had a nap earlier so we can stay up all night if you need.'  
'Thanks Rufus.' Buck nodded, looking at the pizza for a moment before taking a slice. 'You want some?'  
'No thanks, we had a roast lamb for dinner. Besides, I saw the concoction on that and there's no way I'd eat it. Is there anything you won't eat on a pizza?' Rufus replied, settling beside Buck with a couple beers.  
'I draw the line at seafood. Don't get me wrong, I like seafood but just not on a pizza.'  
'I might have to see if I can find grandmomma's recipe for her fish pie, it's to die for.'  
'I love a good fish pie.'  
'My grandmomma made the best fish pie ever. The recipe is probably in the family cookbook, I'll dig it out tomorrow.'

Demolishing two slices without realising, Buck finally slowed and turned his attention to Rufus, a sad look on his face as he readied to tell his tale.  
'Uncle Rick wasn't actually family. He went to school with my mom and they were close friends until graduation. Dad made something out of his life, he joined the Marines and served with distinction until his unfortunate passing. Rick didn't have the same drive to make something of his life, he never had a job as far as I know. I was four when dad finally got tired of him hanging around and they argued. Dad said he didn't want such a bad influence around his son. Rick swore he'd have his revenge on dad for kicking him out like that. I had no idea what he meant back then but I soon learned.'


	14. New Arrivals

Deeply unsatisfied with her new temporary leg, Mother was grateful to be off her crutches but the off the rack replacement she was currently using wasn't the most comfortable thing to use. She'd use it as long as necessary, right up until Emily located and acquired the services of something that could build a prosthetic to match what she'd had before the incursion that had pulled them together. But her returned full mobility wasn't the reason everyone was so excited. Instead, today was the day that Tom would be delivering Liberty, Patriot and Libby.

Calming their pets and waiting in the living room, everyone was anxious to meet the new arrivals and welcome them into the loving environment of the home. Hearing the truck pulling up outside, Emily warned Timber to stay put and cast Blaze back to her perch before heading outside to greet Tom.  
'You've got a nice spot out here Emily.'  
'Thanks Tom. It's a good spot for everyone and challenges the animals to hunt for their own supplemental food.'  
'Well here they are. Patriot and his mate Liberty and dear Libby.' Tom grinned, lifting the covers off the cages to reveal the three new animal companions.  
'Tom, you are a wonder. I'll go get their new human companions.' Emily chuckled, admiring the trio for a moment before heading inside. 'It's time. Shane, grab your chain and meat pouch. Mother and Buck, glove up, prepare your lures and secure your reward pouches. Your animal friends are eagerly awaiting you outside.'

Grabbing their gear and getting ready, the three ex-Marines took a few moments to gather their thoughts before filing outside with Emily. Stepping back and relaxing against the wall, Emily waited to see how the meetings would go.  
'Shane, we'll start with you. I trust Emily has taught you what to do.'  
'She has and I've spent time practising with Stalker in preparation. As per your instructions, I showered to ensure my scent is not disturbed during the initial bonding moment.' Shane nodded, holding the new chain lead firmly in both hands as he approached the covered cage on the lowered tailgate of the truck.  
'Alright, here we go. Everyone else step back and stay out of the way. We can handle this.' Tom directed, lifting off the cover and moving to the side. 'Call her Shane, she knows her name well. If you've got treats, offer one out.'  
'Libby.' Shane called softly, crouching and digging into the pouch on his hip. Opening the flap and reaching inside, he pulled out a chunk of prime steak and offered it through the bars, drawing Libby's attention to him. 'Hey there Libby.'

Totally focused on Shane and the treat in his hand, Libby was relaxed and calm, ears twitching as she learned her new surrounds and settled into life slowly. Leaning forward, she gently took the treat from him, inhaling his scent with the scent of the meat and recognising him at last.  
'That's my girl. Hello Libby, welcome home.' Shane nodded, offering her another piece of meat and reaching through the bars to stroke her ears lightly.  
'Alright, let's try opening the cage.' Tom grinned, pleased to see the instant connection between the pair. Waiting for the door to slide up out of the way, Shane reached in and clipped her leash into place, not pressuring her to leave, just letting her know she was home and safe. Backing up a little, Shane waited to see what she'd do.

Eyeing Shane from where she crouched, Libby came to a choice that left everyone stunned. Launching from her crouch, she slammed into Shane and knocked him backwards, sitting on his chest proudly. Thankfully she was still only young and didn't crush him immediately but it was certainly a shock. Leaning over Shane and purring happily, she gave him a big greeting lick before climbing off him. Panting for breath and sitting up slowly, Shane draped one arm around her shoulders and chuckled softly, touching his cheek where she'd rubbed it raw with her rough tongue.  
'First meetings don't get much more positive than that. Congratulations Shane, you've been firmly accepted as Libby's partner.' Tom nodded, watching Shane flip over and start a wrestling match with Libby.

Keeping their distance, Buck and Mother swapped a pleased smile as they watched the innocent game, so glad to see Shane opening up and laughing again. There was something so primal and beautiful about watching Shane wrestling with a young white tiger. She was so beautiful and rare, dazzling blue eyes so enchanting as the game continued. Tumbling Libby onto her back and stretching out on top of her, Shane let her know who was in charge before letting her up and standing, rewarding her with another titbit before guiding her out of the way. Sitting calmly at Shane's side, Libby stretched out and settled by his feet, waiting for whatever was to happen. Remembering what Aloysius had told him, Shane shifted one foot and straddled her, a warning to behave that she willingly listened to.

Moving the second cage to the rear of the truck, Tom waved Mother and Buck over as he lifted the cover from the larger cage. Perched inside on a thick branch, the two Bald Eagles waited their turn to fly free again. Wandering across to Tom's side, they were ready for this new step, long eagle gloves encasing their left arms right up to the shoulder in thick leather. Lures to hand and attention drawn to the eagles waiting for them; they proved they were ready for their new friends.  
'Okay, so who is taking ownership of Liberty?' Tom asked, nodding slowly as he looked at the pair.  
'Liberty is mine.' Mother replied, stepping forward a little.  
'Stand over there and when I open the cage, set your lure whirling overhead. You, go to that side and do the same. It might take a few launches for Liberty and Patriot to come to you consistently; they're used to seeing both faces and associate you both with food. With training and practise, they'll get it right.'  
'Buck and Gena have been training hard Tom, you can trust them. They know what to expect and how it feels to have such a large bird on their arms. Raven proved to be a big help, even if she is smaller than these two.' Emily added, waiting with baited breath for the eagles to be released.  
'And here we go.' Tom called, yanking the cage open and releasing the birds.

Taking flight and aiming high, the pair circled and watched as Mother and Buck got their lures flying, calling the birds to their roosts. Wheeling about again, they split and angled down, powerful bodies streamlining as they dropped and came in for their landings. Arms raised and level in preparation, the two ex-Marines waited and readied for the impacts sure to come. Patriot landed first, driving Buck back a step with the sheer power of his landing. Slamming into Mother's arm a moment later, Liberty caught her off guard before Mother recovered and lowered her arm to a more comfortable position to keep Liberty calm and secure. Smiling proudly as they regarded their birds, Buck and Mother wandered together and praised their birds for their behaviour.  
'Well I'll be damned; they got it right first time.' Tom remarked, astounded by the birds as they got comfortable and took treats from the hands of their new owners.  
'Wouldn't matter too much anyway Tom. These two know what they're getting into and are committed to living together for as long as these birds shall live. They're already close friends, having served with great distinction for many years. Liberty and Patriot are in safe hands with them.' Emily offered, Blaze suddenly appearing above and swooping down to dart past Emily's face. Chuckling softly, she pulled her glove from her belt and tugged it on before calling Blaze down to land. Head tilted curiously to the side, she gazed at the new arrivals curiously, trying to figure out if they were friendly or not. Digging into her meat pouch, Mother offered the smaller falcon a piece of meat from her fingers before placing another piece right between Liberty's feet. Stretching out from Emily's arm, Blaze spread her wings a little to help keep her balance as she retrieved the piece from such a dangerous place, Liberty watching on calmly.

Launching from Emily's arm again, Blaze raced back into the air and wheeled around, disappearing from view as quickly as she appeared. Removing her glove, Emily returned it to her belt and grinned, confident Blaze wasn't feeling threatened by the bigger birds now that she'd seen what all the fuss was about.  
'Thanks again Tom, we'll take it from here. Hopefully everyone learns to get along in harmony.' she sighed, not really expecting much trouble but she would still keep a sharp eye on all the animals.  
'They're all used to living in close proximity to others but sometimes personalities clash.' Tom shrugged, securing the empty cages back where they belonged.  
'We'll work it through. Head around the back you three, let everyone look at each other through the glass.'

~~~!~~~!~~~

As the hours ticked by, the two groups of animals were allowed closer and closer until they were granted the freedom to intermingle freely without any pressure to behave. Perched around the outdoor setting, the birds eyed each other warily, sizing up the competition and figuring out the new pecking order. Coming outside, Mother put a tray of meat on the table between the four birds, the chunks well spread out so there was no need to fight over the food. Hopping onto the table, Raven approached the tray first and picked up a piece, still watching Liberty and Patriot as she ate. Rising to the challenge, Patriot jumped across to the table and took a piece, a little wary of the slightly bigger bird but still relaxed. Trusting in her mate, Liberty joined the meal, intimidating Raven with her size but Raven wasn't leaving the food. Last the join the feeding, Blaze forced her way into the circle around the tray and started to eat, holding her own against the eagles towering over her. There was the occasional squabble between then but they were all behaving remarkably well for their first time all together.

Down on the lawn just beside the deck, Stalker and Libby were less inclined to behave, the two tigers circling and refusing to look away from the other. They'd already had one cat fight but neither of them seemed to be injured so they'd been allowed to sort things out their own way. Snarling again, Libby lunged at Stalker but the smaller cat was ready, springing out of the way and starting another boxing match.  
'Should we do something?' Shane asked, crouched beside Aloysius.  
'Nah, we have to believe that these two will sort out their differences. It's a territory thing, Stalker's not happy about Libby moving in but she'll soon realise that Libby isn't going anywhere.' Aloysius replied, shifting a little and watching the display. Pouncing onto Libby, Stalker got her around the throat then stilled, tail flicking back and forth but otherwise she was focused on something else. Releasing Libby quickly, she bounded up onto the deck and over to Shane, giving him a thorough sniff before looking back to Libby, still on the grass. Nuzzling up against Shane, Stalker bounded off the deck again and ran for Libby, carrying that familiar scent with her. Sniffing Stalker again, Libby seemed confused and looked to Shane for guidance, seeing him standing so close to Aloysius. Leaping onto the deck, she sniffed Shane then Aloysius, picking up on their intermingled scent and looking back to Stalker, still a little confused about the scents she was picking up. Stalker's companion smelt like her companion and her companion was covered in the scent of Stalker's companion. Sniffing them again, she turned and raced back to Stalker's side, starting a different wrestling match. This time it wasn't about dominance, this was about play.  
'What the heck was that all about?' Shane asked, thoroughly confused by the sniffing and change in behaviour.  
'Beats me, I don't pretend to know everything about tiger behaviour.' Aloysius shrugged, scratching his head as he watched the pair playing on the grass.  
'My guess, Stalker already knew that you two were inseparable and was trying to show Libby that. Let's face it; you spend so much time in close contact that you've picked up the scent of the other fairly strong. Stalker already knew that but she was showing Libby that she's your friend as well Shane. Libby came up to check that you're both okay and smelling Shane all over both of you proved that for her.' Emily suggested, stroking Timber as she relaxed beside her.

The tray on the table empty at last, the birds launched in quick succession, taking to the air and slipping into formation as if trained to do so. Leading the way, Raven swooped and rolled casually through the thermals, Liberty and Patriot following on her wings and learning where everything was. Keeping up with the bigger birds, Blaze once again showed her strong nature and stayed right behind Raven as they hunted together.  
'Somehow I doubt we'll have to worry about feathers flying between the birds. They seem to be getting along well.' Emily mused, watching the birds flying as one team.  
'Yeah, I'd say things are going to be fine now Emily.' Buck agreed, so much happier since the night he'd opened up to Rufus and accepted the freely offered support and guidance.  
'They look good together, four powerful birds flying like that.' Rufus nodded, tucking Emily in close as they watched the show above.  
'Never expected to see them flying like that. It's almost like they're showing off for us.' Mother chuckled, tracking the formation flight until they were behind the house.  
'I think it's more Raven showing them the way. First day in a new place, they'll need to learn where everything is within their shared territory.' Emily shrugged, the birds returning from behind the house and swooping into the trees. 'Right there, she's showing the way along the stream, perfect feeding ground for the Baldy's.'  
'Of course, they're fish eaters primarily.' Buck nodded, glad to see the birds getting along so easily.  
'Points to Blaze for keeping up, she's got a tiny wingspan compared to her flight companions.' Mother added, spotting the quartet bursting from the trees again and wheeling back towards them.  
'Raven keeps her sharp eyes on Blaze all the time. When Blaze seems tired, Raven comes in for a landing as well. In time I'm hoping Liberty and Patriot will take the same care of Blaze. But despite it all, Blaze is easily the fiercest bird around; she won't let anyone push her around.' Emily grinned, the four birds landing on the table and settling again. Then came the biggest surprise that left everyone speechless.

Clicking across the table, Liberty lowered her head to Blaze and opened her beak in invitation. Stretching up to receive the gift, Blaze willingly ate what Liberty regurgitated for her.  
'Okay, I was definitely not expecting that.' Emily remarked, captivated by the scene.  
'Somehow I doubt you'll have to worry about Blaze.' Mother grinned, so proud of her eagle.  
'Looks like Liberty and Patriot have adopted her as their offspring.' Buck agreed, his Patriot moving around to stand behind Blaze, wings up to protect her.  
'Blaze must be the safest Peregrine in the world. A Golden Eagle and two Bald Eagles all keeping her safe.' Rufus chuckled, not really surprised when Raven took off again, trusting the new arrivals to care for her little friend.  
'I am a little concerned about the bigger birds babying Blaze along but I have to believe they'll figure it out in the end. Of course, if they don't ease off on the special treatment within a few months, I will step in and make sure they realise it's not necessary.' Emily sighed, a little concerned that Blaze was enjoying the treatment a little too much.  
'I wouldn't be too worried Emily. Blaze isn't likely to stick with this soft treatment; she's gotten to be too much like you.' Rufus replied, pressing a kiss to her hair before wandering inside.  
'Yeah, I can't deny that one Rufus.' Emily chuckled, wandering over to give Timber a bit more attention and love.

Allowing Aloysius to tug him onto his lap, Shane smiled and cuddled close happily, looking forward to their night out away from everyone else. They'd been planning this for months, as a reward for when they finally felt comfortable enough to share their bed without any barriers between them. The very night previous, they'd done it and slept so peacefully, the constant warmth and subconscious awareness of love so close had done more for their recovery than anything else. So tonight was all about them and their beautiful blossoming romance. Aloysius had made reservations at the best restaurant in town, making sure they understood his unique requirements. Emily had paid for them both to get new suits tailored for the evening, every little aspect of the suits perfectly shaped to fit them. Rufus had been only to happy to pay out to make the night special, picking up a new car and having it customised to suit Aloysius' situation. This was his car and his alone; everything set to make driving as easy as possible for Aloysius. The mechanic he'd hired for the work took the job one step further than needed, completely removing the foot controls and replacing them with the hand controls.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Laughing and smiling freely, Shane and Aloysius couldn't care less if the locals and tourists alike stared at them, sitting happily at their romantic table holding hands in plain view. They were happy, free and totally in love, no more hiding what they really felt.  
'This has been great Aloysius, I'm glad we made it this far.' Shane grinned, thumb running over Aloysius' knuckles.  
'So am I Shane. Our reunion has been so perfect.' Aloysius agreed, never wanting this beautiful night to end. They'd dined on fine cuisine and expensive wine, sharing sweet gestures and tender smiles all night. Without really needing to think about it, they'd ordered a single desert and shared it, perfect romance on show for the world.

But just as they were paying for their meal and preparing to leave, the perfect peace of the night was destroyed by the sharp crack of gunfire outside. Swapping worried looks as they moved away from the table, Shane automatically moved forward and drew his pistol, the polished frame of his borrowed pistol fitting so comfortably in his hand. Taking up a spot behind and to the right of Shane's position, Aloysius drew a matching sidearm from the pouch on the back of his chair and raised it, ready to defend their position if their fears came true.

Racing down the footpath towards them, a solidly built man with a large gun over his shoulders glanced back to check on the attackers behind him before looking for a place to hide. Ducking another close shot, the running man spotted the restaurant and charged inside, racing past Schofield and taking shelter behind the bar.  
'Watch the door Aloysius; I think I recognised our runner.' Shane directed, checking the area outside before falling back.  
'So much for a quiet date.' Aloysius sighed, totally focused on what was going on outside.

Diving behind the bar, Shane holstered his pistol and shuffled over to look at the wounded man resting against the bar, chest heaving for air. Snapping to look at Shane, the burly man paused and gazed at Shane, a flicker of recognition in his dark gaze.  
'Master Sergeant Huguenot?' Shane asked, moving his hand away from his sidearm.  
'Oui. I remember you as well Scarecrow.' Huguenot replied, a faint smile crossing his face.  
'Jesus, shut up Huguenot. No one is supposed to know I'm here. What's going on out there?'  
'I do not know. Five men with American accents have been on my tail for the last week, constantly attempting to take my life. I do not know how much longer I can stay ahead of them.'  
'Don't worry about that now. We're used to dodging these bastards; they've been after all of us for a couple years now. We can get you out of danger and back to the safety of our hideaway but you're going to have to trust me again.'  
'Of course. What's the plan?'  
'I'm working on that. First we need a distraction…and I know just where to get one.' Shane chuckled, popping up from behind the bar. 'Sweetheart, go get the car! Call home and tell them we have a situation! Code Three!'  
'Copy that angel. Stay safe.' Aloysius replied, hiding his gun and leaving the restaurant quickly but without drawing attention.

Giving Huguenot a few moments to catch his breath and retighten the various hasty dressings over wounds, Shane finally hustled him to his feet and raced for the kitchen, the bigger man keeping right behind him.  
'Got your Magneteux?' Shane asked, dodging the staff and making for the back door.  
'Non, I had to pick between Kord and Magneteux. I chose firepower over escape.' Huguenot replied, indicating the heavy weapon strapped to his back, the massive weight no concern to him despite his wounds.  
'Damn, we could have used that escape route now. Looks like the plan is run like hell until backup arrives or those assassins catch up with us. I'm just glad I took the time to learn this town so well. This way.' Shane replied, blasting down the service road and into an alley that would hopefully buy them some time.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Wrenching the wheel again and calling on the strength of the V12 engine that beat at the heart of his Lamborghini, Aloysius shot down a side street, two dark suburbans making the corner after him. Left hand flying from the wheel, he activated his encrypted radio and went back to the chase, tires squealing as he dodged a third dark suburban and raced away again. All he could do was hope that their customised encryption programme hadn't been hacked by The League.  
'Emily! We have a situation! Code Three!'  
"What the fuck happened Aloysius?"  
'No time to explain. Just get in here now! I've got three suburbans on my tail and Shane's on the run with a full assassination squad on his ass!'  
"You split up?"  
'No way in hell Shane's new friend was going to fit in my car. That guy is bigger than Mother.'  
"Okay, we're inbound with four of the best. Stay cool Aloysius, I'm sending Rufus, Book and Mother to back you up. Inbound now!"  
'What about you? You can't hope to take on an assassination squad alone.'  
"No intentions of taking them on alone. You just focus on staying ahead of those suburbans; I've got Shane and his friend."  
'I hope you know what you're doing Emily.'  
"Trust me Aloysius; I've done this shit before."

Breaking out of the closely packed buildings, Aloysius hit the open road and shoved the accelerator forward, opening up the gap between him and the chase cars. Watching the oncoming traffic and the chase cars, he darted around the other road users with quick turns and careful speed control, he was able to open up the gap a little bit more and slip behind a big rig before swinging around in a perfect 180 and racing back in the other direction. Shooting past the first of the three chase cars, he wound the window right down and lobbed a grenade across the gap, bouncing it off the window of the opposing car and dropping it into the lap of the enemy driver. Exploding brilliantly, the grenade shredded the driver and much of the interior, sending the car careening off the road to end in a fiery crash on the roadside.  
'One of the chase cars has been eliminated.'  
"Copy that Aloysius. We're ten minutes out."  
'Acknowledged Mother.'

~~~!~~~!~~~

Racing into the town proper, Emily triggered her radio again and activated the tracker she'd very carefully placed inside Scarecrow's crappy old Casio digital watch. It was a piece of rubbish, old as hell and beaten up by years of torment in the Marines but that made it the perfect place to hide a high tech tracking device. Slipping on a modified set of glasses, she was ready for the chase and whipped her modified humvee around and gave chase, following the roadmap on the specialised lenses. Rubbing at the arms lightly, she dialled down most of the units until it was only hers and Shane's standing out bright and clear on the right lens. Another touch to the frame shifted the other data to the left lens, giving her a clear sight on Shane's location.  
'Shane, do you copy?'  
"I read you. ETA?"  
'Five minutes. Maintain your current heading and I'll be there to pick you both up.'  
"What about our diversion?"  
'Three cars inbound to his chase location. Aloysius will be fine. What about your companion?'  
"He's wounded; category three injuries. Despite it all, he's keeping up, armed and ready to fight if we must. Preference: escape not conflict. We cannot risk detection."  
'Agreed. The League must not know we are alive and readying for another assault against them. Are you certain your companion can be trusted?'  
"Affirmative. Ask Mother about Master Sergeant Huguenot."  
'Standby.'

Bringing Mother's tracker tag up on her glasses, Emily forced her humvee around another tight corner in her continued efforts to catch up with Shane and get him out of trouble.  
'Mother, knowledge of Master Sergeant Huguenot.'  
"I trust him with my life. We met on that weird Dragon Island mission I mentioned to you."  
'The Frenchman mirror.'  
"Yeah, that's him Emily. Why do you ask?"  
'Explanation forthcoming. I have a situation to handle now. Just get those bastards off Aloysius and see that you all make it home without any tails.'  
"You've got it Emily."

~~~!~~~!~~~

Waiting for Emily's next instructions, Shane continued their desperate charge down the tangled alleyways and streets of the town they took shelter in from their enemies. Running at his side, Huguenot was slowing down, the continued pushing and evasion was telling on him badly. He stumbled once, twice and almost a third before Shane guided him to rest against a wall, pistol in hand as he kept watch. Weight resting against his right shoulder, Huguenot panted for breath and swayed slightly in place, exhausted and just about ready to fall.  
'We need that pick up now! Huguenot can't keep this up much longer.'  
"Confirmation received on Huguenot. In position for pick up, next cross from yours."  
'Copy that.' Shane nodded, turning back to his companion. 'Come on, we're almost there. We've got our pickup, we'll be safe soon.'  
'Then go, I will cover you. I am so tired of this running.'  
'You'll never have to run from these assassins again if you come with me now. I just know there's someone that is going to be very excited to see you after all this time.'  
'Mother is here?'  
'Shhh, what did I say about names?'  
'Je suis désolé. I'll be more careful. But is she?'  
'She is nearby, you'll see her later. Now are you coming or not?'  
"Shane, pick up the pace! I'm reading incoming reds."  
'Copy that. Huguenot is struggling, be there in three.' Shane replied, never taking his gaze off the bigger man. 'What's it gonna be? We're running out of time here.'  
'Oui, I am with you. Lead on épouvantail.' Huguenot nodded, gathering up all the strength he had left and pushing off the wall.  
'Come on, this way.' Shane sighed, leading the way towards their pick up. 'We're on the way. Approaching the corner now.'  
"Make it fast; this is going to have to be a moving snatch. We're just about out of time."  
'I'm not sure Huguenot can make the moving snatch.'  
"He's going to have to or he stays behind."  
'I will inform him of that.'

Reaching the corner and swinging around it, Shane spotted the modified humvee moving slowly down the alley with the rear doors open on hydraulic rams.  
'There's our ride. She's not stopping her forward movement so we can make a fast escape. We're going to have to jump into the back of that moving humvee. Ready?'  
'Your driver is crazy, like you. I'm ready.'  
'Then go, I'll be right behind you. Trust in the driver of that vehicle, she'll take care of us now.'  
'Very well.'

Digging deep for speed, Huguenot raced down the alley just in front of Shane, gaining slowly on the humvee and lining up on the mattress in the back. Swinging his Kord off his shoulder, he threw it into the humvee and leapt in after it, diving full stretch into the back and thudding down hard. Shuffling his weapon out of the way, he shifted around a little and grunted as Shane landed on his back, the doors swinging closed just millimetres from their feet. Engine roaring, the humvee shot off the mark and raced down the alley, running right over three members of the assassination team during their escape.  
'Targets secure. Repeat: targets secure. Complete your mission and return to base. Remember to clear your tails; we do not want any surprises. Be safe, fight well and come home intact.'  
'Nice save Emily, thanks.' Shane grinned, rolling off Huguenot's back and flopping on his back beside the bigger man.  
'I should have expected you two to get into trouble. You just can't help yourselves.' Emily teased, glancing in the rear view mirror.  
'Very funny Emily, I think not. I'm going to need my suit dry cleaned, got it a bit dirty during our escape.'  
'Hang it up by the door when we get home and the next person into town can drop it off.'  
'For a small man, you land heavy épouvantail.' Huguenot remarked, lifting his head and dabbing at the blood on his forehead.  
'Sorry about that.' Shane replied, digging out his handkerchief and offering it out. 'I wasn't expecting you to move right as I jumped for the mattress.'  
'Gun was poking into uncomfortable spots.'  
'Now that we're out of the worst danger you can safely use our names. The League can't track us anymore.'  
'You are certain of this?'  
'Yeah, they have no idea where we are based and that's the way we intend to keep it for a long time to come.'  
'A wise precaution but how can you be certain that this League you speak of were responsible for the men after me, Scarecrow?'  
'Well that's simple Baba, you're Mother's friend and The League is hunting down all our friends and family. We're not sure what they're doing to those closest to us but we're pretty sure they're being killed.'  
'That's terrible but it certainly explains why men with American accents have been chasing me for so long.'  
'Hold on back there boys, this is going to be a rough trip home.' Emily warned, stomping on the gas and wrenching the wheel hard to the right. She left a streak of black paint of the wall and a smear of blood on the side of her Hummer but quickly cleared the scene, leaving another smashed body behind.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Tires squealing as she spun the Hummer around again, Emily left the engine running and bailed out, running around to the rear and dragging their new friend out, the situation getting critical. He'd lost consciousness during the race home, his multitude of wounds finally catching up with him. Knowing time was short, she'd made a quick stop at the hospital, paying another large donation to get her hands on four units of blood matching the type marked on his dogtags.  
'Shane, get the Hummer into the garage then bring his weapon up to bedroom 11. I'll get him stabilised there.' she directed, releasing the support straps and hoisting the bigger man over her shoulders and grabbing the medical transport box in one hand.  
'You've got it Emily.' Shane nodded, scrambling around to the drivers' seat and climbing up.

Racing inside and thundering up both flights of stairs, she forced her way into bedroom 11 and eased Huguenot down on the bed, turning her attention to his bloodied and filthy clothes. Racing back out and grabbing the large medical kit she kept in the storeroom just across the hall, she ran back in and set it up on the bed before starting to strip him down, aware that time was ticking away. Working his long sleeved shirt and grey singlet off, she opened the medical box and hung the first unit of blood from the curtains around the bed; hands steady as she inserted the drip into the main vein in his elbow and secured it there. Adjusting the flow until it was right on target for the situation, she went back to working off the dirty clothes, tossing them in a pile at the foot of the bed.

Pulling and tugging, she eventually got him down to a grimy pair of boxers and thought for a moment before working those off as well. Tossing those onto the pile, she raced across the hall and grabbed several clean towels, draping one over his hips for privacy and setting the rest close to hand for when she needed them.  
'What do you want me to do when the others get back?' Shane asked, putting the Kord down near the wall where it was out of the way as Emily hustled around.  
'Keep them downstairs. I don't care how you do it, just keep everyone down there. I need to focus here, I can't afford any distractions. Above all, keep Mother downstairs.' Emily replied, opening the medkit and pulling on a pair of gloves.  
'I can handle that Emily.' Shane nodded, pulling the door and hurrying back downstairs.

Cataloguing wounds with a look, Emily got stuck in with the most threatening ones first, kneeling astride the big Frenchman and injecting local anaesthetic around the wounds to his torso before widening the wounds and starting to fish for bullets. He groaned as she worked; the drugs she'd used not quite enough to block all pain. Calming him with a soft French song, she injected another dose of painkillers into his drip and dabbed his lips with a damp cloth, making use of the bottled water kept on the bedside table in case they had guests. Going still again, Huguenot relaxed and gave Emily a chance to get back to work but she was still careful, constantly alert for bleeders and making sure she cleaned each wound thoroughly before suturing it up.

The solitude she insisted on wasn't just to give her time to treat his wounds and stabilise his condition before allowing anyone else to see him, it also gave her a chance to assess if he was a security threat or not. Even with Shane and Mother vouching for him, Emily wasn't about to take any chances on this Frenchman. She'd evaluate his position and make her own decision on whether he was staying with them or not. The trick to finding the truest intentions of a person was not to let them know they were being evaluated or what their fate would be should they fail the test. Her deeper motives didn't mean she wouldn't treat his injuries, she wasn't that cruel but he was in for a rude shock if things went to hell on them.  
'Ce ... ce qui s'est passé?' he uttered, dark eyes slowly opening.  
'Chut. Vous avez été blessé, vous êtes entre de bonnes mains maintenant. Juste reste, je suis un médecin, je vais prendre soin de vous.' Emily replied, reaching up to stroke his cheek lightly.  
'Votre voix ... que vous étiez le pilote. Vous nous avez sauvés, n'avez-vous pas?'  
'Oui, j'étais là aussi. Je suis une femme aux multiples talents et très utilisé pour la peine l'épouvantail monte dans. Il sait qu'il peut faire appel à moi pour le faire sortir de toute peine qu'il pénètre dans, peu importe combien il est dangereux.'  
'Donc, vous savez Mère ainsi?'  
'Oui, je sais bien Mère. Elle est en bas, en attendant l'autorisation de vous voir. Mais d'abord, il est de ma responsabilité de déterminer si vous êtes sûr de garder autour. Nous vivons dans une situation dangereuse ici, nous ne pouvons pas toutes les erreurs concernant qui sait où nous nous cachons de nos ennemis.'  
'Je comprends. Je ferai tout mon possible pour vous rassurer que je suis en danger, tout autant que vous. L'épouvantail a mentionné la Ligue pourrait être après moi car ils continuent de vous chasser.  
'Je ne serais pas surpris si cela est lié à la Ligue. Vous êtes manifestement très proche de l'Epouvantail et Mère. Ce n'est guère une preuve que vous êtes un allié sûr cependant. Je suis responsable de notre sécurité en cours ici en France je ne sais rien sur vous.'  
'Je suis le sergent-chef Jean-Claude François Michel Huguenot, du Parachute Regiment d'abord. J'ai rencontré l'épouvantail et Mère Dragon Island, peut-être vous avez entendu parler? Mère m'a sauvé la vie, je lui dois tellement.'  
'Ouais, je suis familier avec la situation dragon île. Mère m'a donné l'information sur ce désordre la semaine dernière. Elle a fait l'éloge de vos actions et votre attirance pour elle. Vous avez survécu à beaucoup là, mais en cours d'exécution avec nous vous pousser à vos limites et bien au-delà ce que vous avez été confronté là-bas. Rester avec nous sur peut être une condamnation à mort, nous n'avons pas d'amis, mais le peu qui vivent dans cette maison.'  
'Je n'ai pas peur d'affronter la mort. J'ai déjà survécu à plusieurs reprises et. Si cela signifie que je ne vois Mère nouveau, je ferai tout ce que je doit me prouver à vous. Mais je dois me reposer, ces dernières semaines ont été si difficile, tant de gens ont essayé de prendre ma vie.'  
'Bien sûr, se reposer et reprendre des forces. On peut parler plus d'une fois vous vous sentez mieux. Tout ce que je demande, c'est que vous ne dites rien au sujet de nos conversations aux autres que vous pourriez voir, ils ont confiance en mon jugement et de savoir de ne pas s'impliquer.'  
'Je vous remercie, je ne dirai rien aux autres. Mais vous me faire un désavantage. Vous savez mon nom, mais je ne sais pas comment vous appeler. Est-ce trop demander?'  
'Non, bien sûr que non. Je suis Emily Hunter. Maintenant reste, je suis presque fini avec ces blessures et alors vous pouvez dormir en paix aussi longtemps que vous avez besoin.'  
'Emily, un beau nom pour correspondre à une belle voix.'  
'Pas de chance Huguenot, je suis déjà parlé.'  
'Je m'excuse, sans intention.'  
'Je vous pardonne cette fois.'

~~~!~~~!~~~

Eventually coming downstairs, Emily was confronted with a rather amusing sight down on the ground floor. Mother was face down on the floor, struggling to shift the combined weight of Rufus and Buck from her back. Also on the floor, Shane had a firm grip on her wrists, feet braced against her shoulders to help with subduing the strong woman. Watching on from the sidelines, Aloysius looked confused as he wiped at the blood on his cheek, trying not to bleed on the collar of his suit.  
'Not quite what I was expecting Shane but obviously effective.' she chuckled, coming off the stairs and looking at the group on the floor. 'Mother, you can get up if you promise to calm down and quit trying to get upstairs. Master Sergeant Huguenot needs time to rest and regain his strength.'  
'I've got a right to check on my friend!'  
'Mother, ten minutes more and he coulda died. He's not up to seeing anyone right now. He's been through hell; he needs time to get back on his feet. He's dehydrated, malnourished, suffering from severe blood loss and in general poor condition. All I'm asking for is a few days to make sure he's not going to check out on us. He managed to give me a brief on his situation and it's not great out there.'  
'You don't trust him, do you Emily?' Shane asked, maintaining his grip on Mother's wrists.  
'Not even close. Sure, he's got you two on side but it's going to take a lot more than your word to get me to put even an ounce of trust in the big Frenchman. The first test comes in anyone tracking our location, if he's clean of any bugs or trackers; he's on the path to my trust. You know me; you know it takes a long time for me to trust anyone. I'm putting my trust in you to not go screwing this up by letting Huguenot know I'm testing him and making sure he's safe to keep close. If he fails, he goes into the first room of this house you encountered. He passes; he'll be given back his weapons and allowed to know everything about The League.' 

Climbing off Mother's back, Rufus and Buck waited to see what Mother was going to do once Shane let go of her wrists. Rolling onto her back and sitting up, Mother shifted smoothly into a crouch but froze when Emily got right up close, blocking her forward movement and ready to react to any sideways motions.  
'I know you want to go to him Mother but I need you to wait. Huguenot is going to be fine, just give me time to ensure his survival.'  
'Just let me peek through the door. I need to see him to believe this is real.'  
'At least wait until the first unit of blood has finished going into his system. By then he might be coherent enough to manage the English language.'  
'Huh? I thought you said you had a conversation with him.'  
'Yeah, in French. Your French isn't quite good enough to hold a conversation with a slurring man, I was struggling to pick some of his words and I spent a lot of time mastering the French language.'  
'Damnit. After all this time and still coming up empty. Fate is a cruel bitch.' Mother sighed, pushing to her feet. 'I think I'm gonna go to bed. It's been a rough night.'  
'I think you might want to wait on that Mother. We have a lot to discuss.' Emily suggested, stepping back to allow Mother space to move freely without feeling pressured.  
'I know that tone. Things just got even fucking worse.' Mother uttered, heading for the couches.

Scrubbing one hand over her face, Emily gratefully accepted the coffee Aloysius had made for her and settled on the couch, running on empty and doing her best to stay one step ahead of their constantly moving situation.  
'What's your take on the situation Emily?' Shane asked, perching on the arm of the couch.  
'It's The League for certain. By the sounds of it, they've run out of close associates and so are moving onto passing connections that don't seem important at first glance. You met Huguenot just the once, so it makes no sense to have him high on the target list. The League is getting desperate to relocate us, they know we're still alive and are doing all they can to draw us out of hiding. Now is the time when we really have to be certain about sticking to our guns, a lot of people are at risk. Just think about everyone you've had even a passing connection with. School mates, service buddies, old girlfriends and boyfriends, everyone you've ever had any connection with.'  
'Fuck me, that's a lot of people. I know quite a few of Ralph's trucking buddies.' Mother uttered, eyes blowing wide in shock.  
'All those rookie Marines I trained at Parris Island, fuck.' Shane added, thoughts going back to his brief stint teaching new recruits.  
'Oh no, the support group I used to go to…those people have been through enough.' Buck swallowed, fresh guilt piling on his shoulders at the thought of those innocents.  
'What can we do Emily? We have to stop these assholes.' Aloysius asked, tired of always being on the back foot against The League.  
'It's time to stop hiding. I'm sick and tired of constantly having to dodge The League, permanently reacting to what these fucking bastards are putting us through. They're constantly pushing our buttons, forcing us into bad situation after bad situation after bad fucking nightmare. Well I say it's time we put those fucking assholes on the run! No more running. No more hiding.'  
'There's only six of us Emily, can we really destroy The League?' Shane asked, reaching down to stroke Libby when she came to see what was going on.  
'Three of us took out the Marine section of The League, seven of us can wipe out the rest without too many problems but we'll have to pick our battles carefully.'  
'Seven…so you are going to let Baba stay on with us.'  
'The way I see it Mother, we don't have a lot of choice. I've gone back over the data I stole from the Marine base and we are going to face some serious opposition once we start on this plan. Army, Air Force, Coast Guard and Naval personnel under the command of The League will all have to be dealt with. Only once we've taken care of them, we can turn our attention to the civilian section of this organisation. There we will find the heart and soul of this messed up organisation and hopefully locate the person in overall command of The League.'  
'Whoa, this is going to be a big job.' Rufus uttered, the scale of their mission stunning and terrifying.  
'That's a lot of bodies to drop Emily. Dropping one or two during a hunt wasn't that hard to deal with, we were always out of the way before authorities arrived. There's no way we can drop that many bodies without drawing all the wrong kinds of attention. The League already knows we're alive and still kicking, they won't be so easy to strike at again.' Aloysius added, concerned by the figures if the Marine base was the average.  
'I know Aloysius, believe me I know. Whatever we do, we're going to face hell from all sides but we can't let these assholes keep shoving us around. We are some of the elite fighting men and women America is so proud of. If anyone is going to put an end to The League, it's us. But we can't go off half-cocked, we need a plan of attack.'  
'Emily, it's all fine and good to discuss taking the brawl to The League but there are other obstacles to deal with first. I don't know about anyone else but I'm not in peak physical condition any more. I'll need a good few months to get back to that standard.'  
'You're not the only one Shane. We could all use some serious PT and other training. And you three are going to have to put in some serious hours training your companions to kill on your orders. Teaching Libby won't be too hard, we've had practise training Stalker. Liberty and Patriot won't be as easy, Bald Eagles aren't the easiest birds to train. Of course, there's still the little matter of getting our newest combatant ready to face hell and follow the rapid fire orders that will be roaring in his ear when things get hot.'  
'Knowing your tendency to out-crazy Scarecrow, just who is leading this insanity against The League?' Buck asked, gaze flicking between the pair.  
'I'm more than happy to take a back seat Emily, you started this vendetta against The League so it's your right to finish it.'  
'Will Huguenot fall in under my command?'  
'Don't give him any other options. From the first day he joins us for training, I'll be ready to run under your command Emily.'  
'Then it looks like this mission is mine. Get some rest everyone, we have a lot of work to do.' Emily chuckled, swallowing the last mouthful of cold coffee and standing. 'Goodnight everyone.'


	15. Preparing For War

Burdens lifted off Emily's shoulders by the new staff in the house were quickly replaced by newer, sometimes heavier burdens in preparation for their upcoming battle against The League. Handing the kitchen off to a determined husband and wife catering team, Louis and Marie, she'd taken on hard training regiments to fill the hours, pushing her body and her team to their limits. Hiring Thomas as their butler removed a lot of the daily running of the house from her roster but that time was filled with weapons drills and training. Three maids also helped a great deal, leaving everyone with more time to focus on the areas of their training that needed the most attention. But there was still one duty that pulled her away from her hard training schedule, the ongoing care of their secret weapon, Master Sergeant Huguenot.

Gently guiding him out of bed and keeping him company as he pottered around his room, Emily let him know without saying a word exactly who was in charge of the situation in the house. At first he was confused about the enforced separation but when Emily had led him to the doors and let him watch the rest of the team working with their animals, he understood. Gradually opening up, she'd spoken of her previous work with Schofield, letting him know that she was trustworthy and being rewarded with more glimpses into his life. Over the weeks of his recovery, they learned a lot and a new friendship bloomed, strengthening their team in readiness for their big mission.

Finally feeling a strong bond to him, Emily had presented him with a falconry glove, stunning the bigger man as he pulled it on and waited until she returned. Leaving the door open behind her, Emily carried Blaze in and stood near Huguenot, letting Blaze adjust to the new man in the house. Head cocked to the side, Blaze watched Huguenot cautiously, waiting to see what he was going to do.  
'Meet Blaze, my darling Peregrine Falcon. She has already struck at The League once, tearing into their Marine team. When the time is right, she will join the other hunting birds to terrorise The League again.' Emily explained, putting a small piece of meat on Huguenot's wrist and bringing Blaze closer.  
'This is your personal bird, oui?' he asked, keeping his wrist still as Blaze reached out to take her treat.  
'Oui, Blaze is my total responsibility. She will fly to the rest of the team if required for combat situations or training but she'll always come home to my arm. In time she will learn to trust you as well, as will all the birds. I suggest you start with Blaze, the other three are much larger than she is.'  
'You trust me with her?'  
'Oui, we are all in this mess together now. The League tried to take your life to draw Mother out of hiding. They failed and now we are preparing for war. You have the biggest challenge, you are a stranger in this group and at risk from all the animals we work with. But with time and your constant movement through the house, the animals will accept your scent as part of the team and welcome you into the pack.'  
'So getting to know Blaze is a good first step.'  
'That's the idea. If the other birds see you holding Blaze, they'll be more willing to accept you. Here, try feeding her.' Emily guided, handing him a piece of steak. 'That's it, just hold it between two fingers, making sure most of the mass is hanging free of your fingertips.'

Showing no fear of the bigger man in front of her, Blaze stepped onto his wrist and reached up for the meat, taking it carefully from between his fingers. She showed no fear of him, a sure sign that the rest of the flock would accept him without too much of a problem. Doing his best not to frighten the bird, Huguenot lightly stroked her breast, letting her get used to him without any pressure to do as he wanted.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Exhausted after another hard day training, the team relaxed in the living room until dinner was ready. That didn't mean they were idle though, they passed the time cleaning weapons and working out what would be needed to make their job easier when they came to take on The League.  
'I've got some new rounds for trial. If they work and do a good job against the target dummies, I'll get more shipped for the assault.' Emily grinned, setting three small ammo cartons on the table.  
'What have you got here Emily?' Shane asked, picking up one of the cartons and sliding out the ammo rack inside. 'Hang on, these look kinda familiar.' he added, picking one out and looking at it closely, eyes drawn to the orange band around the middle.  
'Those look like bullstoppers but they seem a little big for that.' Aloysius added, picking up another box and looking closely at the rounds inside.  
'They are bullstoppers, just boosted up a bit. I sent a few nine mil ones to a company in Germany with a request that the calibre be raised from nine mill to 50 cal. These are the result, untested as of yet but I'm confident they'll be nasty things.'  
'50 cal bullstoppers? You really are tired of playing softball with these assholes Emily.' Shane smirked, drawing his sidearm and calmly dropping the mag, thumb flicking the standard rounds out onto the table.  
'I had a feeling you'd bite on them Shane. I'm happy to get other calibres made up as well, depending on what everyone wants.'  
'The League ain't gonna know what hit them when we come out with these toys.' Aloysius nodded, not really surprised that Shane was so interested in these new rounds.

Coming downstairs at last, Huguenot dropped down on the couch beside Mother and leant over to press a tender kiss to her cheek, leaving her stunned as she turned to him.  
'You have a bad habit of doing that when I least expect it, don't you Baba?'  
'I still think you are a fine woman and a magnificent warrior.'  
'I don't believe it. I never thought I'd see the day Mother would blush like a schoolgirl.' Emily teased, loving the bright red glow on Mother's cheeks.  
'Don't you start Emily.' Mother warned, looking around the group. 'It's nice to feel special again, despite all we've gone through.'  
'Master Sergeant Huguenot, meet the rest of the team you'll be serving with. Scarecrow and Mother you know. Sergeant Buck Riley Jr, callsign Book II. He's another ex-Marine and spent a lot of time with Mother and Scarecrow. Aloysius Knight, AKA the Black Knight, retired International Bounty Hunter. Rufus McKenzie, pilot extraordinary and partner to The Black Knight before their retirement.' Emily offered, drawing Huguenot's attention to each of her friends as she introduced them.  
'A strange little group of friends. A pilot, a Bounty Hunter, three Marines and you Emily. How do you fit into the group?'  
'I'm a little of both. I joined the Corps right out of school and proved that women can be twice as deadly as men. I was one of the youngest Marines to be assigned to a Recon Team, Scarecrow's Recon Team. We worked well together, I was one that Scarecrow could trust when things went to shit and we still had a job to do. Unfortunately for me I couldn't stay where I was making the biggest difference. The base commander called me to his office and told me he was planning on sending me to OCS, regardless of my own thoughts on the matter. I let him know just how much of a mistake that was. I said goodbye to my team, promised I'd be around if they needed me and discharged from the Marines before the commander could do a thing to stop me leaving. Things weren't easy in those early days out of the Corps, I had no idea what to do with my life but I knew whatever I wound up doing it would be bloody, messy and downright deadly but I'd love every minute of it. I drifted for a while, picking up a few security jobs and the like before I was picked up by a mercenary team. The Rampagers weren't much, dumb as rocks the lot but it gave me the idea to go into International Bounty Hunting. I stayed with them until they'd taught me everything I needed to know then I slaughtered them and made it look like a job gone wrong. From that humble beginning, I constantly pushed myself to excel, removing my competitors as necessary to reach the big money targets. I was rated by Carrington's of London as the third best Bounty Hunter in the world before The League got involved and ruined everything.'

Knowing everyone was staring at her as they listened to her story, Emily calmly rolled up the sleeves of her shirt, turning her wrists over to reveal the tattoos there. On her right wrist was a beautiful EGA, the symbol of the Corps. On the other her Bounty Hunting ID clear for all to see if they looked close enough.  
'I could have pushed higher on the ladder but being in third was a very admirable spot to be in the grand scene. I slotted in right behind Aloysius and rode him hard all the time. He never got an easy hunt, I was always right there to threaten his prizes.' she added, glancing at Aloysius smugly.  
'Oh yeah, you were a real pain back then Emily. Constantly on our asses to steal our hard won bounties, we couldn't get a break from your insane actions. But it was good to have a competitor that matched our own skills so closely, Emily kept us on our toes through everything. Sometimes we won the money, sometimes she stole it from under us but we always managed to get the jobs done.' Aloysius agreed, adjusting the blanket over his legs and relaxing.  
'A paralysed Bounty Hunter, this I have never heard of before.'  
'Oh no, the paralysis is a fairly new thing. I've been in the chair for seven months. Yet another mess in our lives to blame on The League. I'm not about to let this stop me from bring hell down on The League, they will pay for this just like they will pay for everything else they did to us.'  
'Now I understand.' Baba nodded, ducking as Liberty came swooping far too close to comfort.  
'Liberty, that's enough. Come here.' Mother called, arm out for her bird.

Full aware that she was in trouble, Liberty swooped around and landed where she was told, tucking her wings in and ducking her head, not wanting to be in trouble but ready to face the music. Quickly working the jesses back around Liberty's legs, Mother held her firmly and just let the magnificent bird think on her mistake for a few minutes.  
'Liberty, up here.' Mother directed, Liberty responding well and looking Mother in the eye. 'You know not to hurt friends Liberty and Baba is my close friend. That was naughty now you apologise.'

Launching off Mother's arm, Liberty swirled up the stairs and out of sight, confusing everyone. Normally when one of the birds was told to apologise, they landed on the arm of the person they wronged and bowed their head but Liberty wasn't playing that game. She did come back a few minutes later, something clutched in her beak as she swooped down and landed on the spare glove Baba was wearing. Stretching up carefully, she tucked the feather into his hair, apologising for a serious mistake without anyone telling her the difference between Baba and everyone else in the house.  
'Well I'll be damned, I wasn't expecting her to do that.' Mother uttered, watching Liberty work the feather in so it wouldn't fall out.  
'I'd say Liberty's picking up on something subconscious between you two. She's realised that Baba's not like everyone else and is treating him accordingly.' Emily shrugged, even more surprised when Patriot landed on the couch beside Baba and worked a second feather into his hair.  
'Thank you both.' Baba nodded, lightly stroking both birds and looking around the group as he bonded with the biggest birds in the team. 'Does this make me special?'  
'Very special Baba. I've never seen the birds do that before.' Emily grinned, Blaze joining the group around Baba and adding her gift to the set. 'I'm not sure what's bringing this behaviour out in them all but they do seem genuinely happy to welcome you into the family in this rather over the top style.'  
'I'm all for welcoming another hardened vet into the team, we're facing stiff odds as it is. This is going to be the hardest mission we've ever faced, we need every combatant we can get if we're ever going to topple The League.' Rufus sighed, not looking forward to their upcoming mission but knowing they had an extra soldier on the field was a nice bonus. Landing on the couch beside Baba, Raven added her pull to the support of the birds, tucking another brown feather into his wild brown hair.  
'Keep this up and you'll be known as the Birdman.' Shane teased, looking at the four feathers poking out in every direction.  
'That can be fixed.' Baba replied, gathering all four in his fingers and repositioning them quickly into a neat square in his hair, the Golden Eagle feather at the top, the two Bald Eagle in front of that and the Peregrine feather at the bottom, they looked perfect, balanced and even and most of all secure.  
'There's still a lot to be done before we can even formulate a plan for taking out The League. First off we need to find the fuckers, then we can look at how to destroy them. I'm going through the files I stole but still nothing to even give us a remote hint of their location as of yet. I'll keep digging and hope we get something.'

Retrieving a small bag from where he'd left it earlier, Rufus wandered back around behind Shane and opened the bag, reaching inside and dumping the contents on Shane's head. He jumped a good three feet and yanked whatever it was off, jaw dropping as he stared at the dark blue flight helmet in his hands. Whoever had painted this helmet was a true artist, the red and white pin striping on the sides was magnificent, curling and dancing across the dark blue surface. Turning the helmet around, he gazed at the EGA on the back, the pin striping coming together to create the American flag behind the EGA.  
'You do realise how long it's been since I've actually flown seriously, don't you Rufus?'  
'Yeah, I realise it's been years since you last flew seriously. But you can't mean to tell me you aren't willing to get back in the air to take revenge to The League.'  
'Well sure, I'm just not sure I'm capable of flying anymore. Harriers are old school, that's where my training is. I haven't flown anything since those old girls.'  
'Don't sweat it Scarecrow, the newer stuff ain't hard to fly. You've got two of the best pilots here, we'll get up in the air and soaring with us, no problem. You'd hate to disappoint Emily, wouldn't you? She went out and got you a brand new F22 Raptor and spent a fortune on modifying if for the mission. You're not seriously gonna ignore that, are you?'  
'Now that's sticking the knife in Rufus.' Shane grinned, attention going back to Emily. 'A brand new F22 all for me?'  
'I'm expecting them to be delivered tomorrow, two modified Raptors for our use. I had both cockpits bubbled out and all the interiors redone to suit the mission. Those beauties are going to put the fear of hell into The League.' Emily nodded, looking forward to getting her hands on the new plane and seeing what it was capable of.  
'I always wanted to see the Scarecrow flying high.'  
'You will Mother, you will.'

~~~!~~~!~~~

As the days turned into weeks and months, the team transformed from a scraggly group of misfits with a long list of problems and scars into a sleek, battle ready unit. They'd worked so hard to get to this point, discarding everything that they had no further use for and pushing their skills to the limits in readiness for their big assault on a still unknown location against The League. Nothing was left to chance, every possible detail had been worked out and put into action to give them the best change of success.

Mother had gotten her big wish, called from her rifle drill with Baba to watch Shane running through low level flight exercises with his new fighter. He looked good with that big war bird, the dark blue paint and flowing flags along the nose tying in with his helmet and creating a new image to concern their opponents. Flying off Rufus' left wing, he showed his old skills and improved daily, staying right where he had to be and going through manoeuvres without hesitation. Emily mirrored him perfectly on Rufus' right wing, her blood red Raptor light in her hands and truly wonderful to watch. Rufus had surprised everyone when he'd revealed his fighter for the upcoming mission. Instead of his well loved Black Raven, he had a third new Raptor to fly against their enemies. It was a perfect match for the other two, bubbled cockpit and expanded capacities inside and a glistening white paintjob to create the visual display they wanted. American Aggression. Adding to the power of the planes, new uniforms had been made in Germany and delivered to the house in triplicate so there was one set for training, one for the mission and one for spares as required. Handing out the bundles to the team, Emily chased them upstairs to change so they could really step up their training and prepare for the big event.

Coming back downstairs again, they gathered in the living room and admiring their new look, finally feeling connected as one team against The League. Here was the cohesion they'd been looking for, now there was no mistaking their unity. Black combat pants with a dozen pockets, built in pistol and knife holsters and ballistic panels throughout. Dark blue, long sleeved combat shirts encased their chests, more pockets and tie points giving them hundreds of options for their kits. The shirts had the same ballistic panels inside, sewn securely between two layers of cloth to keep them from going anywhere no matter the situation they were put into. Over this shirt came a red support harness, matching ammo and accessory pouches hung in the most comfortable fashion for each individual combatant. Finally came the white bandanas, combat helmets, fingerless gloves and protective pads, encasing them in full protection and giving them the best chance of getting through alive.  
'You really did take the red, white and blue to the max, didn't you Emily.' Mother chuckled, adjusting the knot of her bandana and snugging her helmet down.  
'When we face The League, I want them to know just who they pissed off. We are their nightmares, we escaped their custody and almost a year they haven't been able to find us. Now we're going to let them know how badly they screwed up, just as soon as I lock them down.'  
'This is comfortable gear Emily, nice choice on the tailors.' Aloysius agreed, getting resettled in his chair and looking around the group proudly.  
'It's amazing what you can get for the right price. But hey, it's just another one to stick it to those assholes. They tried to take my financial backing, I beat them away from it. Might as well spend what we need to so we can make this fight the best of our lives. Don't know about the rest of you but I'm praying we never have to see a situation like this again.'  
'I had a thought about how to get us some extra troops if we need them, depending on the final location for this fight.'  
'What sort of a suggestion Shane, any extra hands could be good.'  
'I don't know how much pull I've still got but with the right radio gear and a few sneaky tricks I reckon I can draw a few men out of the very ranks of The League to stand with us. I might not get many, hell I might not be able to get any of them to jump my way but it's worth a shot. But on the other hand, I could get more fucking troops than we can deal with.'  
'Hmmm, you might have a point there Shane. Leave it with me, I'll rig up a radio system that The League won't be able to find or track. I hope you know what a can of worms you're about to open.'  
'Trust me Emily, the first group I'm intending to reach out to would never stab me in the back. They trust and respect me, they won't go against my orders. I trained them, they'll fall into line.'  
'If you're sure about them Shane, I'm willing to put my faith in them. Just don't let this turn into another fiasco.'  
'I can handle them Emily, stop fussing.'

~~~!~~~!~~~

Whoever Shane had gotten in contact with must have been higher up in The League than he ever made. After agreeing to lend a hand with disposing of The League, one of his contacts quietly sent him details of the command centre, giving the French team their first look at the compound. He'd taken all the photographs and details of the camp and made it into a model they could get to grips with, a model that had them all running a little scared in the face of what they had to do. This compound was more than they expected and in all the wrong ways.

All the people the assassination teams were gathering up weren't being killed, instead they were crammed into eighteen camps around the outer line of the compound, high walls and guard towers constantly on alert for trouble. Each prisoner camp was crammed with 27 wooden huts, the reports from Shane's friend putting each hut as containing 25 prisoners in some very appalling conditions. Inside this ring of POW camps was the inner compound where all the worst behaviour happened but Shane's friend couldn't tell them anything about what happened in there. He was assigned to Camp 11, a tower guard, so he didn't see much of what happened elsewhere in the compound. He'd given all the information he could but he didn't have a clue what happened within the inner compound. He heard the screams and saw what happened to his charges in the camp but they needed someone a lot higher up the chain if they were ever going to find out what was going on inside. But this new information had stirred up another problem. Mother wanted at The League immediately. Shane's informant had let slip that Ralph was in his camp.

Finally getting the mess back under control, Emily called attention back to the model and frowned, not liking a single detail of what they had but they still had to do what they originally planned to do.  
'Okay, so an aerial assault is out. We can't risk landing a bomb on any of the camps around the perimeter. But taking this place on foot is pretty much a suicide mission, we have no idea what sort of weaponry and defences The League can field against us. At least we have a location now so I propose we make the trip to America and put this compound under long range surveillance to find out what we are actually facing out there. That'll give us some idea of what we're facing and puts us in a good spot to rendezvous with these friends of yours Shane.' she sighed, looking over the model of the compound in front of them.  
'Are you sure we should make that step Emily? We're still working on those last few details of our individual requirements.' Rufus asked, wary of entering the heart of enemy territory.  
'It's the only choice we have Rufus. Those last few details that need attention can be done on the fly, it's nothing hugely vital. What is vital is finding out what we're facing and get a plan together. But if you truly believe we need more time to prepare, we'll hold off until everyone feels ready. Keep in mind the prisoners though, we cannot let them suffer if we have the confidence and determination to pull this off now. We do this together, one strong team until The League is dust.' Emily nodded, stirring up her friends and seeing a new light in their eyes.  
'I'm ready Emily. Lead on, I'll be right at your side.' Buck replied, snapping to attention and looking Emily in the eye.  
'No fear, no retreat. It's time to destroy The League.' Shane agreed, ready to kill again.  
'The mission is yours Emily, I stand ready for orders.' Baba nodded, rifle firm in his hand as he looked down at Emily.  
'I stand ready to deploy, engage, and destroy, the enemies of the United States of America in close combat.' Aloysius recited, the line from the Soldier's Creed appropriate by a stretch.  
'Fuckin' A, no more screwing around. The League is going down!' Mother challenged, itching for a fight and determined to save Ralph from whatever torment he was enduring.  
'NightStalkers Don't Quit.' Rufus added, the familiar old words a promise that would never end.  
'That's what I like to hear. Go organise your kits, we leave tonight. A little night flight will be good practise for all pilots.' Emily grinned, leaving the model on the table and jogging for the stairs.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Securing the last of their equipment, the discussion turned to who was flying in which plane. Everyone already knew who piloted each plane, the cockpits were only designed to suit one but apart from that, their main concern had to be weight and space.  
'Sorry buddy but this time I'm going with Shane.' Aloysius shrugged, reaching up to take Shane's hand and squeeze tenderly.  
'Figured as much. I'm not fussed on flight companions, you know that.' Rufus replied, looking around the group and waiting for his co-pilot to step forward.  
'I'll go with Rufus, every flight we've shared has been exceptional.' Buck nodded, Patriot settled on his shoulder and wondering what was going on.  
'How will Liberty and Patriot handle the separation?' Mother asked, looking at her own beautiful eagle.  
'Rufus, can you take both eagles? I would but with Timber and Blaze we might be a little cramped.'  
'Yeah, I can manage that Emily. It'll be a little tight but they'll be okay.'  
'I'll go with you Emily. There's something I need to talk to you about, anyway.' Mother nodded, satisfied that Liberty would be okay with Rufus and Buck.  
'I am not fussy, wherever there is space is good enough for me.' Baba shrugged, looking around the group for an answer.  
'With Libby and Stalker in the hold we won't have space.' Shane replied, looking at the tigers waiting for their cue.  
'I'll take the eagles, Blaze can sit on my knee and Timber has her place in the hold. That'll put Baba in with you two, if that'll work.' Emily suggested, doing the mental gymnastics to workout the space.  
'That'll also keep all the birds happier, they seem to like being together. I'll keep Raven close if all four will be too squashed up though Emily.'  
'Nah, they'll be fine. I'll just have to shift the perch down a few notches to make headroom for them. I've got it set for Blaze.'  
'Uhh, stupid question but has anyone actually figured out how we're getting Aloysius into the plane?' Shane asked, glancing back over his shoulder to his waiting fighter.  
'We've got it covered Scarecrow. It's hardly dignified, takes a bit of work and looks awful but it'll do. Hopefully we don't have to do it too many times.' Baba replied, turning to Rufus. 'Ready?'  
'If Aloysius is sure about this crazy idea, sure.' Rufus nodded, wandering over to Aloysius' side.  
'Hell, I've trusted you on crazier plans than this buddy.' Aloysius shrugged, following them over to the dark blue plane.

Climbing up into the plane via the bomb bay, Rufus knelt beside the open doors and waited as Baba grabbed Aloysius and almost seemed to flick him into the bomb bay come armoury. Catching Aloysius against his chest, Rufus was careful not to belt him into anything as he headed forward to deposit Aloysius safely in the weapons seat connected to the rotating cannon slung underneath just in front of the bomb bay. Breaking down the chair into the five main parts, Baba crated it up and hoisted that into the fighter as well, vaulting up onto the lip to push it into place before retreating. Dropping out a few moments later, Rufus rolled across the grass once and stood, a little grin on his face.  
'Come on Timber, up the ramp.' Emily called, bracing the folding metal plank into the hold. Howling a quick goodbye to their home, Timber raced up the ramp and settled in her spot, safely tucked in between two crates of weapons and padded on a custom bed.   
'Libby, Stalker, come on girls.' Shane grinned, positioning a bigger, stronger ramp and securing it to the plane before letting the tigers up to safety.

Swinging into the bomb bay with a graceful curve of her back, Emily locked her feet into a pair of knock flat stirrups and dropped out again, arms protected with heavy falconry gloves.  
'Be good Raven, I'll see you later.' Rufus grinned, stroking and loving her for a few minutes more before handing her off to Emily.  
'Good girl Raven, onto your perch. We'll get into the air soon.' Emily praised, crunching up and coaxing Raven onto the steel cored, timber perch.  
'I'll see you soon Patriot, behave yourself.' Buck instructed, sharing food with his beauty and gently handing him over to Emily, unconcerned by swallowed raw meat. It was top quality, perfect for man and bird alike.  
'You really are a spoilt darling, aren't you Patriot. There you go, up on the perch.' Emily grinned, hoisting Patriot up beside Raven and dropping back for Liberty.  
'I'll be right with you Liberty, up you go.' Mother coaxed, handing the second Bald Eagle over and walking over to talk with Shane before they headed off.  
'There you go Blaze, safe and sound.' Baba soothed, lightly stroking Blaze's back as he offered her out to Emily.  
'Up Blaze. You'll be safe with your wing mates.' Emily nodded, setting the smaller bird safely with her larger friends and releasing her feet, dropping smoothly to the ground. 'Alright, I think we're ready to get the hell out of here.'  
'Yeah, Blue Wings is ready to fly.' Shane replied, climbing up into the cockpit and slamming the bomb bay doors closed.  
'White Wings cleared for launch.' Rufus confirmed, Baba secure in the hold and Buck strapped into the gunner's chair.  
'Red Wings flight ready.' Emily nodded, waiting for Mother to get settled in the rear seat before swinging into the cockpit and strapping in quickly. 'White Wings, lead us out.'  
"Copy that Red Wings." Rufus acknowledged, bringing his plane out of the holding area and lining up on the runway.

Launching heavenward in quick succession, the three fighters formed up into their usual positions with Shane off Rufus' left wing and Emily off to the right. Turning as one and heading north, they were relaxed and calm, enjoying the flight and giving Shane even more experience with his Raptor. He'd already come a long way but this would be his first long distance night flight. His previous five night flights had only lasted a couple hours each, never a massive trip halfway around the globe.  
'How you holding up over there Shane?'  
"I'm okay Emily, little bit of cottonmouth but that'll go in a couple hours."  
"Enjoy that while it lasts Shane. Five hours and you'll be complaining about a numb ass."  
"Thanks for the warning Rufus but remember, this isn't my first flight. I'm more worried about flashbacks."  
'Not gonna happen Shane, I know you better than that. You'll be fine, just keep Rufus in your eye and you'll be fine.'  
"Between Rufus in my eye and Aloysius in my ear, I doubt I'll be falling back to Serbia. But stranger things have happened."  
"Chin up Scarecrow, you'll be fine. You're still one of the best men I know."  
"Thanks Mother. So where's our first stop?"  
'We've got a top up scheduled at Hamburg, Germany and another in Bergen, Norway. Then it's on to Iceland, Greenland, Canada and down to Nevada. This is going to be a long flight and rough all round but we'll get there. We exercise the animals at every stop, this isn't going to be any fun for them either.'  
"So plenty of practise loading and unloading the full team."  
'Something like that Buck. It'll be fine, we can do this.'  
"Your confidence sounds like it's lacking a bit there Emily."  
'…yeah, I won't deny that one Baba. It's nothing serious, I'll work it out. I used our secure link to try and locate any of my old American bases to raid them for equipment for the upcoming fight. No luck, every one of my 52 American bases was cracked open and emptied of everything. We're going in with what we have on these fighters, there's nothing else to be had.'  
"Shit, now that really sucks. So we really have fuck all to work with."  
'That sums it up Mother. I was hoping my little Vegas base might slip past, it didn't have much but it would have been a start. As it is I might have to go steal a humvee from somewhere if we want any kind of ground assault vehicle.'  
"Don't count out ground vehicles just yet Emily. There's still that little group of friends I called."  
'I haven't forgotten about them Shane but I know better than to expect miracles. We'll see what we get when we rendezvous with them. You called twelve men, but no one could promise their support.'  
"No one flatly refused either."

~~~!~~~!~~~

Dropping her sun visor as the sun rose on their second day of flight, Emily sighed and shifted in her seat, aching all over and looking forward to their next landing in Montreal. Behind her she could hear Mother snoring in the gunner's seat, occasional whispers for her husband breaking the soothing rhythm.  
"Sitrep Emily."  
'Good morning Shane. Everyone else is fast asleep. Your side?'  
"Everyone's out. Aloysius is whistling in his sleep."  
'Sounds about right. How you holding up?'  
"My ass is numb, I've got a headache and I really need a nap. I had no idea how strenuous long haul flight could get."  
"Welcome to the big leagues Shane. Now you know what it's all about to be a real combat pilot. I'll agree with you about the sleep though, it's been a long, hard flight."  
'Hang in there guys, we'll hit Montreal in a couple hours. Breakfast is my treat.'  
"Breakfast sounds good."  
'Thought it would Shane. Rufus, how are your passengers holding up?'  
"Buck's out cold in the other seat, snoring away merrily. Baba's curled up against a rifle crate, head on my spare uniform. He seems comfy enough back there."  
'Hang on, I think Mother's coming around.'

Groaning and stretching as much as she could while strapped in, Mother blinked and groaned again, aching all over and caught off guard by the sunlight flaring into the canopy. Fumbling up she found the slider for her visor and slid it down, filtering out the blinding light.  
'Good morning Mother.'  
'What's so fuckin' good about it? I feel like I've got a concrete strut up my ass.'  
'Sleeping in a fighter will do that to ya. Spin around and stretch out in back, you'll be fine. We'll be in Montreal in a couple hours, we can all have a decent stretch and a good feed. We're almost there, tonight we'll sleep in comfort.'  
"Everything okay over there Emily?"  
'Yeah Shane, Mother's just feeling the effects of sleeping in the rear seat. She'll be fine.'  
"I'm not looking forward to when Baba wakes up, he's got himself in a tangled heap back there. He'll have a bad case of numb limbs and a big twist in his back."  
"Aloysius seems okay but we'll see when he wakes up."  
'You'll probably have to spend some time rubbing his legs when we land, just to be sure of no problems.'  
"I will Emily, I've got it all under control."  
'Emily, I need to talk to you privately.' Mother groaned, unbuckling and easing to her feet.  
'Of course Mother. Red Wings signing off.' Emily nodded, switching her comm to receive only. 'What's troubling you Mother?'

Stretching out as much as she could in the cramped conditions of the bomb bay, Mother worked on getting her stunned circulation back on track and ease the pins and needles building in her legs.  
'I need some relationship advice. I just don't know what to do now. I know you've seen the chemistry building between Baba and myself, it's been building since Dragon Island and try as I might, I can't stop wondering how my life could be if I stopped fighting that and agreed to a date. But then I think of Ralph, my dear husband, and I can't give up on him. We've been married for seventeen years, eighteen next month. I love him so much, I can't wait to see him again despite all he's been through but I'm not sure we'll ever rekindle what we had after this disaster. I fear it's all been for nothing and I'll lose him again before I even get him back.'  
'Uhh, you do realise that I'm only now entering into my first serious relationship. I honestly have no experience with romance but I'll try to help you with this.' Emily sighed, glancing in the monitor again and chuckling at the stunned look on Mother's face. 'I'm not kidding. This relationship I've got going with Rufus is my first foray into romance and I'm not sure I'm doing it justice.'  
'That's hardly doing my confidence any good in asking your advice here.'  
'Look, it's obvious how much you like Baba, you act like a lovesick teenager all over again. It's also clear that he cares a great deal about you, the charming little gifts he leaves around for you are testament to that affection. But no matter how many times you accept those tokens from him and shower him with affection when you think no one is looking, you are still wearing your wedding band. Think back, what vow did you make that day?'  
'My wedding vows? I Gena take you Ralph to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honour and cherish, until death do us part.'  
'Exactly. Until death do us part. Ralph is going to need you once this is all said and done, he's gone through hell and probably has no idea why any of it happened or where you've been. He's going to be terrified and likely in similar or worse condition to when you rescued us from The League and saw us safely to Berlin. The most important thing he's going to want is to know that you're alive and finally came for him, bringing with you all the strength and power you could muster. He's waiting for you and he'll keep holding on until he sees you again, even if it's the last thing he does in this life. You owe him that much Gena, you owe him his survival and rescue. If the worst should happen and Ralph doesn't survive this mess, then and only then are you free to pursue anything with Jean-Claude. You two belong together, I've been saying that from the first day I met Ralph and you introduced him as your husband.'

Staring at the back of Emily's chair, Mother thought about what Emily had said very carefully, turning it over and over in her mind as she tried to make sense of what had been said. There was truth in every word but it was hard to hear it from someone she hadn't been close with for a while. Ralph was her life, no matter if their lives had settled into a bit of a rut. She still loved Ralph and would until death. Baba was a good man and her mirror in everything but he'd never be a serious romantic interest, as much as she might be tempted. No, Emily was right. It was time to let Baba go and focus on saving her husband from those who would harm him.  
'For someone who knows little of relationships, you knew just what I needed to hear Emily.'  
'Whatever happens Gena, promise me you'll go straight for Ralph. We know where he is, the rest of us will cover your run on camp 11. He needs you more than we do now.'  
'I swear it Emily. My primary focus is Ralph. Baba is nice and he's been a good distraction but now I have to focus on my husband.'  
'Good, that's exactly what I wanted to hear. Now while you're back there, just check on the birds and make sure they're handling the trip without too many problems. Those four are probably tired of being cooped up like this.'  
'You've got it Emily.'  
'Red Wings back on the airwaves.' Emily reported, adjusting her radio again.  
"Everything sorted over there Emily?"  
'Yeah Shane, we're good. Nothing serious, Mother just needed some advice.'  
"Morning ladies." Baba greeted, sounding cheery for someone who spent the night on the hard floor of a bomb bay.  
'I swear, no one should be that bright this fuckin' early. The sun is only just coming up and you're chirpy.' Mother groused, stroking the birds and letting them sleep. 'It's just not natural.'  
"Sounds like someone woke up on the wrong side of the seat."  
'Aw, go to hell Aloysius.'  
'Now children, that's enough.'  
"At least they can't start scrappin', hey Emily."  
'Good point Rufus. I know we're all tired of this flight and want to get down to the serious business but we're not in position yet so everyone just calm down and chill.'


	16. Final Strike

By the time the three Raptors closed on their rendezvous, a grand army had already gathered, a full military base set up in the middle of the Nevada desert just beyond visual range of The League compound. Row upon row of ground assault vehicles sat waiting for orders, hundreds of tents formed neat blocks for the troops on the ground and a full operations centre was already up and running. Dozens of aircraft of every size were lined up near the runways, maintenance crews milling around and making sure the planes were ready for action. Landing quickly and joining the rows of planes, the confused team got organised and headed for the command centre, Rufus only too happy to give Aloysius a piggyback ride to avoid the deep sand. Service men and women were everywhere, proudly sporting various insignias from all five branches of the armed forces.  
'Captain Schofield?' an older man asked, emerging from one of the large tents and heading towards them.  
'Yeah, I'm Captain Schofield. What's going on here?'  
'I am Colonel Robert Johnson, USAF. If you'd care to come with me we'll brief you on the situation.'  
'Oh no, you're going to explain what the hell you're doing here right now!' Shane replied, one hand resting on his pistol.  
'Major Lewis contacted me and told me what you're planning to do about The League. I gathered up every man I could and came to assist in whatever way we can. The twelve Marines you originally contacted and invited into the plan all reached out to their friends in the armed services and we are all here to help wipe out The League.'  
'We have a problem then Colonel. These men you led out here might be willing to follow your orders but this is not your mission. We will be leading this mission but seniority is Emily's. Without her push, none of this would be happening.'  
'I don't really care who is leading this mission. Those bastards took my wife and children and I want them back.'  
'Well Emily, what do you say about this for backup?'  
'It'll do Shane, it'll do nicely. Colonel, gather up your fellow high rankers and get me lists of exactly what we have to work with. I want full inventories of everything we have, right down to the last round of ammunition. Do I make myself clear?'  
'Perfectly clear Ma'am.' Johnson replied, snapping off a quick salute and hurrying away.

Entering the command tent, Baba set Aloysius' chair down and stepped back as Rufus put him down and the group approached the much better model on the table, looking at the markers all around the place. Snorting softly, Emily swept them all away, wanting to see the model without the confusing array of hopes from the officers cluttering up her view.  
'I'll give you that one Shane. Your twelve turned out to be a fucking lot more than expected. Well done.'  
'Thanks Emily. I just hope they'll all fall into place behind us.'  
'If they don't wanna follow us into this action, they're welcome to fuck off home. This is our fight; The League must pay for what they did to us.'  
'Okay, so what's the plan then Emily? We've got the troops to pull off a total annihilation of The League but how are we going to do it?' Aloysius asked, moving closer to the table and looking the model over carefully.  
'The prisoner camps have to be our first priority. If we leave them alone and hit the central compound first then The League will have the chance to slaughter all the innocents.'  
'But hitting the prisoner camps first will give The League time to escape the central compound or rig up a ton of traps inside.' Baba warned, not liking how cramped things were around the compound.  
'I know. I'm hoping we have enough troops available to do it all in one hit. Slam freeing forces into every prisoner camp and race everyone else into the central compound from every entrance we can find into it. I noticed we've got tanks available outside, not sure how many but looks like we might have enough to use them for punching holes into the concrete walls of the prison camps to let the prisoners out. With all the other combat vehicles available, we should be able to get most of the assault force into position in one go, using the aircraft available for cover.' Emily sighed, scanning the model and figuring out where to position their various forces.  
'If only we could get some eyes into that central area and work out what's in there before we commit our forces to the fight. The last thing we want to do is commit mindless slaughter of these good men and women if it can be avoided.'  
'I know Buck, none of these people had to come out here but they did and now it's up to us to keep them alive. That in itself is going to be a big challenge but I am totally confident that we can surmount these hurdles and make this work. But first off, I need to know if any of you are uncertain about stepping up and leading the different sections of this attack.'  
'You can count on me Emily.' Shane replied, reaching down to scratch Libby between the ears.  
'Whatever needs to be done Emily.' Mother nodded, setting Liberty down on the edge of the command table.  
'Just tell me where I need to be.' Aloysius grinned, Stalker resting her head on his lap.  
'Oui, I am ready to go where needed.' Baba agreed, feeling a little out of place in the group but he was still willing to fight.  
'Just give me a mission Emily, I'll get it done.' Rufus smirked, setting Raven on her secondary perch to rest his arm.  
'Awaiting orders Emily.' Buck acknowledged, attentive and ready with Patriot on his arm.  
'Now we're getting somewhere. Seven major teams, nineteen objectives…shit, this is going to be a challenging mission. Ten towers per prison camp so 180 towers that need to be wiped out in seconds to protect the prisoners. At the same time we'll have to bust into the camps and get the prisoners moving out to a safe refuge area that we'll have to set up somewhere close to the compound but far enough so as to protect the prisoners from harm. I'm expecting multiple offshoot areas from the main area of the central compound, hundreds of tunnels and rooms in every direction and possibly extending beyond the main area that we know of. We're going to have to play this real smart, putting most of our focus towards the central compound. I'm thinking one senior Commander controlling the prisoner rescues, one watching the perimeters and everyone else is in the inner compound.' Emily mused, dark eyes drifting over the model and tracing the multitude of paths running in every direction.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Going over the lists of personnel and equipment they had available, the seven senior commanders finally had their plan and were confident they had everything they needed to pull it off. Now the fun was convincing all the soldiers outside to fall into place behind them and take The League down in one bloody day.  
'Well, no time like the present. I doubt anyone is going to like this plan but it's the best one we've got.' Emily sighed, gathering up the paperwork they'd gone over time and time again and sorting it out into the seven command units.  
'I'm still not sure about the 1-1-5 setup Emily. I'd feel better with a second senior on ground level.'  
'Shane, we've gone over this so many times. The compound we're about to break into is unknown territory but we can safely assume it'll be an even more confusing maze than the Marine base. I have confidence in our surface teams, everything will be okay.'  
'Give me some credit Shane, I can handle this. Take Stalker with you, she won't be much help with my assignment.' Aloysius added, the going easier now that the engineers had put down wooden tracks across the sand for him.

Spotting the commanders for this mission, the temporarily demoted senior officers called their men into formation around a raised patch of sand, hundreds of Soldiers, Sailors, Airmen and Marines gathering and waiting for their orders. They all had their own reasons for wanting The League destroyed and if this was how it would happen for them, so be it.  
'Listen up all of you and listen bloody close. We don't have a lot of time to get this plan sorted and put into action so if there are any here who have any doubts of our chance of success, speak up now.' Emily called, helmet tucked under her arm as she stood tall and looked around the gathering, Blaze on her shoulder and Timber standing at her left.  
'Do you believe we have a chance of victory?' someone asked, speaking what many were thinking.  
'I have confidence that we will not leave this battlefield until The League is obliterated. I believe in our plan, our skills and our combined abilities. We will win this fight for American freedom!' Shane replied, head held high as he stood beside Emily.  
'You are all taking a great risk being here, The League is not something to be taken lightly. Many of you have lost family and friends to them. My husband is among the prisoners, I understand what you're going through. We will not fail in this mission, we cannot afford failure. Too many lives are at stake.' Mother added, coming up on Emily's other side with Liberty on her arm.  
'The League compound here is absolutely huge and we have to hit as many points at once to ensure victory for us. We have enough troops and equipment to destroy this enemy facility and we will but we must do this intelligently so The League can never rebuild after we have dealt with them! Within the seven key teams, smaller teams will be responsible for different parts of the operation but we must all pull in one direction to annihilate this threat. Some of you will have to fill multiple roles to keep the flow going but I have absolute faith that you will all fulfil your orders to the letter!' Emily continued, still amazed that so many people had come to Scarecrow's call and were willing to follow her lead.  
'you have all shown great courage coming out here for this, bringing with you the combined force of nearly 10,000 highly trained and well equipped troops. We are but a small fraction of the military might of this great country but we are enough to see The League destroyed. Some of you will be asked to stay in reserve and some ordered back to treat the wounded as they come out but no matter your role, each and every one of you has a vital role to play!' Aloysius agreed, so proud of the display all around them.  
'Alright, I want everyone sorted out by their units, spread out and get organised! Those of you with big equipment, form up near your gear!' Emily ordered, sending the troops scrambling to obey her command.

Watching the troops scrambling to obey their orders, the seven leaders shared a grin and waited, knowing it would take a little while for so many people to get organised and find their units in the chaos all around. Mother had the biggest group to command and control but Aloysius would be the one to make the biggest noise on the ground. Rufus was up there with a big load too, he had to get several hundred pilots from all over the place to fly cohesively in their fighters and choppers while he was busy underground with another big team. Emily, Shane, Buck and Baba only had to worry about their ground teams and getting them into position.  
'Go to it everyone. Get your teams briefed and ready for their parts in what is sure to be a big mess. Here's hoping we can pull off the biggest co-op mission American soil has ever seen.' Emily grinned, slapping her helmet on and heading to start gathering her team.  
'This has got to be the craziest mission I've ever had a part in and I've had some shockers. Tanks, I'm commanding fucking tanks.' Aloysius chuckled, wrestling onto the nearest tracks and heading for the rear lines where the armour was waiting.  
'Lucky bastard, I've got hundreds of fucking pilots to argue with. They are not going to appreciate being told what they have to get done.' Rufus sighed, gaze turning to the lines of planes and choppers waiting for orders.  
'Heh, trade you the Rangers and other SF I've got to mess around with. Those assholes aren't going to appreciate me telling them what to do.' Mother shrugged, leaving the mound to get her teams organised.  
'I still think you all have it easy. These people have no reason to follow me, I am not even American.'  
'Chin up Baba, just tell them you're a close friend of the Scarecrow and they'll fall into line.' Shane replied, heading for his first group.

~~~!~~~!~~~

By nightfall the 10,000 troops were sorted and briefed on their missions. 7,000 were going into the central compound, the rest were split between the prison camps, aerial assaults and ground assaults to keep The League busy. Everyone was concerned about their missions, not sure they would be enough and scared that all their efforts would be for nothing in the long run. Reorganising the camp for the morning hadn't taken long, drawing the teams together so the morning of the assault would be smooth. One of the mechanics had been busy on a side mission during the afternoon, retrofitting one of the humvees in the inventory so Aloysius could drive it into battle.

Gradually the camp settled into silence, the only noises the quiet tread of the sentries and the soft snores and mumbles of the sleeping troops in their tents. In the command tent, the command team settled on the ground and got comfortable, wrapped up against the chill air and as comfortable as they could get despite it all. Feeling Emily's eyes on her, Mother shuffled closer to Baba and pressed her back against his, sharing warmth and company before the dangers ahead. Deciding to let it go this time, Emily snuggled closer to Rufus and sighed softly, head on his shoulder as she relaxed. Tugging her closer, Rufus pressed a light kiss to her hair and held her lovingly, his fears about the coming dawn fading as he inhaled her scent. Cuddled close in another corner, Shane laid his head on Aloysius' chest and yawned, nervous about the morning but glad to still have these times with Aloysius. He could face any hell, so long as he could always come home to these loving arms. Sitting watch just inside the entrance, Buck smiled softly and huddled into his jacket a little more, Patriot safe in the warm box that had been converted to shelter all the birds from the chill. He jumped a little when Libby stood and made her way over to him, curling up around his side and nuzzling his chest.  
'Good girl, you keep Buck warm tonight.' Shane uttered, draped comfortably over Aloysius, glasses clutched in his hand.  
'Thanks Libby, you too Scarecrow.' Buck grinned, lightly stroking her flank and keeping a sharp eye for trouble.  
'Get some sleep Buck, the sentries can handle one night. I'll need you at your best tomorrow, not exhausted after a night on watch.' Emily insisted, lifting her head from Rufus' shoulder.  
'I guess so Emily. Come on Libby, just over here.' Buck agreed, moving away from the entrance and stretching out on the sand. Flopping down beside him, Libby settled close and snorted softly, alert for danger but more focused on protecting Buck's rest.

But as peaceful as things were in that moment, no one was even close to sleepy. They were all worried about the coming attack and the dangers they would face out there with the dawn.  
'Hey Mother?'  
'Yeah Scarecrow?'  
'Be careful out there tomorrow.'  
'You too, you handsome young fuck.'  
'I don't know how you do it Mother.' Emily chuckled, refusing to give up her warm spot.  
'Do what Emily?'  
'Turn swearing into such an art form. When did handsome young fuck become a tender comment between dearest friends?'  
'It's always been like that with Mother, you should remember that Emily.'  
'Not quite Shane, I was the smart-mouthed little shit. If you'll recall, Mother and I didn't get along in the beginning.'  
'Now there's a surprise.' Aloysius remarked, glasses safe atop his head since it was dark enough for comfort. There was a little bit of light from a small lamp on the table, just enough so anyone that had to go for a leak didn't run into anything.  
'Took a few weeks for you two to settle down again. Mother couldn't have made her possessive streak any clearer if she's pissed on her team-mates. Emily handled it pretty well, stirring Mother up at every chance she got before the tension exploded spectacularly. We were out on PT when it happened. Emily said something cheeky, Mother didn't appreciate it and that was it. Right there in front of everyone they're brawling like crazy, snarling and swearing as they battled for dominance.' Buck laughed, sitting up a little and relishing the great memory.  
'That was a mad fight, I'll admit to being caught off guard there. I had no idea this scrawny little upstart knew that much about picking brawls and swinging a damn good punch. I thought I was doing fine until I'm suddenly on my back with Emily's elbow in my throat. I still can't figure out how she did that but I know when I'm beaten.' Mother continued, smiling softly at the memories.  
'I grew up hard, tough and fast. By ten I was already on the run from the law, by eighteen I figured the only place left I could hide was the military. When that botched on me, I went really feral. Don't feel bad about losing that fight Mother, I took down bigger guys when I was just a teenager so it wasn't a really fair fight.' Emily explained, tracing a faint scar near her left eye.  
'Hush now Emily, no more thoughts of the past. Look only to the future and the beautiful life within reach.' Rufus whispered, drawing her back down and kissing her forehead again. 'No more dark thoughts, tomorrow the sun will shine.'

Snuggling closer to Aloysius, Shane smiled softly and pressed a loving kiss to his neck, relishing this time with Aloysius and saving up all the precious memories to see him through whatever the dawn would bring. Seeming to understand his fears, Aloysius just held him all the tighter and whispered calming words in his ear, his own fears coming out. Finally Shane drifted to sleep, right hand locked firmly in Aloysius' shirt and left arm wrapped around behind his back as he slept peacefully, soothed by the constant steady breaths in his ear.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Dawn broke over The League compound and revealed the fight was already well under way. The 180 guard towers around the prison camps had been flattened by an extensive RPG team from the army, each tower hit twice to make sure it went down. Then Mother had taken her rescue force in, blowing holes through every wall and pouring into the prison camps.

A Ranger team had planted specialised charges on the roof of the inner compound and detonated them, turning the thick concrete into dust and debris no bigger than a baby's fist. Getting their signal, the underground teams had broken cover and charged into battle, using every access point they could locate to flood the inner compound. What they found inside was exactly as Emily had feared, a tangled maze of metal catwalks spanning ten storeys straight down and disappearing into dozens of offshoot tunnels everywhere.

High over the battlefield, the fighters and choppers did what they could to add to the distraction, deploying chaff and smoke and swooping low to draw attention when necessary. The choppers also helped with getting troops into the central area, risking their own safety to hover for rappelling troops to get safely down before they peeled out to put down more cover fire for another incoming chopper. The fighters moved back and dealt with any enemy vehicles trying to leave the battlefield, leaving many smoking wrecks all around the place.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Wrenching the wheel of his humvee hard to the right and hitting the gas, Aloysius narrowly avoided an incoming RPG and raced around another low building near the inner compound, the rest of his armoured force scattering like birds and putting down a heavy rain of fire. Heaving the wheel back the other way, he slid sideways around another building to give his gunner a nice line of fire at a large knot of enemy troops hiding behind an overturned light truck. Scoring a direct hit to the gas tank, the truck exploded brilliantly and scattered searing debris everywhere. Ducking back inside, the Marine gunner swore as Aloysius blasted through the fireball and whipped around again, a master behind the wheel. He didn't have his 25 M1 Abrams tanks in here, they were out on the perimeter dealing with escapees and lobbing the occasional shot into the buildings around the central compound.

Shoving the gas forward again and leaving a strip of rubber on the concrete, Aloysius whipped out from behind the buildings and charged again, responding to a call for help from another Marine humvee pinned down by enemy fire. Racing past damaged and destroyed buildings, he missed the warning from the side and spun, the mighty .50 calibre machine gun mounted on top lining up on the enemy forces hammering the pinned humvee.

Spotting something out the corner of his eye, Aloysius turned to look and swore, eyes locking into the incoming RPG. Pounding on the gas again, he tried to get clear of the danger zone but the RPG slammed into the tail end of his humvee, flipping it nose over tail and sending it crashing down hard on its roof. The gunner was killed instantly, crushed under the weight of the humvee but Aloysius survived the impact, severely wounded but he wasn't ready to die yet. Groaning as he fought to hang onto consciousness, he looked up to try and see what the sharp pain in his abdomen was but what he found was a very bad thing. Something had broken loose during the crash, he wasn't sure what but that thick piece of metal puncturing his gut was a big problem. He couldn't get out of the humvee while that was there and pulling it out was surely a fatal mistake. Swearing as he relaxed back into the seat, he thought fast but there was no option out of this one. He'd have to wait for rescue. He felt himself slipping towards unconsciousness and tried to brace but he was out cold before he'd even formulated a plan.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Slapping a new belt into his Kord, Baba launched out from his hiding place and charged the metal maze, his assault force flooding through the lower levels of the inner compound. Already the floors were getting slick, bodies from both sides of the conflict piling up on the walkways and plummeting to lower levels when someone attempted to clear the paths for other troops to get past.  
'Third group, break left and check that tunnel!'  
'On it Baba!' one replied, fifty men breaking from his team and racing into the tunnel he'd indicated.  
'7th group, go right and clear that tunnel!'  
'We've got it Baba!' another fifty split off, praying they didn't get lost down in the depths of this place.

Working with so many men was a new experience for the mighty Frenchman but he followed the guidance of his friends and split the group down, chasing as many targets as he could and listening to the various reports coming back in from all around.  
"Baba, we've got a prisoner holding block down here. Orders?"  
'How many prisoners?'  
"Red reckons about 75, mostly kids."  
'I'm sending a second group to your position, get those children to safety however you can.'  
"Copy that Baba. We'll start bustin' them out."  
'Good. 15, go back to 4's position and assist with the rescue.'  
'We're moving Baba!'

Spotting Shane on a crossing path above, Baba nodded and ran forward again, Kord launching a torrent of devastating rounds down the walkways to tear apart another assassination squad further down the walkways. He grunted as a return shot burned into his shoulder but kept going, shoving a field dressing under his shirt to catch the blood until there was time to get it looked at properly.  
'Grenade!' reversing direction in an instant and flying backwards, Baba shot into a side room and hunkered down as the explosion ripped past outside, a few deadly frag pieces imbedding in the wall near him.  
"Baba, you okay down there?"  
'Oui Emily, I am okay.'  
"Good, keep it up. We'll have this won by nightfall."  
'I look forward to the end.'

Bursting out again, he resumed his advance, his team moving back into positions around him and still chasing any tunnels within their range. He heard the clatter of another grenade and thought fast, lowering his rifle and sprinting forward to where the grenade was resting on the grated walkway. Rather than pick it up though, he kicked it back along the walkway and leapt for cover as it went off with a devastating roar. He came so close to making it clear but fell just short of avoiding the blast. Roaring in pain as several pieces peppered his back, the mighty Frenchman struggled to rise, arms trembling with the effort to get just a little further.  
'Hang tight Baba, we're coming!'  
'Baba's down, get a medic!'  
'Cover fire!'

Feeling strong hands grab his webbing and pull, Baba groaned and drew his pistol, every movement agony as he opened fire on a couple of League troops coming up from the side. The recoil only made the pain worse but he wasn't going to just quit and kept firing until they were inside another room within the maze.  
'Steady Baba, you're okay. Holster your weapon, we've got you covered.' someone uttered, a hand wrapping over his own and guiding the old .44 Magnum pistol back into its holster.  
'Clearly this ballistic equipment is faulty.' Baba groaned, back on fire as he lay there.  
'Don't worry Baba, won't take long to get you patched up. But I'd say you're out of the fight for now.' another voice replied, a Marine medic appearing at his side.  
'I must agree. Hurts to move.'  
'Shhh, save your strength. I'll take care of you now.'  
'Merci.' Baba uttered, slipping into unconsciousness as the medic hurried to stop the bleeding.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Storming one of the huts in camp 11, Mother scanned the prisoners quickly, still searching desperately for that one familiar face that would bring sunshine back to her dark days.  
'Please, no more. You've taken everything from us, we have nothing left to give.' someone begged, terrified eyes locked on Mother.  
'It's okay, we're here to rescue you. The League will be no more by tonight. Everyone go outside, there are troops waiting to take you to safety. Quickly now, there's no time to waste.' Mother replied, shouldering her rifle and walking over to help a younger man from the floor. 'Go, your loved ones are worried for your safety.'

Moving through the room, she eased the weakened people up and helped them to the doors, passing them off to other troops and offering words of comfort to so many. She'd already personally checked 22 of the 27 huts in this camp, looking for Ralph but still her desperate search had gone unfulfilled, forcing her to keep digging deep for strength to continue her search. She could still hear the fighting raging on all around her but she couldn't go help out in the central area until she'd found Ralph and let him know she'd finally returned for him.

Leaving the empty hut and hurrying to the next one, she quickly dispatched a couple more League members that appeared from nowhere and thundered inside, four of her team-mates already in there and working on getting the prisoners moving. Then she saw him, huddled in the far corner and looking around in fear, nothing but a thin scrap of cloth to cover his groin.  
'Ralph.' Mother uttered, making her way through the group to kneel beside him. 'Hey there handsome, sorry I'm late.' she offered, pulling her spare shirt from her kit and wrapping it around his shoulders.  
'Gena? You're still alive.' Ralph gaped, staring at her in disbelief. 'I thought I'd lost you.' he choked, launching into her embrace.  
'I'm harder to kill than that Ralph. Shhh, it's okay now, I'm here and I'll never leave you again. I love you, don't ever forget that. I've been through hell trying to get back to you but I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere ever again.' Mother soothed, holding him close and trying not to hurt him. He was so thin, little more than skin and bones after all he'd endured for her. Reaching under her collar, she released the mouthpiece for her hydration pack and eased Ralph closer, so glad to have him back in her arms.  
'What's going on out there?' he asked, taking small sips of the water and relaxing into her embrace.  
'I didn't come alone. 10,000 members of the armed forces are here to destroy The League. That's why it took so long for us to get here, we had to get organised and get a plan.'  
'I'm just glad you're here. Dunno how much longer I coulda lasted.'  
'Shh, you'll be okay now Ralph. We'll get through this together, just like always.'  
'I don't know about that Gena, you don't know what I've gone through.'  
'Yes, I do Ralph. You are not the first I've rescued from the clutches of The League but you are the most precious. You can come back from this, I swear it.'

Tucking her wings in and shooting through the door, Liberty landed heavily on the floor and ran to Mother's side, the hut too narrow for her to fly easily without risking the safety of anyone else inside. Shifting her grip on Ralph, Mother lightly stroked Liberty's bloodied chest and smiled at the majestic bird just waiting for instructions.  
'Gena?'  
'It's okay Ralph, this is Liberty. A good friend got her for me as a combat assistant. She's harmless to my loved ones.'  
'You have an eagle for a pet?'  
'Something like that. Come on, let's get you out of here and into the hands of our medics. Everything will be okay now.'  
'Gonna need help with that. Bastards did that to me yesterday.' Ralph sighed, drawing Mother's attention to the massive swelling around his left ankle. 'I'm no medic but I reckon it's broken.'  
'I've got you, it's alright. Come on now, up you come.' Mother grinned, guiding Liberty back a little and hoisting Ralph onto her back smoothly. 'Come on Liberty, time to go.' she added, letting her rifle hang as Liberty fluttered onto her protected arm.

Reaching the back door, Mother cast Liberty skyward and hustled out of the building, G-36 coming up in her right hand as she held Ralph to her back with her left. Screaming her challenge to the enemy, Liberty tucked her wings and swooped, deadly talons tearing into another gunman and ripping off most of his face. Flicking the fire selector on her rifle, Mother finished him off with a shot to the chest, more of Emily's modified bullstoppers tearing him to pieces. Keeping Ralph safe behind her bulk, she raced through the destruction all around them and out one of the holes they'd blasted through the walls, blending with the hundreds of other troops moving the prisoners to safety.

Hearing the sharp retort of a shotgun and a roar of pain, Liberty swooped down again and tore into another attacker, shrieking angrily and renewing her assault until he fell, shot from behind by another Marine. Wheeling around, Liberty saw Mother on the ground and swung around to land beside her, reaching out to nudge the fallen woman with her beak. Lifting her head weakly, Mother groaned and coughed, blood staining her lips as she looked at the eagle.  
'Medic! We've got a Marine down!'  
'I'm not dead yet Liberty.' Mother groaned, fumbling for the food pouch on her belt and weakly offering Liberty a few treats.  
'Steady now, take the rescued man first.' someone else directed, two men lifting Ralph from the ground.  
'No, I won't leave my wife!' Ralph cried, struggling to get back to Mother's side.  
'Liberty, stay with Ralph.' Mother instructed, barely clinging to consciousness as she lay there, face down in the sand. Clattering her beak, Liberty wrestled the falconry glove from Mother's belt and looked up at Ralph, the glove gripped tightly in her beak.

Kneeling beside Mother, one of the other Marines removed the rest of her falconry kit and walked over to buckle it around Ralph's waist, pulling it as tight as possible so it didn't slip off. Torn between following the instruction Mother had given her and staying with her friend, Liberty passed the glove off to the Marine standing guard and waited until Ralph had it before turning back to Mother and calling softly. Opening her fingers to reveal a small piece of meat Liberty had missed, Mother grunted and struggled to offer it out but she took a hint from Buck and placed the piece of meat between her teeth, lifting her head just a fraction so Liberty could see the meat and it wasn't in the dirt. Moving closer to Mother, Liberty ducked her head and latched onto the morsel, pulling the tender meat in half and swallowing down her portion. Swallowing down the other half, Mother smiled faintly and let her head fall to the sand again, drifting into darkness. Nudging Mother' hand with her head, Liberty looked back at Ralph and called sadly, confused and mourning for Mother. She was even more confused when a group of soldiers eased Mother onto a stretcher and picked her up, racing away with her. Launching into the sky, she started to follow before remembering her instructions and turning, circling around Ralph as he was carried to safety.  
'Gena will be okay Liberty, she's tough.' Ralph uttered, watching his wife until he lost sight of her in the chaos around the medical area. 'Come on, you stay with me and we'll wait for her together.'

~~~!~~~!~~~

Casting Raven off for another tunnel run, Rufus showed no fear as he charged into an accommodation area and opened fire, 100 men of his team backing him up and pushing forward to clear the four levels of barracks waiting for them. Spreading out and charging the stairs, they covered all four levels and moved forward as one, clearing the rooms and protecting each other. Diving and rolling through the smoke and chaos around her, Raven screamed and attacked time and time again, retreating to safety with Rufus when things got a little too dicey. Right in the thick of the mess, Rufus shoved a new mag into his G-36 and swept his fire along the central area of the barracks area, the various creature comforts scattered about unable to withstand the devastating fire put into them. 

Ducking into one of the cleared rooms to change mags again, Rufus welcomed Raven onto his arm and lightly stroked her back before feeding her a treat, so proud of how she'd been handling the situation. She was spotted with blood and human tissue but still flying well, not only protecting his back but watching out for everyone working close to them. She'd pulled off some very tight attacks on several League members to protect various troops at Rufus' back, screaming down from the heavens and tearing them apart before winging away for another target.

Launching out of hiding and stitching another full c-mag down the room, Rufus heard the clanking of grenades nearby and gulped as he saw four frag grenades bouncing his direction. Tossing his rifle aside, he sprinted for safety, leaping off the ground and diving full stretch for another of the barracks rooms. Also registering the danger, Raven tucked her wings close and shot through an open door, banking around the land on the bunk.

Exploding in a violent chorus, the four grenades filled the barracks with smoke and deadly debris, forcing everyone to the ground. Then a new chorus came up, the agonised cries of those caught out by the blast. Ringing over all of them though, a deep baritone roared in agony, a voice that the rescue team instantly recognised. Scrambling from where she was patching up a fellow Air Force Sergeant, a pretty young medic raced across the central area under heavy covering fire and skidded to a stop beside Rufus. He was a mess, having caught some serious frag from all four grenades. Without thinking or hesitation, she yanked her belt off and firmly wrapped it around his right leg, just above the knee and yanked it as tight as she could to stop the blood loss from the grizzly stump.   
Only then did she scramble around and grab his webbing, dragging him into the room properly and rolling him back onto his side where he wasn't pressing on too many wounds.

Dropping down from the bunk to land beside Rufus, Raven clattered her beak and butted his left hand lightly with her head, streaking more blood on her feathers as Rufus groaned in pain. Noticing the fresh blood, the young medic reached out and grasped his left hand, taking in the mess that had been made before firmly binding it to contain the blood loss and protect the severe wound.  
'What's his…dear Lord. Is he even still alive?' a Marine medic asked, joining in with the rescue efforts.  
'Pulse is a little weak but it's there. Breathing is laboured, he's going into shock.'  
'Shit, we need to get him topside immediately. He won't survive down here for long.'  
'I know. I'm just surprised he's still alive, he's a wreck.'  
'Friends of the Scarecrow tend to be tough as nails and very hard to kill. His Team Chief had her leg bitten off by a Killer Whale and survived. Don't be surprised that Rufus is alive, you have to be tough to keep up with the Scarecrow.'

Finally stabilising Rufus, the Air Force medic stuck her head out and waved for the four nearest men to come running to her assistance. Two were Coast Guard, one Army and one Navy, and all four out ranked her but right now their priority was Rufus. Busy tearing apart one of the bunks, the Marine medic turned the bed frame over and dragged it over beside Rufus, a rudimentary stretcher but it would have to do. Thankfully they were only two floors down in the maze so getting back to the surface wouldn't be too difficult.  
'Alright, you four are going to have to get him back to the medical teams outside. He's not going to survive down here, even with all the work we've put into him. He needs immediate surgery.'  
'We'll get him through.' the Navy Lieutenant nodded, crouching and helping move Rufus onto the stretcher.  
'Two to carry, the other two on protection detail.' the Army captain suggested, rifle up and ready.  
'We'll carry him.' one of the Coast Guard men offered, crouching at the head of the stretcher.  
'Cover fire!' the Marine medic hollered, picking up a fallen rifle and opening fire down the length of the barracks.

Squeezing out the doors and racing down the tunnel, the rescue group worked well together, Army and Navy on guard for trouble and Raven flying along beside them. This tunnel was fairly short, only a couple hundred meters and they were in the maze, eyes on the sky and tracking for rising stairwells only. The corners were tight and sometimes they got stuck but they kept pushing upwards, all four grabbing the stretcher to slide it through some of the tightest spots before finally charging out one of the side buildings and back onto ground level. Spotting a medical chopper just across the compound, the Navy man ran ahead to ask the chopper to wait, briefing the waiting medical team on Rufus' condition as he'd been briefed by the medics.

Closing the distance fast and transferring Rufus to a proper stretcher, the four turned and raced back into the battle as Rufus was loaded up and Raven thudded down beside him, trying to get a reaction from her partner. Instead she got one from the other wounded man on the chopper. He reached out and touched her back, bringing her attention to him. Squawking in shock, she turned properly and clicked over to lightly butt her head against Aloysius' hand, recognising another friend. Smiling tiredly, Aloysius lightly wiped the blood from her beak and sighed, knowing that if she was here than the body on the stretcher next to his had to be Rufus. From this angle, he couldn't tell how bad his buddy was hurt but for him to be carried off the battlefield, it had to be very bad.  
'Corpsman, how bad is my buddy hurt?' he asked, turning his gaze back to the medic crouched between them.  
'He's seriously wounded Captain. He'll require immediate surgery if he's to survive.' the corpsman replied, holding on as the chopper lifted off and headed for the medical station, safely guarded by three attack choppers.  
'Hang in there Rufus, we've survived too much to die now.' Aloysius uttered, reaching past Raven to lightly touch Rufus' arm. 'I'm here buddy, don't give up yet.'

Calling sadly, Raven clicked back over to Rufus and looked down at him, not liking how still and sick he was looking now. This was so confusing and different for her, nothing at all like the last attack they'd shared.  
'Corpsman, there's a pouch on Rufus' belt, full of cut up meat. Pass me some, it's for Raven.' Aloysius instructed, fighting back the darkness at the corners of his vision.  
'Here you go Captain.' he replied, pouring several pieces into Aloysius' open hand.  
'Raven, over here sweetie. Come on, you need to eat. Rufus will be okay, he's strong.' Aloysius coaxed, shifting his hand and offering out a titbit. Looking back at him, Raven didn't want to leave but she was hungry so reluctantly she made her way over to Aloysius and accepted the meat, looking back at Rufus after every piece.

Hunger satisfied, she returned to Rufus and hopped up onto the stretcher, stepping over his bandaged hand and nesting beside him, head landing on his chest as she waited for him to wakeup.  
'We're going to have to find someone to keep Raven while Rufus is in surgery.'  
'No corpsman, let Raven stay close. Not in the OR but close so she can see him.'  
'I'll tell the nurses when we land.'

~~~!~~~!~~~

Having seen Baba carried out covered in blood and barely responsive, Buck was pissed off. He'd come to really like the Frenchman, even though he hadn't known him as long as Mother or Shane had. Leading his men forward, they passed from the fifth to sixth level and spread out again, heading towards five offshoot tunnels while still leaving enough men behind to defend their positions if things went to hell. Rifle pressed to his shoulder, he led the furthest group down a fairly short tunnel that branched into another rat maze of catacombs branching out on three levels from a central cavern.

Signalling his team to spread out and start dealing the catacombs, Buck launched Patriot into the air and joined the defensive group in the middle of the cavern, watching out for the men caving in the tunnels systematically. This was the third such catacomb cavern they'd found, the tunnels linking the different levels and the prison camps so every tunnel was caved in to block The League from using them. The League of course tried to stop them, sending in crazed idiots hopped up on who knew what to do suicide runs with bombs strapped to their chests.

Hearing the gibberish cries of the suicide bombers coming through the tunnels, the rocket teams dealing with the tunnels immediately moved back from the tunnel entrances and swung up their rifles, not willing to risk what had happened to one of Emily's teams. They'd been caught out by a suicide bomber team and 70 were blown to pieces. Everyone learned from that sacrifice and took absolutely no chances with these lunatics.

Within seconds it was on, suicide bombers racing from tunnels all around the cavern, each one sporting high explosives of some kind. Firing and reloading in teams, the attackers kept darting their aim around as the bodies piled up, dozens and dozens of these crazed men and women charging into the cavern and trying to get as close as they could before exploding.  
'Rockets, keep closing off these tunnels! We can't hold out all day against these numbers!' Buck ordered, switching mags again and going right back to nailing their enemy, his larger bullstoppers putting them down quickly.  
'on it Buck!' someone replied, the fire pattern changing as rocket launchers were raised and tunnels started caving in on the lowest level first. In some cases this had a good flow on effect, the lower tunnels bringing the ones above down with them but for the most the three levels would have to be sealed off separately.

Hearing the panicked screams from behind, Buck turned and got the fright of his life. Despite their best efforts, one of the bombers had gotten far too close and with a maniacal smile, she detonated her explosives, splattering her body everywhere and blasting apart the defensive ring. Those closest to her were killed instantly but those on Buck's side of the circle were far enough to survive the blast. They were tossed in every direction, some of their uniforms catching fire as several others made use of the carnage and got close enough to detonate. Those that were left outside the carnage stepped up their efforts, protecting the rocket firers and relaxing fractionally when support flowed in from elsewhere, giving them the upper hand and helping them finish off the job.

Finally the last tunnel was sealed and the troops could take a moment to breathe and tend to their wounded. Racing across the cavern, two young Army medics knelt on either side of Buck, smothering the flames on his back and tending his blast wounds. Groaning in pain, he managed a faint smile as Patriot landed beside him and called softly, butting heads with his human partner as if challenging him to rise. Choking back his growing nausea, Buck reached for his meat pouch and gave Patriot a few morsels before sagging back to the ground, too pained to manage more.  
'I'll live Patriot.' he uttered, hissing as the medics dressed his burns carefully before gently rolling him onto his side to check for further injuries.  
'We're going to need a stretcher of some kind!' one of the medics called, taking in the shrapnel embedded in Buck's shirt.

Looking around for anything to use, one of the troops found some long poles leant up against the wall, just perfect for an improvised stretcher. Six Marines quickly stripped off their uniform over shirts and fastened them to the poles to form the cradle. It wasn't perfect, there were no promises it would hold his weight but it was the best they could come up with under such circumstances.  
'Alright, let's get him out of here. You four will escort him up to the medical team topside then get back down here.' the other medic beside Buck instructed, pointing to four of the Marines that had given over their shirts.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Right down on level nine, Shane led his team out of another accommodation section and back into the main area then swung around and charged into the metal maze again, most of his men breaking off to clear the tunnels leading off this level as he went after a knot of men out on the walkways. Scenting more prey, Libby and Stalker roared their delight and bounded along at his side, already coated in blood but they weren't ready to quit yet. Libby would need a long bath after this was over, her snowy coat was stained red. Stalker was just as dirty but it showed so much worse on Libby.

Struggling for purchase on the blood slicked walkways all around, Shane hefted his rifle and opened fire, fully utilising the assortment of bullstopper rounds Emily had ordered for all the weapons they were using in the assault. They were huge advantage and Shane didn't have the same reluctance to using them this time as the first time Aloysius had offered him the original 9 mil variety. Opening fire on the squad in the open, Shane kept moving forward with his tigresses, the pair working so well together to bring The League down.

Jolting when a shot slammed between his shoulders, Shane dropped to one knee and turned as Libby flashed past him, launching full stretch at the gunman and grabbing his throat. They wrestled for a few moments before Libby tore his throat out and let it fall from her mouth, not really partial to the taste of human. Turning back to Shane, she broke into a trot and kept her head down, scenting for her next victim. Hearing another shot somewhere nearby, Shane turned to track the shooter then heard a horrifying sound behind his back. Libby roared in pain, something very, very wrong. Snarling out a challenge, Stalker took off after the gunman as Shane knelt beside his beautiful white tigress, pressing both hands to the bullet wound in her left shoulder. Digging out a field dressing, he pressed that to the wound and coaxed her to sit up so he could figure out how to tie the dressing off to stop her bleeding out before help could be reached. In the end he had to use his bandana and belt to rig up a dressing that would keep pressure on the wound but still allowed her reasonable movement.  
'Libby, I want you to go back to the medical station beyond the compound. You know where it is, you'll be safe there. I can't do any more to help you here.' Shane instructed, stroking her back lovingly as she eased to her feet, favouring her wounded leg quite a bit. Leaning closer and nuzzling his face, she turned and limped back the way she'd come, heading for the entrance they'd used to get this deep right off the mark. Following that stairwell back up would get her out to safety quickly and there were guards in the stairwell to protect her.

Watching Libby hobble off, Shane turned around and searched for Stalker, finding her on her way back with a mouthful of meat. Spotting a signal from Shane, she dropped the meat and ran to him, scenting the air and realising where Libby had gone. She could smell her fellow tigress all over Shane but it was especially strong on his hands and shirt where the freshest blood was.  
'Come on Stalker, there's still work to do. Libby will be fine.' Shane guided, breaking into a run again and tracking another group of enemy troops.

Hearing something from above, Stalker stopped and tried to work out what the noise was, her sudden stillness causing Shane to look up and see trouble. Three grenades, falling from three hands just visible over the next walkways up. Scrambling for cover, Shane slipped on something that had dripped from the upper levels and went over the railing, swearing up a storm as his famous reflexes failed him for the first time he could remember. He went for another railing but just as he grabbed a hold, the grenades exploded overhead, one having just rolled clear of the walkway when it went off.

Screaming in agony and fear as his hands were assaulted with frag and he was forced to let go, Shane knew he was in for a world of hurt, plummeting down to land with devastating force on the next walkway down in the maze. Landing in a heap on the steel grating, he was so grateful for his helmet, knowing he'd likely be dead if not for that but in his current state, he wasn't sure how much of a blessing that was. His whole body was burning with pain, he'd definitely done a lot of damage with that fall.

Hearing footsteps around him, he tried to lift his head but it hurt too much to even think about moving in his current condition. He needn't have worried though, the gentle hand that touched his cheek was familiar and friendly.  
'Easy Shane, you're in safe hands now. Just stay still, let the medics work.' Emily soothed, shifting her hands to immobilise his neck.  
'Thanks Emily.' he uttered, vaguely aware of Stalker's presence at his back.  
'Someone get a stretcher!' another voice called, two medics gathering around him and starting to tend his various wounds. Emily's hands left his neck, only to be replaced by another soldier he didn't recognise as Emily stood and moved to take up a defensive position nearby.

Gently stabilising and protecting his battered and broken body, the medics did all they could before carefully transferring him to a stretcher someone had found. Wrapped up in a blanket that had also been acquired somewhere along the way, Shane felt warm and safe but he was still in a world of hurt, barely clinging to consciousness as he was lifted from the ground.  
'Stalker, c'mon girl.' he called, even that much painful to say. Abandoning another kill, Stalker returned to Shane's side again and snuffled the air, totally focused on protecting Shane as he was carried from the battlefield.  
'Shane, where's Libby?' Emily asked, touching his cheek again.  
'Sent her…to medics…she got shot.'  
'Alright, get him out of here.'

~~~!~~~!~~~

Knowing she was the last of the senior leaders left on the battlefield, Emily made every move carefully, thinking things through and doing her best to not get blown away like the rest of the team. It was all on her shoulders, she had to see this fight through to the finish for all her friends. Head held high, she would be there at the end to see The League wiped out from top to bottom. But before she could achieve that, there was still about a third of the compound to be cleared out.

With Timber at her side and Blaze flying off her right shoulder, Emily continued working the bottom level of the inner compound, remaining focused on the metal maze as the rest of her troops took on the outer areas. She had confidence in the command structures that had formed after each of her friends had gone, they were watching over her head and protecting her from harm so she could focus on the lowest level without worrying about grenades dropping on her head.

Digging deep for strength and emptying another mag into a fleeing group of League troops, she ducked into a side room and checked what she had left, wanting to be sure she had the ammunition left to finish this job. Nodding once, she charged back into the battle, listening to the constant chatter on her radio and smiling faintly as everyone just got on with their parts in the grand mission. It wasn't easy keeping on top of the teams still up on ground level but she did the best she could to stay with what they were doing.

Slipping and skidding on the blood and gore smeared and dripped everywhere, Emily crossed the lowest level of walkways time and time again, weaving a complex path that no one else could follow or predict. She was focused on her mission, her bullstoppers tearing into anyone stupid enough to get into her range. Bodies were piling up everywhere, victims on both side of the conflict but there was no time to mourn them now. That would come later, once the dust had settled and The League was completely wiped out.

Tracking footsteps behind her, Emily whipped around and opened fire again, tearing into another assassination squad and sending their shattered bodies flying in every direction. Then she caught the unmistakeable sound of a shotgun cocking somewhere very close. Timber springs around to defend her, Blaze also swooping on the threat but he only has eyes for Emily and fires, the close range shot tearing into her abdomen as though she hadn't been wearing any body armour at all. Staggering back a step, she let her rifle fall to dangle from the strap and went for her sidearm, right arm wrapped around her shredded abdomen as she drew her Desert Eagle and opened fire, three .50 bullstopper rounds tearing into her assailant and tearing him to pieces.

Sagging back against the railing and sinking to the ground, Emily holstered her sidearm and pressed both hands to her wounds, cursing her luck and apologising silently to the troops she was leaving behind. Whining softly and licking Emily's face, Timber coaxed her to do something. She couldn't just give up, her friends would be waiting for her and her animals needed her. Left hand reaching for her medical pouch, she pulled out several field dressings and packed them under her shirt, packing in as many as she could to cover the multiple wounds torn into her flesh. Then she forced her abused body up again, keeping her right arm wrapped around the dressings to secure them and bracing her left arm on the railings as she started the slow trek back to medical assistance. She could have called for a medic and been carried out but she was determined to get as far as she could on her own so she wasn't found in the open, helpless and bleeding.

She made it to one of the many stairways leading towards the surface before it was all too much and she collapsed again, calling for a medic and applying pressure to the wounds as she waited for help. Seeming to realise Emily was fading, Timber sat beside her before stepping over Emily and lowering to press her body against her wounds, boosting the pressure in an attempt to stop the blood loss. Calling loudly to draw attention, Blaze circled the fallen woman, ready to defend her as needed until the desperately needed help arrived.

~~~!~~~!~~~

By nightfall most of the fighting was over. There was just a little mopping up to be done inside but as far as everyone was concerned, The League was gone. There was no time for celebrations though, there was still a ton of work to be done at the compound. There were thousands of casualties to ship out to military and civilian hospitals, buildings to tear down, files to secure, bodies to prepare for funerals and debris to be cleared.

Out on the runways, every vehicle that could still run had been roped into helping to move the casualties out, loading them onto cargo planes and getting them scattered to any hospital with beds to spare. Everyone present paused and turned to watch as their seven brave leaders were carried onto the first plane, their animals still refusing to leave their sides. Ralph was loaded with them, still determined to never let his wife out of his sight. Libby was carried onboard as well, her bullet wound neatly sutured closed and protected with a bandage. She was settled beside Shane, relaxing a little more when she saw him again. The rest of the animals settled close to their human companions, looking for all the comfort they could get as they worried.

Although it was a waste of space, no one else was loaded onto this plane. It wasn't heading for any old hospital but for a long flight all the way to Washington DC where the President was waiting to meet the group that had lead the attack against The League. All the files and documents recovered from the compound were loaded with the command team, along with the lists of personnel and equipment that had been dedicated to the fight without orders. Precious cargo secured, the lumbering cargo plane rumbled into the sky, accompanied by three of the best pilots flying the three Raptors that had brought the command team to the battle.


	17. Coming Back

Hidden away from the world in a secure ward in a Washington DC hospital, the eight close friends took their time recovering from their various injuries and trying to come up with a plan on what to do next. They were all beaten, sore and not interested in doing much more than sleeping, tending to their animals, chatting among themselves and wondering if things could have been any different for them. This wasn't how they'd pictured the aftermath of destroying The League, they'd expected to return to France and live in peace but instead they were here, unable to leave but not sure why they were being held.

Right near the door, Shane was definitely feeling the worst of the group, both legs in casts and quite a collection of frag cuts on his hands and arms. He also had his left arm splinted but the doctors didn't want to put that in a cast until more of the cuts healed and the stitches all came out. Libby slept on a second mattress on the floor, the bullet wound to her shoulder neatly sutured and healing up nicely but it'd still be a few weeks before she was back to bounding around.

Next to him was Aloysius, still flat on his back as his impale wound slowly healed, grafted together with skin taken from his ass. He had to be particularly careful of his back too, the impact of the pole through his abdomen had dislodged one of the support struts in his spine, something the rescue team hadn't realised when they'd pulled him from the wreck of the humvee. Stalker spent most of her time curled up with Libby, comforting her friend and keeping her calm as she healed. Aloysius put most of his focus towards making Shane smile, figuring it was the least he could do for the man he loved so much.

Rufus was third, a cage under the covers keeping them from aggravating the fresh sutures holding the flap closed over his stump. He still couldn't remember how he'd lost his right leg below the knee; it was all a blur in his mind. He remembered the grenades exploding in the barracks but four grenades shouldn't have been able to do that. But he'd learn to get by with a prosthetic leg, maybe he'd even get one like Mother's. He was more upset about the damage done to his hand, the career ending injury that had signed off on his flying days. He needed all ten digits to fly at his usual standards, not the seven and a half that he had left. He'd completely lost his pinkie and ring finger on his left hand and half his middle finger, and there was no chance of a transplant working out, the tendons and muscles had contracted beyond reach up his arm. Raven tried to cheer him up, hiding his damaged hand under her wing and chattering at him but at best she could get him to smile for a couple minutes, feed her a few treats and then he was gone again.

Emily had the next bed, flat on her back until her shotgun wounds healed properly. It wasn't the fact that she'd been shot that bothered her but the news she'd gotten from the doctors about the damage done. Her dreams of settling down, getting married and raising a family were gone; the blast had robbed her of the option to ever have kids of her own. Several pellets from that 12 gauge had ripped into her womb, destroying it and so the surgeons had removed it to prevent problems later. She hadn't told Rufus about that yet, he had enough problems without adding hers. Timber refused to move from the foot of her bed, resting comfortably on a folded blanket the staff had provided for the stunning wolf. Blaze perched on the side of the bed, right where Emily could scratch and stroke the relieved Falcon. 

Across the room from Emily, Buck rested on his right side, unable to get comfortable in any other position. He had still healing burns on his back, fresh frag wounds on his chest and a nasty combination of both along his left side. He was also feeling off balance because he couldn't see properly. The surgeons had been forced to take his right eye, the damage done by those suicide bombers too much to repair. It was disconcerting to say the least, but on the up side his new blind spot was buried in his pillow for a while longer so he had time to adjust to the idea. Patriot roosted on a chair beside the bed, soaking up the loving attention Buck heaped on him and willingly hopping over onto the bed to share treats with his partner.

Ralph couldn't be in a safer place, tucked up between Buck and Gena. His ankle had been pinned back into alignment and wrapped until the swelling went down a bit more and then he'd get his cast. He was hooked up to several drips to get him rehydrated and replace all the nutrients he'd lost during his captivity. He was still seriously underweight but he wasn't allowed more than light soup every few hours, at least until his stomach was stronger. He was also getting used to Liberty, feeding her with more confidence and welcoming her onto his bed for gentle stroking and affection. But she spent more of her time on the perch beside his bed, dividing her attention between the beds she was between.

Mother wasn't happy about being stuck in bed, flat on her back while she healed but she couldn't find the energy to complain, not now that she had Ralph back and all her closest friends were alive. She'd taken her bad news surprisingly well, accepting her lot and telling Ralph as soon as they'd had a private moment together. He'd just hugged her and told her how much he loved her and she knew everything would be okay. She'd always been too busy to consider motherhood, loving her career too much to ever want to take time out to start a family but knowing she'd lost her chance all together still stung. She'd found a way to make light of the news though, stating that it would be nice to not have to deal with her period cramps anymore. Liberty would spend a few hours every day with her, enjoying the loving attention and sharing morsels of food happily.

Face down on the last bed in the ward, Baba would watch Mother and Ralph talking and laughing together, regretting that he'd never know the woman under that hard exterior like Ralph did but he was glad to have the chance to see Mother so happy. His back was a maze of freshly sutured frag wounds, some caused by the grenade that had felled him, others by the faulty body armour he'd put his faith in on Emily's word. He didn't blame Emily for the faulty supplies, they'd all been caught out by that one but at least they were all still alive to tell the tale. It had taken some very repetitive requests but he'd eventually found out the fate of another good friend, Veronique Champion. She had been in the hands of The League but didn't have the strength to hold out. She'd died just a month previous but no one knew what had happened to her body.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Week two of their enforced captivity and the group was starting to relax again, sharing more laughs and less regrets. It was good for all of them, reinforcing their friendships and bringing sunshine back into their dark lives. They talked freely about what they'd like to do now that The League was gone, dreaming of the future and looking forward to the day they would finally get out of this hospital and back to their lives.

But day 16 brought a change in their environment. A dozen men in suits entered the ward and spread out, instantly identifiable to those in the know and most of this group knew. Getting comfortable and soothing their animals, the battered group waited patiently to see if their hunch was right. Sure enough, dressed in yet another immaculate suit; in came the President, gaze drifting around the room quickly.  
'So you're the brave men and women who led the assault to take out The League?'  
'For the most part, Sir. Ralph was their prisoner until we got him out. He's here because he's my husband.' Mother replied, sitting up a little and indicating her beloved.  
'I still find it so hard to believe that the seven of you managed to coax 10,000 members of the armed forces to assist you.'  
'That was all on the Scarecrow. He called twelve buddies and told them where to meet us. Those twelve evolved into 10,000.' Aloysius replied, pointing the finger firmly at Shane.  
'Mr President, we've been stuck in this ward since we were evac'd from the battlefield. When do we get to leave?' Emily asked, feeding Blaze another titbit and stroking her chest.  
'Not for a while yet Gunnery Sergeant Hunter.'  
'Sir, I haven't been in the military for years, my old rank means nothing to me now.'  
'So I am aware. You have all done this country a great service; precautions will be taken to ensure an organisation like The League can never form in America again.'  
'It's a little late for that now. Thousands of good service men and women were forced into The League through some of the most underhanded techniques I've ever seen. Precautions aren't going to help them recover from this mess.' Mother scoffed, glancing over at Ralph again.  
'Mr President, it's clear we're not leaving until you give the okay so what do you want with us now? We've done the dirty work, The League is no more and all the documentation was provided so a replacement can't spring up. So why won't you let us retire in peace and disappear back into the woodwork.' Emily sighed, carefully sitting up a little more and welcoming Blaze onto her arm.  
'There is still the matter of the massacre of Marines mentioned in some of the documents handed over.'  
'Yeah, I had a hand in that. Aloysius was seriously wounded in that assault and Rufus was there too. We slaughtered those Marines after getting proof that they slaughtered Rufus' family. We went back to The League facility that had us prisoner and killed everyone there in revenge for what was done to us and so many other men and women.' Emily replied, sick and tired of being judged for retaliating against such cruelty.  
'So you believe in a massacre for a massacre?'  
'Sir, The League ordered the murder of 61 members of my family; I am the last of our line. That much bloodshed cannot go unpunished and at that stage we had no idea how high The League actually went within the American people. To learn that the man in charge was your Vice President proved us right. There was no one we could trust to handle the matter properly.' Rufus snarled, the raw wound of his family's murder still painful.  
'The League was good at hiding their tracks, no one outside their organisation even knew they existed until you started causing a fuss for them. No one is denying that a lot of lives were pointlessly sacrificed for this stupid vendetta, but there must have been a better way to handle the situation.'  
'Ha, now that's a good one. If you were to look at my file, you'd find that your predecessor put a very large bounty on my head. A big incentive to stay away from anyone and everyone that might try to claim that money. Couldn't go to the FBI, I'm on their Most Wanted List. CIA, DHS, Secret Service, all want a piece of the infamous Black Hunter. Hell, I'm surprised to still be here with my friends and actually alive.' Emily replied, free hand pressed to her wound lightly.  
'I'm surprised by that too Emily. I at least got my bounty removed in return for saving Shane's life during that Bounty Hunt you so famously missed. Just out of curiosity, what's it up to now? I haven't been keeping track of it like I should have.' Aloysius agreed, still amazed by what he'd gotten in payment from the government.  
'Right before The League snatched me away, it was up to seven million. Big money for anyone game enough to risk my reputation to try for it.'

Signalling the Secret Service men around the room, the President dismissed them all and looked around the group again, walking slowly down the corridor between the beds. He wasn't surprised by the displayed aggression, he'd given none of these troops any reason to think he was here with their best interests in mind. He couldn't blame them for being hostile, he was restricting them from getting on with their lives and in one case, keeping a guest in his country from going home.  
'I have a deal to offer you all, a deal that I hope you will accept if only for the rewards at the end. Three of you are eligible for this high honour immediately, three of you will have some work to do to become eligible and Master Sergeant Huguenot will be granted a slightly different honour but one no less important. I wish I could give you this reward without the dealing and messing around but my hands are tied regarding this. All I ask is that you hear me out and don't jump to any hasty decisions.'  
'Alright Mr President, we're listening. Be warned though, none of us are feeling in a very charitable mood so I wouldn't advise screwing us around. Speak plainly, truthfully and fully, leave out no detail of this deal. We're tired, short-tempered and hardly thrilled about this imprisonment.' Emily replied, knowing the group trusted her to keep them out of serious trouble.  
'Very well. This deal only applies to those of you that are no longer serving with the US military. I will get to the deal for those still actively listed in a moment. All I ask for is six months of your lives and I will sign off on a very special award for each of you, an award that will grant you many benefits during your lives. I propose that you return to your original units for six months, accepting promotions and fulfilling whatever roles are deemed most appropriate for your various situations to get you through the six month posting. Judging by your current states, I believe it is fair to state that you will most likely spend the time as Instructors. At the end of your posting, you will each be awarded with the correct Medal of Honour for your service in destroying The League.'

Left stunned by what had just been put on the table in front of them, Emily, Rufus and Aloysius stared in silent disbelief at the President, his offer going beyond what they'd expected but asking a lot of them. They all knew the benefits that came with a Medal of Honour, to earn one was to become a legend in the military. But to go back into the military, the idea was more than a little unnerving, they were out of practise and had other priorities in their lives now.  
'Let's say we accept this deal, I don't go anywhere without Stalker. I won't leave her behind just to earn that.'  
'Special adjustments will be made so you can keep your animals close to hand. Although I am not sure what would need to be put into place to house such creatures.'  
'Very little. For the birds, secure perches, good food and unlimited contact with their handlers. For the tigresses and wolf, a soft place to sleep, good food and unlimited contact with their handlers. As you can see, they're quite happy here with us just relaxing and heading outside when needed.' Mother replied, lightly stroking Liberty's back as she perched on the side of the bed.  
'That seems easy enough. We can organise everything you need after I have your decisions.' the President nodded, turning his attention to the still serving Marines. 'For those of you still serving with the Marine Corps, I ask again for the same six months service period. You will also be granted promotions and duty assignments of your choice within the Corps. At the end of the six months, on top of each being awarded a Medal of Honour you will be giving a full retirement package and a second promotion with all attached benefits. These benefits will also extend to your immediate families.'

Finally feeling the President's eyes on him, Baba shifted carefully and adjusted his pillow so he could look up at the man without straining his still healing back.  
'But what to do for you, Master Sergeant Huguenot. This is still a grey area, I have yet to find a suitable award for your actions against The League. You did not have to assist with destroying them and yet you did, distinguishing yourself with great skill and strength. If you want to go back to France, I will have Air Force One take you home personally. If you wish to stay in America, I will do all in my power to make the transition as easy as possible for you.'  
'I have little reason to return to France. I have been away from my post for too long to be welcomed back into my military, I have nothing to hold me there. I wish to stay in America and start my life over with my friends. I know I am safe and secure with them, they will let no harm befall me and support me until I find my feet.'  
'Count on it Baba, you're part of the team. Whatever you need, we'll be around to help you.' Emily promised, fully prepared to support Baba so he never had to work again.  
'I will personally see that your citizenship applications are approved, but I will find a suitable award for you as well.' the President promised, lightly shaking Baba's hand and wandering the length of the room again. 'Was that plain, truthful and detailed enough for you Emily?' he asked, leaning so casually against the wall near the foot of her bed.  
'I believe so Mr President.' Emily replied, still stunned by the offer on the table. 'But I do have a concern. My record in the Corps is hardly spotless, and that bounty on my head is going to be tough to handle if I'm restricted to a military base.'  
'Consider it gone. This is a clean start for you, all of you. Captain Knight's record is already cleared of all those less than shining moments, payment for protecting Captain Schofield. But there are several marks on your record and Lieutenant McKenzie's that I will expunge for you. The traitor tags attached to Captain Schofield, Gunnery Sergeant Newman and Sergeant Riley have already been dealt with, freeing them to return to active service at their choice. Does that ease your concern?'  
'Holy…this is fuckin' nuts.' Rufus uttered, feeding Raven as he considered his choices. He was nervous about going back to the 160th SOAR, his last assignment there hadn't exactly been fun but he was a different man now. He'd survived hell at the hands of The League, surely he could handle the old bullies if they were still there.  
'Sir, this idea might work for some but a Delta Captain in a wheelchair is surely a bad idea.'  
'Captain Knight, your injuries are not going to be an issue. Surely you have some skills and tactics that can be shared with Delta. I am not expecting you to go back to war for America, just help train the next generation of troops.'  
'Well, I guess I could share some hard earned tricks. Stuff I learned after I got the ass from the Army.'  
'Sir, we need some time to consider what you're offering us.' Emily sighed, sorely tempted but still uncertain of returning to that lifestyle. 'You've given us quite a bit to think about.'  
'Of course. If I come back in about a month, will that give you enough time?'  
'That should do nicely Sir. I don't see a reason why any of us will leave before we're all ready to go.' Emily agreed, making it perfectly clear that until the last member of the team was cleared, they were all staying put.  
'Very well. I will see you again in about a month.' he replied, heading for the door and slipping out without a backwards glance.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Focusing on their recoveries, there wasn't much discussion about the presidential offer for the next couple of weeks but as the deadline for their decision came ever closer, the topic came up in conversation with increasing frequency. There was a lot of back and forth, everyone trying to work out if it was the right choice for them given the circumstances. Ralph and Baba stayed out of the discussions for the most, their situations settled regardless of what was decided by the rest of the group.  
'So what'd you think Emily, reckon you'll go back for six months to get that prize?' Mother asked, sparking off the discussion again.  
'It's a fuckin' tempting offer. Six months of training duties to earn all that. But I never really wanted to go back into the Corps, I've changed so much since those days. I might not be able to fit in with all the rules and regs again. What about you, tempted?'  
'Fuckin'-A I'm tempted. All those benefits and not just for me, Ralph gets most of them too. That's a big temptation. The idea of retirement gets at me a bit, not sure what I'd do with my time once I'm out of the Corps. I'll figure something out, I just never thought I'd have to consider retirement yet.'  
'I'm still really reluctant to agree to this deal.' Rufus sighed, gazing at the lighter dressing protecting his damaged hand. 'I mean, those days were rough, I was constantly bullied because of my social awkwardness. Chances are most of those bullies are still in the NightStalkers, I'm not sure I want to face them again.'  
'You're a different man now Rufus. The social awkwardness hasn't gone completely but you're stronger after all you've endured. I know you'll be more than a match for them and if all else fails, Raven will set them straight. You know how much she loves you.' Emily grinned, rising and walking over to sit beside Rufus, lightly enfolding his left hand in hers. 'It'll be okay, you're tougher than they are. I have total confidence that you'll put them in their place.'  
'Yeah, you'll be fine Rufus. You know how to kick some serious ass now, those guys aren't gonna be able to put a hand on you. Just look at everything you've faced and you'll be able to knock those old bullies on their asses. You know how to stand on your own when the odds are tight, you can throw a devastating punch, you've practised your hand-to-hand every day, now you just have to put it all together.' Aloysius agreed, bolstering Rufus' confidence about going back.

So proud of Rufus for even considering going back to that hell, Emily cupped his cheek and smiled softly at him, their romance growing every day even though they hadn't been pushing for more than they had.  
'Just so we know where the vote is at now, who is definitely going back?' Shane asked, scratching at the cast on his arm.  
'I am, not that I have any idea how a half blind Marine will cope.' Buck replied, right eye looking a lot neater now that more of the swelling had gone down.  
'Six months is better than nothing, I'm in.' Mother nodded, glancing at Ralph and seeing his support.  
'I will, if only to prove to those bullies that I will not go down quietly.' Rufus grinned, stroking Raven's back and catching a tender kiss from Emily.  
'I'm still undecided. I've changed so much since those days, I still don't think I'll fit in with the Corps anymore.' Emily sighed, wincing as her abdomen twinged again.  
'Leaning towards going back but I still reckon it's a bad idea. Delta are the best of the best in the Army, no way is anyone going to believe I belong among such men.'  
'Aloysius, I oughta smack you over the head for that. You are one of the best men I know when it comes to picking fights and surviving. You took on The League despite all the challenges you face and you beat them into the ground. That's something to be proud of.' Rufus growled, turning a warning look at his best friend. Glancing at Rufus, Emily slid off his bed and padded over to give Aloysius a firm smack across the back of the head on his behalf.  
'That do Rufus?' she asked, the picture of innocence as she gazed back at him.  
'Nicely done Emily. I'm surprised you can still pull off the innocent look.' he laughed, welcoming her back onto his bed.  
'You'd be surprised the looks I can pull off with the right motivation. I remember one job in Chile, got close to the target by pretending to be a pregnant mother. That wasn't an easy one but I got the job done.'  
'So that's how you stole that target. I was watching you from nearby, ready to shoot the target but he never emerged from that little eatery you led him into. Well played Emily, I never had a hope.'  
'Sometimes it takes a woman's touch to score. Subtlety over aggression is the trick.'  
'Now there's a scary thought. Aloysius trying to pass as a woman.' Mother sniggered, sending everyone into fits of laughter. 'Ohh, oww. That wasn't my brightest move. Don't laugh, hurts.'  
'Damn, now that would be ugly. Mind you, I reckon Aloysius has the legs for a skirt.' Shane agreed, getting caught up in the lighter atmosphere over them.  
'I've got the legs for it? Oh hell no, you're the one with the ass for a dress.' Aloysius shot back, getting everyone picturing Shane in a dress. 'And smaller feet for nice heels.'  
'Oh you did not just call me feminine.'  
'Alright you two, cool it. We're supposed to be focusing on sorting out what we're doing next.' Emily cut in, stopping the argument before it could get out of hand.

Sitting up carefully and tugging a jacket around his shoulders, Baba looked around the room then dropped his gaze, not sure where he'd go if the team was broken up and sent to different bases.  
'What happens to me now? You all have plans and know where to go next but I don't have anything. Where do I go? What will I do with my life?' he asked, tired of listening to their plans and not knowing where he stood.  
'You'll stay on with us Baba, we'll do right by you. Before I go back, I'll get a nice place somewhere with plenty of land and we'll find you something to do with your time. Whatever you want to do, we'll make it happen. What do you like doing? What hobbies do you most enjoy?' Emily replied, walking over to sit beside him, reaching out to take his hand lightly.  
'You won't laugh?'  
'Baba, I'm hurt. You're my friend, I have such a deep respect for you and all you've done to help us. Go on, tell us so we can get you settled in happily to your new life.'  
'I like to garden, I get such a thrill out of tending the tiny seeds and watching them grow into such beautiful plants. I especially enjoy growing anything edible, so I can carry on that love from the garden to the plate. My grandfather and father both shared their love of cooking with me, teaching me the family business so I'd always have a fallback career. I've never needed that fallback until now but I'm out of practise, I couldn't step into a commercial kitchen and produce good food straight away.' Baba explained, lifting his gaze and grinning as he remembered spending hours in the gardens, tending to his precious plants.  
'You don't have to go out and get paid employment right away, we will provide for you until you're ready to get a job that suits you perfectly. We will have a beautiful home with plenty of space for your gardens and anything else that we want as a team. One house or several, whatever we desire to make our new home paradise for us.' Emily promised, her dreams expanding to encompass all her friends in the room.  
'You would do all that for me?'  
'Oui, Jean-Claude. Whatever you can dream, we can achieve.'  
'Merci Emily, merci.'  
'Anything for my friends. Dreams up your gardens, write out lists of plants and supplies you want and I'll see that you get all of it. Don't worry if you think certain things will be hard to get, I'll get it all.'  
'I will Emily, I cannot thank you enough.'  
'Just to see you smile so bright is reward enough.'

Returning to her bed and collecting something small from under her pillow, she padded over to Ralph and smiled softly, her prize held hidden in her palm as he looked up at her.  
'And for you Ralph, a fresh start and a new chance to make your name. I remember you had an affinity for Mack trucks so as my gift to you, I got you a new one. Top of the line, fresh off the factory floor and waiting for you when you're ready to take the wheel again. So far it only has a plain white paintjob but whatever you want painted on that rig, you've got it. Money is no issue, I want to do this.' Emily grinned, opening her fingers to dangle the keys in front of him.  
'Whoa. Thank you Emily, I never expected anything like this.' Ralph uttered, reaching out to take the keys from her.  
'Yeah, we didn't exactly hit it off as friends originally, I know. But I'm trying to make up for my mistakes and make things as good as I can for those I call friend. Whatever you need, just let me know.'  
'I will Emily, thank you for this.'  
'Enjoy it Ralph, you deserve it.'

~~~!~~~!~~~

True to his word, the President returned exactly a month after dropping his deal in their lap, leaving his Secret Service team outside as he entered and looked around, a contented smile crossing his face as he watched the group. Aloysius was settled beside Shane, talking quietly and sharing tender touches. Emily sat behind Rufus, combing out his hair and pulling it back into a neat braid. Gena and Ralph sat out on the balcony, pressed close and feeding Liberty. Buck sat on his bed, feeding Patriot and accepting his light touches against his face. Jean-Claude was settled on his bed too, a pad of paper and a laptop balanced on his knees.

Gradually realising that they had company, the group turned their attentions to the President and left what they were doing to turn their focus his way properly. Only Emily kept with what she was doing, fingers dancing through Rufus' hair until it was all neatly braided up and secure.  
'There you go, handsome as ever.' she grinned, leaning past his shoulder and kissing his cheek. 'Afternoon Sir.' she greeted, finally looking up at the President.  
'Good afternoon Emily. You all certainly seem a lot brighter than the last time I was here.'  
'We're still on the road to recovery but we're getting there. I can only guess you're here to hear our responses to your offer.' Shane grinned, sitting up a little more and looking at Aloysius.  
'You would be correct Captain.'

Swapping looks and making certain that this was the right decision for all of them, the team came to their final decision but there were still a lot of details that would still have to be worked out. This was their last chance to back out of the deal but the looks they shared made it clear what they were thinking.  
'Captain Shane M. Schofield, reporting for duty Sir.'  
'Captain Aloysius K. Knight, reporting for duty, Sir.'  
'Sergeant Buck Riley, reporting for duty, Sir.'  
'Gunnery Sergeant Gena Newman, reporting for duty, Sir.'  
'1st Lieutenant Rufus McKenzie, reporting for duty, Sir.'  
'Gunnery Sergeant Emily Hunter, reporting for duty, Sir.'

Nodding slowly, the President turned to Jean-Claude, wanting to be absolutely certain that his provisional plans to provide for the team that had saved so many lives were still going to suit.  
'And what about you Master Sergeant Huguenot? Are you still planning on staying in America?'  
'I am Sir. Emily has agreed to provide all I require to make a new start.'  
'Oh, is that so?'  
'It is Sir. I will purchase a suitable property with plenty of land and everything that Jean-Claude needs to set up his gardens and kitchen. I will continue to support Jean-Claude for as long as he chooses to stay with us.' Emily confirmed, easing to her feet and walking over to rest one hand on his shoulder. 'Whatever Jean-Claude or Ralph need, I will be only too happy to provide.'  
'You can provide all that?'  
'Of course Sir. I never make offers I can't back up. I already purchased Ralph a brand new top of the line Mack so he can get back on the road when he's ready. That's just the start of my generosity towards my friends.'  
'And I'm most grateful for the gift. It'll be a while before I get back behind the wheel but I'm looking forward to picking my new rig up and making it look real good. Got the new paint job all planned out, my rig will be the most beautiful on the road.' Ralph added, already picturing what his new rig would look like all done up in colour and wrapped in memories.

A little surprised by how far Emily was prepared to go to for her friends, the President knew they would all be in good hands, protected from harm and put back on the path to recovery and new lives. He'd read over her file again, wanting to know all he could about the woman that seemed to be leading the group. Although her record wasn't perfect and she'd had a few run-ins with her senior officers, she had all the markings of a good Marine and one hell of a leader. She'd proved that with the way she'd constructed the plan to deal with The League and executed it so smoothly. Even after their seven lead officers were out of action, the troops had continued to fight, following the plan and achieving victory. He wanted to push her into the Officer ranks but he knew from her record that she wouldn't accept it, no matter how good it would be for her final standing.  
'Well, it sounds like everyone is satisfied with the deal. I will have one of my aides come in and go over everything you require to make your service terms as easy as possible. Be open and honest with her, she is only trying to make your last months in the military as stress free and relaxed as you can get in the military. You can also talk to her about requirements for your animals and whatever else needs to be prepared before you enter service again.'  
'Sir, I will need a chance to get away from here and find the property that will be ours when all this is over. I've been spending some time looking at places on the internet but I need to see those places up close before I decide on the best place to settle down when the dust has settled and we have our hard earned peace.' Emily added, indicating the laptop Baba had been using.  
'Have you any ideas where you might go?'  
'I'm down to three choices. Montana, Idaho or Minnesota. All three properties show great promise, I'm leaning towards the Montana ranch but without seeing them and evaluating their potential, I can't be sure which one is the perfect match for our needs.'  
'Well, considering Captain Schofield will be here for some time yet, I can organise transport for you to these three properties. Would that work for you?'  
'I suppose it would. I'd rather fly solo and make my choice without your Secret Service people looking over my shoulder but I'll take what I can get.'  
'You are still a hero of this country Emily, I cannot just let you walk away.'  
'I'm not going to just walk off. You've got my word I'll do my six months. I'll come back for my friends, my promises and all I'm trying to rebuild. I just want to have a paradise ready for when we all get out and finally retire. But you've been running our lives for the last month, it's on your word that we're stuck here. Now for god's sake, step back and give us some freedom. We'll still turn up for duty, go through our six months and accept the honours you want to place on our shoulders. We will proudly stand up and admit we destroyed The League but what we want is our chance to have something perfect, peaceful and ours alone when we finally get to step out of the spotlight.'

Everyone was caught off guard by Emily's anger, having never expected her to flare up so spectacularly at the POTUS. But there she was, right up in his personal space, both fists clenched and nothing but hot fury in her gaze. She was sick of being restrained, tired of these presidential restrictions and ready to tell the world to just fuck off.  
'Alright, alright. My aide will be here tomorrow, once you have spoken to her and given her all the information she requires, you are free to go examine these properties you are interested in. I apologise for any insult.'  
'Good, now we finally have an understanding.' Emily nodded, relaxing and stepping back. 'What happened to the three F-22's that we arrived in? I will require one to make my transit easier.'  
'They are secure at Andrew Air Force Base. Which one do you want?'  
'The red one is mine. The others are specifically calibrated for Shane and Rufus.'  
'I will have it fuelled and flight ready for tomorrow afternoon.'  
'Much appreciated Sir. Oh, I expect that there will be building work required on the property, I will be picking my own contractors and paying for all the works personally.'  
'I would expect nothing less from you Emily.'

~~~!~~~!~~~

Returning as promised, Emily proudly showed off the photos of the new home they would share when the dust had settled and their military service was all finished. In the end she'd chosen the Montana ranch, the previous owners had put in so much work to make the land as fertile as it could be. Most of the buildings they'd discussed and agreed on were already there, they just needed a new stable and a bigger barn. The old cottage wouldn't suit though and was coming down to make space for a brand new sprawling country homestead. The old garage was going too, replaced with a bigger, modern one and a shed for Ralph's truck.

By building a new house, Emily was able to fit in Rufus' biggest dream, planning out a mighty cellar under the house to take all the produce he was planning to create for the extended family. He'd spent hours reading through his family cookbook, finding recipes for all his favourite childhood memories from the larder. Emily had encouraged him to chase that dream, organising all the supplies he'd need for the preparation of all that food in the cookbook.

They had so much space to play with and everyone wanted their own spaces and different hobbies but Emily had made all the arrangements, placing everything on a map of the homestead and sending it to the various companies she'd hired to pull off the paradise in Montana. None of the contractors had been thrilled about the six month time line but they'd agreed to have the homestead ready on time. Until the house was finished, Ralph and Baba were stuck in a small temporary home that would be removed later to make space for the dairy but the dairy would come once everyone was moved into the house and settled into their new lifestyle.

A few things had changed during the four days she'd been out of the ward though. Buck was moving around a lot more, Patriot on his blind side and clattering out warnings when he got too close to danger. Mother was a lot better too, her abdominal wounds pretty much healed up and allowing her to work on keeping fit. Even Rufus was up and about, still getting used to his new prosthetic. It wasn't quite what he'd hoped for, he'd wanted something like Mother's but the standard one he had now would suit his needs without being over the top. There wasn't much to be done about his hand but with gentle encouragement, he was using what was left of it to manage a few basic tasks. The only one still stuck in bed was Shane and he clearly didn't appreciate that. Ralph pottered around on his crutches, still unable to put much weight on his ankle but he always tried to avoid digging it in that he was mobile while Shane was still stuck in bed and bored out of his mind.


	18. Service

Feeling more than a little uncomfortable, the newly promoted Captain McKenzie pulled up in his new assigned parking spot near his barracks and ran one hand through his new military regulation haircut. He wasn't thrilled about that or the fact he couldn't go a week without shaving if he couldn't be stuffed but otherwise he was feeling more confident about everything he was about to face. Looking up at him from the passenger seat, Raven called softly and hopped onto his offered arm, ducking her head as Rufus climbed out and straightened his uniform jacket before donning his patrol cap.

He was in with three other training officers, all four of equal rank but he knew he was the junior most of the four so he'd catch a fair bit of trouble from them. Setting Raven safely atop the SUV, he opened the back and hooked his duffle, swinging it over his shoulder and reaching back in for Raven's kit bag. Returning to Rufus' arm, Raven relaxed a little more as he pulled the door open and stepped inside, heading for the empty bunk up the far end of the room.  
'Welcome home Raven.' he uttered, depositing their bags and heading back out to grab the rest of his gear.

Collecting the rest of his uniforms and locking up, he ducked back inside and started unpacking, first getting Raven settled in and enjoying a few treats before he got his own gear unpacked and put away to regulations. Then he heard voices outside, voices most likely belonging to his barrack-mates.  
'So what have you heard about the new guy, McKenzie?'  
'Apparently he's on special assignment. I heard rumours that he was assigned here on Presidential Orders but I don't know how true that might be.'  
'You don't suppose its Doofus, do you? I thought his last name was McKenzie.'  
'Looks like he's arrived, let's go find out.'

Holstering his M1911A1 sidearm and calling Raven back onto his arm, Rufus checked he was all squared away properly and relaxed a little, focusing on Raven's comfort as the door swung open behind him. He knew he looked normal from the back, his damaged hand out of sight to support Raven and prosthetic leg hidden under his ACU pants. He waited for the door to close behind the group before turning around, calmly feeding Raven as his roommates stared at him in disbelief.  
'Well look who came crawling back. Back for another round hey Doofus.' the middle man taunted, bright blue eyes and blonde hair exactly the same as the last time Rufus had been in the NightStalkers.  
'Grow up Thompson, you won't find me such a soft target anymore.' Rufus replied, turning around fully so they could see his damaged hand and the eagle he was feeding.  
'you're still that weak laughingstock we all got such a thrill out of tormenting.' the taller one laughed, ginger hair, brown eyes and freckles painfully familiar to Rufus.  
'Not anymore Lewis. I was weak then but after all I've been through, I am a different man. You try it and you will go down hard.'  
'That would be assault on a senior officer and you know it Doofus.' the shortest one smirked, black hair, scarred face and green eyes hard and cruel.  
'That's where you're wrong Andrews. I heard you talking about rumours on base and I'll confirm one for you. I do have Presidential orders to be here.' Rufus corrected, reaching into his top pocket and pulling out a Presidential challenge coin, turning it idly in his fingers. 'So how about the three of you just back off, let me do my service in peace and we can go our separate ways when it's all over. Those days are over, leave them in the past.'  
'You really think you're going to tell us what to do Doofus?'  
'Alright Lewis, you wanna play hard, let's play.' Rufus snarled, shifting his feet and settling his weight. 'Raven, to your perch.'

Closing the gap quickly, Rufus showed no fear as he opened up on Lewis, one powerful right snapping his head back and dropping him to the floor. Shifting his weight back to avoid a shot from Andrews, he raised his right leg and lashed out, the solid strut of his prosthetic slamming into Thompson's ribs and sending him flying. Ducking back again, Rufus lashed out and decked Andrews with another strong right cross, dropping him on the ground as well. Satisfied with his effort, he held his arm out for Raven and rolled his shoulders as the door swung open again.  
'Captain McKenzie, what happened in here?'  
'Just a little misunderstanding Colonel Taylor. The last time I was with the NightStalkers, I was bullied mercilessly. These three were the primary instigators of most of my rough treatment.'  
'I see. Is there anything I can do to make things easier for you? I see no reason why you should have to spend your last six months dealing with those sorts of problems.'  
'No Sir, I can handle it. I'm not the soft target I was back then. I survived The League, I can survive those three.'  
'If you're sure about that, Captain. But if they give you any more trouble, I want you to tell me and I'll deal with them.'  
'I will, Sir.'  
'Good man. This way, your first class is waiting for you.'

~~~!~~~!~~~

Knowing that she had the full attention of everyone in her training group, Emily showed them when they could learn from her as she quickly put the Martial Arts Instructor on the deck yet again. They'd already been at it for almost an hour and he was showing signs of a hard fought brawl but Emily was still light on her feet, easily sliding past his attacks and constantly flowing around him. He was bigger, stronger and more agile but she was street smart and didn't always follow the rules taught to all Marines. Spinning past him again and applying pressure in just the right spot, she dropped him to the dirt again and took a knee at his side, hand resting in that same vital spot.  
'I yield.' he admitted, shocked by what he'd witnessed from this woman.  
'Had a feeling you would.' she grinned, releasing the pressure and pushing to her feet. 'the Marine Corps teaches you to be the best but it takes more than…' reacting instantly as the Instructor got an arm around her throat, Emily shifted her weight and slung him off, forcing her class to move aside or get taken down by the flying Marine. 'As I was saying. The Marine Corps teaches you to be the best but it takes more than training and practise to keep you safe in hand to hand situations. You have to think outside the training, combine techniques in ways that you weren't taught and put in different rhythms, strikes and patterns to keep your opponent guessing. I will admit that I never advanced beyond Brown belt during my first stint in the Corps but as you all just witnessed, I easily handled the advanced skills of a Black belt 5th Degree trained Master Sergeant.' she continued, feeling that old spark returning as she stood there.  
'But how?'  
'You learn to use instincts to guide your combat. You have to learn how to anticipate the moves your opponent makes before your opponent has even moved.'  
'Instincts? That's your secret to effective combat. Sounds like a load of bullshit.'

Reaching into one of her pockets and pulling out a bandana, Emily removed her cap and tossed it over to where Timber and Blaze were waiting before tying the cloth over her eyes and lowering her hands slowly.  
'Come on then, I'll prove I don't need eyes to beat you.' she challenged, not even bothering to set a ready stance as she waited for the first challengers to step forward.

Challenging alone, in pairs or small groups, the 40 members of her training group all tried their luck with Emily but not one of them could even put a finger on her. It was almost as if she could read their minds and knew who was going to come at her, from where and how they were going to attack. She flowed with such grace and restrained power, punishing every mistake with a single attack before moving on to the next fool who came into her range. The training group kept trying, rushing the centre of the circle time and time again in an attempt to at least land one hit on Emily's sleek frame. But no matter how many came or from which direction, Emily was ready for them, pushing them back and sending them into the dirt over and over.

Eventually they stopped coming and she straightened, removing her blindfold and looking around at her battered and bruised group. None of them had escaped her abilities, every single one of them was bleeding from some minor wound.  
'Master Sergeant Hunter!' a very familiar voice called and the group parted, hands pressed to bloody wounds as they made way for the senior officer to enter the circle, his tiger padding along at his side.  
'Yes, Major Schofield?' Emily asked, Blaze swooping overhead and returning her cap.  
'Why are all members of your training group bleeding?'  
'They are relying too heavily on sight in hand to hand combat situations. I was proving my point by challenging then all to hit me while I could not see any of them. As you can see, Sir, they all failed in this challenge. Not one of them was able to land a successful hit during the exercise.'  
'Not one of them you say. Then what is that bruise I see on your face?'  
'That Sir, came from Master Sergeant Jackson. He managed to land a few solid body blows and that knee to the head but he too made the same mistake.'  
'Sir, this woman cannot be beaten. I don't know where she got her training but she counters every move made against her.' Jackson added, approaching Emily and Shane slowly.  
'Master Sergeant Jackson, there is no combatant in the world that cannot be beaten. It is just a matter of finding the weakness of your opponent and aiming there.' Shane replied, glancing at Emily quickly. He wasn't sure he could take her, superior reflexes or not.  
'I'll believe it when I see it, Sir.'  
'It has happened in the past Jackson and it'll happen again. Just don't expect it to be happening any time soon. I don't make a habit out of starting fights I can't hope to win. Over the next six months, my aim is to teach you all how to fight my way, using your instincts, senses and Marine training to create something that will put you above all others.' Emily grinned, looking around at her training group again. 'Now all of you, go get cleaned up and meet me back here in 20 minutes. Move!' she barked, sending the group scrambling to obey her orders.  
'You are dismissed Master Sergeant Jackson.' Shane added, impressed with the way Emily scattered the group.  
'Yes Sir.' Jackson replied, snapping off a crisp salute and leaving.

Waiting until they were alone, Shane clapped Emily on the shoulder and chuckled softly, shaking his head in wonder at her audacity at dealing with so many Marines in one strike.  
'And you were worried you wouldn't fit back in with the Corps.' he smirked, glad to see Emily unwinding and opening up.  
'It's early days yet S-ir.'  
'relax Emily, you're part of the President's Six so no one is going to object if we're on first name basis.'  
'Well that's a good thing Shane. So how are you settling into your new rank?'  
'Same shit, different day. I'm stuck in the classrooms pretty much all day, teaching junior officers some of my skills. I managed to convince the baby G to give me an hour to wander, check on my friends and let Libby stretch out her shoulder. Then it's back to the dull grind of briefings and discussions.'  
'Wanna trade? I gotta take my team out on a four hour march in a few hours and that means lunch is gonna be MREs. I am really not looking forward to that. Lucky me, I'm one of the poor souls that has a negative reaction to those bloody things. Meals, Ready-to-Eat my ass; Meals, Refusing-to-Evacuate more like.'  
'Ohh, I'd forgotten you have that problem. I'll put in a word for you to the logistics team organising your supplies and make sure you get some of the special issue ration packs. Usually restricted to the Recons, I happen to know that we've got some. Hopefully they won't have the same problems for you.'  
'Nah, don't worry about it Shane. If I get clogged up, I'll deal with it. Let the Recons have their special rations, I'm tough enough to handle those fuckin' MREs. I've got some supplies in my barracks that should cover any trouble.'  
'Well, if you're sure about it Emily. Chin up, I gotta go check up on Mother and Book but drinks are on me tonight.'  
'If I'm not on the head trying to shift MREs, I'll be there.'  
'We decided to meet in my quarters, no one can gripe about that.'  
'It's a deal Shane. If I can't make it, I'll send Blaze to make my apologies.'  
'Later Emily.' Shane nodded, clapping her shoulder again and wandering away.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Dismissing his class, Aloysius rolled his shoulders and left the classroom, Stalker rising and padding after him happily. Adjusting his glasses and settling his cap, he rolled outside and stretched contentedly, the warmth of the sun refreshing after three hours in the classroom. Shaking out her fur and bounding around happily, Stalker stretched out her muscles and burned off some energy before coming back to Aloysius' side and resting her head on his knees.  
'Yes, I haven't forgotten how well behaved you were.' he grinned, both hands running through her fur and rubbing all her favourite spots just the way she liked. 'Come on, let's go get some lunch.'

Grateful for his special permission protective gloves, Aloysius handled the new conditions fairly easily, rather glad the President's aide had requested the entire base be graded and the surface made more compatible for the chair. He certainly hadn't been expecting that sort of treatment but he wasn't complaining, it sure made things a lot easier.  
'Hey Aloysius, wait up!' Rufus called, Raven swooping past Aloysius to catch his attention.  
'Down you come Raven.' Aloysius grinned, hooking out his spare glove and welcoming her in to land. 'How's your first day been buddy?' he asked, glancing back over his shoulder as Rufus joined him.  
'Not too bad, apart from lousy fuckin' bullies.' Rufus sighed, coaxing Raven back onto his arm and stroking her back. 'All three of them are in the infirmary after this morning.'  
'What happened this morning?'  
'I was just getting settled into my quarters when who should wander in but Andrews, Lewis and Thompson. Lucky me, I'm stuck fuckin' bunking with all of them. They tried to start trouble, I ended it with a one two three. Thompson has four busted ribs, Lewis got a dislocated jaw and Andrews has a broken nose.'  
'Hey, nicely done buddy. I knew you'd be more than a match for those assholes.' Aloysius praised, reaching up to squeeze his arm in support. 'We were just heading to get some lunch, care to join us?'  
'We'd be delighted.'

Switching sides so Rufus could walk at Aloysius' right side, Stalker scented the air and trotted along merrily, listening to everything going on around her and keeping a watch for any threats to Aloysius.  
'Had your first class yet Aloysius?'  
'Yeah, three hours of tactical discussion and combat awareness case studies. Some of the men in my class are idiots, some show potential but I've got my eye on three in particular that are going to go a long way in this Army. I might have to squeeze in some extra attention for those three, they have the capability to be some of the best men in Delta.'  
'Seeing a little of yourself in them, are you?'  
'Hell no, those three are well ahead of where I was. I'm telling you Rufus, those three are going to set the bar so high that only the absolute pinnacle of men will ever be able to get near then.'  
'I have no doubt that you'll push them to that pinnacle, you've obviously found a group you can work with.'  
'Thanks Rufus. What about your first class?'  
'Gah, total opposite. I swear some of these new pilots coming into the NightStalkers take idiot to a new and very dark low. I had one guy, a fresh 2nd Lieutenant that's only been out of OCS for a couple weeks. He couldn't tell the difference between an open and a shrouded tail rotor.'  
'What? For fuck's sake, even I can tell the difference between those and you know how little I know about aircraft.'  
'Yeah, I know. But he was totally serious about his argument, swore black and blue that I was wrong. The rest of the class thought it was hilarious, they were in fits of laughter about it. He ended up storming out of the class, insisting he was going to find an Instructor that wasn't so stupid. Once he was gone, the rest of the class calmed and we got back to going over some basic flight tactics and bounced around a few battle scenarios.'  
'Well, I feel better about my pitiful aircraft knowledge. Hopefully the base commander sees the sense in booting that idiot out of the NightStalkers. Apart from that guy, sounds like you had a reasonable class.'  
'I'll find out over the next month. I've got the next four weeks to get to know my guys and get them thinking outside the training before we move to the next phase of training. I am not looking forward to that, I'm not sure I'll be able to handle standing back and watching my group taking to the air and working through new ideas.'  
'You're not the only one with doubts and struggles Rufus. I don't like this any more than you do but we have to stick with it. This is our big chance to make a difference and pass what we have learned to the next generation. We'll get through this, we're tough enough to survive whatever the Army wants to toss our direction.'

Shoving the door open and rolling into the officer's mess, Aloysius wasn't surprised to hear the conversations around them dull and men moved out of the way, clearing a path for him to get up to the servery. One of the cooks came around the side with a lump of meat, catching Stalker's attention but waiting for something.  
'Go on Stalker, you get your lunch and go find a quiet spot to eat. I'll be okay.' Aloysius nodded, reaching out to rub her back. Turning and nuzzling his offered cheek, she padded over and took the meat before heading for an empty spot at one of the tables. Then she surprised everyone with her audacity, jumping up onto the bench and putting her meat on the table, pinning it with her left paw and eating contentedly.  
'Did you teach her to do that?'  
'Hell no Rufus, she's done that by her own intuition.'  
'Oh come on, get her off the table.' the mess Sergeant complained, walking over to Aloysius.  
'Leave her be, she'll clean up the mess afterwards. I'll remember to bring her feeding mat next time, that'll protect the table.' Aloysius replied, moving around the older man and heading to collect his chow.

Knowing that at least half the people in the mess were staring at them now, Aloysius and Rufus quickly collected their meals and headed for the table, taking their spots near Stalker. Now it made sense why she'd gone onto the bench, it left the end of the table open for Aloysius and she didn't have to worry about being in anyone else's way either.  
'Come on Raven, down you get.' Rufus coaxed, setting a thick piece of leather on the table and lifting Raven down onto it and flicking a palm sized piece of meat off his tray to land between her feet. Planting her right foot on the meat, she ripped into it joyfully, wings spread just a little to help her keep her balance.  
'You know, we're gonna have to teach them both a few table manners if this is going to become habit.' Aloysius remarked, tucking into the offered meatloaf.  
'There's nothing wrong with Raven's table manners, she's doing the best she can. Blue steak is a new one for her.'  
'I don't get that. The cooks are quite happy to hand over a big slab of meat raw but a smaller piece for Raven must be cooked.'  
'Barely cooked, the outside is seared and that's it. The inside is still pretty much raw. She'll manage though, it'll just take her a few minutes to figure out how to eat it successfully without making too much mess.' Rufus nodded, setting up the little water bowl near Raven and stroking her back lightly.

Looking up when one of the admin personnel paused by their table, both men wondered what was going on or if they'd incorrectly filled out some pointless piece of paperwork. Running through his inventory quickly, Aloysius was sure he'd gotten all the paperwork right, he had everything he was supposed to have and no duplicates so what did the admin officer want.  
'Major Knight, Captain McKenzie. You were supposed to be given these upon your arrival but they only just arrived.' she explained, reaching into her pocket and pulling out two chains, one much heavier than the other. 'For Raven and Stalker.' she added, placing the chains on the table. Picking up the lighter one, Rufus chuckled as he held it up, admiring the dogtag dangling from the ball-chain.  
'Captain Raven McKenzie.' he read, wondering how Raven would accept the tags. 'Raven, head up sweetie.' he coaxed, organising the chain over his right hand. Lifting her head up, Raven eyed the item curiously but accepted it over her head, fluffing up her feathers and looking at the tag around her neck. Pecking it once, she went back to her meal without fuss, the chain just the right length to not cause a problem.

Knowing that Stalker wasn't going to be so thrilled about the collar, Aloysius picked up the heavier chain and read the tags, checking details and making sure the locking clasp was secure before turning it around in his hands so the tag was facing out. But Stalker surprised him by turning and obediently ducking her head so he could secure the chain around her neck. Shaking her head and shifting the chain into a more comfortable position, she went back to her meal contentedly, Aloysius rewarding her with a loving scratch behind the ear.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Not feeling her brightest but not wanting to miss out on the catch up session, Emily wandered across the base and knocked on Schofield's door, slipping inside when he called for her to enter. The little get together was already in full swing, Mother leaning back against the bed with beer in hand and Buck perched backwards on the chair. Libby rested comfortably on her mattress in the corner, Liberty and Patriot sharing the perch just beside it. Launching off Emily's shoulder, Blaze landed between the bigger birds and called softly, soaking up their attention as Timber stretched out beside Libby, head on her shoulder.

Dropping back onto his bunk, Shane offered Emily a beer and leant back against the wall, sipping his beer contentedly. Popping the cap off, Emily sunk down beside Mother and stretched her legs out, so glad to be away from her stupid training group and all the issues of the day.  
'How's the gut feeling?' Buck asked, putting his empty bottle down and grabbing another.  
'Tight and uncomfortable but I'll be fine. I've handled worse discomforts.'  
'We were starting to think you weren't coming.' Mother added, reaching for another beer.  
'I almost didn't, I just wanted to get this crappy day over with but I figured the distraction would make me feel better. MREs and idiots, not the best first day.'  
'Join the club. Had my group out on the firing range, just showing me what they're like. I had five burning men.' Buck sighed, glasses pushed up out of the way and scarred right eye on view.  
'Ohh, not cool. Worst I had were a few loudmouths and some idiots that weren't listening. They're all going to be sore and sorry tomorrow but not burned.'  
'Did the admin officer find you earlier Emily? She was looking for you regarding animal ID tags.' Shane asked, watching the way Timber was licking at the almost healed wound on Libby's shoulder.  
'Yeah, she caught up with us when we got back from our march. Blaze is still wary of hers but she's adjusting. Timber accepted it fairly well, better than I actually expected.'  
'Liberty wasn't thrilled about it, dunno what she was thinking but it took a fair bit of coaxing to get her to accept her tags. But once she took a few flights and the tags settled through her feathers, she seems happy enough with them.'  
'Patriot was much the same, he thought they were a plaything for a while. Guess he recognised them as similar to mine and he's played with mine a few times so the connection was made. He eventually realised that they weren't a plaything when I took him into the showers to wash off some mud. He saw several guys all wearing their tags and changed his view. Now he's so proud of his tags, as you can tell.' Buck grinned, looking over to where Patriot was resettling his tags so they weren't covered by his feathers.  
'Libby didn't take it so well, no way was she going to accept the collar freely. I had to wait until she took a nap in my afternoon class then got it on her while she was asleep. She woke up just after I got it secure and gave me a very unhappy look before stalking out of the classroom in disgust. She's only just come out of hiding but I'm not sure I've been forgiven for it.'

Falling quiet and enjoying their down time, the four Marines relaxed and shifted to get comfortable, not really worried if anyone saw them in a personal, calming moment.  
'Do you suppose Aloysius is settling in alright?' Shane asked, clutching a photo of the pair of them. He wasn't sure who had taken it but it was a good photo of them, relaxed and cuddled up comfortably on the couch.  
'I've been thinking more about Ralph and Baba. They've never had to pull together without anyone else to help them out.' Mother added, pulling out a precious photo of the two men from her top pocket. It had been taken just outside the hospital, the two men seated on a bench and waiting for their car to be delivered.  
'Hopefully Rufus is handling his issues with dignity and self-respect. He's come so far, I'd hate to think he's gone back to the old ways and suffering. He's better than that but I'm not sure.' Emily sighed, drawing out a happy photo of them both, his arms around her shoulders as they looked skywards.  
'I'm sure they're all fine, we're a tough group. Baba has plenty to occupy his mind at the house, so does Ralph. Aloysius has probably got his training group under total control despite all the challenges he faces. As for Rufus, he's been through to much to let anyone push him around. Things will be okay, we'll get through this six month stint and be back together before we know it. We just have to think of the positives. This is good for all of us, pushing us further, asking more of us and helping us grow into better people. The separation is hard but at the end of this, we'll all be stronger people.' Buck grinned, working on lifting spirits again before things got too dark.

Putting his photo away and sitting up, Shane dug into the tiny fridge beside his rack and pulled out a fist sized piece of meat, trying to coax Libby up and over to him. She seemed reluctant to stand but eventually did, only to limp pitifully across the room to eat. Putting her beer down, Emily turned to the tigress and lightly rubbed her side to calm her before checking the bullet wound in her shoulder. Growling as Emily touched it, Libby shied away from the touch and tried to protect the wound, clearly in pain still.  
'Shhh, its okay Libby. I just need to check.' she soothed, pinning Libby against the bed and resting her hand over the wound. 'There you go, that's all.'  
'What do you make of that Emily?' Shane asked, feeding Libby another piece and rubbing between her ears.  
'She's got a little bit of an infection. Let her rest tonight and take her to see the base vet in the morning. I'm sure it's nothing too serious, the standard problems of battlefield injuries and front line medical treatment.'  
'Thanks Emily, I just wasn't sure. Back to bed Libby, good girl.' Shane replied, watching Libby limp back to her mattress and settle as comfortably as she could. 'Timber, enough with the licking.'  
'No, it's a good thing Shane. Canines lick wounds to promote healing and clean away infection. Timber is trying to help and it looks like Libby appreciates the assist. Go on Timber, you do what you need to.' Emily corrected, smiling as Timber went back to gently licking the wound, cleaning away the weeping muck and easing Libby's discomfort.  
'There's still so much I don't know about living with these deadly animals.' Shane remarked, settling back on the bed and picking up his beer from where he'd left it.  
'You know all you need to Shane, the rest is trust. Libby's thriving, she's sleek and strong, a perfect example of a healthy tigress. It's on you to trust her to eat her fill and not over do it. Trust her to know what she needs and follow her requests when she signals you for what she needs. You already do that, it's no big deal. Keep going with what you're doing and everything will be fine.'

~~~!~~~!~~~

Comfortable with the rhythm of Army life again and feeling more confident than he had in a while, Rufus headed for the flight line to catch up with his training group. He'd purposefully sent them ahead, needing a few minutes with Aloysius to bolster his spirits for his first day near the choppers. Aloysius had bucked him right up, heaping on the praise and giving him new reasons to believe he could handle this. Raven and Stalker had weighed into the discussion too, adding their support and making sure Rufus was ready to face what he was assigned to handle.

Looking up at Rufus and cocking her head, Raven surprised him by suddenly launching into the air and screaming angrily at whatever she'd seen. Lunging forwards and turning, Rufus watched in awe as Raven attacked Lewis without concern, a combat knife left where it had fallen as Lewis tried to fend off the crazed bird. Realising just what had been about to happen, Rufus was once again grateful towards Raven for protecting him from harm. Now it was his job to protect her from the MPs running towards them.  
'Captain McKenzie, control your bird!'  
'This is not my fight, she's acting to protect me from harm. Captain Lewis was going to put that knife in my back, Raven responded to the threat as she is trained to do.' Rufus replied, arm up to welcome her to return when she was ready.  
'What proof do you have of these accusations?'  
'Raven is trained to attack anyone that displays threatening behaviour towards me in any way. Had Captain Lewis come at me with a closed fist, Raven would have given warning and attacked once then left me to fight the battle. But seeing as Captain Lewis came at me with his knife drawn, she has taken on the threat giving me time to escape if I so need. She will do the same if someone were to come at me with a firearm.'  
'Call her off Captain, we'll handle this.'  
'In situations like this, I can't call her off. She'll continue until Lewis is on the ground and no longer a threat.'

Calling in triumph, Raven left the bleeding man on the ground and turned back to Rufus, looking him over as she landed on his offered arm, her posture and expression telling Rufus all he needed to know. Reaching into his falconry pouch, he pulled out her water container and popped the lid off, holding up the wide mouthed container so she could wash the blood off her beak.  
'My loyal protector.' Rufus praised, sealing the water container and giving her a piece of prime steak in reward. 'Good girl, no one gets past you.'  
'What happened here?' the base commander asked, coming around the corner and staring at the mess all around.  
'Captain Lewis tried to stick a knife in my back, Raven punished him for the attempt.' Rufus replied, knowing the MPs would spin the story to put them all at fault.  
'He was one of the bullies you told me about, correct?'  
'Yes Sir. Lewis was the ringleader of the bullying.'  
'I see. You'd best hurry to your class, we'll handle this mess.'  
'Yes Sir. Thank you Sir.' Rufus nodded, stroking Raven's back as he turned and walked away.  
'But Sir, Captain McKenzie is at much at fault for not controlling his bird.'  
'No Lieutenant, Captain McKenzie is not at fault. The President is adamant that Captain McKenzie complete his service with a clear record and really, who can fault him for dealing with a man who made his life such a misery during his last term of service. All the blame rests with Captain Lewis for attempting to drive a knife into Captain McKenzie's back. Do I make myself clear Lieutenant?'  
'Yes, Colonel Taylor.'  
'Good. Now take this man to the infirmary.'

Picking up the pace a little, Rufus reached the flight line before any of his training group got fidgety and swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked at the birds lined up behind the waiting men. They were painfully familiar, the very same choppers he'd flown, MH-60 Blackhawks. This was going to test his abilities to resist the desire to fly, he longed to get back in the air but he wasn't capable anymore and that just about killed him.  
'Is everything okay Captain?'  
'Yeah Jones, everything's fine. Just remembering when I used to fly these same choppers.'  
'Could you show…'  
'Oh shuddup Goldman, don't you remember Captain McKenzie telling us that he's not fit to fly anymore.' Thomas cut him off, elbowing the younger man sharply in the ribs.  
'It's alright Thomas, I never expected everyone to get that message the first time I said it. This is hard for me, I am a master of flight and I can't go up any more. It's not because I've got a bum leg but that certainly doesn't help. I lost my wings because I don't have full use of my hands anymore.' Rufus sighed, transferring Raven onto his shoulder and holding up his damaged hand so everyone could see the missing pieces.  
'Sorry Sir, I meant no offence.' Jones offered, ducking his head and running one hand through his short red hair in embarrassment.  
'It's fine Goldman, no offence taken. I miss the freedom of flight but hopefully I can teach you some of my tricks to keep you alive when things are hairy. We'll start with simple techniques and as you gain more confidence with thinking beyond your training, we'll try more complex manoeuvres. As we get into the more challenging situations, you'll need to trust me to talk you through the stunts without hesitation or fear, one mistake could cause a crash.' Rufus warned, Raven returning to his arm and fluffing out her feathers.  
'Are you sure we're capable of learning such stunts in just a few months?' Goldman asked, forging ahead despite his mistake.  
'I don't see why not, I got the hang of them in just a few months and I didn't have someone telling me how. I figured these stunts out for myself, got into trouble a few times for it but when it comes to surprising your enemies and staying alive, my techniques are some of the best. I will suggest that you don't go trying any of these techniques with Chinooks though. I did and it just doesn't work, those choppers are too big for these tactics. All you end up with is a damaged Chinook and a very annoyed maintenance crew that has to repair the damage.'  
'Where are we starting Sir?' Thomas asked, eager to learn from such a master of the air.  
'First up I just want to see where you are as pilots. I fully expect that some of you will be a little more advanced than others, that's the way it goes in flight training. Those that show the greatest potential will be taught some of my most complex and dangerous manoeuvres, those with less natural skill with choppers won't progress as far but you will all learn new techniques to get you out of tight spots. True mastery of flight is a gift, not everyone can completely grasp the lessons.'  
'Who do you think has the greatest potential Sir?'  
'That'd be telling Jones. Alright, we've got five choppers to work with and right now all I want to see is how well you handle these choppers. Goldman, Williams, Sheppard, Martin and O'Neil, you're first up. Nothing fancy just show me you can handle your choppers in formation.'

~~~!~~~!~~~

Sending her training group out on another route march without her, Emily turned back to her barracks and stretched, glad to be free of the burden of her class for a few hours. She'd been so busy training them that she'd been neglecting Blaze and Timber but now she had time to work with them and reaffirm their connections. Timber didn't really need for much, she was happy just chasing her ball and burning off excess energy while still getting loads of attention. Blaze was thrilled to stretch her wings out and chase her lure, totally focused on the false-bird. Whirling the lure away from Blaze again, Emily smiled and tossed up a meat treat, laughing as Blaze snatched it on the wing and perched on the nearest building to eat. Bounding back again, Timber dropped the ball at Emily's feet and waited patiently for Emily to turn and pick up the ball. Cocking her arm back, she lobbed the ball back past the barracks and other buildings, Timber taking off in hot pursuit. Launching off the rooftop, Blaze was right back on the chase, diving and wheeling after the lure as Emily continued to tease and train her.

Hearing someone coming up behind her, Emily recalled the lure to her hand and caught Blaze on her arm even as she smoothly turned to face whoever it was at her back. Bounding back to Emily's side, Timber skidded to a neat stop beside her and sat, putting her ball down and looking up at the Colonel.  
'I thought you were supposed to have a training class right now Master Sergeant.'  
'Yes Colonel, but I made the decision to send them out on a route march to keep them guessing. They were expecting another hand-to-hand session. I also needed some time to reaffirm my connection with Blaze and Timber, giving them some much needed exercise and training.'  
'You train your wolf with a tennis ball?'  
'Yes Sir. She loves the chase and return games, never tires of it really.' Emily nodded, picking up the ball and throwing it past the Colonel, putting just enough spin on the ball to cast it around a corner. Needing no encouragement, Timber took off after it happily, scrambling around the corner and disappearing from sight.  
'She certainly does seem happy chasing that ball. So how do you train your Falcon effectively?'  
'With Blaze I use a combination of lure work, whistle and word commands and of course, food rewards. People often underestimate the true intelligence of these glorious birds.'  
'Blaze remembers all that? Most impressive.'  
'She knows more than combat instructions and aggressive actions. Blaze is a sweetheart and so well behaved. Just put this on Sir.' Emily grinned, removing her glove from her belt and holding it out.  
'This is highly unusual but I am interested in the predators on base.'

Waiting for the Colonel to get the glove on properly, Blaze launched off Emily's wrist and fluttered across to land on his arm, looking up at him without fear or concern.  
'Good girl Blaze. You gonna display your beauty?' Emily asked, reaching into her treat pouch. Spreading her wings and lifting her head, Blaze showed off all her perfect feathers, clean dogtags and elegant form.  
'So very beautiful.' the Colonel agreed, watching Blaze settle again.  
'Now Blaze, be respectful to a senior officer.' Emily guided, touching her cap lightly. Lifting her gaze a little, Blaze looked at the insignia on the Colonel's collar and moved her feet closer, lowering her head respectfully.  
'As you were Master Sergeant Blaze.' he instructed, smiling as she lifted her head and relaxed.  
'That's a girl. Now let's show the Colonel just how smart you really are.' Emily praised, giving Blaze a treat and starting her lure whirling again. Launching into the air, Blaze tracked the lure flawlessly, darting back and forth to stay with it no matter how hard Emily tried to ditch her.

Recalling the lure again, Emily whistled sharply and tucked the lure back in her pouch, Blaze dropping altitude and sweeping past at knee height. Raising the pitch of the whistle, Emily directed Blaze to rise and soar, each note and pattern resulting in a different flight path from the bird. There could be no more poignant display of the trust Blaze had in Emily, she listened for the calls and responded almost instantly, trusting in Emily to keep her safe and guide her through the pattern. Even when Blaze disappeared from view, Emily never showed concern, she just continued the whistle pattern and led Blaze back into sight just above the ground. Holding out her arm, Emily put a little hop into the song and nodded as Blaze barely touched her arm before continuing her flight, never faltering in her dance.

Turning her arm and placing a well earned treat on her thumb, Emily gave one final whistle command and smiled proudly as Blaze returned to her arm and gobbled down her reward, looking like she could go again without any problems.  
'That was absolutely amazing. I had no idea Blaze was capable of such things.'  
'You should see all four flying together, Sir. That is a truly awe inspiring thing to see.'  
'I would like that, Master Sergeant.'  
'Unfortunately, the best you'll see around here is a three flight. Raven, the fourth bird in the flight, is partnered with Captain Rufus McKenzie, US Army.'  
'Perhaps one day we will all get to see the full flight together again.'  
'Perhaps you will, Sir. With your permission, Blaze will be wanting her cool down shower.'  
'Of course, I won't keep you any longer Master Sergeant.' he nodded, handing over the glove and walking away.  
'Come Timber, time to get cleaned up and ready for the training group to return.'

~~~!~~~!~~~

Concerned about Stalker's sudden disappearance, Aloysius got his training group to help with the search, claiming it would do them good to get used to worming into all kinds of tight and dirty places. They didn't question it, figuring if they helped him out now he'd go easier on them in their next class.  
'Sir, I've found her.' one called, squirming back out from under the barracks. 'She's under there.'  
'Stalker, come out of there.' Aloysius sighed, wondering what had driven her to hide away from him.

Crawling out of her hiding spot, Stalker stood and looked around at the men gathered, growling and dropping into a crouch as though defending something but Aloysius knew she understood that the training group were friendly.  
'Stalker, behave!' he growled, clapping his hands to get her attention. 'You lot, head over to the gym and start your PT session. I'll be there as soon as I figure out what's got Stalker so edgy.'  
'Yes, Sir.' they replied, turning and jogging away together.  
'Alright Stalker, what's gotten into you?'

Disappearing back under the building, she soon returned and lifted a small tabby bundle of fur into Aloysius' lap then went back under the building again. Lifting the furry bundle up, Aloysius realised she'd just handed him a kitten and had gone back for another one that she just as carefully placed on his lap. Back and forth she went, tenderly depositing each kitten in his lap until he had ten little balls of fluff. They were still so small, each one fit comfortably in his cupped palms. Their eyes and ears were open so they weren't that young but they couldn't have been more than a couple months old, if that.  
'Where did you find them Stalker? Show me where.' he instructed, removing his uniform shirt and tucking the kittens into it securely so they couldn't fall off his lap. Checking the kittens were safe, Stalker took off across the base, moving quickly but not so fast that Aloysius couldn't keep up.

Leading him right across the base and stopping by the fence, Stalker squirmed out through a narrow gap and walked over to a mangled tabby mass on the ground, nudging it lightly with her nose. Looking closer at the bloodied corpse, Aloysius saw the damage done and realised exactly what Stalker had discovered. This was the mother of the kittens, her body crushed by what looked like an impact with a car. Stalker had found the kittens and adopted them, her mothering instincts strong even though she'd never been a mother. Wriggling back under the fence, Stalker nudged the bundle of kittens with her nose and looked up at Aloysius with such hope and determination in her dark eyes.  
'Okay, we can keep them. But no more hiding under the barracks, we'll get them settled in on your bed where they'll be safer.' he allowed, stroking the kittens lightly and trying to work out what to do with them next.

Making his way back through the base, Aloysius knew he was likely pressing his luck but he had to be certain the kittens were in good health. Stopping an older Sergeant, he asked the man to go find one of the vets and send them to his quarters. The Sergeant had agreed and jogged off to do as asked as Aloysius turned and headed for his quarters, Stalker keeping a sharp watch on her new charges without getting in the way. Tucking the kittens closer to his abdomen, Aloysius thumped up the ramp and turned, Stalker already sitting patiently on her mattress. Opening the bundle on his lap, he carefully offered out each kitten in turn and let her take them and place them in a group between her feet, checking they were all there and still happy. One she had all ten between her paws, she shifted and curled up around them, the little ones instinctively seeking out the warmth and snuggling close.  
'You're a crazy cat Stalker but I love ya for it.' he grinned, moving back and watching Stalker groom the kittens as they waited for the vet to arrive.

Lieutenant Jane Clark arrived a few minutes later, knocking sharply and stepping inside, sweeping her cap off and hanging it up beside the door before running one hand through her short blonde hair. She was a pretty young woman, fresh from OCS and still getting used to her varied work load. Adding Stalker and Raven to the mix had certainly made things very interesting but she was handling it all reasonably well. Brilliant blue eyes immediately fell to Stalker, checking her for injuries and widening in shock at the sight of the kittens.  
'Uhh, Major?'  
'Stalker found them some time in the last 12 hours. Their mother was struck by a car, her remains are just beyond the south fence. She had them under one of the barracks and only just showed them to me so I moved them here where they'd be safer.' Aloysius shrugged, reaching out to rub Stalker between the ears. 'Clever girl, taking these kittens on without any prior experience.'  
'So I'm just here to give the kittens a quick check and make sure they're doing okay.' she nodded, glad Stalker already liked her reasonably well.  
'That's the idea. I have no idea how old the kittens are or when they last ate but they seem lively.'  
'Good girl Stalker, I won't hurt your kittens. Just let me make sure they're healthy and happy.' she soothed, reaching in and picking up the first kitten, holding it tenderly in her hands and checking it over.

It was hard to imagine all these kittens came from the same litter, they were so very different. None of them were even close to the same colouration, the only thing to show they likely came from the same litter was the fact they were all little balls of over the top fluff. Two were grey, one light and one dark, one black, one white, one black and white, one ginger, one tortoiseshell, one light tabby, one dark tabby and the last one, the smallest of the litter, was a mini tiger. Stalker watched out for them all though, keeping them close and comforting them with soft little chirrups and purrs.  
'Good girl Stalker, you're such a good mom.'  
'I can't be absolutely certain, but I think these kittens are about three months old. So they're most likely weaned off milk and eating solids. Their weight seems about right, maybe a little under but fairly good if they were orphaned for any length of time. Could you guess how long the mother had been dead from what you saw?'  
'Judging from what I saw and smelt, I'd say she'd been dead a while. She was well bloated and rotten. Stalker gave her a nudge to get my attention but quickly backed away.'  
'That would be about right. They'll all need vaccinating and proper health checks soon but the best we can do for them now is organise some food and leave them in Stalker's care. So far she's doing a fantastic job caring for the kittens.'  
'Thanks Jane. I've got to get to my training group, but would you mind organising the food for these little bundles of fluff?'  
'Of course not Major, I'd be happy to help out. They're such cute little things. Oh and just so you know, you've got four handsome boys and six pretty girls.'  
'Six girls and four boys, not a bad little mix. You stay here and look after your little ones Stalker, I'll come check on you later and Lieutenant Clark will bring you some food for them.' Aloysius nodded, offering Stalker another small piece of meat before leaving her to care for her youngsters.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Wandering back to her barracks to check on Timber, Emily was really worried for the wolf. She just hadn't been right the last couple months, she wasn't interested in playing her favourite games, didn't spend their down time running around with the working dogs on base and seemed to be eating more than she should have wanted. Emily wasn't quite sure what was wrong with Timber, she just hoped the wolf wasn't going to die on her, not when they only had two months left of their service.

Opening the door and walking down to where Timber's bed was, Emily got the shock of her life. Timber was flaked out on her side, absolutely exhausted as ten tiny puppies nursed from her, the mattress still soaked with the remnants of the birth. Easing to her knees, Emily lightly stroked Timber's head and smiled as she tiredly lifted her head, a glimmer of pride showing through the exhaustion as Emily gazed at the pups.  
'Well, this is a surprise Timber. I'm so proud of you, you've got a beautiful litter.' Emily praised, offering out a few small lumps of meat to help Timber regain her strength. 'Can I have a quick look at them?' she asked, reaching out and gently lifting the nearest pup into her hands. Timber watched closely, protective of her pup but she trusted Emily implicitly to be careful with the little bundle of joy whimpering in her hands.

Although there was a definite display of Timber's grey and white colouration in their fur, there was also a big dose of another familiar colouration pattern in their fur, a colouration that told Emily roughly who had sired these little joys. Returning the pup to Timber's side, she stood and moved the food and water bowls closer to Timber so she could get her strength up and left her to recover, determined to get to the bottom of this mystery. She'd be getting in touch with Tom as well, he'd sworn Timber was sterile and had be tested to prove as such.  
'Hey Emily, is everything okay?' Buck called, jogging to catch up with her.  
'No Buck, we have a problem. One of the dogs on this base got Timber pregnant. She's on her bed with ten newborn pups as we speak. There's no mistaking the wolf German Shepard cross.'  
'But I thought she couldn't get pregnant.'  
'So did I. I'm going to figure out which dog mounted my wolf. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do with those pups though, no way we'll be legally able to sell them when they're older.'  
'You'll figure something out Emily. In the mean time, anything I can do to help?'  
'Yeah, head over to the mess and make a fuss until they hand over a good double handful of decent mince. Take it to Timber and see if she'll eat, she's exhausted after her ordeal.'  
'I'll handle it Emily.'

Making her way to the dog compound, Emily found the Captain in charge of all the dogs working with some new arrivals and walked over to stand near him, waiting for him to acknowledge her presence.  
'Is there a problem Master Sergeant?' he asked, looking up from his training work.  
'Yes Captain, a very big problem. One of your German Shepard's impregnated Timber and she just gave birth to ten healthy pups.'  
'How do you know it was one of my dogs?'  
'Because Timber has never left this base and I know she spends at least a couple afternoons a week running with the dogs here. My Timber is a good girl, she won't stray any further than the fences of the base so the only conclusion is that it was one of these dogs. Of course, it doesn't hurt that I can instantly recognise the coat colouration of a German Shepard. I used to own two that never strayed more than three feet from my side.'  
'Well, I did notice Duke was very interested in her last time she was in here. I suppose it's possible he did it, he has been rather protective of her the last couple months.'  
'That would fit, he got protective right about the time she got pregnant. Where's Duke now, I'd like to see if his colourations match what I saw on one pup in particular.'  
'He's resting in his kennel, I'll go get him.'  
'Thanks Captain.'

Returning a few minutes with Duke, the Captain stepped back and let Emily look him over, running her hands over his coat and measuring certain areas of his distinct colouration patterns with her fingers. Duke accepted the treatment willingly and sniffed Emily, perking up a little when he scenting the puppies on her uniform.  
'Yeah, I'd say we can be fairly sure Duke sired the pups. I've got their smell all over me and as you can see, he's excited to smell them.' she grinned, pushing to her feet and nudging him away.  
'So, what happens now?'  
'Well that's the problem. I'm stuck with the pups for a lifetime, they can't just be simply re-homed once they're old enough. But that's not a big problem, I can afford to keep the litter and they'll have more than enough space to roam on the ranch. The main problem is the fact wolves mate for life. Timber will call for Duke when she leaves unless we can come to some kind of compromise.'  
'I'll have to talk it over with my seniors to see what we can offer.'  
'That would be most appreciated Captain, I don't want to think about the suffering that would be inflicted on Timber if she was forced to separate from her mate. Of all the dogs you have, I'm glad it was Duke though, he reminds me a lot of the pair I used to own.'

~~~!~~~!~~~

Shaking his head as one of his trainees climbed out of the Blackhawk he'd been flying, Rufus knew it was going to take a lot more practise before they even got close to proficient at these complex stunts. They'd all mastered the basic and intermediate tricks but these advanced flight tracks were really challenging their abilities.  
'Sir, it's just not possible.' Martin uttered, sinking to his knees among the other students. 'These choppers just aren't designed to do these manoeuvres.'  
'That's not true Martin, it's the pilots that can't do it.' Rufus replied, transferring Raven onto a temporary perch and grabbing his flight helmet from where he'd left it. Strapping it on quickly, he climbed into the nearest chopper and buckled up, feeling the old magic coming back as he got the rotors to speed and lifted off gently. Watching the chopper rising overhead, the students gathered around the radio and listened to the calm voice of their Instructor as he got a feeling for the chopper he'd picked. Finding the connection he strived for, Rufus settled into the chair and relaxed, the chopper becoming an extension of his body just like every other time he'd flown. Calm, confident and ready to prove he still could, he gained a little more altitude before starting the first demonstration.

Back on the ground, the training group listened to his calm guidance and watched in awe as he tipped the chopper right over backwards in a perfect loop, never showing fear or concern that he might make a mistake and crash in an ugly fireball. Rising up again, he skilfully sent the chopper into a forward loop, keeping up his descriptions of exactly what he was doing and what he could feel coming back from the Blackhawk. Turning gracefully and gaining the needed altitude again, he showed his true mastery of the Blackhawk and rolled it over to starboard, hovering rotors down for a few moments before completing the 360. Then, just to show he could, he rolled back the other way, unfazed by the dizzying image in front of his eyes. Tail swinging around, he returned to the ground and landed smoothly between two of the other Blackhawks assigned to the training group. Everyone else thought the gap too small to use as an LZ but Rufus nailed it with inches to spare on both sides.

Left stunned by what they'd witnessed, the class took a few moments to respond as Rufus cut the engines and wandered back to them, helmet tucked safely under his arm. But once they got over the shock of what they'd seen, the class broke into wild applause, humbled to be in the presence of such a master airman. Flushing a little at the applause, Rufus sketched a quick bow and held up his hands, celebrating his return to the air even though it wasn't official.  
'That's what I'm talking about. Man and machine in perfect harmony.' Rufus crowed, still flying high after his spectacular first flight.  
'I've never seen anything like that before.'  
'You're a legend.'  
'We are not worthy.'

Having seen the familiar flight techniques from where he'd been working, Aloysius headed for the flight line to make sure his eyes hadn't been deceived by another exceptional pilot. Approaching the group, he was almost certain that had been Rufus up there, judging by the massed celebration all around the bigger man. Looking up from his celebration, Rufus' smile widened as he pushed his way out of the group to crouch in front of Aloysius.  
'I did it Aloysius, I did it.' he beamed, still clutching his flight helmet, the symbol of his true magic.  
'I saw you Rufus, I'm so proud of you.' Aloysius replied, leaning out to wrap Rufus up in a celebratory hug. 'You flew perfectly, just like you always do.'  
'I just wish Emily could have seen it, she would have been so proud of me too.'  
'We've got the weekend off and her base is only a couple hundred miles away. You could make that flight, I know you could. You could show her and our other Marine friends.'  
'I could make that distance with any of these Blackhawks but I still don't have my wings. I'd never get to green light to take to the air. But this gives me hope that one day I'll be back behind the controls of the Black Raven.'  
'That day is a lot closer now that you've proven you can fly despite your injuries. Nothing is going to keep you on the ground, you will take to the skies again and make every other pilot that sees you so jealous of your abilities.'  
'Uh-oh. Captain McKenzie, Colonel Taylor is coming this way.' Goldman called, not wanting the older man to get into trouble.  
'Oh shit, here it comes.' Rufus groaned, rising to his full height and turned to the approaching Colonel.

Looking around the gathering, Colonel James Taylor was trying to figure out who had flown with such mastery over a Blackhawk. He was expecting it to be one of the five men Rufus had given the highest recommendations to. But none of them were beaming with pride so he wasn't so sure about who had flown.  
'Captain McKenzie, I couldn't help but notice the stunning flight just demonstrated. Who piloted that incredible display of aerial control and steady hands?'  
'Well Sir, as much as I know you will not approve of this…the pilot of that last flight was me, Sir.' Rufus replied, unable to meet the grey eyes of his CO.  
'You, Captain? You know perfectly well that you are no longer qualified to fly in the Army. What were you thinking?'  
'Sir, I was thinking only of inspiring these young pilots to step up and pull off the sequence that was known for years as the McKenzie Tornado. No pilots have ever replicated the sequence to the same calibre as the original pilot who created the sequence. There is no one else that can teach them how to do it without fear, hesitation, concern or panic. This is the pinnacle of evasive flight manoeuvres for helicopters, you know that as well as I do.'   
'Captain, I'd like to have a second chance at the Tornado.' Goldman offered, confidence bolstered by seeing that it actually could be done if you just believed.  
'Go for it Goldman, show me what you've got.' Rufus nodded, hoping for a better display this time around.

Selecting his chopper and rising smoothly from the line, Goldman found his mindset and got to the altitude Rufus had suggested before starting the manoeuvre, asking the Blackhawk to dance for him. First he rolled to port, crushing down his panic and holding steady as he went right over. Confidence growing, he looped his chopper backwards, understanding what Rufus had been trying to tell them. Rolling back to starboard, he was one with his chopper, man and machine in harmony. Finishing with the forward loop, he returned to the flight line and shut down, feeling like he was floating three feet off the ground as he jogged back to the training class.  
'How'd I do Sir?' he asked, helmet tucked neatly under his arm.  
'That's what I call a perfect McKenzie Tornado. Well done Goldman.' Rufus praised, shaking his hand firmly.  
'Thank you Sir. I would never have believed it possible if I hadn't seen you fly it first.'  
'I knew I was right to believe in you Goldman. Alright Wallace, you try it next.'  
'Yes, Sir.'

Forgotten by the class, Colonel Taylor watched in wonder as pilot after pilot went up to redo the McKenzie Tornado, showing total confidence and pulling off the tight control needed to keep the choppers airborne through such dangerous manoeuvres.  
'Sir, Rufus has proven that he can handle Blackhawks with his injuries. Why not give him back his wings? Surely he deserves them for all he's done.' Aloysius suggested, pulling up beside the stunned Colonel.  
'He broke the rules Major, I cannot let that go unpunished.'  
'Sir, you punished him enough by asking him to train pilots while restraining him from taking flight. I'm not asking you to requalify him for fighters, although he's more than capable of handling them. Just requalify him for transport choppers, give him back the greatest thing the Army ever gave him.'  
'I cannot just let him slide for taking flight against orders.'  
'Then he cannot complete the training of these pilots. I've seen him fly ten feet from another Blackhawk on a pitch black night, navigating with night vision goggles, a compass and a map. I've witnessed him doing the ultimate low level flight in Yemen, flying barely ten feet above the sand. He's gone into LZ's that no other pilot will dare take because he knows how to get out of danger again. I'm not asking for him to be restored to the lofty position he had, just give him back the basics and let him fly with his students. I promise you'll have a better group of pilots afterwards.'  
'Well, I am under Presidential orders to ensure Rufus gets through this service without a single mark on his record and nothing but good things to say about being back in the Army.'  
'That's great but for god's sake, don't tell him that. He wants to be valued because he is a damn good pilot, not because the President said so. Didn't take me long to figure out this was all a publicity stunt, parade around the leaders of the raid that destroyed The League so no one is surprised when we turn up on the news getting great awards from the President. Make it feel natural and he'll go with whatever requalifying you want him to do, he really wants his wings back.'  
'Alright, I'll give him back his wings. Just make sure he understands that this does not excuse bad behaviour.'  
'I make sure he knows, Sir.'

~~~!~~~!~~~

Collecting her delivery from the front gate, Emily made her way back to the dog compound, glancing down at the four young dogs walking along at her side. This was the deal they'd finally come to, she'd get Duke and his brother Ace if she could provide replacements for them. Knowing how good their records were, she'd reached out to all her animal contacts and eventually found four young dogs that had shown great promise. They were already partially trained but due to budget cuts, the police unit they had been with had been forced to let them go.

Captain William Lawrence was already waiting for them outside the compound, interested to see what Emily had found to trade for the two veteran dogs. He certainly hadn't been expecting her to bring four young dogs to the trade off.  
'Captain Lawrence, meet Digger, Deuce, Devil and Diamond. Four partially trained police dogs, ready for duty. Their service was cut short due ta budget cuts so I was able ta procure them for ya. They're two years old, have mastered basic obedience and some police tactics.' Emily grinned, the four dogs sitting at her sides and waiting for new instructions. They weren't bothered by the adult dogs nearby, they were totally focused on Emily.  
'Digger, Deuce, Devil and Diamond? All litter mates I assume.'  
'Yes Captain, three dogs and a bitch, all de-sexed and vet checked.' Emily confirmed, handing over their vet files for his inspection.  
'Four to replace two, hardly a fair trade.'  
'Duke and Ace are both fully trained veterans in the field, four rookies ta replace them is fair.'

Impressed by the focus displayed by the four young dogs, Lawrence was satisfied that they would be good additions to the team but first he wanted to be sure they wouldn't misbehave the moment they were taken from Emily's control.  
'Sergeants, take these dogs and run them through a few basic tests. They might be joining the team.' he instructed, turning to four men waiting patiently nearby.  
'Yes Captain.' one replied, walking over to collect the dogs and lead them away. They trotted away happily, not even looking back at Emily and turning their focus to the men holding their leashes.

Watching the four young dogs as they went through a few basic drills, Lawrence was quite impress by what he was seeing. The four dogs couldn't care less about Emily, they knew what had to happen and were focused on their tasks. Even the barking of the other dogs on the other side of the fence was ignored, the quartet were all focused on their handlers and didn't care about anything but pleasing them.  
'Well, Sergeants?'  
'Can't fault them Sir. Whoever started training these dogs knew what they were doing.'  
'Nothing distracts them, Sir. Whoever has their lead is their only interest.'  
'They'll be great additions to the team Sir, young and eager to please. We can have them trained and ready faster than average.'  
'Just the dogs we needed to fill a few gaps in the team. These are perfect additions Sir.'  
'Well then Emily, it looks like we have a deal. Duke and Ace are yours and we get the D's.' Lawrence nodded, satisfied with the trade and looking forward to training the new dogs.  
'It's a deal Captain. It'll be nice to have a couple of German Shepard's running around the farm, I missed my pair so much.'  
'Do you want them now or are we holding them until you're shipped out?'  
'Hold them if you wouldn't mind Captain, the barracks is cramped enough as it is with Timber and the pups. I won't forget ta pick Duke and Ace up before we leave.'  
'They'll be here for you Master Sergeant.'  
'Thanks Captain.'

Jogging back across the compound, Emily headed back into her barracks and sat beside Timber, watching the pups tumbling around in the box. Now three weeks old, they were constantly on the go and their unique personalities were starting to show through. She'd gone through and sexed them all a couple days previous, surprised to find a perfect balance of five boys and five girls rolling around together.  
'Hey Emily. Here's that meat you wanted.' Mother called, stepping inside and holding out a container of mince.  
'Thanks Mother. Alright puppies, snack time.' Emily grinned, smearing a bit of mince onto her fingers and offering it out to the pups. They went at it with gusto, pushing and shoving in an attempt to get at the food.  
'Energetic little things, aren't they?'  
'They sure are Mother. Gonna be interesting ta see how they go as they grow up.' Emily agreed, using both hands to share the mince out among the pups.  
'What are you planning on doing with them?'  
'Got no choice, gotta keep 'em. There's no telling how aggressive the pups will turn out ta be and there's all kinds of laws and restrictions on wolfdogs in America. They'll be better off with us, I'll get them all de-sexed so there won't be any more of this cross-breeding. Hate to say it, but I gotta get Timber done too. Ten will be enough of a headache.'  
'Wouldn't it be easier to get Duke done instead?'  
'Yeah but Duke's purebred, could make good money as a stud dog. Ace too, they're good dogs and I'll get all their paperwork when we leave.'  
'Always thinking of the future, ain't you Emily.'  
'That's the way I am Mother.'

Little bellies full, the pups snuggled up in a pile and went back to sleep, giving Timber a much needed break from tending to them. Tucking the mince in the little fridge in the corner, Emily dug out a container of scraps and poured some into Timber's bowl, the combination of meat, fat, fur and bone perfect for helping her get condition back after the birth.  
'Ugh, I am so glad feeding Liberty doesn't need that shit.'  
'The joys of owning a wolf. They eat everything they kill, fur and bones included. There's guts in that mix too, providing all the nutrients she needs.'  
'Hey, if one of the pups turns out to be really gentle and easy to train, could we give it to Ralph?'  
'I reckon this one is going ta be just perfect for Ralph.' Emily nodded, picking up one of the pups carefully. He was more German Shepard than wolf, the black and sable colouring coming out strong. 'He's not as aggressive as the other boys and already shows a real spark of intelligence in those dark eyes.'  
'May I?' Mother asked, indicating the pup in Emily's hands.  
'Sure, just be careful with him. They're still so fragile.' Emily grinned, gently handing the pup over and watching as Mother cradled him to her chest, rubbing his back lightly.  
'Aww, aren't you just the cutest little guy. He feels heavy for his size though Emily.'  
'Could be because he just ate but judging by the size of those feet, he's going to be a big dog. Pups are funny like that, they grow into their feet as they go.'  
'But right now he's just a little sweetie. Down you go little one, back with your litter.' Mother soothed, easing the pup back into the pile and watching him cuddle back in close.  
'Someone's got a bad case of puppy love there.' Emily teased, checking the barrier around the pups was still secure before standing and stretching. 'No' that I can blame ya, they are cute wee pups.'

Eyeing Emily curiously, Mother just shook her head and peeked outside to make sure Liberty was still on her perch, soaking up the sun and enjoying a day off.  
'Your accent is changing Emily, what's going on with you?'  
'Don't need ta hide anymore, I can be who I am really. This is natural for me, the covering American accent requires thought.' Emily shrugged, her rarely heard brogue coming out stronger.  
'It's not English, I've heard that before.'  
'Nae, it's Scottish. I was born in the highlands, only moved ta America when I was three. Da made sure I never lost my accent and I kept up the hard work after he was killed. Wasn't easy ta hide it but I knew I'd cop hell for it as I grew up so I practised my Montana accent ta use until I was free ta revert back ta my roots.'  
'And now you're feeling safe enough to let go of your Montana accent?'  
'Aye, I'm no' being hunted anymore so I'm happy ta go back. It's coming out really strong now but it'll smooth out in time. Been so long since I could speak freely.'  
'You are a woman of many surprises Emily.'  
'Aye. That I am Mother.' Emily agreed, rolling the R and surprising Mother again.  
'Whoa, now that was cool.'

~~~!~~~!~~~

Relaxing on his bunk while his training class went through some parachute jumps, Aloysius couldn't help but feel a little down that he couldn't participate, he'd always loved that rush he got when he took that leap of faith into the open sky. There was nothing that compared to the charge he got when he launched out of an aircraft and flew on his own for those amazing minutes. He missed those times but he had bigger concerns now.  
'Aloysius, are you missing a kitten over there?' his roommate called, wandering in from their shared bathroom.  
'Uh, hang on a second.' Aloysius replied, sitting up and counting the kittens bounding around on the floor. 'Yeah, Mel's not with her siblings. Little black and white one.'  
'Thought as much.' Major Mike Anderson chuckled, a tiny black and white fur ball curled up against his bare chest. 'She was on my laundry, dozing peacefully.'  
'Clean or dirty?'  
'Dirty but either way I'm not fussed. Having these little ones around has made Army life bearable.' Anderson shrugged, settling on the rarely used chair at Aloysius' desk.  
'Gotta hand it to Stalker, she found a great little bunch of kittens.' Aloysius agreed, reaching down to scratch Stalker between ears.  
'What are you gonna do with all of them now?'  
'Not really sure, I'll probably take them with me when I leave. Stalker's still so protective of all of them.'  
'Shame that, my kids would have loved a couple of kittens for Christmas.'  
'Wouldn't trust this lot around kids, they're much like Stalker in that regard. She's been teaching them to stand up for themselves, hardly safe for kids.'  
'Good point. I'll find something for my little angels, just gotta keep looking.'

Shifting a little on the bunk, Aloysius smiled as most of the kittens jumped up and gathered around him, desperately seeking attention of any kind. Cuddling in close and purring in harmony, eight of the kittens found cosy places around Aloysius while the little ginger tom climbed up Mike's pants and settled on his lap, settling comfortably there and closing his eyes.  
'Still haven't got a name for that one but I might just call him Mike. He seems to like you.' Aloysius remarked, lightly stroking the tiger stripped one curled up against his chest.  
'He looks like a Mike to me, thanks.' Anderson nodded, keeping Mel tucked to his chest and reaching down to stroke Mike's back. 'I don't wanna come across as rude or anything but what happened to you Aloysius? Last time you were anywhere near the Army, you were a well respected Delta Captain running solo missions. Then I hear that you're a traitor with a classification Zebra. Now you're back, in a wheelchair no less and with Presidential orders. What the hell?'  
'Now that's a long and twisted story, full of secrets and backstabbing. I'll give you the basic rundown, it'd take weeks to tell the full story. There was a secret group within the Army, they tried to kill me after I saw something I shouldn't have. I survived, along with Rufus. My wife and baby were killed by the same group that tried to get me. I went rogue, did a lot of contract killings. Made quite a name in the Bounty Hunting circles as the Black Knight, had a lot of people scared when my name came up behind them. Got lucky with one job, got paid to keep a Marine Captain alive when the world wanted him dead. Mission success and I got my record cleaned and the bounty on my head removed. Coulda come back to Delta then, the President offered me back my position and everything I'd had right before the Yemen incident but I was more Bounty Hunter than soldier then. Rufus and I kept the money rolling in, it meant long hours and lots of hard work but we got by. That's when The League dropped another problem in our laps in the form of our closest competitor, the Black Hunter. She was a wreck, having only just escaped The League but we realised a couple days later that she hadn't escaped, she'd been released to drag us into the mess. We were all captured and dragged back to America in the custody of The League, those were dark times for us all.' Aloysius explained, trying so hard not to remember how bad The League had treated them.

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Anderson put both kittens on the bed and wandered back across the room, digging in his locker and pulling out an old metal box. Returning to the chair, he opened the box and rifled around inside, searching for something. Finding whatever it was, he looked up, meeting Aloysius' gaze.  
'I knew you were in the custody of The League, I was there when you were being tortured. I didn't recognise you at first, you'd changed so much. It was only when I was tasked with going through the personal effects of the latest prisoners that I realised you were there. I tried to get you out, took an absolute thrashing for it but I had to try. In the end I stole a few things from the inventory and held onto them in the vain hope that one day I'd get the chance to look you in the eye, apologise from the depths of my heart and return the few things I was able to get. I remembered you were close to Rufus so I raided his personal box as well, and the woman you came in with, Emily. It's not much, I know but it's all I could get.' he sighed, half expecting Aloysius to start screaming and half expecting violence but whatever reaction he got, he was ready. 'I truly am sorry for what happened to you Aloysius, you shouldn't have had to endure such treatment.'  
'I thought I recognised one of the guards. You were one of the guys that dragged me back to my cage after a particularly nasty beating, weren't you?'  
'Yeah, I was there for several of those beatings. I'll even admit to wielding the whip once or twice, I had to protect my family. I swear to you though, I never harmed Rufus, he wasn't on my list.'  
'I believe you Mike, we went through hell together before my life took a turn into the dark. I appreciate you telling me you were there, it's another step to moving on with my life post League.' Aloysius nodded, reaching out to squeeze Mike's wrist lightly.  
'Thank you. I was expecting a more violent response, you really have changed.'  
'Paraplegia changes a man, you look at the world in a different way. You had my back in the old days, I knew I could trust you when things were dicey on the ground. I always had Rufus to swoop in and save the day from above but those missions we shared were always something special. You were a good friend back then and still are. You were only trying to protect your family.'  
'Now that's a relief. I seriously thought I'd blown our friendship.'

Scooting closer to the bed, Mike lifted a small felt bag out of the box on his lap and pulled it open, emptying the contents into Aloysius' hand. Sitting up a little more, Aloysius went through the items in his hand, tracing precious memories and smiling faintly. Turning over his old dogtags, he froze, the glittering gold bands catching his eye and locking his breath in his throat.  
'Mel, my darling Mel.' he uttered, gazing sadly at the simple gold bands. They weren't anything fancy, just two simple gold bands with no adornments to take away from what they were. He knew he was lucky to have both, it had taken some very creative thinking to get Mel's but he'd pulled it off and wore them both proudly in her memory.  
'You okay Aloysius?' Mike asked, worried he'd offended his friend again.  
'Yeah Mike, I'm okay. You can't know what it means to have these back again.' Aloysius replied, holding up the two rings, still secure on his old dogtag chain. 'I thought I'd lost these forever.' he added, releasing the chain and sliding his ring off, just checking it still fit after so long without wearing it.

Removing the wedding band and resecuring it on the chain, he looked through the rest of the possessions Mike had kept for him, but nothing was more precious than those wedding bands.  
'Oh, I grabbed these for you as well.' Mike added, handing over a neatly bound collection of photos. 'I figured they were important.'  
'Very important Mike. These are the only photos I had of those wonderful times with my family.' Aloysius grinned, tipping the handful of jewellery back into the bag and tucking it all in his pocket before untying the photo bundle and flicking through them.  
'Woulda gone back for more stuff but just getting those few bits cost me dearly. Never done anything harder than go home and tell my wife we weren't having anymore kids because I tried to help a friend.'  
'Shit, sorry about that Mike. You really didn't have to go through all that for me, I've gotten by with less to smile about than these few photos and trinkets.'  
'Compared to what you went through, I got off easy.'  
'Still, you would have been better off just ignoring my suffering. You always said you wanted a big family, lots of kids running around and filling the world with laughter.'  
'Got six, that'll have to be enough. Liz and I originally planned for a nice ten but what can you do? We were friends before I met Liz, she understands why I had to help you but that doesn't mean she's thrilled about no more nookie.'  
'Come on, spare me the details Mike. But I know what it's like to not be getting any, I can't anymore.'  
'Can't get it up hey? I remember you used to brag about your stamina in the sack Aloysius.'  
'What's the point Mike? No sensation below the belt, wouldn't enjoy it anyway.'  
'You really have had it rough since we last had any real time to chat, haven't you?'  
'That's putting it mildly Mike. I'm getting by though, got great friends to support me through the hard times.'

~~~!~~~!~~~

Left stunned by what had just happened, Rufus watched the senior pilots walk away and looked down at the familiar badge in his hand, hardly able to believe he'd been requalified for basic flight duties. He wasn't sure what had changed the minds of the top brass, they'd been adamant that he'd never be requalified for Army flight duties but here he was, wings in hand and a new chance. Walking over to where Raven was waiting patiently for him, he put his helmet down and pinned his wings where they belonged, still grinning like a fool as he checked they were straight and positioned correctly.  
'I did it Raven, I'm really back.' he uttered, picking up his helmet and welcoming her onto his arm. Looking at the new badge on his flight suit, Raven cocked her head to the side and reached out to touch it with her beak, not trying to damage it, just trying to understand. Chuckling softly and stroking her back, Rufus was content to let her explore his wings as he headed for the officer quarters, needing to share his good news with Aloysius. 

Finished her explorations of the badge, Raven stretched up and nibbled on his ear lightly, never enough to draw blood, he still had a couple scars on his ear from previous times when she'd misjudged the strength of her nip. That was her way of saying well done, she recognised a great achievement and praised him for it with a gentle bite on the ear. It was a strange display that always got people staring but Rufus didn't care, he knew what it meant and that's what really mattered. Fluffing up her feathers and getting comfortable, Raven clattered her beak in a subtle request for attention, a request quickly answered with loving strokes over her back and chest.

Ignoring the looks from other officers around him, Rufus headed for the building Aloysius called home and knocked sharply, waiting for permission to enter before stepping inside and looking around quickly. Aloysius was stretched out on his rack, the kittens Stalker had adopted all cuddled up against him. The other Major in the room was perched beside the rack, an old cigar box on his lap.  
'Well, you're looking happy today Rufus. What's up?' Aloysius asked, sitting up a little more and soothing the kittens he disturbed.  
'The perfect end to a great week. Lewis, Thompson and Andrews are gone, giving me the peace I never had. On top of that, check it out. I got my wings back.' Rufus grinned, settling Raven on her perch in the corner and walking over to sit beside Aloysius, proudly sporting his wings.  
'Hey, that's fantastic Rufus. I knew you could do it, you just had to prove that you were still the best damn pilot in the Army.' Aloysius praised, clapping him on the shoulder in celebration.  
'Didn't hurt that I had a lot of people that believed I could do it. I spoke with the Commander too and he's agreed to let me borrow a Blackhawk and fly to the Marine base this weekend. Gotta be back before nightfall but still, you wanna come with?'  
'You have to ask? It'll be nice to catch up with the guys, been far too long since we could share a few beers and swap stories.'  
'I'll clear it with the CO, I'm sure he'll have no problems with a passenger on my flight.'

Feeling a little uncomfortable intruding on the friendly catch up between the other men, Anderson reached into his cigar box and pulled out another tied bundle, a small cardboard box and felt pouch, reaching across to place them in Rufus' hands before standing, putting another bag and bundle on the chair and leaving, flicking the box across the room to land on his rack.  
'What was that all about?' Rufus asked, looking at the items in his hands.  
'Mike was there when we were dragged into that League compound. He stole these items from the personal boxes The League stashed all our stuff in after we were knocked out and stripped. He was punished brutally for daring to do such a thing but he still refused to hand over the stuff he stole, he kept it safe for us all this time and was just waiting for a chance to return it all.' Aloysius explained, holding his own bundle of photos and bag of jewellery.  
'But how did he know to steal my stuff? Or that lot there, I can only assume that's for Emily.'  
'I've known Mike since before the Yemen incident. He recognised me in the cage, despite the flogging I'd taken. He remembered how close we'd been and searched you out. As for Emily, he figured if we came in together, we must have been close. Mike didn't have to go through what he did for us but he did in the vain hope we'd survive and our paths would cross again.'  
'Do I want to know how he was punished for such support of his friends?'  
'Hot castration. He's on a fistful of meds so it's not obvious in his speech and any physical changes are negligible. I don't know what possessed him to steal for us or risk so much for a man he hadn't seen in years but he did and paid the price for his efforts.'  
'I can tell that he got you something real special. Something more than an old combat watch, dogtags and a handful of photos.'

Opening his felt pouch again, Aloysius hooked out his old dogtags and drew them out, finally revealing the golden rings hanging from the chain.  
'The most precious gift of all. I'm sure you remember how hard I worked to get Mel's ring back, I had to have something of her after her murder. I thought I'd never get them back after The League.' he nodded, gaze drawn to the rings slowly rotating between them.  
'Whoa, I wonder if that means…' Rufus uttered, opening his bag and tipping the contents into his palm. Putting his watch and dogtags aside, he was left with three priceless treasures on a single chain.  
'Looks like you were gifted with precious things as well, buddy.' Aloysius remarked, watching the emotions flit across his face.  
'You have no idea Aloysius. I was given this at my first Holy Communion, a gift from my parents when I became a man in the eyes of the church.' Rufus nodded, holding up a gold crucifix with a glittering pale blue stone in the middle. 'And this was a gift from my godparents on my 21st, to celebrate my becoming a man in the eyes of the law.' he added, indicating the gold panel beside the crucifix, the Lord's Prayer engraved on the surface.  
'So much family history returned in one special gift, you're a lucky man Rufus.'  
'I'm just grateful the set it still complete. Crucifix, Prayer Tablet and Patron Saint medallion. Saint Christopher, Patron Saint of Travellers.' Rufus grinned, tracing over the round medallion on the other side of the crucifix.  
'Still think Mike shouldn't have risked so much for us?' Aloysius asked, touched to see this side of Rufus as he tenderly touched the memories from his family.  
'I'm still in awe that he was able to get away with grabbing this, I know how expensive each one of these items was. I will forever be grateful to have them back, my religious life is right here.' Rufus replied, fastening the heavy chain around his neck and tucking the treasures away safely. 'I just wish he'd managed to find my rosary, it was the more precious of the set. My grandparents got it for my christening, it hung above my bed until I was old enough to actually understand the significance and respect it.'  
'Check what's in the box, I didn't get one of those. All I got was the bag and photos.'

Feeling the weight of the cardboard box, Rufus flipped the ratty cover off and cracked another grin, lifting out a silver and green rosary. Lightly cradling the fine beads in one hand and the cross hanging off them in the other, Rufus nodded, and carefully checked that it was undamaged and still as perfect as the last time he'd seen it.  
'Mike must have realised how important this was, he packed it separately to protect the glass beads. Looks like he even cleaned the crucifix and Saint Patrick medal attached.' he noted, remembering all the times he'd made use of his rosary since he was just a little boy still learning the catholic way.  
'You truly are blessed Rufus, all your precious things returned to your hands in one gift from a man you hardly know.'  
'You're not wrong there Aloysius. I thought all this history and faith was gone forever, it's nice to have it back.' Rufus agreed, carefully tucking his rosary back into one of his many pockets. 'Think I might go take a shower and change, bad case of the yips. It's one thing to fly without anyone watching over your shoulder but when you've got three senior officers evaluating your abilities, it's a different ballgame.'  
'How about we catch up for a beer in the mess in about an hour? I gotta get cleaned up a bit too.'  
'Sounds like a plan Aloysius. It's a good day to celebrate.' Rufus agreed, pocketing his photos and other returned gear before standing and signalling for Raven to join him. Launching off the perch, she cleared the distance without too much trouble, but indoors flight was definitely not one of her favourite things. Grabbing his helmet from beside the door, Rufus dropped a wink back over his shoulder and wandered away, his good mood lifted even higher.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Confused as to why they'd been called back to base from the local town and on a Saturday of all times, Shane, Mother, Buck and Emily gathered near the flight line as a Blackhawk swung around overhead and came in for a landing a short distance from the Marine helos lined up neatly. There was something in the way that Army bird moved, turning a little and lining up on the empty LZ that was so familiar and right, almost like a home coming. Rotors slowing, the side door opened and everything clicked into place.

Jumping down from the chopper, Rufus waved to the group and quickly set up Aloysius' chair before swinging him down safely, Stalker jumping down and scenting the air for Libby. Bursting from the hold, Raven called in triumph and soared, her flight mates launching from their companions and heading after her. Racing past Shane, Libby raced up to Stalker and started a wrestling match, the tigresses forgetting about everyone else in their joy.

Finally shaking off the shock, Emily was first to break ranks, sprinting towards Rufus and vaulting into his arms, the separation so hard to bear after all they'd shared. Stepping back to counter her weight, Rufus thudded into the side of the chopper but Emily had been fast enough to move her hands so they weren't caught between his back and the unforgiving metal.  
'God, I've missed you so fucking much Rufus.' Emily uttered, not caring who was staring as she caught his eager lips in a loving kiss. Left arm locked around her waist and right hand in her hair, Rufus closed his eyes and rejoiced mentally, so glad to have his beloved Emily back in his arms.

Deciding that he didn't give a fuck who saw him, Shane closed to gap to Aloysius and practically flew into his lap, holding tight and fighting back joyful tears. Glancing around quickly, Aloysius smiled and touched Shane's cheek, almost as if he didn't believe this was real.  
'DADT is gone, we're safe. I love you Shane, I love you so much.' he whispered, holding Shane close and kissing him deeply. Groaning deep in his chest, Shane pressed tight to his precious man and returned the pressure eagerly, having missed these moments the most over the last near six months.

Watching from the sidelines, Mother and Book shared a grin and nodded, glad to see everything was still okay with the team dynamic. After all they'd gone through, it seemed that nothing could tear the loving couples apart.  
'You okay Mother?'  
'Yeah Book, I'm okay. I just miss my Ralphy.'  
'Ten days and we can go home. Hang in there Mother, ten days isn't long.'  
'It's never been this hard before, I usually had Ralph right there nearby, not halfway across the fuckin' country.'  
'I know it's not the same but go call him. I'll let the others know where you went, go find a quiet spot and give him a call. You know he'll be glad to hear from you after all this time.'  
'I'm only going to miss him more if I do that and right now, I couldn't handle the pain.'  
'Shhh, it'll be alright Mother. Come on, those four will be a while I reckon.' Buck soothed, guiding her away from the flight line.  
'Yeah, I'll agree with that. Where we going?'  
'Cold beers at my rack?'  
'Sounds good Buck, thanks.'  
'It's not real private but it's the best we've got. We'll hook up with the rest of the team later.'  
'You're a good friend Buck.'

~~~!~~~!~~~

Gathering in Shane's quarters an hour later, the group relaxed and got comfortable around the room. Transferring onto the bunk, Aloysius got comfortable and welcomed Shane into his embrace, holding him in against his abdomen. Rufus and Emily got cosy on the floor, Emily perched happily on his lap. Buck was one again on the desk chair, leaning both elbows on the back and sipping his beer. Mother wound up tucked in the corner near the bed, still feeling a little down but she'd get over it.  
'Yeah, come in.' Shane called, looking up when someone tapped on the door.  
'Major Schofield, there are two men here that claim they know you. They delivered a classified shipment and mentioned you by name.' an older man explained, poking his head in and looking around. 'A Mr Newman and Mr Huguenot.'  
'Ralph? Is that you out there?' Mother called, eyes lighting up as she pushed to her feet.  
'I'm here Gena, couldn't take it anymore.'  
'We're both here, Ralph suggested I come for a run with him.'  
'Screw it.' Mother uttered, crossing the room and opening the door. 'Get over here Ralphy.'

There was no hesitation, Ralph was instantly past the Master Sergeant and into Mother's arms, a single red rose clutched in his hand. He'd filled out in the last six months, thriving under Baba's watch so he was almost back to his old self. Mother was just thrilled to see him again, she didn't care what he looked like so long as he was alive and right there in front of her.  
'I've missed you babe.' he grinned, drawing back just a little. 'For you.' he added, holding out the rose.  
'That's so sweet.' Mother replied, taking the rose and catching a tender kiss. 'I love you, only you.'  
'That will be all Master Sergeant Carter.' Shane called, noticing the older man lurking around outside.  
'But Sir, my orders…'  
'I said that will be all Master Sergeant. Ralph and Jean-Claude are to be afforded the same respect at the President's Six. Do I make myself clear?' Shane repeated, rising to his feet.  
'Yes, Sir. I understand perfectly Sir. But please, Captain Markham gave me strict instructions not to let the civilians out of my sight. You know what his reputation is like.'  
'Of course, every Marine knows Captain Markham's reputation. Go back to Markham and tell him that I gave you counter orders. If he's got a problem, 1700 hours at the sparring ring.'  
'Yes Major Schofield.' Carter replied, snapping off a salute and walking away.

Returning to Aloysius' tender embrace, Shane grinned and picked up his beer, looking forward to seeing what happened to Markham later. Leading Ralph across the now fairly crowded room, Mother sunk back down in the corner and tugged Ralph into her lap, handing him a beer and grabbing her own from where she'd tucked it safely.  
'Take a seat Baba, welcome to my home for the last six months.' Shane grinned, reaching out and tugging Aloysius' feet up to make more space at the foot of the bed. 'It's not usually such a mess in here, weekend and things get a little sloppy.'  
'Merci Shane.' Baba replied, getting comfortable and catching the beer Buck flicked his direction.  
'So Emily, you up for the beat down to end all beat downs tonight?' Shane asked, draining his bottle and swinging his gaze Emily's direction with a smirk.  
'Shane, you know I can't put a hand on Markham without being done for assaulting a senior officer.'  
'Markham's been looking for a chance to get one over on the President's Six since we made military top gossip. He'll be all to happy to step into the sparring ring against a member of such an elite group. I really doubt anyone will object to you giving him a solid beating, Markham's reputation is dark and cruel.'  
'No kidding, I've had dealings with several unfortunate Marines that have copped it from Markham. He's an evil fuck, it's time he was taken down a peg or two.' Mother agreed, thinking about a few traumatised Marines that had come to her for support and help.  
'I'll do more than take him down a peg or two Mother, don't worry. Just leave it to the Base Hand-To-Hand Master Specialist.'  
'The what?' Rufus asked, tugging Emily higher onto his lap.  
'It's a new training position the Colonel created for my time here. I can take on any Marine from this base, beat the living shit out of them and not get into trouble. It's written up as a training session and that's that. I've already floored the Colonel twice and we laughed about it afterwards. But this time it's personal, Markham is going down hard.'  
'Hey, that's my girl.' Rufus chuckled, holding her tight.  
'Gotta say, watching Emily kick some ass would be a great end of the day. We have to be back before dark or we're restricted to base for the rest of our service.' Aloysius agreed, cuddling tighter around Shane.

Adding to the crowding in the room, Libby and Stalker picked their way through and stretched out beside Shane and Aloysius, totally relaxed and happy. Talons clicking on the hard floor, the birds were next inside, finding comfortable places to perch within range of their loving owners.  
'Hey, where's Timber. She should be here too.' Rufus asked, surprised that the wolf hadn't joined the gathering.  
'She'll be in her bed, being a responsible mother.'  
'A mother? What have we missed Emily?' Aloysius asked, stunned by the revelation.  
'Apparently Timber isn't as sterile as we thought she was. After a rendezvous with Duke, a German Shepard with five years service with the USMC, Timber fell pregnant. Imagine my surprise when I walk into my barracks to find Timber exhausted after having given birth to ten pups. She's a good mother, constantly watching over her brood and keeping them safe. Cute little pups they are too, five boys and five girls.'  
'Got names for them yet?' Ralph asked, totally comfortable in Mother's arms.  
'Yeah, I went with a breeders trick a friend of mine uses. This is a B litter, all ten names start with B. There's Belle, Benny, Bonnie, Bobby, Betty, Butch, Bodica, Baron, Beth and Baxter.'  
'Heh, they match the litter of kittens Stalker adopted. She found them under one of the other barracks and we moved them into her bed after she showed me the remains of their mother. Four boys and six girls, all named with M names.' Aloysius chuckled, reaching down to scratch Stalker between the ears. 'Mink, Maddie, Mel, Mittens, Mandy and Misty for the girls. Matt, Mike, Mitch and Mole for the boys. They're a mixed litter, all different colours but all long hairs.'  
'Where'd you come up with Mole for a name?' Shane asked, cocking one eyebrow at his lover.  
'He's always burrowing into stuff to find the best place to sleep. My roommate found him in his underwear once, don't ask me how Mole got into a closed drawer.'  
'Mad cat.' Emily sniggered, shaking her head in wonder at the described antics.  
'They keep us laughing alright, those ten are crazy. They're little bundles of energy and find the funniest places to sleep. I found Mel on the shelf above my rack a couple times. Once she was on it properly, all curled up in a black and white ball. The other time she was hanging off the end, front paws swinging in the breeze.'  
'Typical cat, always finding the weirdest places to sleep and making them look comfortable.' Emily laughed, cuddling closer to Rufus and sharing a sweet kiss.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Standing beside the sparring ring, Emily was relaxed and ready for a big brawl. She was freshly showered and wearing her custom training gear, the tight cloth leaving almost no slack for her opponents to grab and use to drag her down. Her hair was pulled back into a tight braid and then into a bun low on her neck, a matching bandana tied firmly around her forehead. With her friends gathered around and quietly supporting her, she wasn't concerned about this fight. She knew that no matter what happened, they would be there to support her.

Coming in from the other side, Captain Markham didn't have anyone at his back, he was that badly disliked in the Corps. Tall and solidly built, there wasn't a scrap of fat on him but he was a bully, using his strength and aggression to make everyone fear him. Well, almost everyone. Emily wasn't cowed by his aggression, if anything it made her spark up more and reply with aggression.  
'That bastard, he had another crack at Master Sergeant Carter.' Buck snarled, spotting the older man in the crowd. He had an impressive shiner and a broken nose, clear signs that Markham hadn't reacted well to him disobeying orders.  
'Alright, now this is really personal. Carter's a good man, he doesn't deserve to be Markham's punching bag.' Emily growled, cracking her knuckles and stepping into the ring.  
'Step out Master Sergeant Hunter. I am answering Major Schofield's challenge.' Markham called, stripping off his shirt and stretching his muscles.  
'I never directly challenged you Captain Markham. I simply told you to be here at 1700.' Shane corrected, glancing down at Aloysius and grinning.  
'I will not stoop so low as to fight a simple Master Sergeant.'  
'Then as Base Hand-To-Hand Master Specialist, I challenge you to prove you meet the basic requirements of Marine hand-to-hand combat training.' Emily barked, slipping easily into her training role and using the tone that had everyone listening.  
'So be it.' Markham agreed, stepping into the ring and squaring off against Emily.

No one was exactly sure who moved first, both Marines were fit, fast and out for a quick strike. But there could be no mistaking who hit the canvas first. Swirling clear of Markham, Emily drove her elbow into his exposed back and dropped him hard, skipping out of his reach as he surged to his feet and whirled to face her again. Letting him close again, she flew into another series of attacks, fists and feet flying in a dazzling combination. He did manage to catch her left foot and turned it sharply, trying to off balance her but she simply smashed her right foot across his face and rolled back upright, landing lightly and waiting for him to get his head on straight again. He eventually stopped seeing stars and challenged a third time, managing a single blow to Emily's chest before she hammered him again, almost seeming to fly as she let rip with another stunning display of speed and accuracy. Hitting the canvas again, Markham was slow to rise, clutching his ribs and glaring at Emily with undisputable hatred. Stepping back once and dropping her hands, Emily waited for him to move, a smug little grin on her face. Walking past him, she waved Rufus over and touched his cheek, drawing him in for a tender kiss. Launching from the canvas, Markham charged her, making use of her distraction. Hands latching onto Rufus' shoulders, Emily jumped and lashed out backwards, halting Markham with a devastating double kick and knocking him flying yet again.  
'Thanks babe.' she whispered, catching another sweet kiss and turning back to Markham.

Staggering to his feet again, Markham proved he was dumber than average. To take all that and still ask for another beating, well Emily was only too happy to oblige him. Closing the gap quickly, she opened up once more, aiming for every vulnerable point and unleashing hell on the man who tormented and traumatised so many Marines. Using that anger to feed her power, she put him through hell, using every one of her hard earned tricks and attacks to drive him to the brink of what he could handle and over the edge. She heard a snap and a scream of pain and instantly stepped back, letting Markham fall for the canvas yet again. Assuming the foetal position at her feet, Captain Markham sobbed and gasped, clutching his right arm to his chest.  
'Let this be a warning to anyone who dares bully a fellow Marine. I have taught hundreds of Marines the same hand-to-hand techniques that make me such a deadly combatant in any situation and they will not hesitate to put this new training into action when threatened. The bullying in the ranks stops now! There will be no more of this pointless aggression and bad behaviour! Good men are suffering because of assholes like Markham and it must stop! I will be requesting to be kept informed regarding this bullying problem and if it continues the way it has been, I will come back and kick more asses as I just thrashed Markham!' she called, standing tall and turning slowly to take in the men and women all around her. 'Master Sergeant Carter, would you come up here please.' she added, waving him up as Mother climbed through the ropes and scooped Markham up, handing him to the medics and returning to her spot beside Shane.

Nervous as hell and not sure what to expect, Carter made his way through the group to stand beside Emily, trembling faintly as he waited to see what she was going to do next. She surprised the hell out of him by lightly cupping his unbruised cheek, drawing his focus in and holding it on her face.  
'Daniel, I know you have suffered greatly under Markham but you don't have to be afraid anymore. He'll never raise his hand to you again, I swear it. You didn't deserve any of what he did to you, you are a good man and I know you'll make the best of your life, wherever it takes you. Take comfort in knowing that I fought this fight not for my friends behind me, not for the President's Six, not for the glory of the Corps but for you. I punished Markham for every injustice he's done to you and to all his other victims. Take this second chance and grow stronger, become the man I know you can be. Don't waste this chance, I won't be here to protect you forever. Now is your time, all you have to do is grab it with both hands.' she grinned, hoping he understood what she was trying to say without giving it away.  
'Teach me Emily, show me how to be a better man. Help me get back on track and improve.' he nodded, relaxing a little now that he knew what was going on.  
'It would be my honour to teach you Daniel. Tomorrow your transformation begins, but for now go back to your rack and sleep, you've had a rough day.' Emily replied, lowering her hand and stepping back. 'If there is anyone else who wants my help to advance beyond ordinary, I have nine days left to assist as many of you as I can. Spread the word, I will share my knowledge with as many as I can, starting tomorrow. But for tonight, I ask for space and privacy.' she continued, casting her gaze around the gathering one more time before leaving the ring.  
'We gotta go Emily.' Rufus uttered, arm slipping around her shoulders.  
'I know babe, I know.' she replied, leaning against him contentedly as they headed for the flight line.


	19. The Final Step

Feeling so out of place as they waited their time quietly, the reunited team of eight tried to relax but it was a real struggle for them. Soon they would be facing the President and the eyes of America, receiving their awards in a televised ceremony. They hadn't known about that last little detail until just a few minutes ago and they weren't too sure about how everything would go. This was their last official duty, once this ceremony was over, their military service ended and they could get on with their lives. But that didn't make it any easier to face that crowd when they were called.

Dressed in their Class A uniforms and best suits, they were primped and polished to perfection. Ralph and Jean-Claude had it easy, they didn't have all the brass, medals and awards to polish and organise but Jean-Claude had gone to the extra trouble of shaving and having his hair cut to a much more suitable style. Standing with their friends, they made for an interesting counterpoint but most of the attention would still be on the other six. It wasn't just their uniforms and wide array of medals that would get attention but the seven animals accompanying them out into the public eye. The rest of their motley collection of animals was safely secured in an upstairs room that had been temporarily set up to house them during the ceremony. Resting on a temporary perch, the four birds were happy enough, accepting treats from their handlers and trying to stay as clean and perfect as possible. Timber dozed on her own mat, fur glowing with life and glad to be having a night off from her pups. Her teats had shrunk down a fair bit since she'd weaned them so she didn't look like a sloppy old bitch anymore. Libby and Stalker shared another mat on the floor, coats shining and collars polished to a high shine. It had taken a lot longer to get Libby ready for the event, her white coat was stained brown by the dust but eventually they got her to shine again.

Finally their time came and they formed up quickly, doing one final check of their clothes and calming the animals before striding from the waiting room. They'd discussed the order and came up with an elegant solution. Aloysius lead the way, Rufus at his back. Then came Shane, Emily, Mother and Buck with Ralph and Jean-Claude bringing up the rear. It had taken a little more work to convince Libby, Stalker and Timber to walk on the left but they eventually accepted the change and now looked most impressive, padding along in line on the left of their handlers. The birds were also carried on the left, something that made Buck a little nervous but he understood needing to present a united front and it was easier to keep the birds on their left for when it came time to shake the President's hand.

Drawing support from each other as they filed into the already packed room, the team forced their nerves down and lined up on to podium, looking out over the crowd and trying not to freak out. This was way more than they'd ever expected to have to face to get out and move on with their lives. Lining up in front of the flags of the country, President and their various branches of service, the team turned as one and moved into parade rest, Ralph and Jean-Claude going with it to keep the group looking smooth. The three quadrupeds sat beside their handlers, heads raised and tails tucked close as they'd been taught. Perched proudly on their handlers' arm, the birds all faced right, heads up and dogtags proudly on show as they waited patiently for the ceremony to begin.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Getting through the prayers and speeches without moving around too much, the team let out a quiet sigh of relief, knowing they were getting to the end of this ceremony and soon they would be able to have a drink, grab a few bites to eat and start their shift into a civilian lifestyle. Now they just had to get through the citations for their actions, receive their medals and listen to the closing prayer and it would all be over.

Shifting a little in his chair and straightening, Aloysius turned a little and lifted his chin, forcing back a cheer as the President draped the Medal of Honour around his neck and fastened it securely into position. Turning back to the President and allowing him to straighten the medal, Aloysius shook his hand and embraced the Commander-in-Chief for a moment, slowly accepting that he was now part of something really special.  
'Congratulations Lieutenant Colonel Knight, you are a credit to this country.'  
'Thank you Sir.'

Next in line, Rufus glanced at Aloysius for a second before sinking to his right knee, Raven not even moving on his arm. Appreciating the gesture but knowing about Rufus' leg, the President deftly fastened the medal and stepped back; allowing Rufus to rise back to his full height before shaking his hand.  
'This country owes you a great debt Major McKenzie.'  
'Just doing my job Sir.'

Up next, Shane knew he was entering a very special group within the sacred ranks of Medal of Honour winners, having two of the precious medals to his name. He couldn't wear the first one though, it was classified and secret but this one could be displayed with pride. He felt naked without his signature silver reflective glasses but as he turned to the President, it didn't matter. He was a legend and no one would ever tell him otherwise.  
'Well done Lieutenant Colonel Schofield, you are a very special man.'  
'I know Sir, double recipient.'  
'As I am aware.'

Warning Blaze to behave with a look, Emily held her head high as her medal was slipped around her neck, the pale blue ribbon and sparkling medal an instant attraction to the bird. Blaze got the message though, accepting a light stroke from the President once Emily had turned to face the older man.  
'You've earned this Master Gunnery Sergeant Hunter. Job well done.'  
'Despite it all, America is still my home, Sir.'

Aware that Ralph was looking sidelong at her, Mother lowered Liberty a little and turned, dropping Ralph a wink as she turned to accept her Medal of Honour. Feeling the weight settle around her neck, she smiled faintly and turned back, Liberty looking up at the President and cocking her head to the side as Mother shook the President's hand firmly.  
'Congratulations Master Gunnery Sergeant Newman. You are part of a very special group, one of only three women to ever receive a Medal of Honour.'  
'You mean receive it again, Sir?'  
'Good point. But far as anyone knows, this is your first.'  
'Got it.'

Jumping a little when the President touched his right shoulder, Buck turned and tried to calm his racing heart again, wishing he wasn't still so jittery about people coming up on his blindside. Regaining control as the pale blue ribbon was secured; he spun around and smoothed his face, giving no sign of the scare he'd gotten as he shook the President's hand.  
'My apologies Gunnery Sergeant Riley, I forgot about your blind spot. America owes you a great debt.'  
'It's alright Sir, I'm still learning to relax about my blind spot.'

Following Rufus' lead and putting one knee on the floor as the President approached him, Jean-Claude felt a new surge of pride as the dark red and white ribbon of the Legion of Merit (Commander Degree) was placed around his neck and secured. He'd done some research into this particular award and knew he now stood among Generals and Admirals in a very high place. It wasn't as high as the Medal of Honour but it was a good deal.  
'America is proud to welcome you, Jean-Claude Huguenot.'  
'Merci monsieur President.'

Last in line, Ralph couldn't believe it when the President stopped beside him, a dark blue and white ribbon in his hands. Glancing nervously at Mother for advice, he relaxed a little when she grinned and nodded faintly, encouraging him to accept what was being so graciously offered. Turning his back to the most powerful man in America, he fought to keep his feet as the heavy medal was positioned and secured into place like it always belonged there. Turning back and accepting the dark wood case in the President's hand, Ralph was left in awe as he shook his hand and draped an arm around Ralph's shoulders.  
'You deserve this honour Mr Newman, you did your part as much as anyone else involved in that battle.'  
'Thank you so much Sir.'

~~~!~~~!~~~

The formalities over, most of the gathering headed through to the organised reception. Finding a quiet corner, Emily pulled out her portable monitor and reconnected to the cameras mounted in the animal room upstairs. This was a deal she'd struck with the Secret Service, her cameras in the room to watch the animals or she'd bring the lot downstairs and let them loose. Her request had been met in seconds. Sweeping the cameras around the room, she found the cutest sight in the corner. Duke and Ace were stretched out together, dozing peacefully side-by-side. The pups and kittens were all around their protectors, every last one of them sleeping quietly on or near their guardian Shepards. Duke and Ace didn't seem to care that most of the kittens were draped over their backs and Mel was right between Ace's ears, paws hanging over his muzzle.

Satisfied the team was okay, she put her portable monitor away and rejoined the party but not before saving a few hi-res images of the adorable scene.  
'Everyone okay upstairs?' Rufus asked, handing her a beer and smiling fondly at his lady love.  
'Yeah, everyone's asleep. I saved some pics of them, you can have a look later.' she replied, sipping her beer and looking around the gathering. It wasn't often that she got to be the centre of attention and surrounded by dignitaries that she didn't have to kill.  
'And you didn't think we'd ever top our Area 7 actions.' Shane smirked, pausing at Emily's side.  
'At least we can wear these medals in public.' Emily returned, tapping her bottle against Shane's lightly.  
'And share it with those closest to us. I think Ralph's still in shock over what he scored.' Shane agreed, looking over to where Mother was working to calm her shaken husband.  
'Well duh, no one told him he was getting awarded for what he did. I'll talk to him; he needs an outsider to tell him why he's so special. I don't think he realises that everything Mother did, she did for him.' Emily sighed, looking up at Rufus before wandering over towards the couple.

Wandering over to Aloysius, Rufus hooked a chair and sat, resting Raven on his thigh to ease the strain in his shoulder. Sipping his beer and scratching Stalker behind the ears, Aloysius grinned and reached over to nudge Rufus with his knuckles.  
'What's troubling you buddy?' he asked, reading the subtle signs that Rufus was unhappy.  
'This.' Rufus replied, digging in his pocket and pulling out an old velvet ring box. 'I want to ask but is this the right time? How do I know when it is the right time? Gah, I have no idea what to do now.'  
'You wanna propose to Emily, right?'  
'Yeah, I would have thought that was obvious.'  
'Then walk over there, get down on one knee and ask.'  
'In front of all these people? I don't think I can. I'm not that courageous just yet.'  
'I proposed to Mel in a supermarket for crying out loud, you can do this. Forget about everyone else in the room and focus entirely on Emily. Everything will work out, you'll see.'  
'I don't know Aloysius; I don't have the inbuilt courage and gut instinct that you have. I'm still learning how to be a romantic; I have no idea what I'm doing.'  
'hey, I seem to recall Emily telling you to sweep down on her soul once the business with The League was over and her agonising no would be a resounding yes that all would hear. Well, now's your chance. Go get the girl; you've been waiting far too long for this day to come. She's madly in love with you; she's waiting for you to show that you're okay with this relationship. So far she's been leading, organising dates and showing how much she loves you. Now it's your turn to step up and prove that you want to be her one and only for the rest of your lives. Go on, it's your turn to be someone's Knight in Shining Armour.'  
'I…'  
'You'll be fine, trust that Irish fire in your gut. You are a good man with a strong heart and a wise mind; use those to get what you want. Don't leave her wondering if you've forgotten the promise made in Paris.'

Finishing his beer and putting the bottle on the nearest table, Rufus adjusted his tie and walked over to where Emily was talking to several high ranking Marines. He hadn't seen her walk away from Mother and Ralph but he never had a problem finding Emily, no matter the situation.  
'Can we help you Major?' one asked, lifting his gaze and displaying obvious disdain for the taller man.  
'Yes General, I need to speak with Master Gunnery Sergeant Hunter, alone.' he replied, refusing to bite on the dislike.  
'Of course Rufus, we're done here. Gentlemen, there is no way in hell I will ever be returning to the Corps. I have my civilian life planned out and nothing will tear me away from those plans.' Emily nodded, turning sharply and walking away from the five men.

Taking a deep breath and turning to Emily, Rufus gathered up every last bit of courage he had and pulled the box out of his pocket, keeping it hidden in his right hand until he felt the moment was perfect for him to pop the question.  
'Emily, you know words ain't my strong suit but there's something I gotta ask you. Throughout all we've faced together, you have continually proven just how much you care for me and I feel as though I have never showed you enough affection in return. You've always been the one leading the relationship, guiding me through a minefield I've always been so afraid of until I met you. For that I can never thank you enough but now it's time for me to take the lead.' he offered, casting Raven off to a nearby chair and sinking to one knee. 'Emily Hunter, would you do me the great honour of becoming my wedded wife?' he asked, opening the box to reveal the antique diamond and sapphire ring.

Left stunned by the public declaration, Emily could only stare at Rufus for a few moments, mind whirling to catch up. Shaking off the stupor quickly, she cast Blaze off and grabbed Rufus' arms, hauling him to his feet.  
'Rufus, my dear, dear Rufus. Your timing as always is impeccable. Of course I'll be your wife; I've waited three years for this day. Yes, yes, yes and a million times more, yes.' she beamed, accepting the beautiful old ring and bounding into his arms for a loving kiss to seal their engagement.

Making their way through the applauding crowd, the rest of the team gathered around the newly engaged couple, giving them a few minutes to enjoy their moment before congratulating the happy couple. Holding Emily close to his side and recalling Raven to his arm, Rufus couldn't wipe the happy smile off his face. Tucked under his right arm, Emily knew everything was okay in her world as Blaze returned to her arm and Timber sat beside Rufus.  
'Not to take away from your engagement but there's something I've got to say as well.' Ralph grinned, reaching into his pocket for a small box. 'Gena, we've been through hell throughout our marriage but my love for you has never faded. It's been 20 years since we first said I do but right now, surrounded by our friends, I'm asking you in all seriousness. Gena Newman, marry me again?' he asked, opening the box to reveal a simple gold band with five small diamonds imbedded in it.  
'Of course I will Ralphy, each and every time.' Mother replied, accepting the ring and sharing her own special moment with the man of her dreams.

Making his decision, Aloysius tapped Shane's hand and motioned towards the outdoor area off the reception room. Nodding once, Shane followed him outside and just out of the way so no one could accidentally catch a glimpse of them. Settling happily on Aloysius' lap, Shane sighed contentedly and relaxed in his embrace, looking up at the sunset overhead. It really was beautiful, but not more eye-catching that the man holding him so tenderly.  
'I know I can't offer you a big wedding or any really special ceremony but I can offer you my undying passion, constant presence and eternal love. We don't need a big celebration to have those things; they are forever in our hearts and will always bring us home to each other.' Aloysius uttered, lifting Shane's chin and gazing into his eyes.  
'I don't need the stress of a union ceremony Aloysius, all I need is you at my side through everything the future holds. With that, I can face the storms, the pain and the challenges with my head held high and a song in my heart because I know you will always be there to lift me up when I fall.' Shane replied, leaning in to share a loving kiss.

Shifting a little and reaching into his top pocket, Aloysius drew something small out and took Shane's left hand in his, twirling the plain signet ring into view with a flick of his fingers. Shane's eyes were drawn to the gold band, the single tiny diamond and the letters engraved on the top, AK. Opening his fingers a little, Aloysius dropped a second ring into Shane's right hand, an identical match for the one he was still holding except for the SS on it.  
'Shane, you are my healer, my comforter and the joy of my life. Your love has restored my torn, broken heart; your smile has healed my pain; and your caring spirit has rescued mine from dark places. I love you, Shane, and I vow to be a faithful husband, to care for you, to comfort you and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live. Thank you for teaching me to love again, for giving me the faith to open my heart to another.' he offered, slipping the ring onto Shane's finger and making sure it was facing the right way.

Choking on his emotions for a few moments, Shane regained control and looked at Aloysius with such love as to leave Aloysius feeling more than a little choked up as well. Looking at the ring he held for a moment longer, Shane knelt before Aloysius and took his hand, ready to slide the ring on once he'd said his bit.  
'Aloysius, I consider it an honour and a privilege to be the one you have chosen as your life's mate. I promise to be a true and faithful husband, to love you, respect you and be honest with you always. I promise to be supportive of your goals and as you grow intellectually, emotionally and spiritually, I will be by your side rooting for you all the way. Never be afraid to confide in me…I promise to be a good listener and a safe confidant. You are always welcome into my innermost world, and I promise to share my goals and ideas with you. As we grow together throughout our union, there are no limitations on the possibilities of our relationship and I hope we never realise just how high our high can be. I believe in you, Aloysius, and I will be there for you always. You are the only person in the world I cannot face the future without.' Shane uttered, looking into Aloysius' eyes as he slipped the ring into place like it had always belonged.

Tugging Shane back into his lap, Aloysius held him close and gazed at their clasped hands, the matching rings sparkling softly in the light. Head tucked under Aloysius' chin, Shane looked at their rings as well and smiled, feeling so loved and safe as he sat there, tucked safely in Aloysius' embrace and ready for whatever the future held for them.  
'Soon we won't have to hide anymore Shane, tomorrow we can be who we really are.'  
'I'm looking forward to that so much, I hate all this hiding.'  
'Well, DADT is gone; we don't technically have to hide.'  
'Like we didn't hide it on base, hey Aloysius?'  
'Something like that. Come on, I could do with something more to eat.'  
'Sounds like a plan. I do love you Aloysius.' Shane nodded, sharing another brief kiss before standing and heading back inside beside Aloysius, one hand on his shoulder.

~~~!~~~!~~~

The party winding down, the weary group were quietly told to head to the Oval Office to speak with the President regarding a few matters of great importance. Once that was all dealt with, they would be free to leave and begin their civilian lives. Finishing their drinks and calling their animals back to them, the group filed out and followed the aide to the Oval Office, wondering just what the President needed to discuss with them.

Filing into the room, they lined up and waited patiently for the President to acknowledge their presence and tell them what was going on now. Really all they wanted to do was gather up the rest of their menagerie, go back to the hotel and sleep then hit the road in the morning. Receiving a signal from the President as he worked at his desk, they settled on the couches nearby and relaxed, enjoying the chance to be away from all the noise of the party.  
'Sorry about that. Just a couple of details to sort out and then you can leave.'  
'Of course Mr President.'  
'I understand that you are planning on driving to your new home in Montana. That's quite a drive to undertake, especially with so many young animals with you.'  
'We'll break it down into blocks according to Ralph's log book. He's got to take his Mack home so we'll stick with him and stop when he does. Two hours rest for every six hours driving, it'll be a long trip but it'll be good for us.' Emily replied, smiling up at Rufus and stroking a sleepy Blaze.  
'I would like to offer you one final honour before you officially leave the armed forces, if you'll accept of course.'  
'We're listening Sir.' Aloysius nodded, stroking Stalker's head as it rested on his knees.  
'I'm taking a trip to Idaho tomorrow, yet another state visit. If you'd like, we can load all your vehicles onto cargo planes and you can join me for the flight. We can drop you all off in Helena before continuing to Boise.'  
'Well, that's mighty generous of you Sir. But can Air Force One really stand up to having all those young animals onboard?' Rufus asked, interested but not wanting to overstep his bounds.  
'As we speak, some of my people are constructing suitable pens that could be used to contain the youngsters. I believe you will find these specifications suitable.' he replied, handing Emily a sheet of paper with the plans drawn on it and all dimensions recorded.

Reading over the plans and visualising them in comparison to the animals they would have to contain, Emily nodded slowly, satisfied that they would be big enough to do the job without causing problems.  
'Both will need some kind of lid and they will have to be secured to the floor properly but I believe these will be of adequate size to suit the pups and kittens.' she agreed, handing the page back.  
'Tops will be fashioned from the same cage material as the walls and they will be securely u-bolted to the floor.'  
'Well, this does beat the plan of loading my Hummer onto Ralph's trailer and me hitching a ride with someone else.' Buck shrugged, Patriot settled comfortably on the back of the couch.  
'Guys, you don't have to follow my lead all the time. If you want to drive that's fine but the idea of getting home in a matter of hours instead of driving all the way certainly appeals.' Emily added, quite tempted to take to the air.  
'But Mr President, we have three aircraft here somewhere that will also need to be transported to Montana.' Shane added, remembering their Raptors.  
'Three top Air Force pilots have been selected to fly those Raptors home if you so desire.'  
'I'm all for having the Air Force bring the Raptors home; I still have to get back to France and collect the Black Raven.' Rufus nodded, thoughts drifting to his dearly loved Sukhoi.  
'Actually Rufus, I've got another way to get the Black Raven home. I managed to find a ship with the ability to bring the Black Raven back to American soil. You'd just have to pick her up from Norfolk.' Emily grinned, reaching into one of her pockets and pulling out a neatly folded document that she calmly handed to Rufus for his evaluation.

Reading the document carefully, Rufus was amazed by what he was seeing. He was also a little hurt by what Emily had done without conferring with him but he could see why she'd done it the way she had. This had all been put into place during their military service, she hadn't been able to reach him so had done the best she could. She's hired the best Marine pilot, trained him personally to handle the Russian controls and dispatched him to join the ship and bring the Black Raven home. She'd provided access to the hanger only and a stern warning that if the fighter wasn't returned in pristine condition, she'd hunt that pilot down and beat the living shit out of him.  
'What's the big shock Rufus?' Aloysius asked, the best one to judge what Rufus was thinking.  
'Emily didn't get just any ship to go fetch the Black Raven. The USS Enterprise herself is tasked with the mission.'  
'As in the USS Enterprise, CVN-65?' Shane asked, gaze flying back to Emily.  
'Well, I can't take all the credit. I had help from high places.' Emily shrugged, subtly indicating the President.  
'Just another gift from a grateful nation. This special mission will be the last for the Enterprise, she's due to be decommissioned when she returns. I would like to extend the invitation that you be the last pilot to leave the Enterprise, at the controls of that magnificent Sukhoi of yours.'  
'I suppose I could do that but it'll be a straight launch and away. I've got big plans for my civilian life, plans that will take up most of my time.'  
'I understand completely. She's not due back for a while yet, someone will contact you to arrange when you will collect the Black Raven. We will do all we can to make sure the timing is good for everyone involved.'  
'Thank you Sir.'

Turning their minds back to the primary offer, the team looked around and tried to read what everyone else was thinking. Sure, the idea of being home so quickly was nice but stuck in close quarters with the President for the flight would restrict what they could do or say. It was a tough choice, both options had pros and cons but getting home quickly meant more than having to watch their words.  
'Mr President, if we do decide to take this ride with you, anything could happen. Ten pups, ten young cats, two tigers, a wolf, two German Shepard's, three eagles, a falcon and eight hard-talking people. That's a lot of unknowns to deal with. I can't say anything about what might occur up there, we're a tough group of people.' Emily warned, relishing the familiar pressure of the knife at her back, her one constant weapon no matter what she was doing.  
'You'll be hard pressed to find one of us that isn't carrying some kind of weapon right now. We know all the tricks for getting weapons past detectors of all kinds.' Aloysius added, glancing at his wheelchair.  
'I find that difficult to believe. My security here is assured.'  
'Well Sir, you'd better get your security re-evaluated, they aren't doing a good job. We're alive because we don't take stupid risks and never go anywhere without some kind of weapon within instant reach.' Rufus shrugged, feeding Raven and shifting a little.  
'Prove it.'  
'As you wish Sir.' Emily nodded, getting to her feet. 'Just mine though, anything else stays our secret.'  
'I would expect nothing less Emily.'

Dropping her white belt to the couch and shedding her heavy tunic, she displayed a top quality double shoulder holster set up, two well cared for .50 AE Desert Eagle's tucked in tight to her torso and angled for a rapid dual draw. Stripping off her white dress shirt and turning, she removed the white singlet underneath. There, strapped securely to her back like always was her signature Armageddon knife, the hilt positioned just at the base of her neck for easy access in a dangerous situation. Lowering her singlet again and turning, she reached into the band of her pants and slid out a second, smaller knife. Dropping into a combat crouch, she pulled up the left leg of her pants and drew a smaller H&K USP in 0.40 S&W from a tight, streamlined ankle holster. Undoing her bun, she pulled out a garrotte and yet another knife, the tiny blade barely enough to be considered lethal but in the right spot, it could be deadly. Making both weapons disappear just as smoothly as she'd revealed them, she redressed and settled back on the couch, her arsenal perfectly hidden and her Marine persona back at the front.

Picking up his jaw and waving his security detail back, the President felt no fear about being surrounded by armed people but the fact they'd gotten all these weapons past the security all around him was definitely frightening. Glancing around at the rest of the group, he could see them all nodding faintly, impressed by Emily's arsenal and subtly indicating where they might be hiding weapons of their own.  
'Well, this is a most surprising change. I had no idea that you were hiding all that, Emily. I will have to implement new security procedures to ensure this doesn't happen again.'  
'So you're insisting that none of this comes with us on Air Force One.' Mother surmised, showing her hand on the drive verses flight question that was yet to be answered properly.  
'For all you did for this country, I don't see why you should be forced to abandon something that is obviously important to you. But instead of keeping it a secret, a little notification of your weapons as you board would be appreciated.'  
'We keep coming back to this question. Fly or drive?' Emily sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly.  
'I will need your decisions fairly soon so my staff can organise extra supplies for the trip.'  
'Could you give us a few minutes to discuss your offer in private Sir?'  
'Of course Emily.' he replied, getting to his feet and leaving the office, taking his security team with him.

Swapping looks and gathering closer, the team were all considering their options but the idea of a first class free ride home was mighty tempting after their last six months of rough sleeping and hard work. If they drove, they could take their time and enjoy the scenery, wear what they wanted and talk on the communication system custom installed in all the vehicles but they would be alone on the long road home. If they flew, they'd be together for the trip, well fed and able to really relax but most likely they would be stuck in uniform for the entire trip and forced to be on their best behaviour. They wouldn't really be free to discus their plans for the future, not if they were going to be stuck with the President. Restrictions against loneliness. A fast trip home against being able to explore. So many options to consider, so many variables to balance in order to find their best final decision.  
'I know we planned on the drive home but I couldn't make that trip comfortably. It wouldn't be Ralph calling the stops, it'd be me, needing to relieve pressure and do my hourly exercises.' Aloysius sighed, feeling shame about his injuries for the first time.  
'I'm with Aloysius, the long haul drive is going to be murder on our sanity, asses and take all the fun away from getting home. The sooner we get home, the sooner we can start enjoying the civilian country lifestyle.' Ralph agreed, not really wanting to drive all the way back to the farm.  
'Driving home does give us some anonymity; no one will care about six Hummers and a Mack passing through. But word will get out that Air Force One is landing in Helena and reporters from all around will be there.' Shane added, seeing the good and bad in facing another wave of reporters.  
'I wouldn't mind one last touch of fame, something to put Montana on the map before we disappear into the rural life. After all, six Medal of Honour recipients plus a Legion of Merit recipient and a Presidential Medal of Freedom recipient, that's big news. We can disappear easy enough, we've got GPS coordinates for the farm, we split up, lose any tails and head for the farm once we're clear.' Buck nodded, still wondering how he'd get his Hummer through. 'I'd still need a driver though.'  
'Easy fix, I'll take your Hummer, you ride with Ralph.' Jean-Claude replied, looking at Ralph to make sure that was okay.  
'Sure, I'd be happy to do that. Having that organised will make the transfer smooth, we head straight for the vehicles and move out.' Ralph nodded, only too happy to lend a hand.  
'Sounds like the agreement is to fly then.' Emily mused, not really surprised that the gang wanted to get home ASAP.  
'Yep, we're flying home in style.' Mother grinned, looking forward to a presidential trip home.

Returning to his office, the President looked around the group as he walked around to settle on the couch, recognising that they had come to a decision about their journey home.  
'Mr President, we have decided to accept your generous offer of a flight home on Air Force One. But we do have a few minor details to be discussed regarding the trip.' Emily began, not sure why she was still the spokeswoman for the team but whatever worked.  
'By all means, what did you want to discuss?'  
'First of all, will you be expecting us to be in uniform for the flight?' Shane asked, glancing at Aloysius.  
'Of course not. Tomorrow you will all be civilians, as such I would never expect you to be in uniform.'  
'Will there be any reporters on the flight?'  
'Usually there are a couple but if you want privacy, I will deny them access to this flight.'  
'What about publicising the landing in Helena?'  
'Whatever you wish to happen. The airport in Helena will have to be notified but if you wish, we can notify them as we make our approach. I asked the pilot on duty for tomorrow's flight about that.'  
'Reporters on the ground in Helena won't be a problem, we're big news and we know it Sir. We can still make a discrete exit from them. But what about our vehicles, how will they be transported?'  
'I have a transport team preparing another C-141 for the flight tomorrow. They will load all your vehicles and fly them to Helena then return to Andrews with the pilots assigned to your Raptors.'  
'I understand that the young animals will have to be restrained during the flight but what about the adults?'  
'They will be free to roam Air Force One with you, I know you can control them. I am not certain that the birds will have enough space to fly freely but there are some areas that might offer them room to stretch their wings.'  
'Will my chair fit through the walkways?'  
'my staff are measuring the walkways as we speak and are moving anything that can be moved to give you as much access as possible. Unfortunately, little can be done regarding boarding and disembarking from Air Force One, a ramp from the door would be either dangerously steep or unmanageably long.'  
'That's easily enough handled, I'll get by with some help from my friends. As long as I am free to move about the plane and can access a bathroom, I'll be okay.'  
'I will make sure that your needs are met.'  
'You said you wanted lists of any weapons we bring on board, when did you want those by?'  
'Just hand them to the Secret Service agent waiting at the bottom of the stairs, he'll pass them on to me when there's a moment.'  
'Any other military personnel on board, we all stirred up some old arguments during our six month stints.'  
'The crew, all from the Air Force and the bearer of the Football, he's Army on the ground but Air Force in the air.'  
'That'll be fine, we didn't stir any trouble with the Air Force. What time do we have to have our vehicles at Andrews Air Force Base?'  
'The earlier the better really. The support planes will have to leave 90 minutes before we do so they'll have time to get the airport ready and have all your vehicles unloaded and ready for you.'  
'All seven are parked at our farm stay, thank you for provided the limo to pick us up. Is there any reason why a team couldn't be dispatched to collect the vehicles and take them to Andrews tonight and we could be driven to the plane tomorrow.'  
'If you're happy to do that, it can be arranged.'  
'That's probably the easiest way. This leads into my next question. How are we supposed to get anywhere near Air Force One? We'll be civilians, we'll be armed and security around that particular plane is always extremely tight just before a mission.'  
'Meet me back here, we'll take Marine One to Andrews. I will organise a second proper chopper for you if you would prefer to fly separately, HMX-1 squadron will be only too happy to oblige.'  
'Looks like we've got a plan in order. One VH-60N seats 11 so that would be sufficient, best to not raise too much suspicion by having a second bird land on the South Lawn.'  
'A wise precaution.'  
'What time are we expected back here tomorrow?'  
'Marine One is due here at 9:30, so if I send a car to pick you up at 8:30, you should be here on time.'  
'You've mentioned the Raptors are flying out to Montana as well, where are they to land and what's their flight path?'  
'Your fighters will fly in formation with Air Force One, taking a guarding position above the larger jet. At the moment they are secure in a hanger at Andrews, awaiting your final inspection. Upon arrival in Montana airspace, they will peel away and head to a destination of your choosing, and contact the team on the ground to come and collect them to return to the plane that delivered your vehicles. No questions asked and everything protected under my promise of secrecy. I can understand your desire to move on with your lives. Whatever those pilots and ground staff see, they will never be able to reveal.'  
'Will there be time for us to inspect our fighters before we leave?'  
'Instead of meeting Marine One, I could have the car take you straight to Andrews tomorrow. That would give you more time to thoroughly inspect your fighters.'  
'Actually that makes more sense. If we say pickup at 8 o'clock and straight to Andrews, we'll have 90 minutes to check the fighters, brief the pilots and be ready to leave when Marine One arrives for the transfer.'  
'I'll make the necessary arrangements. It's been a long day and I'm sure you're all exhausted. A car will be waiting out the front for you in ten minutes.'  
'Thank you for everything Mr President, it's been an honour and a privilege to serve this country.'


	20. Going Home

Pulling up within the security of Andrews Air Force Base, the group piled out of the limo and stretched, eyes immediately drawn to the blue and white shining glory of Air Force One. But for three of the team, their eyes were pulled to three glistening beauties on the far side of the jet. Leaving the rest of the team to guard their luggage, they walked around the big jet and approached their own beauties, eye scanning the polished lines and curves of their Raptors.  
'Wow, someone has certainly been caring for our babies.' Emily remarked, admiring the lustrous shine on Red Wings.  
'Yeah, Blue Wings never shone like this before.' Shane agreed, relieved to see his Raptor was looking perfect after so long out of his sight. 'Maybe the Air Force ain't so bad after all.'  
'I'd say our girls got the same luxury treatment as the shining symbol of America behind us. No one else could put such a glow on these birds.' Rufus nodded, the love shown for White Wings clear to see.

Hearing precise footsteps on the tarmac behind them, the trio turned to see four Air Force high rankers approaching, three Colonels and a Brigadier General.  
'Shane Schofield, Rufus McKenzie and Emily Hunter, I am Brigadier General James Malone, United States Air Force. Meet Colonels Aaron Ridgefield, Tobias Clarke and Matthew Johnson, they will be flying your Raptors to Montana. Ridgefield is assigned to Red Wings, Clarke will be flying Blue Wings and Johnson had White Wings.'  
'Okay, we're going to have to make some adjustments to White Wings if this shortie is gonna fly her.' Rufus remarked, looking down at the blonde assigned to his plane.  
'Smart bet would to put Johnson in Blue Wings, Clarke in Red Wings and Ridgefield in White Wings. Less adjustments involved for everyone.' Shane suggested, lifting his gaze up to the taller brunette at his side.  
'Whatever works best for you three. These are the top three pilots in the Air Force, you can trust them with your Raptors.' Malone nodded, turning and walking away from the group.  
'Come on Tobias, let's get you briefed to fly my custom baby.' Emily sighed, grabbing Clarke and leading him to her glowing flame of a jet.

Watching from where they'd been deposited, the rest of the group waited patiently for the trio to finish their pilot briefings and fighter inspections.  
'I still can't believe we're going to be onboard the most recognised symbol of American power.' Mother remarked, keeping Liberty close to her chest where the big bird felt safest.  
'I know, this is incredible. All the places we've been, all the stuff we've done and now this. It's absolutely nuts but so cool at the same time.' Buck agreed, Patriot nestled against his chest, head tucked in his shirt.  
'Someone pinch me, I'm still dreaming. There's no way this is happening.' Ralph uttered, the events of the last 24 hours still not quite real to him.  
'Believe it Ralph, this is our new start. No more fighting terrorists, no more killer whales, no more wild adventures in places around the world and no more nights away from home. From now on, I'll be home in our bed every night, unless we're on the road together.' Mother grinned, tugging him close and kissing his bald head tenderly. 'Reckon you can handle that?'  
'Nothing would make me happier Gena.'

~~~!~~~!~~~

Finally getting clearance for boarding preparations, Emily headed onboard and examined the cages for the young animals, making sure they were secure and safe before starting the unloading process from the carrier boxes into the cages. Lined up on the stairs, the rest of the team handed the carrier boxes up and through to Emily, starting with Aloysius right at the bottom, calming each pair and handing them on up the chain. Then the hand luggage went up, everything placed in one of the spare cabins until they were sorted out and knew where they were going to be spending the next few hours. Finally Aloysius transferred to a chair the Secret Service had provided and sent his wheels up the chain, patiently waiting for their final signal to get onboard and prepare for takeoff.

Trooping back down to the tarmac, the group gathered around Aloysius and adjusted their weapons, incredibly wary of the way the guards all around were staring at them, hands drifting towards their own weapons in response to the perceived threat from the group travelling with the President.  
'Okay, everyone just relax. We're playing with fire here as it is, hands away from weapons. Deal with any discomfort, one wrong move and we're so much sniper bait.' Emily warned, tugging her long jacket closed over her weapons kit and buttoning it up.  
'We're already so much sniper bait. I count six teams watching up and that's just in my direct line of sight.' Buck added, both hands occupied with keeping Patriot from doing something drastic while she was so nervous.  
'It's not looking much better on this side Buck, seven teams that I can make out.' Shane sighed, scanning the area to cover Buck's blind spot and give them a good overall picture.  
'Just stay cool, try to be as non-threatening as possible. Full hands make it hard to use a weapon, make it work.' Emily guided, securing Timber's leash in her gloved hand and scooping up two of the satchels on the tarmac.  
'Ohh, now I get it. Aloysius, hold Raven for me will ya?' Rufus grinned, handing his beautiful eagle over and letting her get comfortable before scooping Aloysius into his arms.  
'Steady Raven, good girl. That's it, just relax again.' Aloysius soothed, both arms pinned under her feet, exactly as Rufus had planned the transfer.  
'That's it guys, get it organised.' Emily nodded, proud to see they were getting the message and filling their hands with their remaining luggage.

As everyone got their hands full and lowered their threat appearance, the Secret Service relaxed just a little and the sniper teams took their eyes off the team, going back to their sweeps and focusing less on the internal non-threat of the team. But that attention soon came back to the group as Marine One landed nearby and everyone turned their focus to the President and his ongoing safety.  
'Here we go guys, we'll be flying free real soon. Just stay cool, let's not blow it now.' Shane uttered, nudging his glasses back up his nose and trying to relax.  
'c'mon, let's get this show on the road. I want out from under these crazy snipers.' Mother sighed, glancing at Ralph and smiling softly at him.  
'Stay cool Mother, just stay cool. Let the President take care of it, he'll see what's going on and handle it to our advantage.' Emily calmed, eyes locked on the President's estimated walk route. Sure enough, he walked right into her sight and responded to the eyes on his side. Looking at the group and seeing the silent fury in Emily's eyes, he understood their discomfort and turned to one of the men accompanying him.

Within seconds the eyes were off the group and the pressure of staying out of trouble vanished. Testing the waters carefully, Emily put down her luggage, released Timber to his own behaviour and wandered away from the group, unbuttoning her coat and reaching inside. There was a definite reaction from the guards all around but nothing more severe than a few extra eyes on her. Chuckling softly, she withdrew her hand, holding up a cigarette packet to show no threat before tapping a cigarette out and putting the packet away. Reaching into her pocket, brushing her pistol on the way, she got a little more attention but that quickly left when she opened her fingers to display a golden Zippo. Lighting up and inhaling deep, she pocketed her lighter again and nodded, satisfied that she'd tested the relaxed security enough.  
'It's alright guys, stand down from alert. We're good, the President came through.' she called, casting Blaze off to stretch her wings. Blaze was smart though, she stayed low and near Emily, circling a ten foot ring around her.  
'Halle-fucking-lujah.' Mother grinned, bracing Liberty on both hands and holding her up to stretch her wings without leaving the safety of her hold.  
'So can we get out of here, Sir?' Aloysius asked, hoisting Raven up to her favourite perch on Rufus' shoulder.  
'By all means. Whenever you're ready for a new beginning.'  
'Alright people, you heard the President. It's time to get out of here. Just let me finish my smoke and we'll be right there.' Emily grinned, Blaze returning to her shoulder and calling happily.  
'Bring it onboard Emily, I smoke on Air Force One regularly.'  
'Well thank you Mr President. Duke, Ace, back inside.' Emily called, spotting the dogs standing at the top of the stairs. Barking once in reply, the pair turned and vanished inside, back to their guarding duties.

Waiting behind at the base of the stairs as most of the group headed upstairs, Rufus smiled and glanced up at Shane, waiting halfway up the stairs for his mate. Pinching out her cigarette, Emily hurried to join Rufus and Aloysius, understanding what Rufus was so desperate to avoid without making it obvious. He'd decided to wear something special today, a simple black kilt. But in front of all these strangers, he was a little worried about a wardrobe issue. So he'd waited for someone he trusted to follow him up just in case.  
'Come on, let's go home. This has been a long time coming.' Emily nodded, motioning for him to head up.  
'Thanks Emily.' Rufus grinned, heading up the stairs to catch up with Shane.  
'That ass is all mine now, you know that.' Emily uttered, hand on his hip as they headed inside to join the group.

~~~!~~~!~~~

Laughing and relaxing in a forward cabin, the team were looking at the latest photos of their new home, admiring the beauty of the old style county homestead and looking at the gardens that Jean-Claude had been tending with such care. The house was the biggest triumph though, the sprawling single storey house absolutely beautiful and more than big enough for them to live in total comfort. All their belongings that had been scattered by the constant moving and avoiding trouble had been regathered, everything cleaned and placed in the house. Some of the property was easy to identify, all the oak furniture of Emily's and the recovered artefacts from the McKenzie ranch but some of the items were harder to recognise. Ralph had managed to establish the ownership of some of the items but after being held in a League facility without proper protection from the elements and at least one fire, it was difficult to recognise anything. There was still a lot of property to be sorted at a central area before being dispatched to their owners.

But even without those memories and personal belongings, they were going home. Nothing could change that, this Montana ranch was their joint purchase, they'd all put their personal stamp on the buildings and the land.  
'So what's the plan now that we're finally free of our restrictions to the government?' Aloysius asked, settled on a padded bench with Shane tucked in against his chest.  
'We go home, get settled and start over. I've got my business plan, Jean-Claude is already providing more than enough fresh produce to get that started and now that things are calm at the homestead, we can look at getting some livestock. I'm not saying this is going to be an easy transition or a smooth one but we've got all the time in the world now.' Rufus shrugged, relaxed in one of the plush leather chairs with Emily settled comfortably in his lap. 'We can make this work, it'll be a tough road but I have confidence that we'll adapt to what's got to be done and get into a flow.'  
'Rufus, I've never even had a back garden, what makes you think I'll be any use on a farm?' Buck sighed, stroking Patriot's back and offering him a snack.  
'You know what vegetables look like, don't you?'  
'Yeah, what sort of a stupid question is that, Jean-Claude?'  
'When we get home, you can help me in the gardens, harvesting our latest crops. Just like that, you're living the country life.'  
'Did all my preserving supplies arrive Jean-Claude?' Rufus asked, feeding Raven over his shoulder.  
'Safe and secure, picked them up personally and shipped them home. Everything was unloaded and carried into the larder for you.' Ralph confirmed, handing Mother a beer and settling beside her.  
'Thanks Ralph. I should be able to get right to work when we get home, doing a few test batches to make sure I'm reading the recipes properly. I used to help mom when I was little but it's been years since I've tried.'  
'You'll get it Rufus, nothing wrong with a little trial and error.' Emily grinned, feeding Blaze and snuggling closer to Rufus.

Looking up when someone knocked on the panelling just inside the door, the group quickly hid away their photos and settled back contentedly, welcoming the President in to join them. Watching the group for a moment, he entered and settled in an empty chair, refusing to judge on what he was seeing. He'd never expected to see Aloysius and Shane cuddled up together as lovers but they did look truly happy, more so than every other time he'd seen them.  
'What brings you out of your secure office, Sir?' Emily asked, shifting on Rufus' lap and lighting up.  
'I thought you might be ready for some lunch. We're due to land in Helena in 90 minutes so if you'd rather wait I understand.'  
'I could go for some lunch right about now.' Aloysius nodded, lifting his head from Shane's shoulder.  
'Yeah, I missed breakfast in the rush to get everything ready this morning.' Buck added, responding to Patriot's request for a feed.  
'Very well, if you'd like to join me in the conference room just down the hall, we can have some lunch. I believe we're being treated to a country style roast chicken with all the trimmings.'  
'Now that I could definitely go for.' Emily grinned, slipping off Rufus' lap and pinching out her cigarette.  
'But can it compare to the wonders of the Huguenot kitchen?'  
'Now Ralph, that's just teasing. Tonight we will share a true family meal, made with love and tenderness. For now, this will do.'  
'Ohh, sounds like someone's confident in the kitchen.' Aloysius smirked, transferring smoothly and following Shane out of the room.  
'Ah, lay off Aloysius. I had a feeling Jean-Claude would blossom again if given the chance and everything he needed. Looks like I was right.' Emily chuckled, glancing back at the hulking Frenchman.  
'And I can never thank you enough for believing in me Emily.'

~~~!~~~!~~~

Preparing for the landing in Helena, the team collected their neatly pressed uniforms and suits from the onboard stewards, each one looking perfect in every detail. Changing quickly and allowing the Air Force staff to assist with their presentation, the team went from laid back to shining stars in readiness to face the reporters waiting for the President. Medals lined up neatly on their chests and newest accolades proudly displayed around their throats, the team packed their casual clothes and weapons into the cases they'd pulled their formal wear from and made sure they had everything they would need for their display.

The plan upon landing was simple, fluid and easy to manage. While the eight new heroes of America were dealing with the cameras near the front stairs, the crew onboard would unload their luggage and carry it over to the waiting hummers nearby, everything colour coded as to where it belonged. All they had to do was match the colour of the tag with the colour of the Hummer and load it all up, leaving the front seats empty. All the eight had to do was keep the reporters occupied until the loading was completed and the crew was all out of sight again. Then they could leave, peeling out and disappearing in different directions to avoid tails while Air Force One took off for Idaho. Emily had already given their aerial team their break off orders, sending them to the homestead and deploying the ground crew to collect the pilots.

Final checks complete, the team took their seats and strapped in for the landing, relaxed and eager to be back home. One final publicity stunt, a few nice words to dozens of cameras and they could hit the road to a new life.  
'So how exactly am I getting down the stairs again?' Aloysius asked, chair braced in a corner so he couldn't go sliding out of control.  
'Couple of Secret Service guys are gonna carry you down, chair and all. It'll be okay, they've got it under control. One slip and Rufus will be right in front of you for a quick catch.' Emily replied, sword in one hand and Blaze safe on her wrist.  
'Let's just run through the exit pattern one last time, just to be sure.' Shane added, getting used to being in public without the protection of his trademark glasses.  
'Come on Shane, just relax. Buck and I are first, then Rufus and Aloysius, you and Mother then finally Ralph and Jean-Claude.' Emily sighed, not sure why Shane was getting uptight again. 'Chill out Shane, you're wound up way to tight. What's gotten into you? You were so relaxed until now.'  
'Uhh…it's nothing Emily, really.'  
'I think I know what the problem is. Sorry Shane, I wasn't counting on the warning call to cut our time short.' Aloysius shrugged, also looking a little uncomfortable. Glancing down without seeming to, Emily realised the problem and leant over to whisper in Shane's ear, keeping the gentle humiliation between them. Unbuckling and walking over to crouch beside Aloysius, Rufus reused an old trick to deal with Aloysius' problem, a few words to remove the humiliating lump in his pants.  
'Thanks Emily.' Shane grinned, shifting a little and relaxing.  
'That's what friends are for.'

The landing was flawless, barely even shifting Aloysius' chair as it came to a stop right on target. Getting to their feet and securing their last weapons, the team headed forward to the famous exit, slotting into their disembarkation order and preparing mentally for what they were about to face. The two men assigned to carry Aloysius down were already waiting and quickly stepped into the line, keeping the chair balanced and tipped back just a little as they picked him up.  
'Whoa, a little warning next time.' Aloysius growled, soothing Stalker before she decided to get aggressive.  
'Alright Buck, let's go. Don't worry, I'll be right behind you every step.' Emily uttered, stroking Timber's back lightly.  
'I really don't want to go first Emily.' Buck sighed, turning back to her and begging with his eye.  
'Okay, okay. You stay behind me, we'll get through this together. Remember, when we get the signal to split, go with Ralph.'  
'I've got it Emily.'

Adjusting her cover and smoothing out her tunic, Emily stepped out of Air Force One and onto the stairs, scanning the crowd of reporters below before making her descent, the rest of the team faithfully following her down. Their appearance certainly got the press talking, they'd been expecting to see the President but instead were faced with six military people and two civilians. Slowly though, they started to realise why this group was so special, these were the eight people that had been honoured by the President the day previous.  
'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hunter, a moment of your time.' one called, recognising the woman with the Falcon and wolf.  
'Of course. Timber, take five. Blaze, stretch out.' Emily nodded, casting Blaze skyward and relaxing her stance a little. 'Gather around my friends, we've got work to do.' she called, stepping back a little and waiting for the rest of the team to join her.

Drawing support from each other and preparing for some intense questions, the team had a plan to really annoy the reporters and prevent any word play to make them look bad. It would take some clever thinking and a lot of off the cuff comments but they were confident in their abilities.  
'Gunnery Sergeant Riley, can you tell us how you were injured?'  
'Due to the highly sensitive nature of our missions, we are unable to disclose that information.' Aloysius replied, glancing up at Buck with a grin.  
'Can you tell us how the Army, Marine Corps and civilians come to be working so closely together?'  
'Again, due to the highly classified nature of our missions, that information cannot be revealed.' Ralph replied, loving this little tease game with the press.  
'What can you tell us then?'  
'The people of Montana have a reason to be proud. Of all the places we could have retired to upon completion of our military service, we chose this beautiful state. We have found a perfect place to settle down and enjoy our civilian life. All we ask for is a little peace and privacy, we have sacrificed so much for this country and deserve that much from the good people of Montana.' Emily requested, recalling Blaze to her arm and stroking her back.  
'We will be out in public from time to time, making new lives and new careers from the ruins of what we have left after all we've done. Please do not treat us as heroes, we just did what any decent American citizen would do to protect this wonderful country. Do not feel as if you cannot come up and speak with us if you do see us in the streets, we really are no different from anyone else. But remember, we cannot speak of what we have done, only hope to inspire you.' Shane added, glancing down at Aloysius with a grin.

Catching the signal from the Air Force crew out the corner of his eye, Jean-Claude cleared his throat and glanced over his shoulder, the signal that it was time to leave under the cover of Air Force One taking off again.  
'If you'll excuse us, we really have to be going. It's been a long day and we're all exhausted. We still have a long drive home before we can finally rest and begin our civilian lives.' Emily offered, stepping back so Aloysius had space to slip past her. 'On behalf of all the team here I'd like to say thank you for coming out here today and giving us such a warm welcome home. God bless America and all who call her home.' she added, turning with the team and walking away.

~~~!~~~!~~~

By late afternoon, the team had reunited at the homestead, free of chasing reporters and finally somewhere where they could just relax and enjoy their lives. The house was now a home, their medals proudly displayed on shelves above the fireplace in the main living area and all their belongings scattered around the house to give it a real lived-in feeling. Formal attire carefully packed away for another time and everything else sorted, the family changed into sloppy casuals and retired to the back porch to watch the sun set on their military duties. Sipping beers and passing around plates of snacks from the kitchen, they were at peace and looking forward to a bright new future together.  
'We did it guys, The League is gone and we survived their deadly grip. We might not have come through unscathed but we're alive and still together. That's what really counts.' Aloysius grinned, raising his beer in a toast. 'To surviving hell with friends and family.'  
'I'll drink to that Aloysius. Although, a couple of good things have come out of this mess.' Emily agreed, grabbing another sandwich off the nearest platter.  
'What sort of good things Emily? I can't think of any.' Buck asked, tossing Patriot a bigger piece of meat to enjoy.  
'Well, Aloysius and I are getting along like old friends. Before The League, we were the worst of enemies. Then there's the fact I'm reunited with old friends from the Corps, friends I'd give my life for if required. But most of all, I found the one man that can love me for me, no matter how scarred I am or the truth of my life.' Emily replied, looking up at Rufus as he held her close.  
'And that's something that will never change Emily. I love you, only you.' Rufus nodded, so proud to hold his beautiful fiancé close to his side.

Looking around at his friends, Jean-Claude felt a little clench of pain in his gut but quickly shoved it aside, happy for his friends even though he was still alone. He'd lost his last chance with Mother and he knew it but seeing her cuddled up with her husband, he knew she had a good match in Ralph.  
'We're going to be quite busy for a while, two weddings to organise.' he mused, gaze drifting out to where the pups were exploring the gardens together.  
'There's no real rush to get started on organising those just yet. We can afford to take a few months to just relax, get settled here and then we'll look at wedding preparation.' Emily replied, stroking Mitch's back as he curled up on her lap.  
'And this time there's no getting out of it, I'm getting a proper wedding dress.' Mother added, smiling at Ralph and tugging him closer.  
'We can go shopping together Mother.' Emily chuckled, not really looking forward to wedding shopping but she'd adjust.  
'Like you said Emily, it can wait. There's a new life waiting for us now.'  
'And now's the time to enjoy it, we're finally free. This has been a long time coming.' Shane added, grabbing another couple of beers and returning to Aloysius' side.  
'fuckin'-A.' Mother nodded, catching a fresh beer that Jean-Claude flicked her direction.

A new peace settled over the family, a peace that only came from knowing they'd made a big difference to the world and would never again be called to fight in crazy places or defend their lives against secret organisations. Now they could refocus on the things they wanted to do, start over and make what they wanted of their lives. They truly were turning their swords into plough shears, abandoning combat to try something new and yet familiar. The rhythm would be different but together they would make a real go of this new life.


End file.
